Digimon Advance
by XANHEX
Summary: Una nueva aventura se apróxima a la vida de Mimi, con sus nuevos amigos en donde tendran que averiguar lo que esta pasando en el digimundo y la desaparición de sus antiguos camaradas. ¡Último Capítulo! FIC TERMINADO dejen R&R porfis n.n
1. ¡El comienzo de una nueva aventura!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**Digimon Advance

* * *

**

**01: **

**¡El comienzo de una nueva aventura!**

Mimi Tachikawa esperaba el autobús que la llevaría a la escuela, miraba su reloj de pulsera con aquellos ojos marrones que por el momento los tenía adormilados, acababa de levantarse, como siempre se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela.

—¿Por qué tardará tanto en pasar? —se preguntó Mimi.

Volvió a ver su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Diablos ya es muy tarde!

La chica se echó a correr por la calle, ágilmente esquivaba a la gente que pasaba por ahí, ya era costumbre que todos los días corriera para llegar a la escuela, ya que siempre que se daba cuenta, contaba con más de 20 minutos de retraso después de la primera clase que era a las 8 y es que el camión pasaba 10 minutos antes de las 8. Su largo cabello castaño se movía coordinadamente con el movimiento de su cuerpo, miró el semáforo, retándose a ella misma que era capaz de cruzar la calle antes de que este se pusiera en verde. Así lo hizo por poco y se le dejan ir los autos encima, pero alcanzó a cruzar la calle, de la alegría empezó a dar de saltos y a gritar emocionada, llamando la atención de las personas que por ahí andaban.

Mimi sonrió tontamente y siguió su camino. Pasó por una tienda de computadores en donde se exhibían unos de última tecnología, al pasar la chica, los monitores empezaron a pasar imágenes borrosas.

Antes de llegar a la escuela se quedó parada para recuperar aire y no verse tan agitada, se acomodó su hermosa cabellera que brillaba bajo aquel sol que brindaba sus más cálidos rayos, se aliñó el uniforme y con paso sereno se acercó a la puerta, saludando al guardia.

—Cinco minutos de retraso, Tachikawa —sentenció la profesora que estaba anotando algo en el pizarrón.

—¿Sólo cinco? Eso significa que he mejorado ¡Yes! —exclamó Mimi muy contenta, todos los chicos del salón se le quedaron viendo, pero la profesora se notaba molesta.

—Lo qué significa es que está es la última vez que tolero su retraso, Tachikawa, ahora vaya a su lugar —ordenó la maestra señalándola con la tiza.

Mimi caminó a su lugar sin evitar llamar la atención de varios de sus compañeros por lo bonita que era y aquella simpatía, alegría e inocencia que desbordaba. Alta, delgada de cuerpo esbelto, de una hermosa cabellera castaña (era obligatorio llevar el cabello amarrado en una cola en la escuela), grandes ojos marrones muy expresivos y brillantes, siempre sonriendo y con gran energía que parecía no acabársele nunca.

—Entonces, sí el elemento de hidrogeno…

—¿Puedo ir al baño? —interrumpió Mimi alzando la mano insistentemente.

—Tachikawa, acabó de llegar y ya está molestando, claro que no puede ir al baño —reclamó la profesora que parecía que sus dientes se habían transformado en feroces colmillos.

—Pero necesito ir al baño…

—¡Ya le dije que no y no siga molestando en mi clase! —la cabeza de la maestra parecía hacérsele más grande capaz de poderse tragar a Mimi que se quedó callada, se sentó y se arregló el cabello.

La profesora continuó llenando el pizarrón de muchas cosas que Mimi apenas y podía comprender, además, las intensas ganas de ir al baño no se iban. Se empezó a deslizar bajo su asiento y se fue gateando por el salón hasta llegar a la puerta, en donde con discreción abrió la puerta y salió, en el pasillo se echó a correr.

—¡Odio la clase de física! —exclamó Mimi una vez que la clase terminó y la profesora la castigó.

—Es química —rectificó una chica rubia de cabello corto de ojos color gris.

—Como sea, simplemente la odio —contestó la castaña empuñando su mano.

—¡Hola chicas! —saludó un chico de pelo castaño claro y grandes ojos azules.

—Hola, Eidan, ¿cómo estás? —saludó la rubia.

—Bien, aunque el de Biología me sigue odiando —respondió el chico sonriendo alegremente a las jóvenes.

Mimi le miró por un rato y luego el chico bajó la cabeza, estaba ruborizado, desde el primer día que vio a Mimi se enamoró de ella.

—El sábado tengo un recital de piano, cuento con su presencia —ofreció la rubia.

La chica rubia era un poco más baja que Mimi, pero sólo por un par de centímetros, de la misma edad que ella y Eidan, los tres contaban con 16 años, sólo que Mimi era menor que ellos por unos meses, estaban en tercer semestre de bachillerato. Mimi y ella tenían todas las clases juntas, Eidan sólo coincidía con ellas por tres clases.

—El maestro de literatura te da por muerta, como no has aparecido en ninguna clase suya —habló la rubia.

—Es que a esa hora me estoy levantando —confesó Mimi—. Pero dime, Ashley, ¿qué tal es su clase?

—Muy emocionante —respondió la chica a quien el brillaron los ojos.

—¿En serio? —Mimi no se veía nada convencida de que la clase de literatura fuera emocionante.

Llegó el sábado y fueron al recital de Ashley, había bastantes personas, tanto Mimi como Eidan fueron tras bambalinas para desearle suerte, pero su amiga se veía triste, cuando preguntaron la razón, Ashley sólo se limitó a señalar una silla vacía, comprendiendo que se trataba la ausencia del padre de ella.

—Que feo se ha de sentir, ¿no crees? —preguntó Eidan a Mimi.

—Ser millonaria, teniendo una casa en donde cabe cien veces mi habitación, con muuuchos sirvientes a tu disposición, con un chofer que te lleve a donde quieras a la hora que quieras, entre mil cosas más, pues si se ha de sentir feo tener todo eso sin tener lo más importante, una familia que te apoye y este en esos momentos importantes —declaró Mimi.

Cierto, Ashley era hija de uno de los magnates del país, Eidan no se podía quejar de su situación económica, pero no era tan millonario como su amiga y Mimi tampoco, no le hacía falta nada, aunque a diferencia que sus amigos, ella vivía en un departamento y no en una mansión.

El recital empezó con una chica muy triste sentada frente a un blanco piano, la melodía que tocó se escuchaba de lo más nostálgica que entristeció también los corazones de los espectadores, en cuanto terminó, Ashley se levantó y echó a correr, dejando ver que tenía los ojos llorosos. Mimi y Eidan enseguida se levantaron de su lugar y fueron a ver a su amiga.

—A mi papá le avise desde hace más de una semana que hoy sería mi recital y me juró venir a costa de lo que fuera, estaba muy feliz…

Mimi abrazó a su amiga y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Un celular sonó y Ashley notó que se trataba del suyo, al contestarlo su voz se apagó más y luego se entrecortó.

—Se acaba de ir a Canadá…

—Vamos a mi casa a ver películas, ¿quieren? —invitó Mimi muy alegre.

Cada vez que Mimi veía triste a su amiga, siempre terminaba invitándola a quedarse a su departamento y hacía todo lo posible por escucharse alegre, algo que no dejaba de funcionar, porque inmediato, Ashley se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y sonrió.

—Pero primero vamos a comprar comida, mis papás se fueron a Japón esta tarde y no me dejaron mucho… avaros ¬¬ —dijo la chica a quien le había cambiado la voz.

El departamento de Mimi no era muy grande, pero contaba con sus comodidades, invitó a pasar a los chicos en lo que ella preparaba las palomitas de maíz. Ashley se preguntaba por qué Mimi había rentado películas de terror, sabiendo que le daban mucho miedo.

—Me prestas tu computadora, Mimi —pidió Eidan.

—Claro… ¿qué vas hacer? —preguntó curiosa.

—Para checar mi correo, con eso que mi hermana y yo quedamos en enviarnos correos todos los días para saber cómo estamos, ¿recuerdas que te conté que se iba a concursar a París junto con todos sus compañeros de clase?

—Ajá, bueno, ahí está —dijo Mimi sin importancia.

—Mimi, ¿segura que estás películas no va a hacer que tengamos pesadillas está noche? —interrogó Ashley.

La castaña miró las caratulas de las películas.

—No, son sólo un poco sangrientas, pero no creo que tengamos pesadillas, sino no nos hubieran dejado rentarlas —dijo, encendió la tele.

—Mimi, a tu compu le entró un virus —habló el chico.

Antes de levantarse, Mimi notó que tampoco había señal en la televisión, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, se le hacía familiar ése hecho, pidió que vieran su celular y en ellos tampoco había recepción y en la pantalla aparecieron muchos ceros y unos que caían como si fuera un protector de pantalla.

—No funciona —observó Ashley.

—Ni el mío —repuso Eidan.

Las luces empezaron a parpadear, hasta que la electricidad se fue, lo único que estaba encendido era la pantalla de la computadora, los chicos no comprendían por qué, si era una computadora de escritorio, sólo Mimi parecía entender lo que estaba pasando, se acercó al computador.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que algo electrizante la envolvía, notó que también a sus invitados les estaba pasando lo mismo, se veían cubiertos por algo que parecía ser un plástico en el cuál se veían muchos colores moviéndose.

Mareados y desconcertados, llegaron a una hermosa playa, el olor a agua salada invadía todo el lugar, la suave arena bajo sus pies y ver un mar tan azul como el cielo fue algo muy impactante para los dos chicos, Mimi parecía no estar tan sorprendida.

—Estamos en el digimundo —alertó la castaña.

—Pero si es una playa, ¿cuál digimundo? ¿Qué es el digimundo? —objetó Eidan observando el lugar.

—Muy complicado de explicar, sólo que ya no estamos en el departamento —respondió Mimi que se veía muy contenta y luego reaccionó—: ¿Ustedes también?

—¿Nosotros, qué? —interrogó Ashley que escudriñaba la zona.

—¡Chicos! —gritó una voz que a Mimi se le hizo familiar que enseguida volteó.

Se vieron dos siluetas correr hacia ellos, Ashley inmediata se ocultó tras de Eidan quien se puso en una pose para pelear. Cada vez que se acercaban esas personas a ellos, era más clara, un chico con el cabello muy alborotado de color chocolate y otro pelirrojo.

—¡Tai, Izzy! —exclamó Mimi a quien los ojos le brillaron mucho y corrió hacia el encuentro.

Los chicos se detuvieron para tomar un respiro, estaban impresionados de ver a Mimi, pues ya tenían como tres años sin saber nada de ella, cuando le hablaron no pensaron que se trataba de ella. La chica que estaba frente a ellos era muy bonita, demasiado como para no dejarla de admirar.

—¿Y Palmon? —preguntó Mimi que empezó a buscarla—. ¡Palmon, Palmon!

Mimi gritaba y corría de un lugar de otro, buscando a su compañera, los chicos trataban de explicarle, pero Mimi no se detenía, tanto Izzy como Tai compartieron miradas, porque su amiga se movía muy rápido, de un salto estaba a la derecha de ellos y con otro, a lado izquierdo.

—Desapareció junto con los demás —explicó Izzy una vez que Mimi se sentó muy triste por no encontrar a su compañera.

Mimi les prestó atención.

Tai y los demás habían ido al digimundo para convivir con sus amigos digimons aprovechando que hacía días que la puerta al digimundo estaba abierta, hicieron un día de campo, Palmon se encontraba muy triste por la ausencia de Mimi, pero trataron de hacerla sentir mejor, como todo estaba muy tranquilo, decidieron jugar a las escondidas, Tai e Izzy eran los encargados de buscarlos a todos, pensando que era seguro que cada chico estaría con su compañero digimon. Después de buscarlos por un tiempo ya considerable y no encontrarlos, se preocuparon, descubriendo que los demás habían desaparecido.

—¿Entonces desde hace tres días están en el digimundo? —Mimi abrió los ojos impresionada.

—Sí, lo peor es que la puerta se ha cerrado y no hay manera de cómo salir de aquí —terminó Izzy.

—¡Pero si nosotros acabamos de llegar! —exclamó Mimi, señalando a sus amigos que estaban a varios metros alejados de ellos.

Después de presentarlos, (Ashley se sonrojó cuando tocó la mano de Izzy y Eidan miró molesto a Tai), fue cuando Mimi les hizo ver el cambió de ropa de Ashley quien tenía puesto un short blanco, unas largas medias negras, botas, una blusa rosa transparente arriba de una ombliguera blanca sin mangas, lucía muy coqueta que al percatarse, se puso roja y no encontraba como taparse, Eidan, por su parte tenía puesto unos pantalones holgados negros con cinturones flojos que caían de la cadera, una playera roja con un circulo en la pechera y una sudadera con las mangas algo desgastadas.

—Tal vez son los nuevos elegidos —declaró Izzy sin preámbulo.

Mimi estaba muy contenta con lo que su amigo acababa de decir, de verdad se alegraba de eso, pero luego habló.

—¿Y sus digimons acompañantes?

Ashley y Eidan se miraron por largos segundos con aire interrogante.

—¿Qué son los digi…? ¡Ah por Dios ¿qué es eso?! —señaló Ashley.

Una enorme masa color café estaba tras de Tai e Izzy, Mimi se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Que asco…

La masa abrió algo que se semejaba a una boca dejando ver cinco hileras de colmillos negros y escupió baba verde apestosa, un poco cayó cerca de Mimi.

—Aléjate, aléjate… —decía despacio a la vez que retrocedía un paso— ¡Corre! —gritó Mimi.

Mimi pasó entre Ashley y Eidan que estaban asombrados, luego vieron pasar a Tai e Izzy y luego salieron corriendo, Mimi iba por muy delante de ellos y dio vuelta hacia la derecha en donde empezaba el bosque. Cuando perdieron de vista aquella masa, se pusieron a buscar a Mimi.

—Aquí arriba —respondió Mimi, estaba sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, se veía muy contenta—. Todo luce muy hermoso desde aquí arriba… ¿qué era esa cosa babosa?

—Un digimon, la explicación es que algunos se deformaron y a la vez adquirieron más poder, son una nueva especie —explicó Izzy.

—Y dime Tai, ¿cómo han estado todos ustedes? —cambió, al parecer no le interesó lo que su amigo explicó.

—Mimi… hay algo que nos está siguiendo a Eidan y a mí —Ashley se veía asustada y luego señaló a un animal pequeño parecido a un dragón de color azul con ojos rojos y a una pato verde con cuatro alas y sin cola.

—Llegaron junto con esa masa —habló Eidan.

—Soy Dratmon —habló el que se parecía a un dragón.

—Y yo Squadmon —saludó la que parecía un pato y se le aferró a la pierna de Ashley a quien el horror la invadió y trataba de quitarse a Squadmon de su pierna.

—Son lindos —opinó Mimi desde arriba—. Que hermosa vista de verdad… hmm.

Mimi bajó de un brinco, sorprendiendo a Tai e Izzy, pues pensaron que la chica iba a necesitar de su ayuda para bajar del árbol.

—Ese digimon hecho de masa, todavía nos sigue y… ¡A Correr! —exclamó Mimi, siendo la primera en salir corriendo.

Los chicos se asustaron al ver aquello frente a ellos, más amenazador y furioso, que corrieron en direcciones distintas, Squadmon siguió a Ashley y Dratmon a Eidan, Mimi corrió por otra parte, Tai e Izzy se separaron tomando cada quien un rumbo diferente. La masa se quedó pensativa mientras veía como escapan de él, hizo una mueca de esfuerzo y se vio como otras bolas de masa se separaron de él, saliendo cada bola a la dirección hacia donde iba cada chico.

Ashley no compendia absolutamente nada, sólo sentía mucho miedo, más miedo por aquella cosa sin forma que por Squadmon que le gritaba que la esperara. Eidan se veía muy contento con su digimon. Mimi tropezó con Tai.

—¡Fíjate idi…! ¡Ah, Tai, eres tú! —sonrió Mimi sobándose la cabeza.

—Lo siento, princesita —se burló el chico que también se sobaba la cabeza.

—Vuélveme a llamar princesita y sabrás lo que es comer todo con popote —amenazó Mimi empuñando su mano.

—Que agresiva —reprochó Tai esbozando una sonrisita burlona.

La chica miró con enfado a su amigo, empuñó la boca, le dio la espalda y se le escuchaba maldecir en voz baja.

—Oye, por qué no mejor seguimos corriendo antes de que esa bola de masa nos alcance —sugirió Tai.

El digimon de masa ya estaba tras de ellos y empezó arrojar una especie de arcilla que se pegaba fuertemente al suelo, tanto Tai como Mimi lograron esquivar aquel ataque, y luego Tai tomó de la mano a Mimi para salir corriendo.

Squadmon se puso en frente de Ashley cuando la chica quedó acorralada, el digimon de la chica se veía molesta y dispuesta a defender a su compañera, pero Ashley tenía demasiado miedo como para darse cuenta de eso.

—¡Vamos Dratmon! —exclamó Eidan que llegó justo a tiempo.

—¡Fuego fugaz! —gritó Dratmon que extendió sus alas y de las cuales surgieron varias esferitas de fuego que fueron a estrellar a la masa.

—¡Plumas de Luz! —exclamó Squadmon que también extendió sus alas y de éstas salieron varias plumas de hielo que se hicieron como agujas al llegar a la masa, la cual la congelo.

—¡Ahora el golpe final Dratmon, tú y yo juntos! —Eidan sonreía victorioso, corrió hacia la masa y dio una patada—. ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Duele, duele mucho! —el chico terminó dando de brincos con un pie mientras se agarraba el otro por que le dolió mucho.

—¡Tooontoooo! —se escuchó una voz familiar para los chicos, se trataba de Mimi que acababa de llegar—. ¡Dratmon enséñale a tu compañero como dar una patada! —exclamó, había obtenido una mirada desafiante, luego observó que las patas del digimon no eran muy largas—. Ok, sólo… sólo haz algo para que hagas pedacitos esa cosa…

Izzy no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar y ver aquella figura de hielo, pero al igual que Izzy, las otras partes de la masa tampoco se hicieron mucho esperar, se juntaron y absorbieron al que estaba congelado, volviendo a un tamaño enorme y más intimidante y dejando eso, más furioso.

—Vaya… bien… eh… pues ¡Adiós! —Mimi volvió a echarse a correr.

La velocidad de Mimi era difícil de igualar, tanto Tai como Izzy se preguntaban por qué ahora la chica era más veloz, más enérgica y más… rara.

—Eidan, deja que evolucione y verás que lo puedo derrotar —decía Dratmon mientras que Eidan lo llevaba casi en el aire de lo rápido que corrían.

—Si digievoluciono lo venceré, Ashley, deja que digievolucione —pedía Squadmon que volaba al lado de la chica.

—¡Aléjate de mí que me causas igual de miedo que esa otra cosa! —gritó Ashley que corrió más rápido.

Squadmon se quedó atrás, se veía triste, desilusionada. Mimi que iba hasta delante alcanzó escuchar eso, se quedó parada y dejó que Ashley y los demás la pasaran.

—¡Mimi! —exclamó Eidan que regresó por su amiga.

—¡¿Qué te crees, bola de masa apestosa?! —gritó Mimi que aventaba una piedra hacia arriba y la volvía atrapar con su mano.

Izzy al verla, abrió los ojos como platos. En el brazo izquierdo de su amiga, había un brazalete grueso de color negro que tenía símbolos extraños grabados, al igual que una piedra preciosa incrustada de color verde esmeralda, tal vez era una esmeralda, pero muchísimo más brillante. Luego echó un vistazo en los amigos de Mimi, quienes tenían igual un brazalete del mismo color, sólo que en el caso de Eidan, la piedra era de color roja y en la de Ashley de color rosa.

—Mimi también es una digielegida… de nuevo —habló Izzy.

Tai miró a su amigo desconcertado, era posible, ya que su hermana también había sido digielegida por dos ocasiones.

—¡No dejaré que nada malo te pase, Mimi! —Eidan se puso en una pose de héroe y se aventó contra aquella masa, que fácil lo absorbió, a Mimi le dio asco ver a su amigo sumergido en aquella sustancia gelatinosa.

—Anotación: No acercarme a Eidan en una semana —se dijo la chica.

—Sigue siendo igual —determinó Tai.

—¡Eidan! —Ashley se veía preocupada.

—Tenían que ser compañeros ¬¬ —Dratmon también se aventó a aquel digimon, quedando sumergido en la masa, Mimi estaba enfadada por semejante idiotez.

La sorpresa fue cuando Dratmon logró hacer su ataque, haciendo que aquella cosa explotara y embarra a los chicos. Eidan salió muy sonriente, llenó de aquella sustancia apestosa y Mimi tenía una cara de asco que no podía con ella. Cuando el chico salió, se dirigió directo a Mimi, preguntándole que tal había estado eso, pero lo hacía de una forma prepotente, no recibió lo que él esperaba, un beso por parte de la castaña, sino que la chica lo agarró del cuello de la playera y lo miraba furiosa.

—¡Te voy a matar! —exclamó la chica.

Squadmon había extendido sus alas para cubrir a su compañera para que no fuera cubierta por aquella sustancia, fue la única que se salvó de no quedar apestosa y pegajosa.

—Es lo único que pude hacer por ti, perdóname por no hacer más —dijo Squadmon que seguía triste.

—No, no tienes que pedir perdón, soy yo quien se ha portado mal contigo, tú eres mi compañera, aunque no me queda claro que eres y aunque el miedo no se me ha quitado para serte sincera… pero es muchísimo más linda y tierna… gracias por evitar que me embarrara de eso —Ashley abrazó a Squadmon, haciendo que terminara manchada de aquella sustancia.

—De acuerdo, lo admito, eso fue raro y asqueroso —Mimi miraba con extrañez la escena, pensando que si Palmon hubiera hecho eso de evitar que su compañera quedara embarrada, estaría muy agradecida con ella, pero no la abrazaría.

—Sin duda alguna, ustedes son los nuevos digielegidos —corroboró Izzy que parecía no interesarle más que el asunto de los nuevos elegidos.

Mimi encontró la oportunidad perfecta para decir algo sarcástico y así burlarse un poco de su inteligente amigo, pero no lo vio conveniente, así que nada más se mordió los labios para evitar que ése comentario saliera.

Una vez que Izzy terminó de explicarles a los chicos sobre los digielegidos, los digimons y el digimundo más afondo, los chicos miraron sus brazaletes.

—Te hubiera gustado más una de color rosa, ¿no es así? —comentó Tai a Mimi que miraba su piedra.

—Estaba viendo cuanto me pagarían por un diamante de semejante tamaño, tonto —respondió Mimi que fulminó al chico con la mirada.

—En qué piensas, Mimi —reprobó Ashley.

—Lo siento, pero es que desde que mi papá me dijo que ya no me iba a dar más dinero, tengo que encontrar la forma para conseguirlo… ¡Soy culpable! ¡Espera! Se me ocurrió una gran idea y para eso necesito a Squadmon —Mimi miró con ojos de ambición a Squadmon, Ashley parecía reconocer aquella mirada y abrazó con fuerza a su digimon.

—Ni se te ocurra, Mimi —detuvo Ashley.

—Bien, cantare en las esquinas para sacar de comer…

—Mimi, no exageres, no eres pobre tu papá tiene un buen empleo, no se puede quejar —señaló Eidan, Mimi le dedicó una mirada que hizo que el chico se encogiera.

Tai e Izzy seguían sin comprender, tenía tres años que no veían a Mimi, la última vez que la vieron, la chica había madurado, era tranquila, sensata, era todo lo contrario de lo que estaban viendo ahora, ¿qué había pasado para que la chica cambiara?, era justo que hubiera madurado más para su edad, pero pasó todo lo contrario.

Los chicos reían por las locuras e incoherencias que Mimi decía, era tan rara y a la vez graciosa. Cuando de repente, aquella manta digital envolvió a los tres y de la nada desaparecieron, dejando a Dratmon y a Squadmon con Tai e Izzy.

Mimi, Ashley y Eidan estaban en el departamento, tanto Ashley como Eidan compartían miradas atónitas, hasta que Mimi le ofreció el teléfono a Eidan.

—Ya es muy noche, diles que te vas a quedar a dormir aquí —le dijo Mimi a Eidan a quien los ojos le brillaron maravillados—. No te ilusiones, vas a dormir en el baño —canceló la ilusión del chico.

—¿Por qué no puedo dormir en la sala? —cuestionó el chico.

—Porque ahí va dormir Ash —respondió Mimi.

Ashley hizo un gesto de incredulidad y luego posó su mano sobre su pecho, algo disgustada, hasta que Mimi empezó a carcajearse y señalándolos por la expresión que ambos habían puesto.

—No como creen, Ashley va a dormir en mi cuarto y tú te vas a dormir en la sala, pero te advierto, que si roncas y me despiertas, me encargare de que no vuelvas a roncar en tu vida, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? —Amenazó Mimi, Eidan negó con la cabeza—. No volverás a respirar… En este departamento, quedaras vetado de por vida.


	2. En busca de más elegidos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**02:**

**En Busca de más Elegidos**

Mimi se estaba levantando como si fuera un zombi, aún con los ojos cerrados metió los pies en sus pantuflas.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —cuestionó Ashley que por el ruido que Mimi hacía la despertó.

—Tengo que ir a la escuela —respondió Mimi con voz adormilada y todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Pero es domingo —señaló Ashley divertida.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué gusto! —Mimi había despertado que hasta dio un saltito de gusto— ¡A dormir! —se aventó a la cama, quedando completamente dormida al instante.

Ashley optó una expresión de no entender nada, luego sacudió un poco su cabeza, sonrió al ver que eran las 5 de la mañana y volvió a dormirse.

Más tarde, Mimi les pidió a sus amigos que la acompañaran a comprar algunas cosas y así aprovechar para ir a desayunar a casa de Ashley que le miró por un largo rato.

—Primero vamos a casa de Ashley a comer y a que recoja unas cosas, mientras que su papá y mis papás no estén aquí, ella se quedará conmigo —dijo Mimi muy entusiasta.

—¿En serio? —Ashley le miraba fascinada, Mimi asintió.

Mimi se puso a partir limones al llegar al departamento, Ashley no entendía por qué, como Eidan quería estar todo el tiempo con ellas, sólo fue a su casa a cambiarse e inmediato regresó para ayudar a sus amigas. Mimi estaba preparando agua de limón y aprovechó que Eidan estaba ahí para pedirle que bajara una mesa a la acera, dejando al chico con la intriga.

—¡Lleve su fresca agua de limón! ¡Rica, sana y refrescante! ¡Pruébala, seguro no se arrepentirá! —gritaba Mimi en su pequeño puesto, a pesar de que no pasaba gente.

Una señora gorda se venía abanicando, vio el puesto y se dispuso a comprar un vaso de agua.

—Son 5 dólares —cobró Mimi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ashley, Eidan y la señora abrieron los ojos al máximo, se les hacía muy excesivo el precio, Mimi seguía sonriendo con la mano tendida esperando su pago.

—¿Por qué tan caro? —preguntó la mujer que se indignó.

—Baja de peso —respondió Mimi tranquilamente.

La señora miró minuciosamente a la castaña quien le presumió su esbelta figura, a la señora le brillaron los ojitos de cerdito que tenía y empezó a consumir más vasos de agua, Mimi contenta, miraba los billetes en sus manos.

—Se recomienda que todos los domingos tome mucho agua de limón, muchísima, de esa forma funciona, sin necesidad de hacer dietas y ejercicio, créame, a mi me ha funcionado bastante, ah, pero sólo el agua de limón que yo vendo, me encontrara los domingos en este mismo lugar… —decía Mimi.

La pobre señora ya no podía más con tanto líquido que corrió al edificio para ir al baño.

Pasaron más clientes, muchos atraídos por la belleza de la vendedora que se veía gustosa atendiéndolos, pero más, cobrándoles, a todos ellos les decía maravillas de su agua de limón, la cual estaba muy rica y refrescante para un día tan caluroso. Eidan curioso, tomó un vaso, pero antes de darle el primer trago, estaba la mano tendida de Mimi cerca de su cara.

—5 dólares —cobró la chica.

Después de agotar el agua de limón, Mimi estaba muy feliz contando los billetes verdes, los miraba con tanto cariño, Ashley le veía con reprobación mientras que Eidan lavaba los vasos.

—Increíble que le hayas mentido a toda esa gente —habló Ashley—. Decirle a ese muchacho que con el agua de limón se le quitaría lo feo… que cruel.

—Todo está en la mente, Ash —Mimi se señaló la frente sin despegar su mirada a los billetes.

Ashley ahora entendía por qué Mimi rechazaba sus invitaciones los domingos para ir a pasear, pues la chica se dedicaba a vender limonadas, no entendía por qué, si no tenía necesidad, por lo que sabía, Mimi tenía una muy buena posición económica, no soportó mucho y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué haces eso? —Mimi se abanicaba con sus billetes.

—Porque tengo calor —respondió la castaña que dejó de abanicarse.

—No, yo me refiero del por qué vendes agua de limón cuando no tienes necesidad —aclaró la rubia.

—Ah, es que, pues mi papá me tiene castigada desde hace un mes, porque me gaste más de lo que debía, muchísimo más —Mimi viró la mirada como si se sintiera culpable—, y pues me limitó con el dinero, además, me dijo que buscara en algo que soy buena…

—¿Mentir? —añadió Ash mirándola con desaprobación.

—¡No! Con la cocina, me gustaría vender pastelillos pero me da flojera, el gua de limón es más rápido de hacer, además en días tan calurosos como éste, a nadie le cae mal —Mimi continuó abanicándose descaradamente.

—Pero por 5 dólares, vaya que es una estafa, además de que los ilusionas diciéndoles puras mentiras.

—¿Y?

Ashley comprendió que ése tema no tendría buen final, a lo mejor terminaría peleada con Mimi y no quería eso, era su mejor amiga y no la quería perder por una tontería, además, su papá decía muy seguido: En el mundo de los negocios todo se vale para ganar el triple de lo invertido. Suspiró y le dio risa ver a Eidan lavando trastos, algo que seguro ni en su casa no hacía, pero se percataba que el chico estaba perdidamente enamorado de Mimi.

En el receso, Mimi comía sin limitaciones, varias chicas la veían y cuchicheaban al respecto, veían lo que la castaña consumía y luego veían su escasa comida para no engordar.

—Hola, Mimi, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó una chica de apariencia tierna y rellenita.

—Bien, gracias, ¿y tú? —respondió Mimi que estaba a punto de darle otra mordida a su segundo emparedado.

—Bien, una pregunta… ¿cómo le haces para estar tan delgada a pesar de todo lo que comes?

Mimi se extrañó, aquella pregunta le cayó como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, después de tragar, contestó:

—Correr todos los días de tu casa a la escuela —respondió la castaña que le dio otro mordisco.

—Pero yo vivo en frente de la escuela —dijo la chica, mirándosele entristecida.

—Dale unas vueltas a la manzana todos los días y verás que estarás delgada y lo mejor de todo, en buena condición —Mimi le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

La chica también esbozó una sonrisa, ahora se veía muy animada y se fue no sin antes agradecerle a Mimi.

Antes de que todos salieran prácticamente corriendo del salón al finalizar las clases, tres chicas coquetas de aspecto de chicas chocantes se colocaron frente al grupo y les pidió a todos ponerles atención, algo que resulto ser muy fácil, ya que las chicas eran muy atractivas, además de llevar la falda un poco más corta de lo que estaba reglamentado.

—Gracias —agradeció una chica de cabello oscuro que guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

—Como muchos de ustedes saben, mi cumpleaños es el sábado y para festejarlo, voy hacer una mega fiesta de disfraces, todos quedan invitados… excepto a las perdedoras de Tachikawa y Hannigan, Eidan, tú si puedes ir —dijo una chica de cabello rojo y dio un beso al aire dirigido a Eidan.

—Como si quisiéramos ir a tu fiesta —habló Ashley, molesta.

—¡¡NO!! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Quiero ir a la fiesta! —gritaba Mimi que se había puesto a correr alrededor del salón, dejando a todos los chicos callados con toda su atención puesta en ella—. ¡No es justo! —la chica se puso a llorar que las lagrimas le salían a chorros.

—Tachikawa si que está loca —comentó un chico, Eidan estuvo a punto de irle a golpear, pero Ashley lo detuvo.

—Yo tampoco iré a la fiesta —determinó Eidan.

—Bueno, como sea, total, seguro va a ser un asco de fiesta, que bueno que no estoy invitada —Mimi se incorporó como si nada, dejando a todos impactados—. Envidiosas —les enseñó la lengua a las tres y muy orgullosa salió del salón, unos segundos después, ya que Ashley y Eidan reaccionaron, se fueron tras de ella.

Eidan se separó de ellas en el camino, ya que iba a su casa, mientras que Mimi y Ashley iban al departamento.

—Mimi, ¿de verdad quieres ir a una fiesta como las que hacen ese trío de superficiales? —preguntó Ashley.

—Sí, aunque no esté invitada voy a ir, necesito ir —afirmó Mimi.

—Pero es que…

—Ash, te complicas mucho la vida, es una fiesta de disfraces, si llevamos una mascara no nos van a reconocer, además… por lo que oí mientras que la maestra de Física…

—Química —corrigió Ashley al instante.

—Sí, química, ah como iba diciendo, cuando la maestra no me dejó entrar, fui al baño y ahí estaban las tres comentando que los chicos del colegio Martin Rosswell, estaban invitados…

—¡Eso quiere decir que habrá chicos guapos!

—No lo había pensado de ése modo, pero sí, ahora me entusiasma más la idea de ir, bueno, el caso es que tenemos que buscar a los demás elegidos.

—¿Y estás segura que hay más elegidos?

—Sí, por lo que Tai me comentó es que Izzy había visto cinco digivices que brillaban en su digivice —antes de que Ashley preguntara lo que era eso, ya que se le había olvidado, Mimi le señaló su brazalete—, bueno en ése momento no sabían que eran los digivices, ellos lo tomaron como otra cosa, personas, digimons, bueno, el caso es que desde que se dio cuenta que somos los nuevo elegidos, tres de aquellas luces se apagaron, quedando sólo dos que parpadean sin indicar una ubicación, de esto, yo me di cuenta ayer —explicó Mimi.

—Entonces hay dos más que también son elegidos… ¿cierto?

—¡Correcto! ¡Qué lista eres! —Mimi le acarició la cabeza a su amiga que parecía no haberle gustado en lo más mínimo aquel comentario.

Eidan tocó a la puerta, habían quedado en hacer la tarea juntos aunque Mimi quería ir a pasear.

—¿Qué tal si dieron invitaciones y sin ellas no se puede entrar a la fiesta? —interrumpió Ashley cuando Mimi y Eidan trataban de resolver un problema matemático.

—Que complicado, está muy difícil hasta me duele cada una de mis neuronas —se rindió Mimi—. Bueno, Ash, eso no es tan relevante, lo importante es buscar los disfraces —le respondió a la rubia—. ¿Ya terminaste de resolver las ecuaciones?

Mimi le pidió ver la libreta de Ashley y cuando ésta se dio cuenta, su amiga ya estaba pasando las respuestas.

—¿Estás copiando? —reprendió Ashley muy molesta que le arrebató el cuaderno.

—No, claro que no, yo sólo estaba comparando tus respuestas con las que voy a poner y que crees ¡Son iguales! —Mimi le quitó la libreta a Ashley y siguió copiando.

—Bueno, pues Sandy me habló y me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, seguro ya no estoy invitado a su fiesta —comentó Eidan muy tranquilo.

Mimi y Ashley quienes estaban peleando la libreta, se detuvieron por un instante para ver a Eidan, luego regresaron a pelear el cuaderno.

En la tarde del martes, Eidan llegó muy guapo, vestido de motociclista profesional, se veía feliz y presumió que su papá le había prestado la motocicleta, invitó a Mimi y a Ashley para ir a dar un paseo, la segunda dijo que no podía porque se sentía un poco mal, aunque secretamente le guiñó el ojo a su amigo y éste también copió el gesto y le enseñó el pulgar.

—Bien, pero les dices a tus guaruras que me dejen entrar, ya que yo vivo aquí —le dijo Mimi a Ashley.

—¿Guaruras? —repitió Ashley, no recordaba haber tenido guaruras.

—Sí, unos gorilas que te mandó tu papá y que están resguardando la entrada al departamento y edificio y que te siguen a tooooodas partes, excepto aquí adentro, porque no los dejo entrar —respondió Mimi que señalaba la puerta y la ventana, Ashley se asomó por la ventana y ahí vio a dos hombres de negro.

—Pero yo no le pedí guaruras —recordó Ashley.

—Pero yo sí… —Mimi le sonrió y Ashley sólo se le quedó mirando por un largo rato, estupefacta—. Necesitamos seguridad, somos dos chicas que viven solas… en lo que llega tu papá de viaje y los míos. Bien, Eidan, vámonos.

—Ahora entiendo porque me pidieron que me identificara —Eidan caminaba pensativo pero Mimi le jalaba.

Era un motocicleta roja deportiva, muy bonita, Mimi al verla quedó maravillada y se subió, Eidan estaba feliz porque al fin iba a sentir los brazos de la chica rodeando su cintura, se imaginó mil cosas antes de arrancar, hasta que Mimi le apresuró con un fuerte grito.

En el camino, Mimi se le acercó al chico para decirle algo, pero como no le escuchaba el otro, tuvo que hacerlo parar.

—¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar donde no haya mucha gente? —sugirió Mimi.

—¡Conozco uno perfecto! —Acepto el chico—. Además, es muy romántico.

—Sí, bueno, entonces vamos —apresuró Mimi.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Mimi, Ashley estaba revisando su correo electrónico, esperando a que su papá le haya escrito algo, fue cuando la pantalla se puso en blanco y luego apareció Izzy.

—Hola, Ashley, ¿cómo han estado? —preguntó Izzy con cordialidad.

—¡Deja de preguntar! ¡Dile que vengan de inmediato, que es urgente! —interrumpió Tai alarmado.

—Sí, necesitamos enseñarles algo muy importante, ¿Mimi y Eidan? —observó Izzy.

—Se fueron de paseo, pero díganme que pasa, ¿Squadmon está bien? —Preguntó Ashley asustada, luego apareció Squadmon diciéndole cuanto la extrañaba a la vez que Dratmon daba de saltos para ser visto—. Voy de inmediato.

—Pero primero activa tu digivice —pidió Izzy, Ashley se quedó con cara de no entenderle—. El brazalete.

—¿Pero cómo le hago?

—Eh… no, pues sinceramente no sé, tal vez si presionas la piedra de color —admitió el chico que opto una expresión pensativa.

Ashley miró su brazalete y luego presionó la piedra, la cual brilló y dejó ver a dos puntos brillantes, tal vez se trataba de Mimi y Eidan.

—Avísales.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó Ashley sintiendo gran adrenalina en su cuerpo y la imagen de Izzy y los demás desapareció.

En un parque donde había poca gente, la cual todos eran parejas de enamorados, Mimi miraba el lugar con cierta desilusión.

—¿Puedo conducir la moto? —pidió Mimi.

—Eh, pero tú no sabes, ¿o sí? —Eidan se sintió incomodo.

—No, pero tú me vas a enseñar, es más lo hare despacio —rogó la chica, tenía una mirada imploradora, imposible de negarle cualquier cosa.

—Bien, entonces sube y yo…

Mimi no tardó nada en subirse a la moto y ponerse el casco.

—¡Sube! —le invitó a Eidan.

Mimi arrancó la motocicleta y como si fuera una profesional, la manejó, a tal grado de hacer algunas cosas que Eidan no podía hacer.

El brazalete de Mimi y Eidan brilló y en la piedra de color apareció el rostro de Ashley quien les avisaba que fueran al digimundo, que ella ya estaba ahí con Izzy y los demás, que los estaban esperando, Eidan se espantó horrible cuando se percató que también Mimi veía el mensaje, y por eso estuvieron a punto de estrellarse, Mimi hizo una maniobra que los salvó y apretó más el acelerador de la motocicleta, haciendo a Eidan gritar.

—¡DigitalWorld Open Now! —exclamó Mimi extendiendo el brazo donde estaba el brazalete, haciendo que la piedra quedara a la vista.

Frente a ellos se abrió un círculo de varios colores que se mezclaba en un remolino. Pero lo que a Eidan le dio pavor, es que se abrió justo en una larga bajada y Mimi aceleró más, haciendo que la moto saliera volando directo al hoyo de colores, que cuando ya habían entrado, desapareció.

Tai e Izzy miraban a Ashley que se veía muy contenta al tener a Squadmon en sus brazos, mientras que Dratmon también trataba de llamar la atención, se veía que extrañaba mucho a su camarada, los dos chicos esperaban la llegada de Mimi y Eidan, ya se habían tardado mucho desde que se le envió el mensaje.

Un agujero de colores se abrió a unos metros de ellos, aquello les llamó la atención, se pusieron en posición de ataque, esperando a que fuera un digimon que saldría de ahí, pero para sorpresa de los tres chicos y los dos digimons, salió una moto roja que se posó en el suelo después de hacer un barrido que desprendió bastante polvo, los dos de la moto, se bajaron, uno tembloroso y el otro muy tranquilo.

—Es Eidan y Mimi… Pobre Mimi, está muy asustada —dijo Ashley que corrió hacia los chicos.

El tembloroso se quitó el casco, dejando ver que se trataba de Eidan a quien los ojos le giraban como remolinos y caminaba torpemente, la otra persona también se despojó del casco, dejando ver la hermosa cabellera de Mimi que esbozó una gran sonrisa al verlos, Tai, Izzy y Ashley quedaron boquiabiertos al verla, Ashley podía jurar que la vio salir con jeans y no con aquel traje de motociclista, eso quería decir que…

—¡Eso fue genial! —exclamó Mimi llena de energía.

—¡Pensé que no te iba a volver a ver! —Eidan se fue a los brazos de Ashley y le abrazó con mucha fuerza, luego abrazó el suelo.

—Bonito el traje, ¿verdad? —presumió Mimi a los chicos.

—Eidan —Ashley le miró temerosa.

—Podemos cambiarnos ya, tus pantalones me aprietan —le suplicó Eidan a Mimi.

—Que exagerado, pero bueno, dámelos —Mimi le tendió la mano.

—¿Aquí?

—Pues sí, o te quedas con ellos, te dije que compraras otro traje —reprochó Mimi.

—Pero es que no son nada baratos, además no llevaba tanto dinero —excusó el chico.

—Espera, no seas idiota, Eidan, mira —Mimi se acercó al chico le tomó el brazo en donde tenía el brazalete y apretó uno de los símbolos, haciendo que al chico le envolviera una sábana blanca que de inmediato desapareció y lo dejo ver con la ropa con la que había llegado por primera vez al digimundo—. Idiota.

—¿Cómo es que le entiendes al brazalete? —observó Izzy que le dedicó una mirada curiosa a su amiga.

—Intuición femenina —respondió con simpleza la chica.

Los tres elegidos siguieron a Tai e Izzy, iban hablando mucho acerca de lo que descubrieron, pero Ashley estaba demasiado ocupada halagando a Mimi por lo bien que se veía con el traje de motociclista y Eidan sólo iba babeando por Mimi, pues a pesar del oso que hizo, ver a Mimi vestida de esa manera no tenía precio. Llegaron a una capilla bien conservada e iluminada, entraron, dejando ver que había cinco cilindros los cuales 3 estaban vacios y dos tenía flotando dos brazaletes negros, uno con piedra color amarillo y otro color azul.

—Encontramos los otros digivices, como les dijimos es muy importante que encuentren a los otros dos elegidos —dijo Izzy examinando los digivices—. Sólo ellos podrán sacarlos de ahí.

Mimi se asomó y metió la mano en el cilindro, extrayendo sin problema alguno el brazalete de color azul.

—No hay problema, sólo hay que buscar a los otros dos… ¿alguna pista de dónde puedan estar? —preguntó Mimi que miraba el brazalete, la piedra estaba opacada.

—Deben de estar en la misma ciudad donde están ustedes…

—Imposible encontrarlos, San Francisco es muy grande —habló Ashley con pesadez.

—Va a hacer muy difícil —agregó Eidan.

—¿Y si me visto de bruja para la fiesta? —preguntó Mimi de repente, sacando a todos del pensamiento de dónde encontrar a los otros digidestinados.

—Por Dios Mimi, esto es muy grave, tenemos que encontrar los otros elegidos o si no… sus digimons… —Ashley estaba a punto de llorar de tan solo pensar en una fatalidad.

—De verdad que se complican la vida —rezongó Mimi, apretó un símbolo de su brazalete, le empezó a marcar tres puntos muy brillantes del respectivo color de piedra de sus dos amigos digielegidos y dos puntitos débiles color blanco que seguro trataban de Tai e Izzy quienes sacaron su digivice que también marcaba cinco puntos.

Apretó un símbolo en el digivice de piedra azul y la perla brilló, marcando los cinco puntos en su digivice apareció el nuevo punto marcado de azul que parpadeaba.

—Toma y llévalo a varios metros de aquí —le ordenó a Tai.

El punto azul seguía palpitando en su digivice sin tener movilidad.

—Perfecto, ahora… —Mimi fue por el digivice, se lo quitó a Tai quien sorprendido vio con que habilidad Mimi apretaba varios símbolos—. Será pan comido encontrar a los otros dos elegidos… —Mimi enseñó el pulgar como forma de victoria a la vez que esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Escucharon que algo crujía con fuerza y al mirar hacia arriba, notaron que la capilla se estaba abriendo. Salieron corriendo del lugar justo para observar como se venía abajo dejando una gran nube de polvo.

De regresó al departamento, notaron que ya era muy tarde, Mimi le entregó el traje a Eidan y éste se marchó, deseándoles buenas noches a las jóvenes.

—Izzy es muy lindo, no lo crees, Mimi —comentó Ashley una vez que las chicas se disponían a dormir.

—Eh, pues es mi amigo, se me hace muy técnico para mi gusto, pero no es mala persona —respondió Mimi que dio un bostezo de hipopótamo que hasta una lagrimita se asomó por sus bellos ojos cansados.

—¿Cómo crees que le gusten las chicas? —volvió a preguntar la rubia que se ruborizo y se tapó parte de la cara.

—Muy inteligentes, que amen las computadoras como él, pero en sí, su chica perfecta sería una computadora de muy alta tecnología —Mimi no esperó respuesta y se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto en el digimundo, Tai, Izzy, Dratmon y Squadmon miraban hacia el oscuro cielo, luego Izzy sacó su computadora portátil.

—Mimi ha cambiado mucho, ¿no lo crees Tai? —preguntó Izzy.

—Me agrada su forma de ser —respondió Tai—. Ya no es tan llorona como cuando la conocimos por primera vez.

Ashley le costó trabajo levantar a Mimi que casi cae sobre el cereal en el desayuno, se quedó dormida en el auto durante el camino a la escuela, así como lo había hecho desde el lunes y en clase de literatura, Mimi se escondía tras de un libro mientras dormía, el profesor que había expresado su sorpresa porque Mimi se presentaba a su clases, ella contestó:

—No se acostumbre que no será siempre —volvió a quedarse dormida, el profesor estaba muy molesto que terminó yéndose del salón a media clase.

Al terminar todas las clases, Mimi jaló a Ashley sin esperar a Eidan a quien Sandy se le interpuso en medio y le hacía gestos coquetos.

—Ayer fui a tu casa para dejarte la invitación personalmente, te vi en la moto y déjame decirte que te veías muy guapo —le dijo Sandy.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Eidan a quien se le veía la urgencia de alcanzar a sus amigas.

—Sí, pero dime, ¿por qué no me llamaste?

—Se me olvido —Eidan no le importaba ser directo con Sandy.

—Ah, bueno, pues aquí tienes la invitación, ¿de qué iras disfrazado?, digo, para localizarte con facilidad —Sandy le pestañeó con coquetería.

—Eh, no lo sé… ¿podemos llevar acompañantes?

—¡No! La invitación es individual.

—¿Mimi y Ashley también están invitadas?

—No, claro que no, quién quiere que ese par de perdedoras vayan a una fiesta tan _cool_ —respondió Sandy que inmediato puso cara de repudio.

—Entonces si no van ellas, yo tampoco iré —inquirió Eidan.

—Es que verás, ya todas las invitaciones se repartieron y pues las pedí desde hace dos semanas, imposibles que me hagan más invitaciones para el viernes y así que queden invitadas…

—Bien, pues toma mi invitación y dásela a otro, por que yo no voy a ir —declaró Eidan con determinación, entregándole la invitación a la chica.

—¡No, espera! ¡Está bien! ¡Kate, trae las otras invitaciones que te sobraron! —le gritó a la chica de cabello negro que inmediato llegó hacia la pelirroja.

Sandy sacó dos invitaciones, les tachó el nombre y las cambió por los de Mimi Tachikawa y Ashley Hannigan.

—Aquí tienes las invitaciones para esas dos, pero diles que ni se les ocurra disfrazarse de vampiresa porque así voy a ir disfrazada, ¿eh? —le dio las invitaciones y luego dio media vuelta, indignada y molesta.

En el auto, Mimi observaba su digivice y veía dos lucecitas parpadeantes, una de color amarillo y otra de color azul, se ubicaban al norte, Ashley vio como su amiga apretó un símbolo del brazalete, dejando ver una especie de mapa en la piedra donde las luces se hacían más grandes.

—Los elegidos están en el colegio Rosswell y lo mejor de todo, es que al parecer son amigos —sentenció Mimi que esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al enseñar que aquellas dos lucecitas estaban juntas y se desplazaban juntas.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ah, estoy nerviosa!!!!, es mi primer fic que publico en ésta pagina... espero que no sean tan rudo con sus reviews . por favor...


	3. La fiesta de disfraces Part1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**03****:**

**La Fiesta de Disfraces **

**Parte 1**

—¿Por qué invitaste a ese par de taradas? —preguntó Becky, una chica de cabello color cobrizo amiga de Sandy.

—Tenía que hacerlo, sino, no iba a ir Eidan —admitió Sandy que dio un gran suspiro—. Es tan lindo —dijo con añoranza.

—Bueno, hay chicos más guapos en la escuela —intervino Kate.

—No es cierto, ¿recuerdan la lista de popularidad? Eidan estaba entre los diez primeros y el numero uno en el chico más guapo del salón y el tercer lugar de toda la escuela.

—¿En donde Tachikawa era la número uno en la lista de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela? —recordó Becky.

—¡Eso fue un error! ¡Tachikawa ni siquiera entraba en la lista! —exclamó Sandy quien parecía sacar fuego de la boca.

—Es verdad, tú debiste ocupar el numero uno y no el… ¿qué numero era? ¿12? —corrigió Becky espantada.

—Ya déjalo así… lo que no sabe la estúpida de Tachikawa, es que se la va a pasar muy mal en mi fiesta y va querer que la tierra se la trague —sonrió con maldad Sandy.

Mimi estaba a punto de romper la hoja de tanto borrar por que la ecuación no le salía, se desesperó que agarró la libreta y la golpeó varias veces a la mesa, haciendo que los lápices saltaran y luego cayeran, hasta desbordó el vaso de refresco que tenía sobre la mesa.

—¿Quieres más, eh? ¡Quieres más! —le exclamaba Mimi con los puños cerrados, Ashley contemplaba la escena, ella había levantado su cuaderno justo a tiempo antes de que se manchara.

—Mimi, echaste a perder tu libreta —le señaló Ashley calmada—. ¿Y ahora que le vas a decir al profesor Hacksen cuando te la pida?

—¡¡¡¡¿EHHHH?!!!! —Mimi se puso a llorar irremediablemente, no se acordaba que el profesor de Matemáticas dijo que otorgaría un punto a quien tuviera todos los apuntes en orden para el viernes.

—Sólo queda que te pongas a copiar de nuevo los apuntes en una nueva libreta —sugirió Ashley que trató de consolarla.

—Pero es mucho, llevamos más de medio semestre y todas las tareas que siempre deja… T.T estoy perdida —dijo Mimi con tono dramático, como si todo se apagara a su alrededor y encima de ella se prendiera un farol—. ¡Ya sé! Le diré algo convincente —dijo reanimada, se levantó de un jalón que asustó a Ashley que cayó de espaldas.

—¿Le dirás la verdad?

—Ahora regreso, voy por un perro a la calle…

—¿Para qué quieres un perro?

—Para que se coma mi libreta, enseguida regreso —contestó Mimi que ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

—¿Eh? O.O —A Ashley se le vio una gran gota en su cabeza.

—¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí! —entró gritando Eidan que dejó a Mimi con los ojos en pequeños circulitos blancos, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Casi me pegas, animal! —exclamó Mimi muy molesta.

—Son invitaciones para la fiesta de disfraces. —Enseñó Eidan a las dos chicas.

—¡Genial…! Ayúdame a buscar a mi perro —le pidió Mimi a Eidan, el chico miró con aire interrogante Ashley que tan sólo se encogió de hombros a la vez que sonreía.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un perro? —preguntó Eidan cuando era jalado.

—Desde que se va a comer mi cuaderno de matemáticas, date prisa —apresuraba la castaña, hasta que sintió un gran tirón que si no fuera porque Eidan tuvo buenos reflejos, hubiera caído.

—Si quieres te ayudo a pasar a otra libreta los apuntes —detuvo Ashley.

A Mimi los ojos se le hicieron tan grandes y brillantes por lo agradecida que estaba con su amiga, no pudo contener el llanto. De repente se levantó, espantando horrible a Eidan, Ashley ya estaba curada contra eso, ahora Mimi se veía resplandeciente, como si el sol hubiera nacido tras de ella y le daba energías renovadas.

—¡¡¡¡Hagámoslo!!!! —Mimi fue a su habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y salió de ahí desilusionada—. ¿Me acompañan a la papelería? —preguntó con pena.

Apenas estaba copiando la segunda página y ya se quejaba de lo cansado que era, Eidan trató de imitar la letra de su amiga, pero por más que quiso no pudo, la letra de Mimi era muy bonita, Ashley también tenía bonita letra y para ella sí era fácil calcarla. Eidan se fue del departamento por ahí de las ocho, dejó las invitaciones sobre la mesa, una vez que las dos chicas terminaron de cenar, les dio curiosidad por ver cómo eran las invitaciones. Mimi y Ashley pusieron cara de enfado. En la invitación de Mimi decía: Para: la más tonta y fea de la escuela, Mimi Tachikawa, queda invitada a las más grande, fabulosa, increíble y maravillosa fiesta de Sandy; Posdata: Me caes mal y te odio. La de Ashley tenía lo mismo escrito.

—Te daré un verdadero motivo para que me odies durante toda tu vida, reencarnación y toda la eternidad —dijo Mimi furiosa que empuñó la mano y se le veía fuego en los ojos—. ¡Mmmm, Rico!, pastel de vainilla —Mimi se tragó un pedazo de pastel que Ashley había horneado, quedó encantada que inmediato se acabó su rebanada y fue por una segunda porción, olvidándose por completo de su furia.

Ya era viernes y no habían sabido más de Tai, Izzy y los digimons, por más que trataban de comunicarse. El profesor de matemáticas le otorgó el punto extra a Mimi por el drama que ella hizo (no terminó de pasar todo a limpio), además de a pesar de no demostrar tener aptitudes a la materia, al profesor le caía bien. En la tarde, Ashley recibió una llamada telefónica, en cuanto terminó de hablar, una expresión de desilusión se le marcó en su rostro.

—Creo que ya no podré ir a la fiesta —dijo entristecida.

Tanto Mimi con Ashley ya habían comprado sus disfraces, Mimi trató de hacerse uno, pero con las tareas, pasar los apuntes a limpio y la flojera de hacerlo, terminó yendo a comprar uno.

—Mi papá llega mañana por la tarde, así que mañana temprano me voy a mi casa —le dijo a Mimi.

Eidan y Mimi le miraron por un rato, se veía muy triste, con la ilusión que se había hecho su amiga de ir a una fiesta de la cual nadie dejaba de hablar en la escuela y muchas chicas estaban entusiasmadas por conocer a los chicos del colegio Rosswell.

—De verdad, como te gusta complicarte la vida, préstame tu celular —le pidió Mimi.

Ashley temía lo que su amiga iba a hacer, pero no dudo en dárselo.

Mimi mandaba un mensaje y luego esperó por un minuto, empezó a sonar.

—¡Buenas tardes señor mandón, perdón, que diga, Hannigan! —saludó Mimi—. Muy bien, muchas gracias, ¿y usted?... Sí, ella está muy feliz con su regreso, ah, no se preocupe, también está feliz aquí conmigo…, muy buenos guaruras, no se nos despegan para nada, nos tienen bien protegidas… ah, sí, sí… hmm, pues un sí, muchas gracias… ah, es que ella está en el baño, sí, creo que algo no le cayó muy bien… pues es que se me hizo una grosería, además tenía ganas de saludarlo… muy bien, andan por Japón… sólo quiero pedirle permiso para que Ashley pase conmigo el fin de semana, ya que mis papás llegan el domingo en la noche… sí, verá, estamos invitadas al cumpleaños de Sandy Reddfor… ajá, y me gustaría mucho que Ash viniera conmigo… ¡Muchas gracias, señor Mandón… perdón, que diga, Hannigan, es usted muy bueno! Cuídese mucho, el domingo por la mañana Ashley estará en su casa, bye, bye. —Mimi cerró el celular y se lo entregó a Ashley—. Listo y sin necesidad de mentir, tienes permiso para ir a la fiesta, con la condición que los cuatro gorilas vayan con nosotras. —Sonrió triunfante.

Ashley recordó la primera vez que presentó a Mimi con su papá, pues desde ese momento, Mimi se refería a él como señor mandón, a pesar de decírselo en su cara, al señor le causo gracia y le simpatizó mucho Mimi y le alegrara que alguien como ella fuera amiga de su hija.

—¡Eres genial! —Ashley se abalanzó hacia Mimi, abrazándola con euforia.

Aprovechando el gran abrazo, Eidan también se quiso unir, pero Mimi le hizo un ademán para que se abstuviera de hacerlo, el chico inmediato se entristeció.

El sábado por la mañana, Mimi se levantó con pocas ganas de hacerlo, se sirvió leche y se dirigió a la sala para ver la televisión, con pereza se rascó la cabeza, Ashley que a veces despertaba en la noche para ir al baño, miraba que Mimi no tenía ninguna elegancia al dormir, pero aún así no despertaba con el cabello enmarañado, era como mientras durmiera, su cabello quedaba intacto.

—Si dices que los dos elegidos son del colegio Rosswell, ¿por qué no vamos a verlos? ¿Y qué tan segura estás de que vayan a la fiesta? —interrogó la rubia.

—Sinceramente no tengo idea de que ellos vayan o no a la fiesta, la razón del porqué no vamos a verlos, es que no hemos tenido tiempo —respondió Mimi que luego dio un gran bostezo.

—Bueno, entonces, vamos a buscar a los elegidos en la fiesta y a divertirnos.

Mimi le miró y sonrió, luego volvió su atención hacia la televisión.

La castaña recibió una llamada y se notaba algo seria.

—Gracias por avisarme —colgó Mimi.

--------------------------------------------------

Ah, que emocionada estoy!!!, he recibido dos reviews, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, aunque sigo muy nerviosa pero me motivan más para seguir con la historia.

Gracias por las sugerencias, realmente no había pensado en que Tai fuera un digielegido, ni siquiera me pasó por la cabeza... pero lo tomare en cuenta, lo prometo,

Y pues respecto si habra algo entre Mimi y Eidan, pues, bueno, hay más capitulos y nuevos personajes, espero su opinión y crítica por que gracias a ustedes podré mejorar más

y por supuesto que tomare las sugerencias que me den. Muchas gracias!!!!


	4. La fiesta de disfraces Part2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**04****:**

**La Fiesta de Disfraces**

**Parte 02**

Ashley no quería salir del cuarto de Mimi, tanto la castaña como Eidan esperaban. Mimi iba vestida de una linda brujita con escoba y sombrero, Eidan disfrazado de pirata que lo hacía ver muy guapo.

—Ashley, date prisa —pedía Mimi insistente golpeando la puerta.

—Pensé que este disfraz era para ti —contestó la rubia desde el otro lado.

—Yo te pregunte si te gustaba y tú me contestaste que sí —respondió Mimi que ya se estaba desesperando.

—Pero si el disfraz que tienes puesto es mío… No pienso salir vestida así —gritó Ashley.

—Me queda mejor a mí, anda, sal que no te de pena —apremió Mimi.

Ashley se animó a salir con toda la pena y no era para menos, pues dejó boquiabierto a Eidan. La rubia lucía un disfraz de gatita, pero muy coqueta y provocativa que dejaría a todo chico embobado.

—¿Así te ibas a vestir Mimi? —señaló Eidan a quien la voz le temblaba. Sintió algo caliente recorrerle por la nariz después de sentir que le aplastaron la nariz con fuerza.

Mimi estaba con el brazo extendido y su puño en la cara de Eidan, le miraba furiosa.

—No imagines cosas pervertidas conmigo, ¡Degenerado! —Exclamó la castaña—. Creo que lo mejor… —se refirió a Ashley.

—Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo —completó Ash que jaló a Mimi a la habitación.

—Que lo mejor es que también te pongas un cascabel en el cuello, ah, sí ya recordé donde lo deje. —Mimi entró a su habitación, Ashley ayudaba a Eidan a levantarse—. Que linda te ves u

Las personas de la entrada, examinaban minuciosamente cada invitación, cuando vieron los garabatos escritos en las invitaciones de Mimi y Ashley.

—La misma Sandy lo hizo —respondió Mimi señalándosela ya que esas personas no querían dejarla entrar a ella ni a Ashley.

Después de que aquel sujeto habló por teléfono, les hizo pasar a las dos chicas, Eidan las esperaba a dentro, muchos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Ashley y la pobre chica quería que la tierra se la tragara.

—Bienvenidas a mi fiesta —les dijo Sandy esbozando una sonrisa, Mimi y Ashley compartieron miradas— Que se la pasen genial, por cierto, Tachikawa, habrá un concurso, espero que participes.

—¿Cuál es el premio? —preguntó la castaña al acto.

—Unos boletos para el cine para dos personas con todo: palomitas, refresco, nachos, helado y dulces —respondió la pelirroja.

—Cuenta conmigo —aceptó Mimi.

—¡Eidan! —gritó Sandy y apartó al chico de Mimi y Ashley.

—Bien, a lo que venimos, yo por allá y tú del otro lado, toma, si empieza a brillar, significa que ya encontraste a nuestro camarada —le entregó Mimi a Ashley el brazalete de piedra amarilla.

La rubia asintió e inmediato se fue hacia donde Mimi le había señalado.

La fiesta era sin lugar a duda muy animada, con un buen ambiente y música, todo en el patio de la enorme mansión de Sandy.

La castaña miraba a todos los chicos, suspiró con cansancio y luego se perdió entre ellos, siendo presa del baile que se inició y un chico la tomó para bailar.

—¡No tengo tiempo para eso! —Mimi le quitó el vaso de ponche que tenía aquel chico, pero éste se agachó, haciendo que el chico de atrás recibiera el líquido en la cara.

El joven se molestó mucho por el acto.

—¡No era mi intención, te lo juro! —excusaba la castaña muy apenada.

—¡Ah, Tachikawa, ven conmigo! —Sandy la jaló y se la llevó del lugar, se sentía muy apenada por haber mojado a ése chico—. El concurso está por comenzar, se trata de las chicas más guapas, déjame decirte que hay otras chicas muy bonitas, más que tú en el concurso y no será fácil.

Mimi alcanzó ver a Ashley con un chico disfrazado de momia y le enseñaba el brazalete, el cual brillaba ante aquel chico que se notaba muy sorprendido.

Estaban en una pasarela, Mimi era la concursante numero 5 de cinco concursantes, las otras cuatro jóvenes, iban disfrazadas muy coquetas a diferencia de ella que no lucía coqueta, pero si muy linda como brujita.

La primera en lucirse fue Sandy, a quien todos le aplaudieron y chiflaron, algunos le decían piropos que hacía que la chica se alzara más.

—¡Como primera concursante tenemos a…! —empezó a presentar.

Una chica disfrazada de gatubela pasó y modeló, haciendo que varios chicos quedaran encantados, le decían lo guapa que estaba. Así iban pasando aquellas chicas, hasta que llegó el turno de Mimi.

—Ahora con ustedes, ¡La BRUJA de Tachikawa! —Sandy hizo énfasis en bruja, sacando unas risas burlonas, a Mimi le molestó y le fulminó con la mirada antes de pasar.

—Lo hago por los boletos —se decía Mimi y luego pasó.

Mimi ya estaba hasta el frente, llamando la atención de todos, y es que a pesar de no estar tan coqueta como los demás, lucía hermosa como brujita y muy simpática. De repente sintió algo que palpitó, notó que era el brazalete de la piedra azul.

—¡Te encontré! —exclamó Mimi, señalando hacia los chicos de enfrente.

Sin pensarlo, Mimi saltó de la pasarela, haciendo que los chicos que estaban más cerca retrocedieran.

—¡Tonta! —gritó Sandy que corrió en la pasarela, luego sintió que debajo de sus pies ya no había nada solido, en menos de un segundo, estaba sumergida en algo realmente asqueroso de color verdoso y apestoso.

—Eso dolió —Mimi se estaba levantando, debajo de ella estaba un chico a quien los ojos le giraban como si fueran pequeños remolinos—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —el chico era el mismo a quien ella le había arrojado el ponche.

Se soltó una carcajada sonora y luego muchas otras más.

—¡Todos fuera de mi fiesta! —exclamó Sandy furiosa—. ¡Largo, largo!

Mimi ayudó al chico que todavía estaba algo mal, Ashley llegó con aquel muchacho disfrazado de momia y ayudó a Mimi.

—¡Chris, despierta! —decía aquel chico.

Ashley miró suplicante a Mimi que le dejó todo el peso al chico momia.

—Eidan, te presentó a los otros digieleidos… él es momia y éste… ¿de qué es su disfraz? ¿Sacerdote? —Mimi señaló a los dos jóvenes.

—Me llamo Jesse y él es mi amigo Chris —respondió el chico disfrazado de momia.

Al salir de la casa de Sandy, Chris recobró bien la conciencia.

—¡Eres una amenaza! ¡Estás loca! ¡Bruja loca! —le reclamó Chris a Mimi.

—Oye… —Mimi sólo vio como ése chico se alejaba.

—Bueno, lo siento, es que es algo temperamental, bueno, hasta luego —se despidió Jesse que se fue alcanzar a su amigo.

En cuanto llegaron al departamento, Ashley lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse y Mimi se recostó en el sofá.

—Mis boletos de cine… ya no me los gané —se lamentaba.

—Creo que tenemos un problema más grande, Jesse no me cree que sea un digielegido, tal vez no me lo dijo pero estoy segura que pensaba que estaba loca, y no es para menos —habló Ashley.

—El lunes vamos a ir a buscarlos a su escuela, a ése chico que le caí encima, también es un digielegido… Ahhhh, que fastidio, se ve que es un pesado y amargado… bueno, vamos a dormir.

Mimi hizo una llamada y Ashley se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando a su padre, diciéndole que ya estaban en casa y que no había nada de que preocuparse, la rubia estaba agradecida con Mimi por protegerla de ésa manera.

Sandy tenía una expresión de pocos amigos, se le notaba a leguas que quería matar a Mimi, además, lo curioso era que ya sólo estaba con su amiga Becky, Kate estaba sentada sola en la esquina y a ella también la miraba con odio.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta? Parece que Sandy y Becky están enojadas con Kate —observó Ashley.

—Como si me importara —respondió Mimi que miraba la ventana, pero discretamente volteó a ver a Kate que se notaba triste.

—¿Qué habrá pasado con ellas? —cuestionaba Ashley curiosa.

—¡Eres una traidora! ¿Sabes cuánto de odio ahora? ¡Ah, no debí confiar en ti! ¡Debería…! ¡Te odio! ¡Cómo es que pensé que eras mi amiga! ¡Ahora sin mí ya no eres nadie, nunca fuiste nadie, no vales nada! —le gritaba Sandy a Kate que se sumía más en la banca, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Yo que tú no tendría valor para venir a la escuela, después del ridículo que hiciste en tu fiesta… y el olor no ha desaparecido del todo —Mimi se acercó y luego se tapó la nariz.

—¡Debiste haber sido tú la que…! —le exclamó Sandy.

—Yo a eso le llamo Karma —retó Mimi—. Será mejor que te largues antes de que hagas que vomite por lo mal que hueles… o mejor dicho, que hagas que todo el salón te eche por apestosa.

—Me las pagarás, Tachikawa, y nadie ¡NADIE! Te va a ir con el chisme —Sandy se retiró junto con Becky que le enseñó la lengua a Kate.

Kate no pudo más y se soltó en lágrimas, no podía decir nada y Mimi no sabía que hacer.

En el receso, Kate se sentó sola, le hacían el feo, después de todo, Sandy era muy popular en la escuela y muchas cosas que ella decía, era ley, a Mimi le daba igual que hablaran mal de ella, no le importaba, pero a Kate se le notaba que sí.

—¿Podemos sentarnos aquí contigo? —preguntó Ashley.

Kate asintió levemente, Ashley y Eidan se sentaron.

—¿Y Mimi? —preguntó levemente Kate.

—Castigada… el profesor de literatura se enojó con ella está mañana… por quedarse dormida en su clase —respondió Ashley.

La morena esbozó una sonrisita.

—Nos dijo que tú le contaste sobre lo que Sandy tenía planeado hacer en su fiesta para dejar a Mimi en ridículo —comentó Eidan.

—Sí, es que no se me hacía justo, Mimi es tan linda y muy buena persona, no se lo merecía, sólo porque Sandy le tiene odio y envidia por que a pesar de cómo es Mimi, no se deja de ella y siempre sale a relucir más que ella, no sé si supieron de ésa lista de popularidad que salió a principio del semestre, marcaba a Mimi como la número uno y eso le enfureció más a Sandy, además de que Mimi… —Kate miró a los chicos que también le observaban atentos.

—Siempre he dicho que Mimi es genial —habló Eidan se notaba enamorado.

Kate volvió a sonreír.

—Y alguien muy especial… no me mal interpreten, sólo que ella… es muy activa… Ella salvó a mi perrita de ser atropellada y quede muy agradecida con ella por eso, además desde que ése día la empecé admirar… tiene una agilidad…

—Cuéntanos que pasó —pidió Ashley con curiosidad.

—Ella salvó a mi perrita de ser atropellada, a pesar de que Mimi estuvo a punto de ser atropellada también… ella saltó el auto… completo, del cofre al maletero, un gran salto, muy grande —recordaba Kate muy sorprendida—. Algo que sólo en una película de acción se podría ver.

Ashley y Eidan se quedaron viendo, estaban sorprendidos pues no sabían que Mimi tuviera tan buena condición física, no lo demostraba y no llegaba a la clase de deportes.

—De tanto escribir me salieron ampollas en la mano —llegó quejándose la castaña, justo cuando se iba a sentar, la campana sonó—. Esto debe ser una broma.

Mimi posaba su cabeza sobre su mano, con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, la profesora le llamó la atención pero la chica no hizo caso.

—Tengo hambre —respondió Mimi, se levantó y salió del salón, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, antes de que la clase terminara, entró al salón con un emparedado.

—Tachikawa, repruebo por completo esa actitud en mi clase, así que tendrá tarea extra y quiero que para mañana, exponga de lo que hoy se habló —dijo determinante la profesora que estaba furiosa.

—No hay problema —respondió Mimi que mordía descuidada su emparedado.

La profesora salió del salón azotando la puerta con furia, el profesor que entró, se notaba desconcertado y no dejaba de ver hacia el pasillo en donde iba la profesora.

El profesor dejó una tarea por equipo, Ashley, Eidan, Kate y Mimi formaron uno, el trabajo a entregar valía la mitad de la calificación mensual.

Quedaron en ir a la casa de Kate para empezar con el trabajo a la hora de salida, pero Mimi se desapartó de ellos, excusándose que llegaría en un rato, se puso los patines y se fue de la escuela sin esperar una respuesta o un comentario.

La castaña patinaba hacia una escuela, se quedó parada del otro lado de la calle, observando a cada chico que salía. El uniforme de los jóvenes era un saco azul rey, de cuatro botones, corbata, y pantalones negros, le alegraba a Mimi que su uniforme fuera más bonito, mallones oscuros, botines, falda entablillada color azul oscuro casi atinándole al negro, blusa blanca, saco del mismo color de la falda con el escudo de la escuela bordado en la manga derecha, que la hacía lucir su esbelta figura.

Vio salir a los chicos que conoció en la fiesta y enseguida se fue hacia ellos, asustando al chico de cabello negro alborotado.

—Hola, Jesse —saludó Mimi alegremente.

—Yo soy Jesse —dijo el otro chico de cabello color café.

—Es la bruja loca, la de la fiesta del sábado —recordó el chico de cabello negro.

—Sí… ¡Oye! —reclamó Mimi.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que haga algo, tal vez, poner en peligro nuestra vida —apresuró el chico de cabello negro quien miraba con profundidad a Mimi, se notaba molesto, pero tenía unos ojos de color verde intenso muy difíciles de ignorar.

—No se irán hasta que acepten que son los elegidos —los chicos no supieron como, pero en un momento ya tenían en su brazo derecho el brazalete, al chico de cabello café tenía el de la piedra amarrilla y el de cabello oscuro el de la piedra azul.

—Que te pasa…

Una fuerte luz los deslumbró a los tres, cegándolos por un momento, cuando se recuperaron, estaban en un lugar diferente, en medio de un desierto, tanto Jesse como el otro chico se notaban asustados, excepto Mimi.

—Es una bruja de verdad —señaló el chico de cabello negro.

—Vuelves a llamarme bruja y te convierto en un verdadero sapo y no lo digo precisamente por el animal —amenazó Mimi que le alzó su puño.

—¡Mimi! —Eidan venía corriendo hacia ellos, junto con Ashley, Tai, Izzy y los digimons, la chica quedó sorprendida al notar que también venían con…

—¿Kate? —preguntó el chico de cabello negro.

—¡Chris! —respondió Kate que luego fue abrazar al chico.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó con incredulidad Eidan.

—No sólo adivinan sus nombres y que crees, le atinaron —se burló Mimi cansinamente—. Se parecen mucho físicamente, ¿son primos? —les preguntó, los chicos se miraron mutuamente y luego la vieron a ella, estaban sorprendidos que en seguida se diera cuenta, ya que mucha gente decía que eran hermanos.

—¿Cómo supiste que somos primos? —preguntó Kate.

—Porque si fuera tu hermano irían a la misma escuela —contestó la castaña sin más preámbulo.

—Ellos son los nuevos elegidos, ¿cierto? —preguntó Izzy.

Los chicos asintieron, excepto Chris, Jesse y Kate.

—Entonces Kate… —Mimi observó a la chica minuciosamente.

--------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, tratare de ser constante con los capis. Bye bye, un saludo a todos.


	5. Perdidos Part1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**05****: **

**Perdidos**

**Parte 01**

Mimi miró minuciosamente a Kate, luego observó su brazalete, el cual marcaba varios puntos de diferentes colores, dándose cuenta que se trataban de los elegidos, todos los puntos palpitaban juntos.

—Están locos, todos ustedes… —señaló Chris, tomó a Kate de la mano y se fue caminando a grandes zancadas, Jesse se encogió de hombros y se fue tras de su amigo.

Antes de que los chicos hicieran nada, un gran círculo se abrió, en donde Chris se metió junto con su prima y su amigo, enseguida, el hoyo se cerró, dejando a Mimi y a los demás desconcertados.

—Eso fue raro… —habló Tai.

Izzy se acercó en donde el hoyo se había abierto, notando que era como una pared invisible, muy bien sólida, inmediato sacó su computadora y empezó a investigar.

—Entonces no hay rastro de los demás —platicaba Mimi con Tai quien le negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasará con ellos? —preguntó Ashley muy preocupada.

Mimi y Tai se encogieron de hombros y continuaron platicando, Eidan estaba que se moría de celos, Dratmon le miraba con curiosidad.

—Vamos a buscarlos, Ashley —propuso Squadmon.

Ashley le esbozó una dulce sonrisa a su digimon.

—No encuentro nada que nos pueda ayudar abrir ese portal digimensional… —sentenció Izzy que cerró su computadora, luego se puso a tocar la pared, tratando de encontrar algo que abriera aquella puerta.

—¿Digimensional? ¿Qué diablos es eso? Y antes de que empieces a explicarnos con tus palabras que me causan dolor de cabeza, trata de hacerlo con palabras que si entendamos —pidió Mimi.

—Al digimundo le ha pasado algo malo, ha sido contagiado por un virus muy peligroso y pues de repente se abren agujeros que te llevan a otra parte del digimundo, al igual que puede ser que te deje en ningún lugar en donde puedes encontrar al virus… es algo muy complicado, todavía no lo descifro del todo —explicó Izzy.

—Es por eso que se han creado digimons más poderosos y de formas extrañas, como si hubieran mutado, eso hemos descubierto desde que estamos aquí —añadió Tai.

Mimi observó a Tai y luego posó sus curiosos ojos castaños en Izzy que seguía buscando algo en la pared. La castaña se acercó a Izzy, extendió sus manos apuntando hacia la pared.

—¡Ábrete sésamo! —Exclamó Mimi, los chicos estaban tan desconcertados por la extraña acción, que una gotita de sudor rodó por sus cabezas—. Debió escucharse algo… bueno…

Los chicos ahora quedaron estupefactos, con los ojotes bien abiertos y la boca abierta del tal manera que parecía que su quijada la tenía caída hasta el ombligo. Mimi había dado una patada, una patada giratoria que hizo desboronar aquella pared invisible.

—¡Díganme que no vieron nada! —exclamó Mimi sonrojada y de mirada espantada, se aplastaba la falda del uniforme, apenada de que le hubieran visto de más, luego puso una expresión pensativa, mirando hacia el cielo y posando su dedo índice en su barbilla—, que bueno que me pongo short todos los días. Bien, vamos antes de que la pared se vuelva a reconstruir —apremió muy contenta.

Izzy y Tai que venían hasta atrás, seguían que no se la creían, Izzy se miraba muy especulante mientras observaba a Mimi.

—Está por caer la tarde en esta parte del digimundo… ¿son unas ruinas? —señaló Eidan.

Efectivamente habían una ruinas más adelante en medio de la selva, los chicos corrieron hasta ahí, esperando encontrar a Chris, Jesse y Kate en ese lugar, después de todo, se escuchaban ruidos escabrosos y ya se aproximaba el anochecer.

—Ya me canse —Mimi se dejó caer.

—Pero si acabamos de llegar —reprochó Tai que trató de ayudar a su amiga.

—Pero tú no patinaste 30 calles y dos horribles subidas —respondió Mimi—. Voy a dormir y cuidado y se les ocurra entrar.

La castaña se metió a una cueva, luego jaló a Ashley, al notar que desde afuera las podían ver, hizo un buchero y salió a grandes zancadas, regresó con enormes hojas, como tréboles, pero como de metro y medio de diámetro cada una y las colocó en la entrada de la cueva, encajando perfectamente que no dejaba ver nada hacia dentro y nada hacia fuera.

Izzy se quedó un largo rato callado, de hecho los tres chicos estaban en completo silencio, Tai y Eidan miraban el cielo, Eidan de repente veía de reojo a Tai.

—Eidan, ¿qué tan bien puedes usar tu digivice? —interrogó Izzy, rompiendo el silencio.

—Pues sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo funciona —respondió el chico, curioso.

—¿Podrías prestarme tu brazalete? —pidió Izzy, Eidan enseguida se lo entregó.

Izzy ni tardo ni perezoso empezó a investigar con ayuda de su computadora portátil, analizaba el brazalete minuciosamente y trataba de descifrar aquellos extraños símbolos, se preguntaba cómo es que Mimi había encontrado la función de unos, y es que el brazalete estaba estampado de muchos de ellos.

—¿Has presionado algún símbolo por curiosidad? —le preguntó a Eidan, quien negó con la cabeza. Izzy notó que cuando el brazalete estaba en sus manos, la piedra se opacaba y perdía el color, volviéndose grisácea, algo que no pasó con los digivices que acababan de encontrar.

—Desde hace cuánto conoces a Mimi —preguntó Tai, mirando fijamente al chico.

—Hace dos años y medio —respondió Eidan.

—¿Y ha sido así desde que la conociste? —volvió a cuestionar Tai, haciendo que Izzy también prestara atención y dejara de observar el brazalete.

—Sí, de hecho, cuando la presentaron como nuestra nueva compañera, bostezó y se limpió una lágrima, todavía estábamos en secundaria, a medio curso escolar —recordó Eidan—. Se sentó a mi lado y sin pena alguna se estiró y luego volvió su atención hacia la ventana, tenía una mirada cautivadora que me… ¿Por qué me preguntan todo esto?

—Curiosidad, pero lo que pasa aquí, es que la Mimi que nosotros conocimos ya no es igual, ahora es más independiente y menos rosa —habló Tai, recordando cuando bajó del árbol sin ayuda, de lo rápida que era corriendo y la patada que había dado hace rato.

—¡CÁLLENSE! —salió gritando Mimi y a todos los miraba fulminantemente.

Mimi vio a Dratmon durmiendo tranquilamente, le causó mucha ternura y sin más lo cargó y se lo llevó adentro de la cueva.

Estaban ya profundamente dormidos, era un silencio total que causaría hasta miedo, pero como los chicos estaban en pleno sueño, no sentían absolutamente nada. Mientras dormían, una manta de colores digitales los envolvía suavemente y ésta los cubría completamente, cuando de repente desaparecieron.

En la mañana, Mimi se despertó, alargándose y diciendo lo bien que había dormido, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba a orilla de un alto acantilado, a punto de caerse. De lo asustada perdió el equilibrio pero alcanzó a agarrarse. Un chico miró a lo lejos lo que a la castaña le estaba pasando, inmediato fue para ayudarla, pero su sorpresa fue, verla saltar, saltó el doble de altura que ella, cayendo con una pierna arrodillada y la otra rodilla al suelo, sosteniéndose con la ayuda también de su mano, luego se levantó y con el dorso de su mano derecha se frotó la frente.

—Que mañana tan calurosa —comentó la chica.

El chico estaba impresionado, pero no quería que lo viera, así que se escondió tras de un árbol, tragó saliva al ver que aquella chica lucía hermosísima con los tiernos rayos de sol que hacían brillar con intensidad su cabello castaño y semiondulado que se alborotó cuando una ligera brisa pasó e hizo que algunos mechones se le fueran a la cara, Mimi se los quitó con elegancia y luego sonrió.

—¡Ah que hermosa mañana! —exclamó la castaña, que se volvió a estirar—. Pero hace mucho calor… uff

El observador se puso rojo cuando vio que Mimi empezó a desabrocharse el saco, dejando ver su blusa que se le apegaba a su esbelta figura, luego se quitó la blusa, el joven se puso las manos en la cara, pero entre abrió los dedos, viendo que debajo de aquella blusa, la joven tenía una playera sin mangas de color amarillo suave y unas muñequeras anchas en sus brazos.

—¡Mucho mejor! —se dijo Mimi, que apretó un símbolo del brazalete, haciendo que la ropa fuera encogida y llevada dentro de la piedra.

El chico recordó que vio llegar a la chica en patines, pero en cuanto llegaron a ése lugar, ella ya no los tenía.

El joven no sabía si presentarse frente a ella o irse silenciosamente, estaba en aquel dilema, pensativo de qué hacer, cuando sintió que le picaban el hombro, asustado volteó.

—¿En donde está Kate? —preguntó Mimi.

Mimi tenía puesto un short, rodilleras y los patines, sólo que sin las ruedas, como zapatillas deportivas normales, y por lo que pudo notar, ya no tenía los mallones.

—Hace rato tú estabas con el uniforme de tu escuela y ahora… —señaló el chico, todavía asustado.

—¡¿Estuviste de mirón?! —gritó Mimi que sin más le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo rebotar la cabeza del chico contra el tronco del árbol.

Una hora más tarde, el chico despertó, mirando todo borroso, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía la nariz y la cabeza, por instinto se tocó la cabeza, descubriendo un chichón. Poco a poco la imagen se iba aclarando, encontrando una mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué te pasa, loca? ¡Me quieres matar! —exclamó Chris, mirándola con desafío.

—Eso te pasa por mirón, ¡Pervertido! —Mimi se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otra parte, molesta.

—Me rompiste la nariz —reclamó el chico, notando sangre.

—No es verdad, sólo te di tu merecido por depravado.

—¿Pero qué chica se cambia en lugar así? ¡Estás loca!

La castaña se quedó callada por un largo rato, ya que los dos se tranquilizaron, ella preguntó.

—¿Y tú digimon?

—¿Qué?

Se movieron unas grandes hojas, asustando a los dos jóvenes, observaban cuidadosamente, de repente, salió un pequeño tigre con largos colmillos de metal, al igual que sus garras, su patas delanteras estaban cubiertas por metal y de una cola muy esponjosa, de color aguamarina con rayas azul marino, no muy grande, pero se veía amenazador.

—¿Chris? —habló el digimon.

—¿H-habla? —señaló el muchacho con la mano temblorosa y los ojos bien abiertos.

—Los digimons hablan… ¡Qué lindo! —exclamó Mimi que corrió abrazar al digimon a quien el metal de sus colmillos y garras desaparecieron—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Guepmon y soy el digimon de Chris —habló el digimon.

—Eso es un digimon —Chris seguía sin poder creerlo, Guepmon se acercó al muchacho y este retrocedió.

Guepmon miró intensamente con aquellos ojos color bronce a Chris, luego se le vieron destellar una gran felicidad y sin premeditación se lanzó a brazos del chico.

—Ya quería verte, te he extrañado mucho, desde hace tanto tiempo que no te veo —Guepmon frotaba su cabeza en el rostro del chico.

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo tienes sin verlo? —preguntó Mimi, intrigada.

—¡Pero si yo no lo he visto en mi vida, ni si quiera sabía que los digimons existían! —reprochó Chris.

—Le pregunte a Guepmon —contestó Mimi con frialdad.

—Hace dos días, siempre he soñado con Chris… —respondió el digimon que miraba con ojos maravillados al chico.

«Es por eso que ellos saben quiénes son sus compañeros humanos, los sueñan… ¿por qué yo no sueño con Palmon?» pensó Mimi.

—¿Dime, has soñado con Guepmon? —le preguntó Mimi a Chris, quien le miró con extrañez.

—No, no que yo recuerde, de hecho, yo no sé si sueño —respondió asustado, luego miró a Mimi fijamente, la chica se notaba muy seria y con una mirada muy fría.

Chris tuvo un leve recuerdo que le sacudió el cerebro, agitó un poco su cabeza. A Mimi ya la había visto antes de la fiesta, mucho antes…

—Bien, entonces vamos a buscar a los demás… también el digivice de Kate, ya que es una elegida —determinó Mimi que se adelantó.

—Oye, a todo eso, sólo te conozco como bruja loca, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Chris.

—Mimi Tachikawa —contestó con enojo.

—Suena oriental el apellido…

—Soy de Japón —respondió ella.

—Vaya, pues no te ves muy oriental ciertamente…

—Es muy linda —dijo Guepmon de repente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy muy contenta que sigan mi historia, muchisimas gracias, de verdad, me motivan más para seguir con la historia. Muchas gracias, un gran saludo


	6. Perdidos Part2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**06****: **

**Perdidos**

**Parte 02**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la selva, estaba Izzy con Eidan, acababan de encontrarse por que Eidan le cayó encima a Izzy y por poco y rompe su computadora, Eidan buscaba con desesperación a Mimi, Ashley y Dratmon, cuando Izzy mencionaba a Tai, Eidan inmediato optaba una expresión de asco.

—No me puedo explicar lo sucedido —decía Izzy quien trataba de encontrar el por qué se separaron de ésa manera tan misteriosa.

—Pobre Mimi, debe estar asustada, gritando mi nombre, querrá que la salve —decía Eidan, imaginándose a Mimi en medio de varios osos que querían atacarla y la chica gritaba «¡Sálvame, Eidan!»

—Creo que podrá defenderse sola —comentó Izzy—. Al menos ella conoce más el digimundo que tú, aunque con los cambios que ha tenido, es como si fuera la primera vez que estamos aquí.

Ashley llevaba en brazos a Squadmon, se notaba temerosa, hasta el hecho de que cuando crujía algo bajo sus pies, daba un salto y aparecía tras de un árbol, muy asustada y tapándole el pico a Squadmon.

Agarró un palo al ver algo café que se movía, y sin más saltó hacia ahí, dándole un fuerte golpe, cuando se dio cuenta, era Tai quien estaba inconsciente, con los ojos hechos remolinos.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo! —exclamaba Ashley alarmada, trataba de todas las formas de ayudar a Tai, pero sus nervios no le permitían si quiera tocarlo.

—Creo que le pegaste muy fuerte —opinó Squadmon.

Se vieron brotar tres chichones en la cabeza del chico, Ashley se llevó las manos a la boca, asustadísima.

—¡Lo mate! —gritó poniéndose completamente blanca y luego se desmayó.

—Ashley —Squadmon le picaba la cara con sus alas, el digimon se sentó en medio de los dos.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó Kate quien estaba fascinada.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero es muy interesante —respondió Jesse.

Los dos se habían encontrado dentro de una cueva que formaba parte de la ruina, ahí dentro las paredes tenían incrustaciones de pequeñísimos diamantes que formaban extraños símbolos, brillaban a la luz de las llamas que iluminaban el lugar.

—¿Tú sabes dónde estamos, Radramon? —preguntó Jesse.

Junto a Jesse había un animal que se parecía a una rana de color gris con manchas blancas, de ojos azules, parecía tener calcetines en sus patas y dos pulseras que giraban alrededor del brazo derecho donde tenía garras.

—Es el santuario de los Gliripamons —respondió el digimon con calma—. Sólo que estos se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabes dónde está la salida? —volvió a preguntar Jesse, el digimon negó con la cabeza.

—Que envidia, me gustaría ser tan especiales como ellos… una digielegida. —susurró Kate mirando a Jesse y a Radramon.

Dratmon estaba subido en un árbol y cuando vio a Eidan, se dejó caer, cayendo justo en la cabeza del muchacho que empezó a gritar como loco y a correr por todas partes, Izzy no le prestó mucha atención, estaba observando algo que palpitaba en su pantalla.

—¿Podrá ser otro…?

—¡Quitamelo, quítamelo! —gritaba Eidan, Dratmon también se asustó que se aferró más a la cabeza de Eidan y le tapó los ojos, cayéndose los dos—. ¡Dratmon eres tú!

Tai miraba como Ashley dormía, se veía tan linda e indefensa, esperaba a que Squadmon llegara con el agua que le encargó. Ashley despertó y al verlo, no pudo evitar abrazarlo y llorar.

—Menos mal que estás vivo, pensé que te había matado —decía la chica muy asustada.

—Ah, se necesita más de tres garrotazos para matarme —respondió Tai quien le sonrió.

—Discúlpame, es que tenía mucho miedo… —pidió Ashley, Tai le acarició la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo —Tai se miraba muy sereno a pesar de los tres chichones que sobresalían de su cabeza.

Chris apenas podía creer la existencia de Guepmon que de repente y tratando de no ser tan obvio, lo tocaba, le agarró las mejillas y se las estiró, le agarró la cola, algo nada inteligente, porque a cambio recibió una fuerte mordida por parte del digimon, que luego se disculpó y se excusó diciendo que eso le sacaba de quicio y no era responsable de su reacción. Mimi se detuvo.

—¡Ya tengo hambre! —exclamó—. Ya me canse de ver árboles y más árboles… tengo hambre.

—Por qué no haces un hechizo e invocas comida, ¿eh? —sugirió Chris con burla.

Mimi parecía sacar fuego por los ojos, luego cambió, tomando una expresión pensativa.

—Yo también tengo hambre —gruñó Guepmon.

La castaña alzó la vista y vio que estaba bajo un árbol frutal, las reconoció al instante, eran aquellos frutos que a Palmon le gustaba tanto y que sabían a uva, solo que parecían duraznos.

Mimi se levantó y miró retadoramente el árbol, el cuál era muy alto, Palmon bajaba el fruto sin problema alguno, ya que utilizaba su hiedra venenosa para hacerlo.

—Si quieres comer, tendrás que bajar ésa fruta —señaló Mimi a Chris.

—Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que voy a subir a ése árbol, ¿ya viste lo alto que esta? —respondió Chris y se cruzó de brazos—. Además yo no tengo hambre —su estómago gruñó con poderío, haciendo que a Guepmon se le erizaran los pelos del lomo como si fuera un gato asustado.

Al final, Chris terminó aceptando, pero realmente, prefería quedarse con hambre que subir a ese árbol y caerse.

Kate observaba un símbolo, era extraño, como una estrella de cinco picos, pero que un pico ya no cerraba, yéndose la línea hacía dentro como arremolinándose optando otra forma, como un signo de interrogación, o podía decir que de ahí partía. Su curiosidad la llevó a tocarla, una fuerte luz la deslumbró que la hizo caer de espaldas, Jesse rápido corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico.

—Sí —Kate había sentido como si una fuerte descarga la hubiera lanzado, pero con sorpresa vio, en su brazo derecho, un brazalete con una piedra color purpura en la cual adentro brilló aquel símbolo de estrella.

—Ya desapareció —observó Izzy en su computadora.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Eidan que llevaba sobre su cabeza a Dratmon que también miraba curioso a Izzy.

—No lo sé, pero hace rato había un punto brillante —respondió Izzy.

Ashley y Tai caminaban con mucho cuidado sobre un tronco, pues estaban pasando un pantano al cuál le surgían unas burbujas color verde que explotaban y despedía un olor a podrido que invadía sin piedad sus narices, Ashley envidiaba a Squadmon que pudiera volar, pues de esa forma no corría peligro de caer a ése apestoso pantano.

—Pensé que me iba a morir con ése olor —comentó Tai que suspiró hondamente una vez que se alejaron.

—Yo igual —aprobó Ashley quien sonrió.

Tai no encontraba mucho de qué hablar con Ashley, se le hacía una niña linda, tímida, pero no había tema de conversación, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban en silencio y de repente sólo compartían sonrisas.

—¡L-e-n-t-o! —se burlaba Mimi al ver como Chris le costaba subir al árbol.

—Si crees que es tan fácil, ¿por qué no lo haces tú, eh? —le retó el chico, molesto.

—Soy una chica, las chicas no trepamos árboles, sólo los orangutanes lo hacen —respondió Mimi que no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Orangután? —repitió Chris furioso, que hasta se bajó de lo poco que había subido del árbol.

—Exacto, cara se simio —retuvo Mimi sonriendo con victoria.

—Bruja —respondió Chris.

Los dos chicos empezaron a decirse de palabras, Guepmon que estaba en medio de la discusión, movió la cabeza negativamente y prefirió hacerse a un lado.

—¿No es ésa la ruina? —señaló Dratmon.

Izzy se levantó enseguida.

—Sí, vamos —apremió Izzy.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Eidan.

A casi un metro salió una especie de lombriz gigante pero con manos, de color rosa, hizo que Izzy se cayera de espaldas, realmente era un animal muy feo, tenía cubierto los ojos por una franja de metal con símbolos azules.

—¿Qué digimon es? —preguntó Eidan que ayudó a Izzy a reincorporarse.

Izzy rápido consultó en su laptop, encontrando nada de información.

—No tengo idea —respondió Izzy, aterrado.

—Eidan… haz que digievolucione —pidió Dratmon, poniéndose frente a ése gran digimon.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? —preguntó el chico, apresurado.

—Eh… pues no lo sé —respondió Dratmon que puso cara de ignorante.

—Por qué no mejor lo averiguas al rato —Izzy se echó a correr y Eidan no tardó nada en seguirlo, mientras que Dratmon aprovechó que aquel bicho puso su atención en los chicos, hizo su ataque, dejando aturdido a la bestia, para luego correr con sus amigos.

Ashley pensaba que Tai era demasiado callado y tímido, ya estaba cansada de no escuchar alguna palabra, Squadmon iba callada pero se notaba pensativa y no quería molestarla. Tai se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Ashley topara con él, casi se cae, pero Tai enseguida la tomó de la mano y se disculpó. El chico señaló hacia delante y se veían las ruinas.

—Para llegar hay que cruzar el puente —sugirió Tai que luego señaló un puente de cuerdas.

—No se ve muy seguro —opinó Ashley.

—Squadmon puede volar, tal vez te ayude a cruzar sin necesidad de pasar por el puente —señaló el chico, mirando al digimon.

—¡Sí, yo puedo hacerlo! ¡Sujétate! —Squadmon se elevó un poco y esperó a que Ashley la agarrara de las patas.

Tardó más en que Ashley tomara a su digimon para irse con ella de lo que el digimon en cansarse y caer con la chica.

—Creo que no queda otra alternativa que cruzar el puente —comentó Tai que se divertía con la escena.

—Me solidaré con Ashley, no voy a volar, cruzare el puente con ustedes —determinó Squadmon.

Ashley se le llenaron sus ojos de agua y se veían temblorosos, con una radiante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y abrazó a Squadmon que por poco y Ashley la estrangula.

—Bien, vamos —apresuró Tai que le ofreció la mano a Ashley.

Jesse apretaba los símbolos esperando a que tuvieran una reacción como el que tuvo el que Kate tocó, pero nada, ya estaba fastidiado y tenía mucha hambre. Se detuvieron a descansar.

—No aguanto las ganas de conocer a mi digimon, ¿me pregunto cómo será? —decía Kate en lo que admiraba su brazalete.

—Seguro que va a ser muy lindo —respondió Jesse.

—Que alegría me da pertenecer a este grupo de chicos tan especiales, ser una digielegida —Kate suspiró con alegría y sus ojos brillaban dulcemente.

—Pues fue algo difícil de creer, hasta que Radramon llegó a mí —Jesse miró a su digimon que reposaba cerca de él.

—Mira… —Kate señaló a la parte más oscura del lugar, se veían unas lucecitas azules.

—¿Qué será? —se preguntó Jesse que sentía que aquello no era nada bueno.

—¡Qué lindo, muchas gracias, Guepmon! —Mimi comía muy contenta aquella fruta—. Menos mal que no eres tan egoísta como el cara de simio —agregó después de haber engullido.

—Que falta de modales —murmuró Chris que comía con lentitud todo lo opuesto que hacía Mimi.

—De nada —respondió Guepmon que se veía feliz—. Allá arriba se ve todo muy bonito, alcance a ver unas ruinas.

—Que bien, ¿qué más viste? —preguntó Mimi sin mucha importancia.

—Tenemos que ir a las ruinas, a lo mejor ahí están los demás —apresuró Chris que se levantó con rapidez.

Mimi tenía media fruta en la boca, cuando sintió un tirón, Chris la tomó de la mano y se fue corriendo con ella, Guepmon enseguida los alcanzó.

—Mira por dónde vas —le dijo Mimi que no tuvo otra alternativa que terminarse su fruto en dos mordidas.

Chris se distrajo por el comentario que no vio una raíz salida del suelo, haciendo que su pie quedara atrapado y por poco cae con la cara en una filosa roca en forma de pico, el chico tragó saliva y parpadeó pensando que estuvo a punto de morir. Mimi lo sostenía del uniforme.

—No seas tan impulsivo, ¿quieres? —le dijo Mimi una vez que lo ayudó a pararse bien, el chico no podía responder, seguía asustado y tembloroso.

—¿Estás bien, Chris? —preguntó Guepmon que se notaba preocupado, el chico logró asentir.

La castaña esperó a que el chico se recuperara para continuar el camino.

—Saliste corriendo sin preguntar antes por dónde se veían las ruinas, que tonto —dijo Mimi.

La chica dio un salto a una de las ramas y con otro estaba ya en otra, así se la pasó hasta llegar a lo más alto del árbol. Bajó de un salto sin problema alguno.

—Queda hacia el otro lado… desubicado —señaló la castaña haciendo una mueca de tonta como forma de burla.

Chris estaba impresionado, en su vida había conocido a alguien con semejantes habilidades físicas y menos en una chica, ya bastante sorprendido estaba cuando la vio dar un salto en el acantilado y ahora verla subir el árbol con tanta facilidad.

Mimi se adelantó pero al notar que ni Chris ni Guepmon la seguían, dio media vuelta, notando que el chico no podía caminar.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntaba Guepmon.

—No es nada grave, sólo me torcí el pie… eso creo —respondió Chris que trató de sonreírle a su digimon.

La castaña le tendió la mano, Chris miró a la chica, al principio no confió, pero luego cedió. Sintió que una ligera descarga eléctrica se extendía por su cuerpo, que su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza.

—Apóyate en mí… ¡Pero no me cargues todo el peso! —Gritó Mimi, los dos se cayeron de lado.

La chica se notaba molesta pero luego se puso a reír a carcajadas.

—Es bonita, ¿verdad? —le susurró Guepmon a Chris que al momento se puso rojo.

Jesse no entendía lo que pasaba, acababa de despertar, Radramon estaba a un lado suyo, inconciente y herido, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, apenas y notó que aquellas luces azules se iban acercando con rapidez hacia ellos y de ahí, todo se había puesto negro para él.

—Kate, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó el chico, pero no hubo respuesta, en seguida se percató que la chica no estaba a su lado—. ¡Radramon, despierta!

El digimon abrió lentamente los ojos y apenas tenía voz de lo débil que estaba, había luchado pero no logró vencerlos.

—Se la llevaron… —señaló el digimon débilmente hacia un pasillo totalmente oscuro, luego quedó inconciente.

—¡Radramon! —exclamó Jesse.

—Después de todo, no es tan inseguro —comentó Tai una vez que llegaron al otro lado.

Ashley estaba toda temblorosa y en cuanto piso tierra firme enseguida se aferró a ella. Tragó saliva la joven.

—Pero tambaleaba muy feo y la altura… ¡Gracias Dios porque estoy viva! —exclamó la rubia.

—¡Fue muy divertido! ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo? —Squadmon se veía muy feliz.

—¡Ni muerta vuelvo a cruzar ese puen…! —Ashley se quedó callada antes de terminar, pues justo lo había señalado cuando éste se desbarató, Tai, ella y su digimon, quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Je, menos mal que ya habíamos cruzado —musitó Tai con voz temblorosa.

—A mi no me hubiera importado por que puedo volar —presumió Squadmon, tendiendo sus alas.

Ashley se le notaba las fieras ganas de echársele encima a su digimon, pero luego suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No pensé que con algo así derrotaríamos al digimon —dijo Izzy a quien le resbalaba una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

—No, ni yo —acordó Eidan.

—Eso ha sido de lo más extraño que me ha sucedido en toda mi vida —continuó Dratmon.

Los dos chicos y el digimon estaban asombrados, pues el digimon atacante estaba bien enredado entre los árboles. Estuvo siguiendo a los chicos y estos corrían como locos, metiéndose por todas partes, y el animal siendo tan largo, terminó anudado con su propio cuerpo, por último, Dratmon le arrojó una roca que le pegó justo en la cabeza y dejó inconciente al digimon.

—Bueno, mejor vamos a las ruinas antes de que esto despierte —opinó Eidan.

—Me parece una excelente idea —confirmó Izzy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Acabo de terminar éste capi, y pues lo primero que hice fue ponerlo...

¡Ah que gusto que les guste mi fic!! ¡¡Muchisisisimas gracias por leerlo y por apoyarme y motivarme a seguir con la historia. Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por seguirla

Me ayudan mucho. Bueno, hasta la proxima, tratare de tardar lo menos posible en terminar el sig capi y luego subirlo.


	7. Las Ruinas Part1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**07****:**

**Las ruinas**

**Parte 01**

Tai y Ashley estaban a punto de llegar a las ruinas, al igual que Eidan e Izzy, los que estaban más alejados era Mimi y Chris.

—La única forma de llegar, es cruzando por ahí —señaló Mimi.

La chica había señalado un ancho río el cual llevaba pedazos de madera y cuerda, lo que antes era el puente, pero no se veía nada seguro, pues el agua corría fieramente.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló Chris a medio río.

—¿Qué cosa? —Mimi trató de identificar lo que el chico le señalaba pero no veía nada.

—Eso que está sumergido en el agua… esa cosa brillosa que parece una luna menguante —insistía el chico.

—Te golpeaste el pie, no la cabeza —dijo Mimi molesta, pensando que le estaba haciendo una broma.

—Guepmon, ¿tú lo ves? —le preguntó a su digimon que optó una mirada desafiante.

Mimi por más que trató, no veía nada.

«Debe ser…» pensó Mimi.

—Mete tu mano derecha al agua —le dijo Mimi a Chris.

—¿Qué haga qué?

—Que metas tu mano derecha al agua —repitió la chica.

—No lo haré, puede que la fuerza que tiene el agua me lleve…

—¡Cielo santo, que lo hagas de una buena vez! —Mimi no tuvo la paciencia e hizo a Chris meter la mano derecha.

Se vio algo brilloso que se movió del centro del río, como un pez y se dirigió hacia Chris, quien asustado quería retirar su mano, pero Mimi no se lo permitía. El chico sintió algo pesada su mano pero luego la sacó, dentro de la piedra había una extraña figura, como él la había visto antes y su piedra azul brilló con fuerza.

—No te va a comer —comentó Mimi con una sonrisita de burla.

El chico se sentía algo raro, pero la sensación era de su agrado, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía poderoso.

—Intenta calmar la corriente —sugirió la castaña, mirándolo fervientemente.

—¿Eh? —Chris no entendía.

Mimi bufó e hizo un gesto de enfado, luego metió con brusquedad el brazo del chico en el agua de nueva cuenta. Chris estaba muy sorprendido al sentir como la corriente le golpeaba el brazo pero que cada vez se iba suavizando, haciendo que el agua se calmara.

—Pasemos antes de que se alborote —Mimi le entregó un palo para que el chico se apoyara.

Iban muy tranquilos cruzando el río, Mimi llegó primero al otro lado del río, cuando el palo de Chris se atoró entre unas piedras, haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua que no se hizo mucho esperar en volver a golpear con fuerza.

—¡Chris! —gritó Guepmon que acababa de llegar junto a Mimi.

Mimi corría a la orilla del río tratando de ayudar a Chris que era arrastrado con una facilidad por la fiera corriente que apenas y se le escuchaba gritar, iba agitando los brazos de repente se veía hundirse y volver a salir a flote.

—¡Guepmon, corta un árbol! —le gritó Mimi, el digimon iba ya bastante delante de la chica.

Guepmon dio un gran salto y desapareció de la vista de la chica, Mimi seguía corriendo veloz, a la misma velocidad que la corriente del río.

El digimon daba de zarpazos a un tronco de un árbol que inmediato cayó, ahora el problema era llevarlo hasta donde Mimi estaba.

La castaña se detuvo un instante para contemplar unas filosas piedras que se encontraban más adelante, a donde seguro Chis chocaría sino hacía algo para evitarlo.

—¡Chis trata de controlar el agua de nuevo! —exclamó Mimi, pero el chico ya no hacía esfuerzo alguno, estaba inconsciente—. Esto no es verdad…

Mimi corrió más rápido, de una forma sorprendente, saltaba las piedras que estorbaban, vio a Guepmon que trataba de mover el árbol que había cortado.

—¿Por qué no digievolucionan? —se cuestionó la chica al notar el gran esfuerzo que hacía el pequeño digimon.

Guepmon inflaba sus mejillas por el gran esfuerzo que hacía por llevar el árbol. Mimi tomó un gran palo que encontró en el camino y más adelante lo uso como si se tratara de una lanza, quedando atorado entre dos grandes piedras, iba ayudar por un instante para evitar que Chris llegará a estamparse en las piedras.

—No queda más que…

Mimi saltó, alcanzando a caer sobre la lanza qué parecía una especie de cuerda floja, luchaba contra la corriente aunque era lastimoso cuando el agua chocaba contra su rostro de repente, se colocó frente a una piedra para evitar ser arrastrada por la corriente pero el agua chocaba con fuerza, se cubrió con sus brazos, esperando a que Chris llegará hacia ella. Fue un gran impacto cuando aquello sucedió, pero ya tenía en sus brazos a Chris, tomó el gran palo y con fuerza lo clavó en el río, usándolo como un bastón que le ayudaba a no ser tan fácilmente arrastrada por la corriente hacia aquellas filosas piedras, le funcionó aunque le costaba mucho trabajo poder caminar por el peso y más cuando se hundió en una parte y casi se ahoga porque Chris le cayó encima.

Guepmon apenas iba con el gran tronco de árbol y se notaba cansado y jadeante mientras que Mimi sacó a Chris del río, la chica estaba exhausta.

—¡Chris, Chris! —exclamó el digimon que inmediato recurrió hacia ellos, Mimi se dejó caer mirando hacia el cielo.

—Definitivamente no voy a ser salvavidas —susurró Mimi y luego le dedicó una gran sonrisa al sol.

—Lo salvaste, gracias Mimi —Guepmon abrazó a la chica una vez que ella se levantó.

Mimi se sintió rara, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue dedicarle una cálida sonrisa al agradecido digimon que hacía todo lo posible porque Chris reaccionara.

—Sólo salta sobre su pecho —le señaló la castaña al ver al digimon vencido.

Guepmon no tardó en hacerle caso, hasta tomó impulso para saltar sobre Chris. El chico dejó escapar un chorro de agua y luego tocar su pecho adolorido, Guepmon ya estaba abrazándolo de la espalda. Vio a Mimi.

—Ah, no, eh, ni creas que te voy a volver a cargar —Mimi dirigió sus castaños ojos al pie del chico.

Le arrojó otro palo para que él se apoyara mientras Chris no despegaba sus hermosos ojos verde oscuro de la castaña, luego abrió los ojos y se sonrojó.

Ashley y Tai alcanzaron a ver dos siluetas paradas en la entrada de la ruina, los dos chicos corrieron. Eidan estaba admirando la gran entrada mientras que Izzy no despegaba su vista de su computadora.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Ashley que llegó jadeante ante ellos.

—¿Y Mimi? —preguntó Eidan al acto.

—No lo sé, yo aparecí en una parte, Squadmon me encontró y luego me tope con Tai. —Explicó la rubia.

—Menos mal que no fueron perseguidos por una lombriz gigante como nosotros —dijo Eidan.

—Era enorme y tenía muchas hileras de colmillos —agregó Dratmon que estaba sobre la cabeza de Eidan.

—No, pero por poco y se desborona el puente bajo nosotros —comentó Squadmon.

Los digimons se dirigieron miradas retadoras y empezaron a platicar de lo que les sucedió, cada vez le iban inventando más y más.

—¿Tienen idea de dónde estén Mimi y los otros chicos? —preguntó Tai.

—He tratado de localizarlos, usando el digivice de Eidan como un radar, pero simplemente no encuentro nada… espera… —Izzy se sentó y empezó a teclear.

—¿Es un especie de hacker? —preguntó Ashley con curiosidad al ver como Izzy movía los dedos con rapidez y resolvía un algoritmo.

—Es un experto en computadoras, en sí, es un genio en esto —respondió Tai.

Los tres chicos no entendían, ya que Izzy estaba cien por ciento concentrado en su laptop.

—No sabía que mi digivice sirviera también como un dispositivo extraíble —observó Eidan.

—¡Los encontré! —exclamó Izzy a quien una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro.

Los chicos se asomaron para observar la pantalla de la computadora, habían varios puntos, dos pequeños puntos blancos parpadeando junto a otros dos, uno de color rojo y otro rosa, percatándose al instante que se trataba de ellos, no muy lejos, otros dos puntos que se movían, uno verde junto a uno azul que se acercaban hacia ellos, y dentro de las ruinas, uno amarillo.

—No ha de tardar en llegar Mimi, ¿la esperamos? —propuso Eidan.

—Que tal si vamos a buscar al chico con el digivice de piedra amarilla mientras que ustedes se quedan a esperarlos —sugirió Tai, señalando a Ashley y a Izzy.

—No, yo me quedo a esperarla, si quieren vayan ustedes tres —determinó Eidan.

—Yo opino que lo mejor es que todos la esperemos y luego vayamos en busca de Jesse, a lo mejor es algo peligroso —habló Ashley.

—Sí es peligroso, eso significa que Jesse está en peligro ahora, lo mejor es que vayamos en su busca en este momento —dijo Tai muy decidido a entrar.

—¡No! —Detuvo Izzy—. Al parecer esas ruinas son puras trampas, además Jesse no se ha movido —señaló.

—Eso puede ser buena señal… o tal vez signifique que… —Ashley se llevó las manos a la boca al pensar lo peor y no evitó derramar unas lágrimas.

—Si le hubiera pasado algo malo seguro el punto amarillo no estaría ahí —Mimi había aparecido triunfalmente y esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

La castaña caminaba tranquila hacia ellos, Izzy se sorprendió de que la chica fuera capaz de haber alcanzado a ver los puntos a pesar de la distancia en la que ella se encontraba, tras de ella y con ayuda de un palo, apareció Chris junto a su digimon Guepmon.

—¿Y Kate? —preguntó Mimi.

—No lo sé —respondió Izzy—. Supongo que a lo mejor se encuentra con Jesse, pero no es nada seguro.

Mimi le dedicó una mirada calculadora a su amigo, le arrebató la computadora, quitó el digivice de Eidan y colocó el suyo, y fue ella quien se sentó esta vez y empezó a presionar teclas como lo había hecho Izzy, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

La chica logró lo que Izzy no, encontró un nuevo punto que parpadeaba débilmente de color púrpura muy alejado del punto amarillo, pero se encontraba dentro de las ruinas, tal vez en el centro de éstas.

—Un laberinto lleno de trampas, eso es lo que son las ruinas de… —Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida—. No puede ser… pero…

Izzy se intrigó por la reacción de la castaña que rápido miró la computadora, había muchos símbolos extraños que él no entendía pero se dio cuenta que Mimi comprendía todo aquello escrito.

—Son las ruinas de los extintos Gliripamons, muy poderosos… —señaló Guepmon.

—¡No hay tiempo! —Mimi se levantó muy rápido, con un semblante serio y una mirada preocupada.

-----------------------------------------------------

Semana de Examenes . que mal plan... por eso nadamas alcance a escribir esto...

¡Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic! les agradezco mucho que dejen un review y me alentan a seguir con la historia,

Me alegra saber que hay mas personas que la siguen, de verdad muchisisisismas gracias, un gran saludo a todos, y cuidense mucho.


	8. Las Ruinas Part2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**08****:**

**Las ruinas**

**Parte 02**

—¡No hay tiempo! —Mimi se levantó muy rápido, con un semblante serio y una mirada preocupada.

La chica no esperó a que los demás reaccionaran para meterse a las ruinas, los chicos un segundo después la siguieron, notando que adentro todo estaba completamente oscuro. Squadmon fue de gran ayuda, ya que les regaló una pluma que trasmitía una suave luz que no era muy fuerte pero que ayudaba a iluminar por dentro. Tai ayudaba a Chris para qué fueran al paso de Mimi.

Izzy no le quitaba la mirada de encima de Mimi, ya que la chica se detenía a ver los símbolos estampados en la pared y luego como si estuviera presionando botones de ascensor los apretaba, consiguiendo una combinación y así ante sus expectantes ojos, veían como la pared se abría en dos, dando paso a otro pasillo.

Encontraron a Jesse que tenía en brazos a su digimon que apenas se estaba recuperando. Mimi no le importó las condiciones del chico ni del digimon que empezó a cuestionarle sobre Kate y a exigirle aunque el chico juraba que no se acordaba de nada más.

—¿Se la llevaron y no hiciste nada al respecto? —reprochó la castaña con mirada severa.

—Lo siento tanto…

—Kate —susurró Chris preocupado dispuesto a ir hacia la dirección a dónde Jesse había señalado.

—Espera, tonto, no cruzaras una pared como si fueras un fantasma —detuvo Mimi.

—No, pero tal vez pueda derrumbarla con ayuda de Guepmon —contestó el chico molesto.

—Ni se te ocurra, esto no es un juego, si destruimos algo aquí adentro, nos destruiremos a nosotros y de Kate ya no sabrás más… —Mimi le miró fríamente, luego sin previo aviso le agarró de la muñeca y miró el brazalete—. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un símbolo dentro de la piedra? —les cuestionó a Eidan, Ashley y Jesse, los cuales negaron con la cabeza mientras admiraban el extraño símbolo y luego veían sus digivices.

—El color de la piedra de Kate es purpura y como te dije antes, algo brilló, no alcance a ver bien, pero ella observaba un extraño símbolo… —comentó Jesse.

—Por eso se la llevaron —murmuró Mimi pensativa—. Guepmon, protege a Chris —le susurró al digimon.

—Mimi, ¿qué sabes de estás ruinas y por qué estas tan preocupada? —intervino Izzy que dio un paso hacia ella.

—Lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos —respondió Mimi que parecía no tomarle importancia a nada más.

La castaña tocaba la pared que Jesse había señalado en dónde Ashley había desaparecido según su digimon.

—Antes de que ustedes llegaran era un pasillo muy oscuro —juraba Jesse que no se podía explicar como ahora se trataba de una pared.

—Encontré la forma de desbloquear ése pasillo —dijo muy animado Izzy, los chicos recurrieron a él y notaron que tenían que tocar cinco puntos.

Se dieron cuenta que sólo lo podían activar los digielegidos, Eidan le tocó el punto que estaba en la parte superior del lado derecho de la pared, como no alcanzaba, Izzy tuvo que ser como su banquito, a Ashley le tocó del mismo lado pero en la parte inferior, a Chris le tocó en la parte de arriba del lado izquierdo y Tai fue quien lo ayudó a sostenerse para alcanzar el punto, Jesse le tocó abajo del mismo lado que Chris, mientras que a Mimi le tocó justo en medio de la pared, en donde había un símbolo en forma sol. Una vez que los cinco puntos fueron tocados a la vez, se vio recorrer tres líneas blancas que iba del punto de dónde estaba Eidan hacia el punto de Ashley, Chris y Mimi, lo mismo pasaba con el punto de Chris, se partía en tres líneas, al punto de que todos quedaran conectados, una vez que la energía blanca se colocó en el centro, justo donde Mimi tenía puesta su mano, el símbolo del sol empezó a salir de la pared como si fuera un botón más, la castaña no dudó en que hacer y le dio vuelta, como si se tratara de un picaporte de una puerta. Se escuchó un ruido de apertura e inmediato la pared se empezó a deslizar hacia los lados, dejando ver un pasillo muy oscuro, incluso más de los que ya habían pasado.

—Me está dando mucho miedo —admitió Ashley que sin querer apretó muy fuerte el brazo de Eidan quien soltó un gritito de dolor—. La oscuridad me da miedo…

—Hay cosas peores a las que temerle —comentó Mimi quien esbozó una sonrisita irónica.

Chris fue el primero en caminar por el pasillo pero nuevamente Mimi lo detuvo.

—Kate es una de nuestras camaradas y no la dejaremos sola —habló la castaña mientras que tenía su mano sobre el hombro del ojiverde.

Caminaban cautelosos en aquel oscuro pasillo, la luz que brindaban las plumas de Squadmon ya no era de tanta ayuda, ya que corría un desagradable viento que se encargaba de apagarlas, así que iban al tacto de pared y tomados de la mano, Eidan se sentía soñado al ser quien sujetaba la mano de Mimi quien de repente se soltaba y le decía que le sudaba mucho la mano y eso le desagradaba mucho.

La rubia se quedó parada al sentir algo que sobresalía de la pared y dio un salto a la vez que gritó horrorizada, Squadmon inmediata encendió sus alas encontrando tres pares de ojos azules relucientes, inmediato, todos los chicos se soltaron y se echaron a correr, sin querer alguien terminó golpeando a Chris, pero Jesse lo ayudó a incorporarse, tras de ellos habían ya más de tres pares de ojos, eran muchos que relucían como pequeñas luces, todos iba hacia ellos. Tai sin querer chocó con alguien y al notar que aquellos ojos se le iban encima, tomó a ésa persona y la jaló hacia un pequeño hueco.

Tai le tapaba la boca a ésa persona para que no gritara mientras esperaba a que no se oyera más alboroto, los gritos de los otros chicos se iban apagando, seguro ya se habían alejado y los muchos pasos también.

—¡Ay! —gritó Tai al sentir una fuerte mordida en sus mano.

—Me estabas ahogando —reclamó una voz muy conocida para él.

A la persona que había jalado se trataba de Mimi. El chico sentía que su mano tenía corazón propio porque no dejaba de palpitarle.

—Lo siento —Tai se asomó para ver si no se veían más de aquellos ojos azules y así fue, el pasillo estaba en completo silencio e invadido de oscuridad.

—Ahora por tu culpa ya perdimos a los demás… —exclamó Mimi.

La castaña apretó unos símbolos en su digivice, y como si de magia se tratara en la pared se empezaron a iluminar unas marcas raras de un color verde que permitía vislumbrar el pasillo perfectamente.

—Impresionante —observó el castaño, admirando lo hermoso que lucía aquella luz en el pasillo, daba la sensación de haber entrado a un lugar mágico.

Tai ignoraba que aquello lo hubiera hecho Mimi por lo que no preguntó cómo es que ahora el pasillo ya no estaba oscuro.

Los dos chicos caminaban tranquilos, dejándose guiar por donde estaba iluminado, algo les decía que además de iluminar el pasillo también los llevaría hacia donde estaban los demás. Mimi se miraba pensativa y discretamente volteaba a ver a Tai.

—No he escuchado nada sobre su desaparición —habló de repente la castaña, haciendo que Tai se detuviera para mirarla.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó éste incrédulo.

—Han pasado ya varios días desde que ustedes están aquí y no hay noticia acerca de la desaparición de varios chicos en Japón —aclaró Mimi con expresión pensativa—. He buscado en varios medios, incluso les pregunte a mi papá si había algo relevante y mi mamá me dijo que le pareció verte a ti con Sora —interrumpió antes de que Tai hablara.

—Bueno, no sé qué decir, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando en el mundo de nosotros, en lo que a nuestra vida se refiera. Izzy también ha cuestionado esto y quería preguntártelo… ¿A Sora y a mí? —Tai se notaba muy sacado de onda.

—Sí, ella me dijo que le pareció verte, no me lo afirmó y que te vio a ti y a Sora en una situación más que amigos… como novios —corroboró la castaña.

—Wow, eso sí que es raro, sé que Sora y Matt están peleados pero ella y yo… —Tai se sonrojó.

—No le tomé mucha importancia, conozco lo distraída que es mi mamá y que a veces es capaz de confundir a su propia hija ¬¬ —Mimi no le prestó atención al comentario de Tai.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, se encontraban los otros chicos, cuestionándose dónde estaba Mimi y Tai, Eidan estaba con las manos empuñadas y no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, se notaba lo molesto que estaba en ese momento, seguro imaginándose cosas que involucraban a la castaña y a Tai.

—Debemos seguir con o sin ellos, no sabemos que le pueda estar pasando a mi prima —decía Chris.

—No, yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que encontremos a Mimi —habló determinante Eidan.

—Pero de todas formas tenemos que movernos, ¿qué tal si esas cosas nos encuentran? —apoyó de cierta forma Ashley a Chris.

—Creo que Mimi es capaz de encontrarnos —opinó Izzy—. Yo voy contigo, Chris.

—Yo también —se unió Jesse.

—A mi ni siquiera tienes que preguntármelo —dijo Guepmon, Radramon asintió.

—Yo… —Ashley estaba en un dilema, por una parte también quería esperar a Mimi pero por otra, quería estar cerca de Izzy y de los demás, se sentía más protegida acompañada, tampoco quería dejar solo a Eidan.

—Ve con ellos, yo esperaré a Mimi —le animó Eidan que le tomó las manos y se miraron mutuamente.

—Hacen una linda pareja —opinó Jesse.

Inmediato tanto la rubia como el castaño se pusieron tan rojos como tomates y por reacción se soltaron de las manos y luego clavaron sus ojos en el suelo.

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron en marcha, Squadmon le regaló una pluma de luz para que Eidan se mantuviera iluminado, Dratmon se sentó al lado del castaño.

—La verdad es que se ven bien juntos —afirmó Dratmon.

—No como crees, ¿no te has dado cuenta que a Ashley le gusta Izzy? —contestó Eidan que sonrió—. Además, a mi quien me gusta es Mimi, desde el primer día que la vi, me cautivo, es muy bonita, es espontanea, es… es simplemente maravillosa…

—Y algo rara —completó Dratmon, Eidan le miró fulminante—. Es la verdad, es rara, sólo que hay algo que ella esconde…

Jesse ayudaba a su amigo a caminar pues en lo que corrieron para escapar de esos seres de ojos azules brillantes, en su desesperación por perderlos, Chris les arrojó el palo. Izzy y Ashley caminaban a la par, la rubia se frotaba los brazos porque sentía frío e Izzy le ofreció su suéter.

Una luz se vio al fondo, los chicos sintieron que al fin habían llegado al lugar en donde Kate se encontraba, como la luz era muy intensa se tenían que cubrir los ojos, alcanzaron a ver una sombras.

—Pensábamos que ya estaban aquí, así que mejor los esperamos —dijo Mimi que era una de ésas sombras.

Todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos.

—¿Y Eidan? —interrogó Tai al notar la ausencia de éste.

—Se quedó a esperarlos. —Señaló Izzy.

—Bien, iré por él, ustedes no se muevan de aquí e Izzy haz lo que mejor sabes hacer —Mimi le señaló el lugar, era una especie de templo en donde todas las paredes estaban estampadas de símbolos, al frente de ellos estaba un altar que tenía dos grandes columnas y el sol se dejaba ver en el techo que era como de cristal.

—¿Y mi prima? —preguntó alarmado Chris.

—Mira bien al frente, no se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería —advirtió Mimi.

En el altar se encontraba Kate, quien dormía plácidamente entre mucho vapor. Mimi se marchó dejando a los demás chicos esperando a que Izzy terminara con lo que apenas empezaba hacer.

—No hagas nada que pueda alterar este lugar —detuvo Tai a Chris—. De lo contrario, harás que tu prima nunca despierte.

Mimi se encontró a Dratmon, quien al verla corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, el pobre digimon estaba muy asustado y preocupado, rápido la guió hacia donde se encontraba Eidan.

El chico estaba sentado, con las piernas encogidas las cuales abrazaba, su mirada estaba completamente perdida y su rostro expresaba tristeza.

—No sé que le ocurrió, estaba platicando sobre ti y de repente empezó a decir que era un imposible y se puso así, no he podido hacer que reaccione —explicaba Dratmon.

—Eidan —habló con suavidad Mimi mientras se agachaba para poderle ver el rostro.

El chico apenas levantó la cabeza para mirarla y sin más se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fervientemente e inesperadamente empezó a llorar. La castaña también le abrazó, luego sutilmente lo alejó de ella para volver a mirarle los ojos.

—Tú tienes la fuerza para derrotarlo, Eidan, demuestra ése coraje que siempre has tenido, no te des por vencido… —dijo Mimi.

La piedra del chico empezó a brillar, iluminando con suavidad su cara, Eidan empezó a recuperar brillo en su mirada y alegría en su rostro.

—Gracias —Eidan le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mimi y muy contento avanzó, dejando a la chica atrás.

Mimi se limpió la mejilla y luego se echó a correr para alcanzar a su amigo.

Izzy empezaba a descifrar lo escrito en el altar, le estaba costando mucho, Chris estaba muy desesperado por no poder hacer nada. Cuando Eidan entró, lo primero que hizo, fue dirigirle una mirada de odio a Tai.

—Lo que ellos están tratando de hacer… —dijo Izzy espantado.

—¿Qué? —apresuró Chris alarmado.

—El hecho de que ya se hayan extinto no significa que no tengan todavía seguidores de su religión. Lo que están tratando de hacer, es despertar a uno de los Gliripamons por medio del sacrificio —dijo Mimi que veía las paredes.

Querían preguntarle como lo sabían, sólo Izzy tenía la respuesta, pero prefería callar.

—Parece que has venido al digimundo muchas más veces que nosotros —comentó Tai.

—Los seguidores creen que Kate al recibir un símbolo sagrado, ahora ella es la que se encargará de despertar a uno de sus dioses, como también uno de esos símbolos ahora reposa dentro del digivice de Chris, lo más seguro es que anden tras de él, así que prepárense porque… —antes de que Mimi terminara de hablar, ya estaban invadidos por unos pequeños digimons que tal vez llegaban al metro, de color negro, una especie de araña que se paraba en dos patas y de tres pares de ojos azules resplandecientes.

Los digimons de los nuevos elegidos se pusieron frente a ellos dispuestos a defenderlos y a pelear.

—Eidan, haz que digievolucione —pidió Dratmon.

—Yo también quiero digievolucionar —continuó Squadmon.

—No permitiré que le hagan daño a Chris —habló Guepmon dispuesto a todo, sus colmillos y sus garras estaban cubiertos ya de metal.

—Nadie le hará daño a Jesse —retó Radramon.

Mimi observaba la delicada situación, eran sólo cuatro digimons contra un centenar tal vez de los otros digimons. La castaña había optado una mirada calculadora y un semblante muy serio y frío.

—No pueden digievolucionar —habló Mimi con frialdad, haciéndose paso entre sus amigos, los digimons voltearon a verla.

—¡No podemos hacer nada, nos tienen acorralados! —replicó Ashley que estaba muy asustada.

La castaña hizo caso omiso a lo que su amiga había dicho, se puso frente a los digimons, observando a los digimons enemigos.

—No hay nada que hacer… —Mimi se agachó y tocó el suelo con su digivice, se vieron chispas verdes y de repente se abrió un portal que empezó a succionar a los digimons de aspecto arácnido—. Más que enviarlos a otro lugar. Bien, Izzy, apresúrate a descifrar lo que dice ahí en el altar para que despertamos a Kate y vayamos en busca de su digimon —apremió Mimi que ya tenían una linda sonrisa plasmada en su alegre rostro.

Esperaron un buen rato y el hambre empezaba ya invadirlos, Mimi parecía estar preparada para todo y de su digivice salieron muchos frutos, convidándoles a todos.

—Lo he encontrado, está… ¡Aquí! —Izzy presionó tres símbolos del altar y el vapor que invadía a Kate se esfumó, dejando libre a la chica quien inmediato despertó, un poco aturdida pero rápido reconoció a sus amigos.

Kate estaba muy contenta de ser una elegida más y no dejaba de presumir su lindo brazalete, los chicos estaban muy contentos, sobre todo su primo. Mimi aprovechó que los nuevos elegidos estaban entretenidos para platicar con Tai e Izzy y comentarles sobre lo que estaba pasando en el mundo de ellos.

—Eso sí es algo difícil de explicar —observó Izzy una vez que terminó de escuchar a Mimi—. Que a tu mamá le haya parecido ver a Tai con Sora… si Sora también está en el digimundo, no sabemos dónde, pero…

—A menos que sólo nos hayamos quedado nosotros atrapados en el digimundo —habló Tai.

—¿Tu lo crees? —Mimi le dirigió una mirada cansina, luego le enseñó su digivice.

En la piedra verde se veían los puntos que pertenecían a cada uno de ellos, luego la chica apretó un símbolo y los puntos se iban alejando, dejando ver un pequeño punto débil, luego otros más pero muy separados, era como un radar.

—Todos esos puntos son…

—Sí, ellos también quedaron atrapados en el digimundo y por lo visto, se encuentran en un estado de letargo por qué no se han movido para nada —afirmó la castaña—. No tendrás mejor lugar que éste para saber las coordenadas exactas y en donde se encuentra cada portal, hace rato encontraste uno, puedes encontrar los demás que nos lleven a ellos.

—¿Yo abrí el portal? —preguntó Izzy, incrédulo.

—Descifraste algo muy importante, ¿no? Sólo hay que estar muy atentos dónde y tiempo en el que se abren —dijo Mimi.

Los chicos empezaban a desaparecer de ése lugar.

—Estarán seguros si se quedan aquí… —fue lo último que Mimi dijo antes de que desaparecieran por completo.

—Que bien, y nos quedaremos sin comida, de por si nos cuesta conseguirla —refunfuñó Tai.

—Tai, mira —señaló Izzy.

En el altar había suficiente frutas, agua, unas mantas y un poco de comida enlatada.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Uff al fin un poco de tiempo libre... que alivio!!!! Termine el capitulo apenas hace un rato y empece a escribir el siguiente capitulo....

Si lo hago por partes, es que en sí, para mi el capitulo dura todas las partes, sólo que se me hace muy largo y prefiero ponerlos por partes para que no sea muy tedioso.

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia! Estoy realmente agradecida con tods ustedes, me motivan y me hacen tener más ideas respecto a la trama (que pues no esta todavía del todo desarrollada :P ) **

**Gracias por seguir con mi fic, un gran saludo para tods ustedes, mil gracias.  
**


	9. La Cara de los enemigos Part1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**09****:**

**La Cara de los Enemigos**

**Parte 01**

Ya era domingo y Mimi estaba vendiendo en el asfalto de su edificio sus agua de limón como ya se le había hecho costumbre y para su buena suerte si tenía clientela, de hecho la señora gorda era una de las que nunca faltaban para tomarse sus tres vasos de agua y para sorpresa de Mimi cada vez que la veía, estaba un poco más delgada. La castaña estaba de cierta forma agradecida con ésa señora, ya que la mujer le avisaba a sus amigas y así tenía a más clientas que por su desesperación para bajar de peso, eran las más consumidoras.

En la tarde, Mimi contaba su dinero y empezaba a tener la idea de poner otra sucursal.

Los días pasaban fluidamente y cada vez estaban más próximos a los exámenes mensuales. Un viernes por la tarde, Mimi llevó a Eidan, Ashley y Kate al supermercado para comprar víveres que llevarían a los chicos y a los digimons cuando fueran, como no sabían en qué momento preciso irían.

—Si quieren una explicación, pregúntenle a Izzy, él es el genio en esto de las computadoras —dijo Mimi que ya se había enfadado que sus amigos le preguntaran cómo era eso de convertir las cosas tangibles en virtuales.

Mimi les había enseñado como transportar cosas tangibles al digivice, convirtiéndolas en datos que se reformarían cuando volvieran a presionar uno de los símbolos casi pegados a la piedra de su digivice y así hacer que de lo virtual pase a lo tangible, que eso hicieran una vez que estuvieran en el digimundo. De esa manera, los chicos ya llevaban bastante comida para su próxima visita a Tai e Izzy.

Mimi fue la primera en entregar el examen y el profesor le dijo que podía salir, era la penúltima clase, pero la castaña se fue a su lugar, tomó su mochila y se marchó, dejando al profesor un tanto sorprendido.

Al día siguiente, Mimi no se presentó a la escuela, sus amigos preocupados llamaron a la casa de la castaña, contestando su mamá, quien les avisó que Mimi tenía varicela, pero que no era conveniente recibir visitas, ya que el doctor afirmó que era un nuevo tipo de varicela muy contagiosa por lo que había investigado.

—Eso es grave —reconoció Ashley que tenía enormes ganas de ir a ver a su amiga enferma.

—Que lastima, justo ahora que quería darle la noticia que tanto mi primo como Jesse se van a venir a éste colegio —dijo Kate.

—Pensé que no se podía ya muy avanzado el semestre, si falta poco para terminarlo —observó Ashley.

—Es el mismo plan de estudios, además los dos colegios cuentan con la misma calidad educativa y el mismo nivel de reconocimiento, sólo que el de nosotros cuenta con más talleres que Rosswell —contestó la morena.

—A mi no me importa contagiarme de varicela, yo iré a ver a Mimi —determinó Eidan que no ponía atención a las dos chicas, se veía muy decidido.

Llegaron al departamento de Mimi, la señora Tachikawa tenía puesto un cubrebocas, al ver a los chicos, prefirió salir del departamento y se quitó el cubrebocas.

—Agradezco que hayan venido, pero no puedo dejarlos pasar, el doctor me acaba de confirmar que es un tipo de varicela altamente contagioso que puede contagiar incluso a quien ya le dio, además, Mimi está dormida, de hecho, no ha despertado desde ayer —argumentó la mamá de Mimi.

—Yo quiero verla, no me importa contagiarme —insistió Eidan.

—No es buena idea, Eidan, muy lindo de tu parte, pero piensa, están en exámenes y no es nada conveniente enfermarse. Cuando ya haya pasado la fase de contagio, yo les avisaré y podrán venir a visitar a Mimi.

—Podemos usar un cubrebocas como usted —Eidan parecía que no se iba a rendir.

—Usamos más que un cubrebocas, nos tenemos que inyectar todos los días un antibiótico para evitar contagiarnos. Es por su seguridad, pero en cuanto ella despierte yo le diré que vinieron a visitarla.

Desilusionado por no poder ver a Mimi, Eidan iba pateando una lata, se separó de Kate y Ashley hacía dos calles.

Los chicos aparecieron frente a Tai e Izzy quienes estaban durmiendo, era de noche y los asustaron, Chris, Jesse, Edian, Ashley y Kate estaban en las ruinas. Tanto Chris, Jesse y Kate, usaban ya atuendos muy diferentes a los que tenían puesto hace unos instantes. Kate lucía una larga blusa violeta que le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas dejándole ver un poco un short negro pegado, botines estilo militar con hebilla de acero, guantes negros y coderas. Jesse tenía una playera naranja donde las magas eran sujetadas por tres delgados cinturones, un pantalón holgado café claro al cual le colgaba una cadena y una ancha muñequera en su brazo izquierdo. Chris vestía de una playera blanca sin mangas, una camisa larga negra de mangas cortas, desabrochada, un chaleco verde y unos pantalones militares que poseían una especie de rodilleras de acero.

—Estaba haciendo mi tarea —dijo Jesse que apenas reaccionaba.

—Yo estaba estudiando —Chris se miraba las manos.

—Esto ha sido extraño —reconoció Kate.

Era la segunda vez que los tres chicos llegaban al digimundo, Ashley y Eidan parecían estar acostumbrados ya. Los digimons no tardaron en ir hacia sus compañeros humanos y los abrazaron, Kate no podía negar que sentía ligera envidia por que aún no tenía el suyo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que su atuendo era otro, se sorprendieron y luego se admiraron sus prendas, diciendo que no estaban nada mal.

—¿Y Mimi? —preguntó Izzy dándose cuenta de que la castaña no estaba con ellos.

—Está enferma —respondió Eidan.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó alarmado Chris que luego carraspeó y trató de fingir que no le importaba.

—Varicela —se limitó a responder Ashley.

—¿Para qué estamos aquí? —Chris no quería hablar mucho sobre Mimi.

—No lo sé, ustedes llegaron, nosotros estábamos durmiendo muy tranquilos —respondió Tai.

—¡Ah por cierto! —Ashley recordó algo.

La rubia tocó un símbolo cerca de la piedra de su brazalete y ante la sorpresa de Tai, Izzy, Jesse y Chris, unas latas de comida empezaron a materializarse sobre el altar, luego fue Eidan quien hizo lo mismo, sólo que lo de él era frutas, muchas frutas y Kate fue la última en pasar, haciendo que envases de agua, soda, leche y yogurt se posará. Sobre el altar había muchos víveres para que comieran durante un mes entre los siete y los digimons.

—¿Cómo hicieron eso? —preguntó Tai, a quien los ojos le brillaron.

—Mimi nos enseñó, ¿a que no es genial? —presumió orgulloso Eidan.

—Dijo que Izzy nos lo explicaría mejor, mencionó que todo esto se convertía en datos virtuales que se reformarían cuando lo sacáramos del digivice —añadió Kate.

—Yo no podría explicarlo mejor de lo que lo hizo Mimi —reconoció Izzy, pues él tampoco entendía ése proceso, un digivice que transformara las cosas materiales a virtuales, era algo muy complejo y de seguro una verdadera maravilla.

Chris se dedicó a explorar con más detalle el centro de la ruina y unas preguntas surgieron en su mente.

—No entiendo por qué aquella vez que nos quedamos un día y una noche, llegamos a nuestro mundo como si nada hubiese pasado, y ahora en estos momentos allá, todavía se ve el sol y aquí ya es de noche —preguntó a los chicos.

Edian y Ashley se encogieron de hombros y directamente miraron a Izzy.

—He estado descifrando lo escrito aquí, y nada es coherente, sobre el tiempo, es que es muy variante, tal vez en ésta parte del digimundo, pase muy rápido, digamos que aquí el día dure un par de horas… —Izzy trataba de ser lo más claro posible.

—Pero parecía que dormimos casi toda la noche —replicó Chris.

—Es difícil de explicar, afuera de las ruinas, el tiempo está pasando más rápido que aquí adentro, lo de parecer es un engaño hacia nuestra mente que nos haga pensar que en realidad esta pasando el tiempo normal, eso ya nos ocurrió a Tai, Mimi a mí y a nuestros demás camaradas hace años, cuando fue la primera vez que llegamos al digimundo, un día del digimundo equivalía a unos minutos del mundo real, pero eso era en todo el digimundo, ahora, eso pasa, pero no en todas partes del digimundo… —continuó Izzy.

—Tiene como un par de semanas que no hemos venido, ¿para ustedes que tanto de tiempo ha sido? —preguntó Jesse calmado y a la vez que dejó en silencio a Chris quien estaba a punto de decir algo.

—Un mes —respondió Tai—. Los digimons comen mucho —observó a los pequeños animales quienes pusieron cara de inocentes.

Los nuevos elegidos se pusieron a jugar un rato con los digimons, Tai también se unió al juego e Izzy prefirió seguir con lo de su investigación acerca de lo que los símbolos estampados en la pared decían.

—¿Otros elegidos? —preguntó Izzy al notar que en su pantalla parpadeaban unos puntos de color gris.

Encontró las coordenadas, estaban a unos kilómetros alejados de dónde todos ellos se encontraban.

Mimi despertaba y lo primero que pidió fue helado, su madre dio un saltito de gusto.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la señora Tachikawa.

—Sedienta y hambrienta —respondió Mimi que trató de levantarse, pero al hacerlo se tambaleó perdiendo el equilibrio.

—No te levantes, estás muy débil, te daré un poco de agua y luego te haré una rica sopa…

—Sólo estoy sedienta —rectificó Mimi, acordándose de lo mal que su mamá cocinaba.

Cuando su mamá se marchó de la habitación, sacó de su cajón su digivice convertido en un anillo.

—Palmon —susurró levemente mientras admiraba la ahora pequeña piedra verde.

Los ojos de la castaña se empezaron a inundar por lágrimas las cuales rodaron sutilmente por su rostro.

—No quiero olvidarte, no quiero…

----------------------------------------

Publico la primera parte de éste capitulo que todavía no lo he terminado, pero es que estuve muy inspirada en la noche :P

Agradezco sus aportaciones con las opiniones, muchas gracias de verdad que continuen con mi historia, como mencione en el capitulo anterior, la trama no esta del todo desarrollada

me falta mucho, pero tengo la idea...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	10. La Cara de los enemigos Part2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**10****:**

**La Cara de los Enemigos**

**Parte 02**

Izzy les señalaba aquellos puntos a los chicos quienes querían salir inmediato en busca de los otros dos elegidos.

—¿Será peligroso? —preguntó Ashley desconfiada.

—Yo quiero ver sus digimons, a lo mejor el mío está con ellos —animó Kate que era una de las primera en querer salir a buscar a esos chicos.

—Pero es de noche todavía —observó Eidan.

—Dentro de poco amanecerá —dijo Tai.

—Creo que es momento de probar… ¿me prestas tu digivice? —le pidió Izzy a Ashley quien abrió sus ojos, Izzy tuvo que señalarle el brazalete.

Al parecer, Ashley era la única que no se acostumbraba a lo del digivice, ya que cada vez que se le decía digivice ella ponía una expresión interrogante por lo que Mimi le decía su brazalete mágico.

—Mimi dijo que aquí estaríamos bien —comentó Tai muy tranquilo mientras mordía una manzana.

—Esa chica está loca —habló Chris tratando de decirlo en voz baja pero todos lo escucharon y voltearon a verlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Tai ingenuo.

—Ella es el motivo por el cual mi padre hizo el papeleo para que me cambiaran de escuela… —respondió Chris.

—¿Qué es lo que hizo? —interrogó curiosa su prima.

—Mi padre ha ido a recogerme a la escuela y justo cuando iba a subir al auto, ella llegó diciendo que era mi novia —relató Chris pero fue interrumpido por un gran grito.

—¡¿Tu novia?! —exclamó Eidan a quien la quijada se le cayó y sus ojos parecían salirse de orbita.

Chris afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y sin darle importancia a Eidan, prosiguió:

—Para darle más realismo me dio un beso…

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! —A Eidan tuvieron que sujetarlo Jesse y Tai, pues el chico estaba dispuesto a golpear a Chris.

Eidan estaba furioso, rabioso que pataleaba tanto que también Dratmon e Izzy tuvieron que recurrir a sujetarlo, se le notaban las grandes ganas de matar a Chris, sacaba fuego por los ojos y sus dientes se habían transformado en colmillos.

—Me besó en la mejilla, hasta crees que permitiría un beso de ella en la boca, me contagiaría su torpeza —respondió tranquilo Chris—. Como iba diciendo, empezó a decirle cosas a mi padre respecto de su supuesta preocupación de que yo no estuviera tan cerca de ella, que le era cansado ir todos los días a visitarme…

—Hasta que se le ocurrió decir que le preocupaba que por estar en un colegio de chicos, terminará gustándole uno de sus compañeros, fue entonces que el papá de Chris frenó de repente y con ojos asustados miró a Chris y luego a Mimi, inmediato accedió a que se cambiara de escuela —terminó Jesse.

Chris fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, parecía que aquello no quería que nadie más que entre ellos tres y su papá lo supieran, era muy vergonzoso.

—Ha sido lo más ingenioso que he escuchado en mi vida, por eso Mimi me cae tan bien —Jesse esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta que Chris le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—Está completamente loca, no sé porque… —Chris empuñó su mano con furia.

Eidan parecía estarse calmando y esta vez había cambiado de expectativa, si hacía apenas un momento Tai le caía mal porque pensaba que se acercaba mucho a Mimi, ahora que veía a Chris, el sentimiento de que Tai le caía mal era poco comparado a lo que en esos momentos sentía hacia Chris, quería estrangularlo con sus propias manos y sacarle los ojos.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso? —preguntó Ashley.

—Ayer —respondió Jesse que volvió a empezarse a reír, pues en sí, la expresión que tuvieron todos al escuchar aquella "preocupación" de Mimi porque Chris se volviera de gustos diferentes, hizo que tanto el padre como el hijo se les salieran los ojos y se les desencajara la quijada, así estuvo Jesse por unos segundos, pero no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada, pues Mimi se notaba de lo más tranquila con una linda sonrisa inocente en su angelical rostro de niña buena.

—Eso explica porque se marchó tan rápido de la escuela —caviló Ashley.

—¿No te parece que ese Chris es un engreído sangrón? —le comentó en voz baja Eidan a Tai, Eidan miraba con celo a Chris.

Se escucharon unos pequeños ruidos, llamando la atención de los chicos y digimons que descubrieron que se trataba de la computadora que señalaba aquellos puntos más cercanos hacia ellos, a punto de entrar a las ruinas.

—Al parecer nos encontraron —comunicó Izzy contento.

—No deben dejarlos entrar —escucharon una voz algo apagada y enferma.

—¡Mimi! —exclamaron los chicos, excepto Chris.

Mimi estaba en la pantalla de la computadora, no parecía tener varicela ya que no tenía ninguna erupción en su piel, se veía normal, algo sonrojada.

—Que no los dejen entrar, no son camaradas nuestros, tienen que evitar a toda costa que los encuentren… —la imagen de Mimi se estaba empezando a distorsionar.

—¿Cómo supo de…? —preguntó Izzy.

—Vamos —alentó Eidan el primero en obedecer.

El chico desapareció entre los pasillos oscuros, de inmediato lo siguió Ashley, Jesse, Tai y Kate, quien la detuvo su primo.

—Quédate con Izzy —le pidió Chris.

—Pero…

—Estarás bien aquí, por favor, Izzy, cuídala mucho —le suplicó Chris al chico, Izzy asintió.

—No he visto a unos primos quererse tanto como ustedes —comentó Izzy.

—Me quiere como si yo fuera su hermana se limitó a responder Kate.

Los chicos salieron de las ruinas y a pocos metros estaban parados dos jóvenes. Una chica de cabello lacio y largo color negro azulado, ojos vivaces de color escarlata y una sonrisa siniestra marcada en su pálida piel, vestida completamente de negro en un estilo gótico, y un chico de cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, rubio platinado, de expresión arrogante, de penetrantes ojos color vino, vestido de igual forma que la chica. Los dos se veían de la misma edad que Eidan y los demás.

—¿Dónde está la chica sin digimon? —preguntó la joven con voz melodiosa y autoritaria.

Eidan y los demás no contestaron, no sabían a quien se refería, si a Mimi o Kate, ya que las dos no tenían digimon.

—Pues aquí no están —señaló Eidan mirándolos desafiante.

—Con que los nuevos elegidos… y sus digimons… —la chica fijó sus escarlatas ojos en los brazaletes de los chicos.

—¿Serán tan fuertes como nosotros? —preguntó el rubio, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Q-quiénes son ustedes? —interrogó Ashley temerosa, estaba tras de Eidan.

—Sí, tan fuertes como una mosca —contestó la chica de ojos escarlata.

—Me dicen Jey. D. —dijo el rubio petulante.

—Soy Vi. L —respondió la chica de ojos escarlata.

—Que nombres tan raros, pero suenan muy cool —reconoció Jesse.

—Bien, por qué no mejor nos ahorramos tiempo y me entregan sus digivices y sus digimons —dijo Vi. L.

Los digimons de los elegidos se pusieron inmediatos en posición de ataque. Tai estaba absorto, pues aquellos chicos de apariencia juvenil, en realidad se notaban muy confiados en ellos mismos y se veían más poderosos, no sabía con exactitud si la ropa que tenían puesta daba esa sensación de intimidación o tal vez era esa actitud arrogante que los dos presumían.

Vi. L, miraba con discreción a Chris, aunque no era tan discreta ante los atentos ojos de Tai quien era el único del grupo que se dedicaba a observar detalladamente a los desconocidos. El rubio extendió su mano hacia los digimons, pero la chica le bajó el brazo.

—No, todavía no, esperemos a que todos la tengan —susurró la chica y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tras de esto, los dos jóvenes se dieron vuelta y se marcharon sin más que decir.

—Que extraños —opinó Jesse.

—A mi me dieron mucho miedo —admitió Ashley que seguía tras de Eidan.

—Tal vez tengamos que hacer algo para que no entren a las ruinas —sugirió Tai.

En ese momento, en el digivice de Eidan apareció la imagen de Izzy, Eidan se asustó al principio, pero luego se calmó.

—Regresen, he encontrado algo que nos será de mucha ayuda —habló Izzy.

Al momento de estar ya con Izzy, escucharon como se deslizaban varias paredes.

—He hecho que las ruinas se vuelvan de nuevo en un laberinto, y he bloqueado el acceso hacia este lugar, ahora aunque logren entrar, no nos podrán encontrar —explicó Izzy.

—Eres un chico muy inteligente —reconoció Kate.

—G-gracias —Izzy se le encendieron levemente las mejillas, Ashley lo notó y no supo por qué, pero estaba muy molesta y le dedicó una mirada de enfado a Kate.

De nuevo los chicos en el mundo real, Jesse, Chris y Kate no se acostumbraban tan rápido, ya tenían sus atuendos de antes de que fueran al digimundo, pero a todos ellos les surgió una pregunta, ¿cómo es que Mimi supo qué ésos chicos eran peligrosos?

La semana pasó rápido, esta vez los chicos si pudieron ir a visitar a Mimi quien parecía estar sufriendo pero no a causa de la enfermedad, sino porque su mamá insistía a que la castaña comiera de sus sopas y es que aquello que la señora Tachikawa cocinaba no tenía aspecto comestible.

El lunes presentaron a Chris en la clase de Química como el nuevo alumno, levantando varias expectativas, sobre todo en las chicas que al momento de verlo casi gritaban como locas como si acabara de entrar una estrella de rock muy famosa, pues el chico era muy guapo en sí y sus grandes ojos verdes cautivaban al momento. Chris se sentía algo apenado pero a la vez su ego subió como la espuma hasta sentía tocar el cielo, porque cada vez que miraba hacia sus compañeras, ellas le saludaban torpemente y luego sonreía tontamente, pero todo aquel show se fue abajo cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a una chica con ojos adormilados y de aspecto perezoso. La jovencita ni atención le prestó al chico, de hecho toda la atención se fue hacia ella, el salón estuvo en completo silencio mientras la contemplaban caminar arrastrando los pies con una gran flojera, hasta que se sentó y ahí se acomodó para dormirse.

—¡Tachikawa! —exclamó la profesora.

Mimi levantó tambaleante la cabeza y miró con ojos soñolientos a la enojada maestra y sin decir nada se volvió a acomodar para dormir.

—Tachikawa, se encargará de llevar al joven Amnstrong a conocer toda la escuela en el receso —dijo la profesora que todavía no se había percatado que la castaña ya estaba durmiendo.

—¡Yo lo haré con gusto! —se ofreció Sandy que levantó la mano con rapidez.

—Tachikawa, debería ser como… ¡Tachikawa! —gritó la profesora una vez que se dio cuenta que la chica estaba dormida.

—¡Ah, no dejan dormir a gusto! Mejor me voy a la enfermería —exclamó Mimi que se levantó y ya se estaba yendo, pero luego regreso a su lugar y tomó la almohada que había llevado, muchos se preguntaron de dónde la había sacado, pues cuando entró no la llevaba. Salió del salón dando un portazo y luego se asomó—. Me duele el estómago, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería? —la maestra absorta sólo asintió, Mimi cerró la puerta.

La maestra parecía sacar fuego por la boca que en toda la clase nadie se atrevía a si quiera respirar, les daba miedo a que tomara represarías contra ellos por lo enojada que la profesora estaba y cada vez que señalaba y decía: «A ver, tú, dime…», el chico o chica señalada se ponía a temblar y los que no estaban señalados, se deslizaban por la butaca para no ser vistos, y aunque le contestaran bien, ella les decía que estaban mal.

------------------------------------------------------

Genial, anoche termine la segunda parte y pues empece con el nuevo capitulo (sólo un parrafo, pero ya es algo) espero terminar pronto para publicar, aunque sea una parte.

Un gran saludo a todos quienes siguen el fic, me motivan mucho para seguir con la historia. Gracias!!!!


	11. Los Falsos Amigos Part1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**11****: **

**Los Falsos Amigos**

**Parte 01**

Chris estaba muy molesto de que por culpa de Mimi su primer día en la escuela de Whitewoods (el nombre de la escuela de Mimi), hubiera sido tan malo, pues Mimi le decía cara de simio, no supo cómo, pero Sandy la chica que se había ofrecido a llevarlo a recorrer la escuela, terminó en la enfermería y en su lugar, Mimi se encargó de llevarlo y lo encerró en el cuarto de escobas por una hora.

—Maldita bruja loca —murmuraba Chris una vez que salieron de la escuela, Jesse y Kate iban con él.

—Me gusta mucho más la clase de biología que aquí dan que en el otro colegio —comentó Jesse.

Eidan entró a su habitación algo desganado, lo primero que hizo fue arrojar la mochila y luego echarse en la cama, sin premeditación se quedó dormido. En su sueño se veía a él y a Mimi a punto de darse un beso.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó la voz de una jovencita que se lanzó hacia él, despertándolo por completo—. Nos fue muy bien… Ah que cansada estoy, dice mamá que te ha ido muy bien en la escuela, ¿a que no me esperabas verdad? ¡Te he dado una gran sorpresa! —la chica lo abrazó con fuerza casi lo estaba asfixiando.

Eidan quería volver a dormir y regresar a ese hermoso sueño pero no pudo, porque su mamá entró para pedirle ayuda para subir las maletas al cuarto de su hermana.

—Al rato tengo que ir a casa de Mimi —dijo Eidan mientras hacia un esfuerzo por subir una gran maleta por las escaleras.

—Pero no te tardes mucho, últimamente han pasado cosas feas en la ciudad.

—Le diré a papá a que me vaya a recoger, mamá, no te preocupes —confirmó el chico.

—La niña bonita que es muy rara, como me cae bien —comentó su hermana que se recargó en la maleta a la vez que hizo más difícil subirla, haciendo que Eidan terminara rodando por las escaleras con todo y la maleta.

—D-dolor —dijo entre dientes Eidan.

Mimi estaba en el parque observando a unos jóvenes patinando en patineta que lo hacían muy bien, de repente, uno de ellos dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y fue hacia ella.

—No es la primera vez que te veo por aquí —dijo el chico, un rubio de apariencia rebelde.

—Quiero patinar como ustedes —respondió Mimi.

El chico miró minuciosamente a Mimi con sus patines rosas y lo primero que hizo fue reírse aunque no logró hacer enfadar a la castaña.

—Te vas a lastimar —se mofó el chico.

—Eso no lo dudo, pero quiero patinar en patineta —insistió la castaña.

—Apuesto a que no puedes hacerlo —retó el joven.

—¿Apuestas? —Mimi esbozó una sonrisita satisfactoria.

—Claro, cincuenta dólares a que no puedes aprender en una semana —afirmó el chico.

—Doscientos dólares, si pierdes me das el dinero y tu patineta, si ganas, te doy el dinero y mis patines.

—Jajaja, no inventes, tus patines no me quedan…

—No es mi problema. Necesito el dinero —contestó Mimi.

El chico se dio cuenta que Mimi iba a un colegio de paga por el uniforme que usaba.

—Doscientos dólares, pero ya no será una semana, sino para el jueves en la tarde —aceptó el chico.

—Aquí, mañana a las tres en punto de la tarde —señaló Mimi retadora.

El joven volvió a reírse.

—Préstame tú patineta para practicar —Mimi le quitó la patineta al chico y le entregó sus patines—. Regresaré por ellos.

Una vez que Mimi se alejó, el muchacho mandó a llamar a sus amigos skatos y les ordenó que la siguieran ya que la castaña empezó de una buena vez con la práctica, subió al monopatín y perdía en equilibrio en un segundo.

Eidan llegó al departamento de Mimi, llevaba una caja de chocolates, enseguida la mamá de la castaña lo dejó entrar, el papá se encontraba reposando sobre la sala, viendo una película.

—Es que vengo por lo del trabajo de la escuela —inquirió Eidan cuando el papá de la castaña le ofreció sentarse.

—Ah, sí, me dijo que iba a estar en la azotea del edificio porque ahí le inspira para escribir la historia que les dejó el profesor de literatura —recordó la señora Tachikawa.

A Eidan se le dibujo una gota de sudor en su nuca, se rascó la cabeza y dijo que iría hacia donde estaba Mimi, la señora Tachikawa le sonrió amablemente.

«Pero si yo no tengo ésa clase con ella» pensó el chico, sin embargo no echó de cabeza a Mimi.

—Por favor, llévale éste suéter, empieza hacer un poco de frío —le encargó la mamá de la castaña al chico.

—Será una historia romántica… y si lo es, ella será la protagonista y yo… ¡ah! —Eidan se dejó llevar por su imaginación, se había sonrojado al pensar que estaba junto a Mimi.

El chico abrió la puerta de la azotea y encontró a Mimi practicando sobre una patineta, la chica ya tenía algunos rozones, se le notaban, un botiquín de primeros auxilios también le estaba haciendo compañía.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó atónito Eidan.

—No hagas que te responda con sarcasmo —respondió Mimi que se detuvo pero estuvo a punto de caerse—. Todavía me falta dominar unos movimientos, pero para mañana estaré lista —dijo la chica muy contenta.

—Pero estás toda lastimada —observó el chico que trató de tomarle la mano, su brazo tenía varias banditas curativas.

—Lo sé, nadie ha dicho que patinar en un monopatín sea fácil, por eso hay que usar protección pero como no me alcanzó para comprar todo eso, pues así está bien, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó Mimi una vez que reaccionó de la presencia de su amigo.

—He venido para la tarea en pareja de Historia —respondió el chico.

—Ah, pues has venido en un mal momento, estoy demasiada ocupada como para ponerme hacer una tarea —respondió Mimi que subió a la patineta.

—Te vas a lastimar, ¿por qué el interés de patinar en una tabla?

—Me desconcentras, mejor vete, anda, que necesito estar sola —Mimi le señaló la puerta groseramente.

Mimi llegó a la escuela con unas banditas curativas en su rostro, dándole un aspecto de chica traviesa, se sentó descuidada, llevaba una maleta y Ashley le dio curiosidad a punto de peguntarle a su amiga que traía ahí, entró el profesor. Eidan entregó la tarea argumentando que también Mimi había participado aunque el chico le había confesado a Ashley la verdad.

—¿No te sientes mal? —preguntó Ashley cuando tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Mimi en el receso.

—Para serte sincera estoy un poco adolorida, me caí muchas veces de la patineta, pero no me siento tan mal —contestó Mimi que comía tranquila su lunch.

Kate, Chris, Jesse los observaban desde otra mesa, pues Chris no dejaba a que Kate se acercara mucho a Mimi ni Jesse, él trataba de tener poco contacto con la castaña.

—Yo me refiero a que hiciste a Eidan trabajar solo en la tarea que el profesor de historia pidió y el puso tu nombre a pesar de que no hiciste nada —Ashley se notaba enojada e indignada.

—No le dije que pusiera mi nombre en el trabajo, y no, no me siento mal —contestó Mimi que tomó su jugo.

—¿Qué no tienes valores? Deberías de ir a buscar al profesor y confesarle que no participaste en el trabajo, ¿y así te dices ser amiga de Eidan? —reclamó Chris, que se dirigió hacia a la mesa de Mimi, estaba molesto por la actitud de la castaña.

—Ella me ayudó, no tienes por qué replicarle —defendió Eidan que llegó hacia ellos, Mimi observaba sin cuidado mientras que seguía tomando su jugo.

—Lo siento Eidan, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que Mimi ha hecho. Mimi, Chris tiene razón, debes de ir a buscar al profesor y decirle la verdad —determinó Ashley que se unió a Chris.

La castaña miró a sus amigos enojados y luego observó a Eidan, hasta que terminó su jugo, se levantó, lanzándoles una mirada curiosa a todos ellos y luego se marchó sin decir nada.

—Ya ven, la hicieron enojar… ah pero que fastidiosos son —exclamó Eidan que se fue tras de Mimi.

Mimi estaba sentada en la baranda, fijando sus castaños ojos en el cielo, el sol brillaba de una manera alegre que hacía que su cabello reluciera al tiempo que el aire lo movía con ternura.

Eidan la miraba desde la esquina, ocultado, se veía preciosa, como una diosa, con una sonrisa alegre plasmada en su rostro, los ojos de la chica brillaban dulcemente. Mimi se paró sobre la baranda de una forma peligrosa, estaban a tres pisos de altura y ella muy tranquila, haciendo que el viento también moviera su falda, Eidan se puso muy rojo pero a Mimi no le importaba que la vieran.

«La niña bonita que es muy rara» se le vinieron las palabras de su hermana a la mente, de verdad que Mimi tenía un comportamiento extraño. La chica se bajó de la baranda en un salto acertado y desapareció del lugar.

Mimi salió de los vestidores con otro atuendo, dejando a Eidan boquiabierto, de hecho dejó boquiabiertos a todos que la miraran. Lucía un atuendo skato, se había soltado el cabello y puesto una gorra verde de franjas naranjas, muñequeras, una playera verde algo holgada encima de una de color naranja pegada, unos pantalones semi-holgados, tenis con las agujetas flojas y en su brazo derecho llevaba una patineta.

—¿A dónde vas a ir? —preguntó Ashley.

—A patinar, luego nos vemos —respondió Mimi.

—Pero y las clases… —Mimi alborotó la mano como diciendo que le daban igual, puso la patineta en el suelo y se montó sobre ella.

—Pero si ayer y apenas podía mantenerse en equilibrio —observó Eidan más sorprendido que los demás.

La castaña patinaba muy bien.

—¡Eidan, ¿a dónde vas?! —El chico entró al salón por su mochila y se fue, Ashley se notaba algo nerviosa—. ¡Yo también iré!

Jesse ni siquiera dijo nada y también entró por su mochila, acompañando a Ashley, enseguida fue el turno de Kate quien tomó la decisión de ir con sus amigos, Chris muy a su pesar también los acompañó.

------------------------------------

¿Por qué siempre me voy a examenes de regularización? ¬¬ mejor no pregunto... ¡Los Odio! Si de por sí los examenes normales están pesados... Buahhhhh que mal plan... nimodo....

Eh bueno, pues sigo en examenes, parece que a los profesores les encanta hacerlos, se ve que lo disfrutan mucho... en fin, aquí les traigo la primera parte de éste capitulo que pues dentro de mi cabecita esta

muy largo, además, por el momento estoy a casi nada de terminar la segunda parte y pues a mi se me hizo algo interesante (que modesta, no?) y creo que la historia va para largo... uff

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alentan mucho, sobre algunas preguntas sobre la historia, poco a poco la trama irá siendo más clara (es que a veces soy muy incoherente y luego escribo lo que se me viene a la cabeza sin antes preguntarme cómo voy a explicar lo que expuse, por favor, pido un poco de paciencia .) ... gracias, un gran saludo y si se encuentran en una situación similar a la mía... examenes de regularización, pues les deseo muchisima suerte.


	12. Los Falsos Amigos Part2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**12****: **

**Los Falsos Amigos**

**Parte 02**

—Llegas justo a tiempo, pensé que no vendrías y que nos veíamos hasta el jueves —dijo el chico rubio que también tenía puesto un gorro de color moka.

—Necesito los doscientos dólares —respondió Mimi.

El chico se sorprendió por el atuendo de Mimi, lucía muy bien y sobre todo, de que hubiera llegado patinando tan bien, cuando el día anterior iba tambaleándose y bajando de la patineta a cada rato, además de que sus amigos le habían dicho que como skata era igual a un pato cantante.

—La prueba será fácil, usaras las rampas y tendrás que hacer los mismos movimientos que Joy haga —señaló el chico a uno de sus amigos de apariencia pacifica pero vestimentas oscuras.

—Sí, pero primero déjame ver que si traes el dinero —pidió Mimi.

—Que desconfiada, los traigo aquí, mira —señaló el chico.

Mimi también le señaló el dinero al joven a quien los ojos se le iluminaron.

—Doscientos dólares, bien, estoy lista.

—¡No, yo patinaré por ti! —gritó Eidan, llegó jadeando hacia donde estaba Mimi y el otro chico, tras de él llegó Ashley junto con Jesse.

—El trato fue con ella, no contigo —respondió el chico rubio.

—No Mimi, no lo hagas por favor, te vas a lastimar, yo tomo tu lugar —Eidan le tomó las manos a Mimi, le miraba suplicante.

—Váyanse de aquí —contestó Mimi quien retiró sus manos de las de Eidan y miró a los tres chicos con frialdad—. No quiero que se metan en mis asuntos.

—Pero Mimi… —Eidan recibió una bofetada por parte de la castaña.

—No molesten, lárguense de una buena vez, no los quiero ver ya —exclamó Mimi.

—Que grosera eres Mimi, yo te tenía en otro concepto, pero veo que me equivoque —reprobó Jesse que fue el primero en dar media vuelta, fue cuando Kate y Chris llegaron.

—Mimi —susurró débilmente Ashley, tomó a Eidan del brazo y se retiró, Eidan iba muy triste a la vez que se tocaba su mejilla.

—Te lo dije prima, ella no sabe valorar la amistad de nadie —comentó Chris que se retiró junto con su prima quien le miraba con decepción, pero a Mimi se notaba que aquello no le importaba.

Una vez que los amigos de Mimi se marcharon, ella volvió su atención al rubio.

—¿A qué hora empezamos? —preguntó la castaña.

Eidan se notaba muy triste a punto de llorar.

—Mimi fue muy dura contigo, mira como te dejó —observó Ashley.

—Ella nunca me hará caso… yo sería capaz de meter las manos al fuego por ella aunque ella no lo hiciera por mí… ¿por qué es tan doloroso? —contestó Eidan, Ashley se encogió de hombros.

Tanto Eidan como Ashley estaban desconcertados por la actitud de Mimi.

—¿Y Kate a dónde fue? —preguntó Jesse al percatarse que la chica no estaba con ellos.

—Fue al baño, me pidió que la esperáramos junto a Eidan y Ashley —respondió Chris.

El amigo del rubio hizo un par de volteretas en el aire y cayó bien en la rampa en donde hizo una maniobra de levantar su patineta con la mano mientras que estaba en el aire. Mimi copió el movimiento tal y como lo había visto, incluso mejor. Se hicieron muchas maniobras, las cuales fueron superadas por la castaña, dejando a todos ahí atónitos, una vez que terminó el reto, el amigo del rubio aceptó que Mimi era muy buena y la felicitó.

—Bueno, pues me has dejado muy sorprendido de verdad y pues soy alguien de palabra, así que aquí tienes los doscientos dólares —entregó el chico.

—Perfecto, que bueno que pudiste reunir ese dinero en un día, ¿por qué no lo hacías antes, eh? —Reprochó Mimi, el chico optó una expresión de extrañeza—. Tú hermanita necesita medicinas de un precio similar y tú no haces nada por conseguir el dinero para comprarlas. —Mimi le volvió a entregar el dinero, luego una pequeña niña rubia como de 8 años llegó corriendo y se aferró a Mimi.

—July… —musitó el chico.

—Con esto alcanzara para que se le compre el medicamento que ella necesita —Mimi le entregó sus doscientos dólares, los que ella le había enseñado—. Deberías de estar más tiempo con tu familia en vez de andar gastando dinero que se necesita en tontas apuestas —reprendió la castaña.

—Yo no tengo por qué tener este dinero —el chico tendió su mano para entregarle el dinero apenas recibido.

—Claro que no es para ti tonto, confío en que harás buen uso de lo que tienes en las manos —respondió Mimi.

—July por que no me lo habías dicho antes… —el chico se agachó para ver a su hermanita.

—Por que casi no estás en la casa, hermano —respondió la pequeña que quería llorar.

—Este asunto ya es familiar, no tengo por qué meterme, bueno, con lo que si me quedo es con tu patineta, hay nos vemos —inquirió Mimi.

—Espera, tus patines —enseñó el chico.

—Es un regalo para tu hermana —contestó Mimi, les regaló una bella sonrisa que los dos chicos rubios supieron apreciar, el muchacho abrazó a su hermana y la cargó. Mimi montó a la patineta y se fue patinando, desapareciendo por donde el sol se estaba metiendo, dando la sensación que su cabello era de oro puro por lo rayos del atardecer.

Estaban frente a Tai e Izzy, Mimi llegó un poco después, con su atuendo skater, dejando sorprendidos a sus antiguos camaradas. Se notaba un tenso ambiente entre los nuevos elegidos y Mimi, los chicos la miraban con cierto enojo, pero Eidan se miraba triste y tenía roja la mejilla, mientras que Mimi los observaba sin cuidado.

—¿Entonces qué has encontrado? —preguntó la castaña sin prestarle atención a sus camaradas.

—En estas partes de las ruinas se encuentran unos portales que te llevan hacia donde se encuentran nuestros amigos —señaló Izzy.

—Tendrán que ir en pareja —sugirió Tai—. Ya que son tres portales que están a punto de abrirse.

—Yo iré con Kate —habló inmediato Chris.

—Yo definitivamente no voy con Mimi —habló Jesse mirando a la castaña con severidad.

—Yo tampoco quiero formar pareja con ella —señaló Ashley determinada.

—Ni yo quiero estar junto con Mimi —repuso Eidan con voz apagada.

Aquello dejó atónitos a todos, pues Eidan idolatraba a Mimi y moría de ganas por estar si quiera unos instantes a solas con ella, y ahora despreciaba estar con ella por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, los nuevos elegidos comprendían, pero Tai e Izzy estaban más que boquiabiertos.

—De todas formas yo iré con Tai —dijo Mimi, sorprendiendo incluso a su antiguo camarada—. Izzy, ábrelos.

Izzy tecleó muchas veces, un hueco se abrió en frente al altar, otro en dónde estaba la entrada y uno en medio, Mimi tomó a Tai de la mano y se fue al que estaba frente al altar.

—Kate, mejor quédate con Izzy, estás más segura aquí, yo iré con Jesse —le dijo Eidan.

—Pero…

—Por favor, quédate aquí —pidió el ojiverde, a Kate no le quedó otra que aceptar.

Chris y Jesse tomaron el portal que se encontraba en medio, Ashley y Eidan se fueron al que estaba por la puerta, quedando sólo Izzy y Kate.

—Me trata como si fuera una niña —se quejó Kate que empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar.

—Sólo te está protegiendo —defendió Izzy.

—Pero es que yo también quiero tener una aventura, ¿qué tal si por ahí está mi digimon? ¡Soy la única del grupo que no tiene digimon! ¡No es justo! —exclamó Kate.

—Mimi tampoco y sin embargo… —Izzy se quedó callado.

—Bueno, es verdad, que egoísta soy, por cierto, hablando de Mimi, ¿qué opinas de ella? —preguntó Kate.

—Me es difícil decir, pues yo la conocí cuando teníamos 9 años y era diferente, tenía la sensación de ser niña consentida, pero poco a poco fue madurando mientras que estuvimos en el digimundo, después de esa aventura, se mudo a USA y de ahí era pocas la veces que la veía, pero teníamos contacto por internet y se notaba más madura, no era lo que es hoy —observó Izzy.

—Lo que te puedo decir yo de ella, es que es una chica muy especial y que tiene un gran corazón… —suspiró Kate que se sentó.

--------------------------------------------------

Hola!!! bueno, pues agradezco mucho sus reviews, y pues ahora creo que me van a odiar y también a Mimi .... pobre Eidan, pero así tenía que ser... ejem, hable de más...

Bueno, al menos si puedo contestar unas preguntas, Tai no se enamoró de Vi L, el chico es muy observador ;), no ni que se ilusione Vi L, jeje, Chris no es gay jaja, y sí, la mamá de Mimi cocina verdaderamente mal, bueno, sólo a su esposo le gusta su comida, de otro modo, mejor la señora Tachikawa ya no cocinaría.

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, estoy tratando de no hacerla tan larga y a lo mejor ya en este fin de semana publique la otra parte...

Muchos saludos.


	13. Los Falsos Amigos Part3

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**13****: **

**Los Falsos Amigos**

**Parte 03**

Eidan estaba tan triste que no decía palabra, arrastraba los pies, Dratmon estaba sobre su cabeza y le miraba curioso, le daba pequeños golpecitos en la frente y él no reaccionaba, Ashley también trataba de animarlo, pero parecía ser imposible.

—¿Por qué Mimi es así conmigo? —preguntó de repente Eidan en tono gris.

—Porque eres muy ofrecido a ayudarla en todo y ella se aprovecha de eso. Sabes, estoy decepcionaba por la actitud de Mimi, creo que me cegué de las cosas que ella puede hacer y no veía la realidad, tal vez Chris tiene razón de cómo es Mimi en realidad —contestó Ashley.

—No, porque Mimi siempre ha sido así desde que la conocimos, aunque hoy me dejó desconcertado.

—Lo que debes de hacer es buscar a una chica que si te haga caso, tal vez de ésa manera Mimi ya no abuse de ti —sugirió Ashley.

El chico se quedó meditando al respecto, era buena idea y más si con ella conseguía darle celos a Mimi y así hacerla ver de lo que se estaba perdiendo, ya se imaginaba a él con dos chicas súper guapas acariciándole la cara y Mimi mirándolo a lo lejos con ojos llorosos y haciendo un drama por no ser ella quien estuviera en lugar de aquellas chicas a las cuales él le sonreía con coquetería.

—Ashley, allá, mira —señaló Squadmon.

El digimon señalaba unas piedras que trasmitían un ligero color verdoso. Ashley corrió hacia allá, al notar que Eidan se quedó hasta atrás, regresó por él y lo jaló.

—¿Qué tal si es uno de los amigos de Mimi? —dijo Ashley.

Eidan se encogió de hombros, iba pateando una piedrita la cual fue a dar directo a las piedras brillantes. Se escuchó un estruendo proveniente de las piedras y luego estas se abrieron, dejando salir a unos digimons muy parecidos a los murciélagos que revolotearon sobre los chicos y sus digimons camaradas.

—¡Quítenmelos! —gritaba Ashley desesperada, sacudía sus brazos.

Los digimons murciélagos eran pequeños pero aún así rasguñaban con sus grandes garras, a Ashley ya le habían arañado los brazos.

—¡Dratmon usa tu ataque! —ordenó Eidan.

El digimon de Eidan no tardó en hacer su ataque especial que hizo retirar a los digimons que atacaban a Ashley, Squadmon también hizo su ataque logrando que los digimons murciélagos se marcharan.

—Mira, es una entrada —señaló Dratmon.

Los chicos y sus digimons entraron con cautela al lugar. Por dentro era inmenso, una cueva muy fría en donde goteaba un líquido espeso color morado que hizo gritar a Ashley cuando le cayó en la frente, el lugar estaba invadido por aquella sustancia, además de que era pegajosa, eso lo descubrieron los digimons que no les fue fácil liberarse.

—Esto apesta —se quejó Squadmon.

En la cueva había unas plantas rosadas y se sentía un helado viento, Eidan parecía estar un poco más animado.

Chris y Jesse estaban temblando, los dos tenían una ligera tonalidad azul y sus narices estaban completamente rojas, sus dientes castañeaban y estuvieron a punto de abrazarse para aminorar el frío, pero recordaron la conversación que tuvo Mimi con el papá de Chris y prefirieron soportar el frío.

—N-no p-puedo m-moverme —tartamudeó Jesse.

—S-siento que se me va a r-r-romper a-algo —añadió Chris.

Ellos estaban ahí casi congelados mientras que los digimons jugaban con la nieve y se lanzaban bolas, unas fueron a dar en la cara de Chris que lo tumbaron al momento.

Jesse observó que no muy lejos de ahí salía humo, sus ojos se abrieron y le dijo a Chris, lo ayudó a levantarse y como olvidando que tenían frío, se echaron a correr. Hubo una parte en donde la nieve les llegaba por la cintura, sentían las piernas entumecidas, sus digimons los ayudaron avanzar.

Era un estanque termal, salía un vapor muy caliente que en ese lugar les caía de mil maravillas, sin pensarlo mucho se metieron al agua, estaba caliente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por lo bien que les caía.

—Esto es grandioso —dijo con pereza Jesse.

—Vaya que lo es —corroboró Chris.

Los chicos estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos pero al momento de cerrar los ojos sintieron que eran llevados por el agua, como si fuera una gran tina a la que le habían quitado el tapón y ellos tan pequeños que también se iban por el drenaje. Cayeron en un lugar en donde el hielo reinaba, el piso, el techo, las paredes, todo era completamente de hielo y ellos ahí, muriéndose de frío nuevamente, sus digimons a un lado, lograron alcanzarlos antes de ser succionados. Cuando trataron de caminar, se cayeron, el suelo era muy resbaloso, era un intento innecesario tratar de andar sobre el hielo, pero ellos lo intentaron, caminaban torpemente, pero sus digimons eran más torpes, Guepmon terminó con las patas tendidas y sus garras no le ayudaba aferrarse, pues el hielo era muy duro, el digimon de Chris pasó patinando y se llevó a Chris a Jesse y a Radramon, haciéndolos caer e irse patinando ellos también, no podían detenerse, había una rampa echa de hielo y ahí fueron a dar, los chicos les importó poco parecer muy asustados que terminaron abrazados y los digimons sobre ellos también asustados, los cuatro gritaron al ver el final de la rampa, salieron volando.

—¡AHHHH! —gritaron los chicos y los digimons al sentir que ese era su final.

Cayeron sobre algo pachoncito que hasta rebotaron ligeramente, era tan suave que pensaron que a lo mejor ya había llegado su final y ahora se encontraban sobre una esponjosa y suave nube.

—Estoy vivo —habló Jesse perplejo que se tocaba los brazos.

—Yo también, aunque un poco adolorido… —reconoció Chris, sobre él estaba Guepmon, Radramon y Jesse.

Guepmon por el susto había sacado sus garras de metal y por el temor a las alturas, se aferró a Chris, rasgándole la pierna derecha de la cual ya fluía sangre.

—Estás herido —señaló Jesse.

Chris se vio la pierna lastimada, pero no sentía dolor ni la sangre que ya había manchado su pantalón.

—Debe ser por el frío, que no sientes dolor, de todas maneras… —Jesse sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Chris para que se lo amarrara.

Era una casa de hielo, ya habían oído hablar de los hoteles de hielo, incluso Jesse ya se había estado en uno cuando celebraron el cumpleaños de su mamá que era una señora muy extravagante en sus gustos hacia los hoteles, pero esta era una casita muy curiosa, todo tallado en firme hielo.

—Parece de verdad —observó Jesse que se acercó a una figura de un joven.

—Jesse, aléjate —dijo Chris aterrado.

La figura del joven, en realidad era un chico de carne y hueso.

—Debe ser uno de los amigos de Tai —puntualizó Jesse.

Tanto Chris como Jesse y los digimons empezaron a descongelar al chico. Se dieron el susto de su vida que el joven aún en el hielo, haya abierto los ojos los cuales centellaron como rubíes.

Mimi y Tai se encontraban frente a un gran castillo medieval, no en muy buen estado, de paredes grises y tristes que deprimían el más alegre corazón, se sentían seres pequeños ante la gran puerta que tenían enfrente, imposible de abrir. Tai miró su digivice que marcaba débilmente un punto blanco.

—Esto no me da buena espina, mejor regresemos —dijo Mimi que dio un gran bostezo descaradamente.

Pero Tai no dijo nada, sólo dio unos pasos y recogió un pedazo de trapo enterrado, reconociendo la prenda.

—Es Sora, Sora se encuentra por aquí —exclamó Tai a quien los ojos se le iluminaron de esperanza.

Mimi observó la sucia prenda de color lila.

—Tai, esto se parece al cuento de Pedrito y los frijoles mágicos, mira el tamaño de ésa puerta, es como si viviera un gigante ahí y ninguno de los dos trae a sus digimons para que nos defienda y aunque no estemos precisamente sobre una nube, si estamos en un lugar muy alto que no alcanzamos a ver qué tan alto está —señaló la castaña, tomó una roca y la arrojó, no escucharon cuando chocaba contra el suelo—. Lo ves, es una muerte segura.

—¡Yo no me iré sin Sora! —recalcó Tai muy decidido y empezó a empujar la gran puerta, la cual no la movía ni un milímetro, insistente el muchacho, tomó impulso y fue a chocar su hombro contra la puerta, terminó rebotando.

Mimi estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la presencia de alguien la dejó sin palabras. Se trataba de Sora quien caminaba hacia ellos a paso lento.

—¡Sora! —Tai se arrojó a los brazos de la pelirroja, pero ésta no respondía.

Sora levantó su mirada directo a Mimi quien sintió un golpe en el pecho que la dejó sin aire, luego una ventisca violenta la arrastró hasta la orilla del acantilado, dónde perdió el equilibrio, sino fuera por su reflejo que se aferró instantáneamente a la orilla.

Mimi sentía la desesperación de ser escuchada por Tai, pero el chico se encontraba tan emocionado de volver a ver a Sora que no le hacía caso, además de que la voz de Mimi no se escuchaba muy bien porque le hacía falta aire.

Tomó una bocanada de aire pero aquello hizo que una de sus manos se soltara, con todas sus fuerzas pidió auxilio a Tai, quien reaccionó y volteó para ver, pero Sora le tomó de la cara y lo hizo que la viera a los ojos.

—Maldita sea… —Mimi cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, su mirada expresaba determinación y una gran seguridad que causaba intimidación.

La castaña tomó impulso hamaqueándose un poco y de ahí saltó como si de una gimnasta olímpica se tratara, quedando de nueva cuenta en tierra firme.

—Si después de esto, Tai niega que no está enamorado de Sora, le voy a rapar las cejas —se dijo Mimi quien corrió hacia su amigo y lo desprendió de los brazos de Sora al golpear a la pelirroja sin piedad.

Se lamentó haberlo hecho, pues sintió como si hubiera golpeado una pared de hierro, sus nudillos le sangraron al impacto y lo increíble fue a ver a Sora a quien se le había desviado un poco la cabeza, girarla y acomodársela sin problema alguno.

—Bien, esto ya me está causando miedo —admitió la castaña.

Chris y Jesse salieron corriendo junto a sus digimons, pues al chico que liberaron sacaba una bombas de las manos y explotaban al contacto con el suelo, que ahí era hielo, pero aún así no dejaban de explotar y con fuerza. Chris y Jesse tuvieron que saltar para salvar su vida de que el explosivo les fuera a dar.

—Vaya amigos tan raros que tiene esa chica, tenía que ser, ella es todo un fenómeno —comentó Chris.

—Por la izquierda —señaló Radramon.

Era como estar en un laberinto de hielo, podría haber sido divertido a menos que tras de ellos no estuviera un chico lanzándoles explosivos.

Sentían que ese era su fin de verdad al llegar a una parte donde no encontraron salida, sus digimons salieron para enfrentar a ésa cosa que les lanzaba explosivos.

—¡Golpe Giratorio! —Exclamó Radramon, lanzándose como una flecha que daba vueltas y de lo rápido que iba parecía un taladro.

—¡Zarpa de Plata! —gritó Guepmon que cruzó sus garras de metal y se vio desprenderse el metal de las garras que se convirtieron en largas agujas que fueron a dar contra el chico.

Lograron vencer al enemigo, los chicos y los digimons quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, pues habían derrotado a un robot.

—Increíble, esto es igualito a una película que vi —observó Jesse que pateó al desactivado robot—. Se ve tan real…

—Tiene algo ahí —señaló Chris.

—Tiene muchas cosas, entre ellas explosivos… ah, es verdad —Jesse sacó del bolsillo un aparatito igual al de Tai e Izzy, el digivice.

-------------------------------------------

Uff, muchas gracias por seguir con el fic, bueno, pues ya está es la penúltima parte del capitulo, espero que les guste y que continuen con la historia.

Disculpen la falta de creatividad en cuanto a los nombres de los ataques de los digimons y en el nombre de los mismos... se me complica algo y también algunas faltas de ortografía por ahí

Un gran saludo para ustedes, cuidense mucho.


	14. Los Falsos Amigos Part4

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**14****:**

**Los Falsos Amigos**

**Parte 04**

Ashley era ayudada por Eidan para subir los peñascos que estaban dentro de la gran cueva, aunque resultaba asqueroso y vomitivo terminar con las manos llenas de aquella nauseabunda sustancia. Los digimons no sufrían con aquello, pues Dratmon estaba sobre la cabeza de Eidan y Squadmon volaba.

—Siento mi estómago un revoltijo —se quejó Ashley que se sujetaba su panza estuvo a punto de llevarse una mano a la boca pero al sentir el olor inmediatamente la retiraba—. Esto es un asco.

—Más asco es el que va a sentir él —Eidan apuntó con su dedo a un bulto, era un chico y en su mano sujetaba un digivice un poco diferente al de Tai e Izzy, de color naranja.

Ashley quería vomitar, Squadmon le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda pensando que quería llorar, Dratmon bajó de Eidan y fue a olisquear.

—No huele como ustedes —dijo el digimon.

—Claro que no, huele más feo, estar cubierto de ésa porquería por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ha de ser horrible, seguro que el olor no se le quitara en un mes aunque se bañe diez veces al día y se vacíe dos botes de perfume, guacala, pobrecito —contestó Eidan.

—No, a ése tipo de olor no me refiero, sino a que no huele como ustedes los humanos, más bien… —Dratmon se quedó callado.

El rostro de Ashley reflejó horror y Eidan se quedó boquiabierto y callado. El joven se había levantado, con una parte del rostro mal formado.

—Que no es un chico como ustedes, sino otra cosa —terminó Dratmon que se puso inmediato frente a Eidan en posición de ataque—. ¡Fuego Fugaz!

—¡Plumas de Luz! —Squadmon liberó sus plumas que fueron a parar directo al chico.

Ni el ataque de Dratmon ni el de Squadmon tuvieron mucho éxito, lo único que habían logrado, era deformarle la otra parte de la cara, dejando a un ser realmente horrible. Ashley y Eidan salieron corriendo, en su prisa los dos cayeron y quedaron atrapados en el suelo pegajoso.

Mimi esquivaba los agiles golpes que Sora trataba de darle a la castaña, aunque tenía ciertos movimientos torpes la pelirroja y era cuando Mimi se aprovechaba y la empujaba o pateaba.

—Reacciona Tai y ayúdame —le gritaba Mimi pero el chico estaba en una especie de trance.

Sora lanzó un puñetazo que no falló arrojando a Mimi cerca del precipicio y en un salto, la pelirroja ya estaba encima de Mimi para terminar con la castaña.

—Te aprovechas porque te pareces a mi amiga… —le dijo Mimi no esperaba a que aquel ser igual a Sora pero que no era Sora le contestará. Con todas sus fuerzas logró zafarse de la impostora y volvió a su pose de combate.

Mimi sabía que golpear a la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas iba a resultar contraproducente, pues resultaría más lastimada ella que el clon de Sora, así que valía más maña que fuerza en ésa pelea, lo que logró fue derribarla y esquivar sus golpes, esta vez ponía más atención.

Hubo un choque entre las dos chicas, Mimi sintió un ligero dolor, pero logró arrojar a la impostora por el precipicio, una vez que se deshizo de ése ser, hizo a Tai reaccionar, dándole una bofetada.

—¡No puedo creer que casi me dejas morir por una Sora que no era Sora, ¡Tonto!! —reclamó Mimi.

Tai a quien le había surgido una lagrimita de dolor y se sobaba su cachete miraba con pena a Mimi, pero no sabía cómo explicarle que por un momento él no estuvo ahí, así que él no vio la pelea entre las chicas.

—Entonces la verdadera Sora se encuentra ahí adentro —dijo Tai que corrió a la puerta.

Mimi se sujetaba el costado izquierdo y sentía adolorida la quijada, se tocó y estaba caliente notando ligera inflamación.

Tai volvió a hacer uso de su hombro para poder abrir la puerta teniendo el mismo efecto que hacía rato, terminó rebotando y en el suelo.

—Gran genio, ¿ya intentaste jalarla en vez de empujarla? —preguntó Mimi quien jaló la puerta y ésta se abrió sin problema alguno.

—¿Eh? —Tai estaba con los ojos hechos un círculo blanco y atontado—. Ah, sólo la estaba aflojando —fingió el chico.

Era sólo la imagen de un castillo, porque no encontraron nada adentro que perteneciera a un castillo de verdad, lo que sí estaba ahí, era el digivice de Sora, que Tai lo reconoció al instante por una calcomanía que tenía pegada y que había sido él quien se la regaló a la pelirroja.

Tai se encontraba triste, pero Mimi estaba pensativa y había optado una mirada calculadora mezclada con furia.

—Vil engaño… pero los chicos todavía se encuentran en el digimundo —murmuró la castaña.

Ashley estaba llorando no quería morir y menos en un lugar así donde sería consumida por aquella sustancia asquerosa. Eidan logró despegarse y ayudó a la rubia. El ser desfigurado aprovechó para atacar a los dos chicos, pero Dratmon y Squadmon se pusieron en medio.

Los digimons se vieron entre sí y asintieron, los dos lanzaron sus ataques a la vez, se vio como las plumas de luz se combinaba con el fuego fugaz y terminó volviéndose en una llamarada muy grande cubierta de luz que fue capaz de pasarle el pecho al ser desfigurado que liberó el digivice. Eidan tomó el digivice y no esperaron más para salir del lugar.

Chris y Jesse aparecieron algo mareados junto a Izzy quien al verlos les ofreció una manta y los acercó a la fogata, Kate se hizo cargo de ayudar a su primo con la herida. Ashley y Eidan llegaron momentos después, despidiendo un mal olor que hizo a todos los demás taparse la nariz, los chicos entendieron la indirecta y se alejaron de ellos, Izzy les llevó agua para que se levaran. Mimi y Tai hacían su aparición, Tai apenas dio un paso cuando Mimi se desvaneció tras él, alcanzó a tomarla en brazos.

La castaña apenas escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos alarmados.

Mimi despertaba y a su lado se encontraban todos, se veían preocupados.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien, Mimi —dijo Ashley muy contenta.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Kate que miraba curiosa a la castaña.

—¡Está sangrando! —señaló Eidan.

La castaña estaba demasiado aturdida como para poder contestar, su primer acto fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza y se empezó a levantar poco a poco, por el momento le costaba trabajo reconocer a los chicos. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, tambaleante se levantó y caminó, unos pasos más se dejó caer.

—Mimi —Eidan llegó a ella para ayudarla a levantar.

La chica se movió de tal manera para zafarse de Eidan.

—Aléjate de mí —dijo con voz fría.

Dejó helado a Eidan quien volvió a intentar ayudar a su amiga, pero esta vez Mimi lo detuvo dándole un golpe a puño cerrado con tal fuerza que lo arrojó al suelo, causándole una hemorragia nasal.

—Mimi —susurró Ashley, que no evitó derramar unas lagrimillas.

—¡¡Déjenme en paz!! —exclamó, apretó su digivice y desapareció.

Jesse ayudó a Eidan, todos estaban desconcertados por la actitud de Mimi, fue inevitable que todas las miradas fueran dirigidas a Tai, buscando una explicación, a lo que el chico sólo se encogió de hombros y argumento no saber nada.

—¿Se encuentra Mimi? —preguntó Eidan a la mamá de la chica.

—¿Qué te pasó? —interrogó la señora Tachikawa alarmada al ver la nariz del chico inflamada y con banditas curativas.

—Me pelee —respondió con simpleza—. ¿Y Mimi?

—No sé bien que le pasa, pero se encuentra en la azotea, últimamente ese ha sido su lugar preferido —señaló la señora Tachikawa.

—Gracias —dijo apresurado Eidan.

Mimi estaba sentada al borde del edificio, con la mirada perdida en la luna llena que resplandecía de tal manera para no ser opacada por las luces nocturnas de la ciudad.

—Hola —saludó Eidan con sutileza mientras que veía la altura del edificio le causó pavor y retrocedió.

La castaña no contestó, ni se movió ni hizo algún ruido para afirmar que lo había escuchado, simplemente lo ignoró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico con voz tristona.

Mimi primero suspiró y luego volteó a verlo con ojos melancólicos. Al levantarse, Eidan sintió que Mimi se iba a caer.

—Me debes de odiar por hacerte esto —señaló Mimi y tocó con ternura la nariz del chico.

—Jamás podría hacerlo, y tú lo sabes —respondió Eidan.

—Con lo que pasó hoy, creo que he perdido la amistad de ustedes, lamento mucho como los traté, y entenderé su comportamiento hacia mí, no habrá rencores… —dijo la castaña.

—No, yo me muero primero antes de perder tu amistad, no porque ellos ya no quieran ser tus amigos yo no lo seré, yo estaré contigo siempre —apuntó Eidan que parecía querer llorar pues sentía a Mimi muy fría y distante.

—Gracias, Eidan. —Mimi volvió a suspirar y desvió su mirada hacia la luna y regresó a los ojos de Eidan.

—¿Cómo está tu herida? —señaló el chico.

—No tiene importancia…

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Estabas sangrando! ¡Dejaste un rastro de sangre cuando caminaste y dónde estuviste inconsciente! ¡Todo es culpa de Tai, él no supo cuidarte bien...! Si yo hubiera ido contigo…, jamás hubiera dejado que te fueras con él, sino conmigo… También es mi culpa, perdóname… —Eidan empezó a llorar.

—Vaya tonto que eres, no es culpa de nadie, Eidan, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por ser uno de mis mejores amigos, te quiero —Mimi le sonrió dulcemente que Eidan sintió que su corazón empezaba a resucitar una lucecita que se extendía y le daba calidez—. Aunque fue divertido darte un golpe, de vez en cuando me desesperas por lo demasiado generoso que eres conmigo, a la próxima sé más sincero.

—¿Lo dices por lo de historia? —cuestionó Eidan, Mimi asintió a la vez que sonreía tiernamente.

—Vamos a cenar… ruega a Dios que mi mamá no haya cocinado —Mimi lo tomó de la mano.

Cuando Mimi llegó al mundo real, sus heridas se habían cerrado.

Ashley, Jesse y Chris se veían molestos, más el último, Ashley deseaba hablar con Mimi y saber cómo se encontraba, veía que Eidan y Kate estaban junto a ella y quería estar con ellos, Chris estaba enojado con su prima por no hacerle caso de alejarse de Mimi.

—¿Entonces cómo es que ahora estás como si nada te hubiera pasado cuando todos te vimos herida? —preguntó Kate curiosa a la castaña que estaba mirando con desconfianza su comida.

—Bueno, pues no sé muy bien, pero creo que cuando te lastimas en el digimundo, no es real —respondió Mimi que no quitaba la mirada de su espagueti color rosa.

—Pero me rompiste la nariz en el digimundo y me sigue doliendo, aun cuando ya no estamos allá —indicó Eidan que por instinto miró su nariz todavía lastimada.

—No soy Dios para saber todo, yo que sé porque todavía te sigue doliendo la nariz… creo que te la termine arreglando, la tenías un poco chueca… —Mimi prestó atención al chico quien se puso rojo cuando la castaña se acercó a él para observar mejor.

—Oye sí, ya la tienes más estética… —añadió Kate que también se acercó.

Eidan se puso todavía más rojo y parecía sacar vapor de la cabeza, pues tener cerca a dos hermosas jovencitas era el sueño de cualquier hombre, pero en ése momento no supo qué hacer, terminó cayéndose de espalda.

Recibieron la calificación de las materias, Mimi pasó con excelencia Matemáticas, el resto las pasó con calificación regular e Historia la reprobó.

—No puedo creer que la idiota de Tachikawa haya pasado el examen de Matemáticas con excelencia, ella jamás pasaría ése examen tan difícil aunque tuviera las respuestas en la mano… a menos que eso haya pasado, investigaré a fondo como le hizo. —Dijo Sandy, Chris y Kate la escucharon.

—Tiene razón, con el poco tiempo que he estado aquí, me basta para darme cuenta que Mimi no tiene cerebro, como dice Sandy, es la chica bonita con cabeza llena de aire, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Sandy —aprobó Chris.

—Subestiman a Mimi, más tú, Chris, prefieres estar más tiempo con Sandy que es una tonta superficial que darte tiempo para conocer a Mimi. —Dijo Kate molesta y se retiró.

Chris quedó desconcertado, sintió una mano en el hombro y se trataba de Jesse.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que una chica como Sandy me guste? —admitió Chris.

—No, nada, sólo que es un poco… superficial, se la pasa hablando de sus cualidades y eso aburre, en vez de esperar a que las descubran… bueno amigo, me voy a mi clase —contestó Jesse.

—Muchos piensan que soy tonta y rara, pero no se toman la molestia de decírmelo en la cara —interrumpió Mimi.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga de frente? —preguntó Chris, Mimi asintió—. Para mí tú eres la peor persona que yo he conocido en mi vida, una verdadera hipócrita que usa a las personas para su conveniencia y con falta de valores, eso es lo que eres tú para mí.

—Ah, bien, una no puede caerle bien a todos, en fin, de todas formas me da igual lo que pienses de mí —dijo Mimi muy quitada de la pena y regresó al salón de clases en dónde se puso a platicar muy tranquila con los chicos, aquello hizo que a Chris le invadiera la sensación de que su corazón era estrujado por unas garras y un monstruo despertará en su interior, no se lo podía explicar y más enojo sentía cuando veía a la castaña sonreír amablemente aquellos chicos.

—Tonta. —Susurró Chris apretando los puños con coraje, dio media vuelta, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

-----------------------------------------------

Hola!!!, gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy contenta, pues en la noche terminé al fin el capitulo con esta 4 parte.

Respecto a Eidan... siento mucho tratarlo así, pero al final tendrá su recompensa, es muy lindo, y se merece ser tratado mejor.

Eh, sabes, no me había puesto a pensar que se tratara de Matt, pero no, no era él, se trataba de Joe, como no especifique como eran, pues una ya se sabe quien, Sora y el otro, es Davis.

Gracias por seguir con mi historia, tal vez no tarde mucho en publicar el otro capi... abrazos!!!


	15. El Rescate Part1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**15****:**

**El Rescate**

**Parte 01 **

No sabían por qué pero había mucho movimiento en la escuela, más del que siempre había y es que era temporada de que los alumnos de bajas calificaciones en el semestre (como Mimi que aunque salió bien en casi todos los exámenes del último mes, su promedio no alcanzaba a uno probatorio), tenían que estar muy atentos al examen decisivo para no ir a curso de invierno o de plano reprobar el semestre, Mimi no quería ir a la escuela en vacaciones y mucho menos reprobar, así que era la más entusiasta. Por ir corriendo tras del profesor de literatura a pesar de que en su camino se encontró con la de química, Mimi vio a muchas personas en el patio principal tomando fotos y observaban con detalle la escuela, alcanzó a ver que en el gafete de uno de esas personas estaba el logo de una cadena televisiva.

—Dicen que están viendo el edificio por que van a grabar unos capítulos de la serie —escucharon hablar a una chica que de la emoción dio un pequeño grito.

—Yo escuche que también están buscando a la nueva chica para que sea la pareja del protagonista, que emoción, yo me apunto —contestaba la amiga de la chica.

Los chicos las habían alcanzado a oír por lo escandalosas que eran y las miraban, Mimi seguía disfrutando de su almuerzo.

—Todavía no sabemos qué es lo que pasó en el digimundo y porque eran robots los que nos atacaron —decía Ashley en tono preocupado.

—Mi mamá se va a Japón hoy en la noche, una tía enfermó y pues mi mamá quiere hacerle compañía y le pedí que le llevara unos regalos a mis amigos, tiene que entregárselos personalmente, de ésa forma sabremos que noticias hay al respecto a ellos —comentó Mimi.

—Piensas en todo Mimi, sin duda eres muy inteligente —alagó Eidan.

Chris lanzó un bufido como burla.

—Mañana iremos al digimundo para saber qué es lo que Izzy ha averiguado… ¿qué pasa Kate? —preguntó Mimi al ver que Kate agachó la cabeza.

—He estado esperando ya demasiado y mi digimon no aparece —admitió Kate con tristeza.

—Ni mi digimon tampoco, esta es una prueba para las dos y demostrar que somos fuertes. No te desanimes, tal vez tu digimon también te está esperando en otra parte del digimundo, sólo que no hemos ido por ésa parte —animó Mimi que le dio unas palmaditas.

A la salida de la escuela, habían muchas chicas rodeando un auto negro, todas las chicas como moscas, del auto salió un joven muy atractivo, de cabello rubio un poco ondulado y largo, de lentes oscuros y vestimenta juvenil, al verlo, las chicas gritaron como locas y hubo un par de desmayadas de la emoción, los agentes de seguridad del joven hizo a un lado a las enloquecidas féminas para darle paso y a su encuentro fue uno de las personas que estaban hacía unas horas observando la escuela.

—¿No es el protagonista de la serie juvenil con más éxito en América? —señaló Jesse.

—Es un presuntuoso —contestó Mimi con amargura—. Mejor vámonos.

El chico pareció reconocer a alguien y se bajó los lentes al ver a la chica más hermosa que en su vida había visto, a una castaña acompañada de otros cinco chicos más, no podía estarla confundiendo, jamás olvidaría unos ojos marrones tan hermosos y encantadores ni aquel rostro angelical.

—Mimi —murmuró el chico absorto observando a la chica que se metía a un coche.

—Te vamos a extrañar —se despidió el señor Tachikawa de su esposa, estaban en el aeropuerto.

—No olvides darle los regalos a mis amigos, eh —le recordó Mimi.

—Vamos a extrañar las delicias que preparas —siguió el señor Tachikawa que abrazaba a su esposa con desesperación a la vez que lloraba de tal manera que sus ojos parecían fuentes y la señora Tachikawa imitó a su esposo.

—Yo no —interrumpió Mimi espantada, se hizo a un lado por el show que estaba armando sus papás y toda la gente se había detenido para observarlos—. No vienen conmigo —argumentó la castaña esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa y luego se alejó de sus padres.

—No puedo creer que me hayas dejado solo, Mimi —reprochó su papá en el auto.

—Es que me pareció haber visto a un famoso por ahí y quise que me diera un autógrafo, lo siento, papá —mintió la castaña, en su cabeza se había formado una gran gota de sudor.

—Una semana es demasiado, voy a extrañar mucho a tú mamá… —empezó a llorar en el auto y Mimi deseaba tener un paraguas en ese instante.

Mimi no había llegado tan enfadada del aeropuerto, hacía pocos meses había acompañado a sus papás cuando viajaron a Japón pero ella se había quedado, le habría encantado que su papá también se hubiera ido con su mamá, así estaría sola en el departamento y podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluyendo no ir a clases.

—Te levantas temprano para ir a la escuela, eh, que yo te llevaré —le dijo su papá antes de que Mimi se metiera a su cuarto.

—Papá, mañana es sábado —le recordó Mimi con cansancio.

—Es cierto, bueno, entonces ve y duerme bien, cariño —el señor Tachikawa le dio un beso en la frente a Mimi quien le sonrió y luego se metió a su cuarto.

Mimi se recostó sobre su cama mirando su techo que estaba estampado de estrellas, pensativa en lo que había escuchado el martes cuando escapó de Eidan por el ducto de ventilación de la escuela y escuchó a Sandy y Chris.

…

Martes a la hora de salida, Mimi quería pasar a un lugar, pero Eidan insistió en acompañarla, entonces ella le dijo que iba al baño, pensaba saltar por la ventana, pero al ver que estaban a tres pisos de altura, prefirió algo más seguro, vio el ducto de ventilación arriba del baño.

—Ni creas que vas a venir conmigo —se decía Mimi mientras gateaba por el ducto, se detuvo al ver a Chris y a Sandy dándose un beso, sintió que el pecho se le comprimía, la había dejado muy impactada, curiosa se acercó más para ver que no era una alucinación suya.

—Entonces el sábado es la tocada, ahí estaré, pero no me gustaría estar en un lugar en donde este esa tonta de Tachikawa, sabes que ella me odia y no quiero que vaya hacer algo para dejarme en ridículo como lo hizo en mi fiesta, por favor —pidió Sandy haciéndose la víctima.

—No para nada, el hecho de que ande en su grupito no es por ella, sino por mi prima, créeme que hago todo lo posible por qué Kate se aleje de ella, no quiero que la convierta en alguien irresponsable y floja —contestó Chris.

—Gracias, Chris, te quiero —Sandy le dio otro beso y el chico quedó embobado mirando cuando la pelirroja se iba.

Mimi quien miraba y escuchó la conversación, parpadeó incrédula, luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, escapar de Eidan. Bajó del ducto de una manera nada discreta que dejó a los chicos boquiabiertos y espantados a la vez, pues brincó y su falda se levantó de manera escandalosa, pero a ella le preocupaba poco, pues siempre tenía un short puesto bajo la falda y se echó a patinar, estaban cerca las escaleras y se deslizó por la baranda en sus patines de tal manera que dejaba a los chicos que subían o bajaban la escalera estupefactos ante tal acción.

—Estoy enamorado —dijo un niño de primer semestre al verla patinar.

…

—¿Por qué recuerdo eso? —se preguntó Mimi que se había ruborizado—. Ya sé que le caigo mal a Chris pero…

Habían quedado en verse en una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la escuela, pero nadie llegó, Mimi tomaba su café tranquilamente cuando recibió una llamada a su teléfono, dónde le decían que no podían ir.

—Ah, es verdad, hoy es cuando ése tonto va a tocar con Jesse, ¿por qué los demás chicos no me dijeron nada? —se dijo Mimi en un tono cansino como saber ya el porqué, siguió tomando su café.

Chris les mintió a los chicos, argumentando que quería darle una sorpresa a Mimi por eso les pidió que no le comentaran nada de la tocada, que le diría que se iban a ver en el lugar en donde tocarían y ahí le iban a dedicar la canción por agradecimiento de haber salvado a Kate, su prima quedó con cara interrogante.

—Entonces le cancelamos a la mera hora diciéndole que nos surgió un contratiempo… ¿seguro que le vas a dedicar la canción por haber salvado a Kate y no por otra cosa? —preguntó Eidan quien ya había empuñado su mano.

—Claro, ella nos llevó directo a mi prima, por eso estoy agradecido con ella, sólo que no sabía cómo agradecerle, me cuesta darle las gracias —mintió Chris.

Mimi llamó al mesero para pedirle la cuenta, pero él muy sonriente le dijo que él la invitaba, que no todos los días tenía la fortuna de ver a una chica tan hermosa y le cuestionó que si no era modelo o estrella de televisión.

—No. Muchas gracias por el café —respondió Mimi.

—Espera por favor a que termine mi turno, sólo faltan unos minutos, no te vayas —pidió el mesero.

La castaña observó al chico, era guapo de unos 19 o 20 años, de cabello negro y ojos cafés que transmitían dulzura. Terminó accediendo.

—Pensarás que soy un atrevido, ¿verdad? —dijo el chico apenado mientras caminaban al parque.

—Pues sí —corroboró Mimi.

—Es que no pude evitar mirarte, eres muy bonita, pero lo que más me llamó la atención, son tus ojos que transmiten cierta tristeza disfrazada de frialdad —confesó el chico, Mimi le miró un poco alarmada.

—Antes de que empieces a analizarme, dime cómo te llamas —interrumpió la castaña.

—Jackson, pero me dicen Jack, ¿y tú? —preguntó el chico.

—Mimi… ¡qué bonito! —observó la castaña, pues el chico tenía una medalla que en el centro tenía una gema en forma de pentagrama de color azul profundo y en el centro una esfera de color verde.

—Regalo de mi abuela, dice que trae buena suerte —enseñó el chico quien se la quitó y se la prestó a Mimi—. Según ella me dijo que trae buena suerte cuando una persona se la regala de buena fe a otra, la persona quien lo recibe tendrá buena suerte igual que quién se la regaló.

—De verdad que es preciosa… es muy linda… —Mimi empezaba a quedar hipnotizada por la gema, sus ojos iban perdiendo brillo, tenía la mirada perdida y concentrada en la estrella.

Mimi sentía que su cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo.

Era hora de la presentación de Chris y Jesse ante el público, sus amigos estaban muy emocionados pero a la vez no veían que Mimi llegara, el escenario se oscureció y refulgieron unas llamaradas para luego iluminarse y dejando ver a Chris a Jesse y a otros tres chicos, Chris era el vocalista y antes de empezar a tocar dedicó la canción a una persona muy especial que él quería mucho. Las chicas empezaron a gritar, pues Chris se veía realmente guapo ahí arriba con una guitarra eléctrica color rojo y un atuendo roquero. Los chicos empezaron a tocar y fue sensacional, lo hacían muy bien y Chris no cantaba nada mal, hicieron que el público se prendiera con su música y empezaran a ovacionarlos. Cuando terminaron de tocar, los espectadores querían más. Complacieron hasta que Chris sintió que su garganta se iba a desgarrar. Kate llegó hacia él.

—¿Por qué Mimi no está aquí? —preguntó la chica, molesta.

—Me gustaría haber escuchado: Oye, que bien estuviste ahí arriba, eres genial; o algo por el estilo… —contestó Chris que tomó agua.

Pero no fue la única que preguntó por Mimi, después de que le dijeron lo bien que tocaban y de la buena voz que tenía.

—Bueno, antes de salir al escenario me llamó diciendo que no podía venir porque tenía unas cosas que hacer y antes de que le preguntara me colgó —mintió Chris sin pena alguna.

—¡¡Estuviste genial, me encantó!! —llegó gritando eufórica Sandy que se abalanzó sobre Chris y le dio un gran beso en la boca que los amigos del chico se quedaron callados y con los ojos abiertos, hasta que Eidan hizo una mueca de asco—. Gracias por dedicármela, oh, ¡te amo! —exclamó y volvió a besarlo.

—Salgamos de aquí antes de que vomite —apresuró Eidan que se tapó la boca.

Chris iba a salir de nuevo una vez que su garganta descansó, pero en esos instantes, desaparecieron del lugar.

—No puede ser… —dijo Chris al estar frente a Tai e Izzy y los digimons—. No, ahora nuestra banda ya no tendrá futuro —se lamentaba.

—Se trata de Mimi… —habló Tai que se veía serio.

—Ella tenía que ser, tenía que arruinar algo importante para mí… —exclamó Chris enojado.

—¿Qué pasó con Mimi? —preguntó Ashley.

—La secuestraron —dijo una nueva voz, muy agradable para los nuevos elegidos, Ashley recordó de quién se trataba, abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer quien estaba con ellos.

Era el chico rubio de cabello largo y ondulado, de ojos azul claro, muy guapo.

—Es Michael Washington, el de la serie… —señaló Ashley a quien la voz se le entrecortó de la emoción.

—¿En serio? —dijo Eidan con sarcasmo.

—Yo vi cuando un tipo se la trajo al digimundo, yo estaba muy cerca, recuerdo que brinque para evitar que se la llevará, pero aparecí aquí junto con los amigos de Mimi —explicó Michael.

—¿Conoces a Mimi? —preguntó Eidan que no pudo evitar sentir celos, sobre todo tratándose de alguien tan famoso como lo era Michael, ahora sentía que ya no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad para con Mimi.

—Somos amigos, bueno, lo éramos hasta que yo me volví un arrogante insoportable y ella se molestó por lo que dio por terminado nuestra amistad, al darme cuenta de lo que la fama me había convertido y de lo que había perdido, volví a ser el mismo de antes y me propuse recuperar la amistad de Mimi… —confesó Michael entristecido—. Ayer que la vi no podía creérmelo, por lo que me puse a investigar y di con ella, por casualidad la encontré por el parque en dónde fue secuestrada.

Chris apretaba los puños se notaba furioso, Guepmon fue el único en percatarse de eso.

—He localizado las coordenadas en dónde se encuentra Mimi —indicó Izzy, señaló la pantalla de su computadora.

—¿Por qué dejamos a Mimi sola? —se lamentó Ashley.

—Toda la culpa la tiene Chris quien nos dijo que lo hiciéramos —reclamó Eidan que se le aventó violento a Chris para darle un golpe, pero Chris reaccionó primero y liberó uno de sus tensos puños.

Eidan se levantó y sintió algo caliente que le salía de la boca, al limpiarse notó sangre, así los dos chicos empezaron a pelearse, pero por lo visto, Chris tenía todas las de ganar.

—¡Ya no peleen! —exclamó Kate.

Jesse agarró a Chris y Tai a Eidan.

—Ya no le hagas más daño a Eidan —le dijo Kate a Chris.

—Chris es muy bueno en las artes marciales —inquirió Jesse.

—Chicos, el portal sólo admite a una persona para poder ir hacia donde está Mimi —intervino Izzy.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Eidan.

—No lo sé, trato de que pueda admitir más pero… ¡no!… ¡tiene que ir alguien ya o se va a cerrar…! —Izzy señaló hacia donde estaban Chris y Eidan.

—Yo iré —dijo determinado Eidan.

Antes de dar un paso sintió un fuerte aire que lo arrojó hacia atrás, también Jesse estaba en el suelo.

—¡Chris! —gritó Guepmon que se lanzó hacia el portal pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Maldito! —vociferó Eidan furioso pero del golpe le costaba respirar.

—Es mi culpa, nadie más que yo debe de ir por ella —se decía Chris mientras que corría en un lugar en donde los colores se distorsionaba, hasta que vio una luz.

Mimi empezaba a reaccionar vagamente, encontrando sentado al chico que le enseñó su dije.

—Entrégame tu digivice —ordenó Jack

—¿Por qué no me lo quitaste mientras estaba dormida? —respondió Mimi que sonrió.

—Que agallas, yo en tu lugar tendría miedo y no dudaría en hacer lo que te estoy diciendo —respondió el muchacho que esta vez ya no tenía una mirada dulce, sino malévola.

Mimi no dijo nada.

—¿Por cierto no te han dicho tus papás que no hables con extraños? —preguntó Jack.

—Hasta el cansancio —admitió Mimi que se tocaba la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste esperarme?

—Eres lindo a pesar de que seas malvado —confesó la castaña con tranquilidad.

Jack se quedó desconcertado por la respuesta, pero sentía que la chica no era sincera.

—Dime la verdad… —exigió el chico.

—Ya te la dije —Mimi empezaba a tener sueño y ya no soportaba estar más tiempo despierta.

----------------------------------------------------

Bien, pues creo que este capitulo es raro, pero a si me salió :P, de todas formas falta la parte 2.

Muy agradecida por sus reviews, y también muy sorprendida por qué según yo mi fic no tiene mucha acción y la encuentro en la lista de los fics con el genero de action, adventure y general, jeje

Muchas gracias y cuidense mucho, saludos.


	16. El Rescate Part2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**16****:**

**El Rescate**

**Parte 02 **

Chris se sorprendió al salir a una copa de árbol dónde cayó irremediablemente sobre algunas ramas, golpeándose hasta finalizar con un buen azote en el suelo. Aturdido y adolorido por los golpes, se levantó y a paso decidido pero con esfuerzo siguió, más adelante había una trampa en dónde cayó, está vez quedó inconsciente.

—Quién pensaría que cazamos a uno de los nuevos elegidos —dijo una voz de chica con sorna.

—Hay que llevarlo con él, seguro se va alegrar —respondió un chico.

Michael se veía preocupado y no despegaba la mirada de la computadora en dónde veían los puntos, uno de Chris y el otro de Mimi.

—Sí ese canalla no se hubiera interferido, ahora yo estaría rescatando a Mimi de ése secuestrador —expresaba Eidan con los puños bien apretados y de mirada molesta.

—¿Qué creen que quieren de Mimi? —preguntó finalmente Michael.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, Guepmon estaba contemplando en dónde se había abierto el portal, con esperanza a que se abriera y enseguida él iría tras de Chris.

—Lo encontramos de pura casualidad —arrojó el chico a Chris.

—Vaya, ¿sólo uno? Son seis —reclamó Jack mirando con una sonrisa macabra plasmada en su rostro.

—Tal vez es el único que vino por ella —señaló la chica al fondo, en donde Mimi dormía.

—No lo creo, tuve que enviar a ése entrometido a otro portal, me costó mucho y creo que llamó a los demás —Jack recordó a Michael.

—Tienes que verlo muy bien, señor… —invitó la chica.

«¿Señor?, ¡pero si es muy joven para que le digan señor!» pensó Mimi que se hacía la dormida, no había visto a quien habían traído por que Jack estaba frente suyo y no le permitía ver si quiera a los otros dos chicos.

—Sumamente interesante —expresó con alegría Jack que hasta hizo a Mimi imaginárselo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí que lo es —observó uno de los chicos, el que venía junto a la chica.

—Quiero los otros también, vayan por ellos —ordenó Jack con voz aprensiva.

—Pero señor, ellos han hecho una fortaleza dentro de esas ruinas, nos es imposible penetrar a ese lugar… —objetó la chica.

—Pues no se quedarán ahí para siempre, tarde o temprano tendrán que salir y lo harán para buscar a sus amiguitos desaparecidos, tienen que estar al pendiente…

Chris empezaba a despertar a la vez que interrumpió a Jack, los chicos retrocedieron unos pasos, pero Jack simplemente lo observaba.

—¿Vienes por la chica? —preguntó Jack que señaló a Mimi.

El ojiverde le costó conocer el lugar, frente a él estaba parado un chico de semblante frío con una escabrosa sonrisa plasmada en su fino rostro, pero éste le señaló al fondo, ahí, tras de una celda se encontraba el cuerpo de Mimi.

—¿Qué es lo que le has hecho? —preguntó Chris que se levantó en un brinco, miró hacia atrás y ahí se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y una chica de cabello negro azulado, los mismos que había visto aquella ocasión que Mimi se había enfermado. Los reconoció enseguida, seguían con la misma expresión petulante.

—Mirándote más a detalle, me doy cuenta que eres muy guapo —reveló la chica que no quitaba sus escarlatas ojos del ojiverde.

Una sonora carcajada rompió el momento y todos miraron hacia la celda, era Mimi quien hasta se había caído de la risa.

—No inventes… —Mimi se levantó con esfuerzo aferrándose a la cama, luego se quitó una lagrimita—. Vaya amiga, sí que estás mal, necesitas ir con un oftalmólogo.

Chris se le cambió la cara desafiante por una de enojo y dirigida hacia la castaña que estaba ya parada frente a los barrotes.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —les preguntó Mimi a los chicos.

—Mi nombre es Jey. D. —se presentó el rubio que hizo una leve reverencia.

—Vi. L. —limitó la chica que miraba con desafío a la castaña.

—Wow, que nombres, y no me estoy burlando, sólo que son muy originales, y suenan fantásticos… ¿me sacan de aquí? —pidió Mimi.

—Veo que ya te recuperaste, ahora entrégame tu digivice —exigió Jack que no se veía muy paciente.

—Tuviste otra oportunidad para quitármelo, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? —respondió Mimi.

Jack se quedó callado y en seguida enseñó el digivice de Chris, el dueño se quedó con los ojos abiertos y enseguida vio su brazo derecho en dónde su digivice ya no estaba.

—Si destruyo esto, también el digimon de él será destruido… —mostró Jack de forma amenazante.

—¡No, Guepmon! —gritó Chris, horrorizado.

—Tú no tienes digimon, entrégame el tuyo y yo no destruiré el de tu amigo —ofertó Jack.

—Pero sí él no es mi amigo, me ha dicho hasta el cansancio lo mal que yo le caigo, tanto que inventó una vil mentira para que mis amigos no me dijeran de la tocada que tuvieron ésta noche en dónde según él quería darme una sorpresa y mis ingenuos amigos le creyeron, pero en realidad su intención nunca fue invitarme. Nunca falta el boquifloja que cuenta todo —acusó Mimi a la vez que le guiñó el ojo con picardía a Chris—. Así que me da igual.

—Frialdad, tus ojos demuestras frialdad para ocultar lo que realmente sientes —observó Jack.

—Mira bien, no…, observa bien lo que realmente siento —retó Mimi su mirada se profundizó mas.

Chris estaba asustado pero a la vez avergonzado, entendería si Mimi no entregaba su digivice, aunque eso significara odiarla para siempre por que por parte de su culpa, Guepmon desaparecería.

—Será tu culpa lo que pase con Guepmon, ni siquiera pienses en echarme parte de la culpa, porque después de todo, yo fui secuestrada por éste idiota al que le dicen señor porque a la mera hora ustedes cancelaron. —Chris dio un respingo, fue como si Mimi hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, despídete de tu digimon —en la mano de Jack apareció una bola de energía naranja.

—No te apresures, no te entregaré el digivice, pero a cambio te daré tu dije, pero antes tienes que entregarle el digivice a ése tonto —detuvo Mimi.

—Ese dije sólo funcionó para hipnotizarte, no tienen ninguna importancia —se burló Jack.

—Sí, me di cuenta en cuanto empecé a idiotizarme por la medalla, por lo que entiendo que para ti no tiene ningún valor que tu abuelita te lo haya dado —respondió Mimi con tono burlón, haciendo que Jack se le borrará la sonrisa—. Sólo que tú no miraste más allá…

La castaña dejó caer la medalla y le dio un pisotón que alertó a Jack, pero lo sorprendente fue que al romperse dejó escapar una fuerte luz que iluminó por completo a Mimi. La chica estaba fuera de la celda mirando entre sus dedos una bolita verde brillante.

—¿Seguro que no la quieres? —enseñó la castaña.

Chris observó que Mimi hizo una seña con la mano aprovechando el asombro de los enemigos, entendió perfecto y le arrebató el digivice a Jack a la vez que le dio una patada.

—Lastima —dijo Mimi que corrió hacia Chris quien le tendía la mano, pero se interpuso la chica.

—No pienso hacerte daño —le susurró la chica a Chris quien abrió los ojos como platos.

Tal vez Vi. L., no pensaba hacerle daño, pero el rubio sí, porque se le lanzó con un golpe que Chris esquivo afortunadamente, por que el puño cuando chocó contra el piso hasta le hizo unas grietas, fue cuando Chris observó que Jey. D., tenía en sus puños unos guates de acero con picos.

—Entrégame eso —se lanzó Jack hacia Mimi que sorpresivamente se puso a bailar, efecto que le ayudó para esquivarlo y hacer que terminara deslizándose en el piso.

—La oferta terminó un segundo después de que te pregunte que si lo querías, pero no hubo respuesta, así que ya no es tuyo, gracias por el regalo, esperó que me de buena suerte, aunque no me lo hayas dado de buena fe… ah, espera, sí lo hiciste. —Recordó Mimi quien sonreía.

Cuando tenía oportunidad echaba un vistazo para saber cómo estaba Mimi y no podía dejar de sorprenderse pues la chica esquivaba ágilmente el ataque de Vi. L., y de Jack y mientras lo hacía tenía una linda sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. En su corta distracción recibió una patada que lo lanzó directo a la pared a varios metros de altura, golpeándose duramente la espalda a tal grado de quedar estampado por unos segundos y notar que algunos granos de roca caían y luego de ahí directo al suelo en donde inevitablemente se dio otro golpe.

—No golpearé a una chica —dijo Jey. D., al ver a Mimi interponiéndose entre él y Chris.

—¡Pero yo sí! —exclamó Vi. L., dispuesta a todo.

—Debes de hacer uso de tu símbolo sagrado y ya sabes cómo —le dijo Mimi a Chris que se empezaba a levantar.

—¡La tengo! —exclamó Jack.

El muchacho había atrapado a Mimi, dispuesto a quitarle la esferita, llegó Vi. L., dispuesta a golpear a la castaña, pero justo iba a dar el golpe, cuando Mimi hizo una acrobacia, de tal manera que se soltó inmediato de Jack, impulsándose llevando sus piernas hacia arriba y tomando los brazos de Jack como plataforma y de ahí saltar para quedar tras de su atacante a la vez que fue él quien recibió el fuerte golpe que se sintió su cuerpo vibrar.

—¡Señor! —exclamó Vi. L., alarmada y a la vez, asustada.

Chris estaba a punto de recibir una patada en la cara y algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que golpear con su puño derecho el suelo, sólo fue un impulso que nació por la necesidad y así lo hizo. Salió un chorro de agua muy potente que arrojó al rubio a varios metros.

—¡Sólo hazte a un lado! —exclamó Jack a Vi. L., una vez que se recuperó y vaya que fue rápido.

Aunque su recuperación no fue nada tardía, Mimi y Chris ya corrían hacia la puerta, Jack vio al rubio en el suelo inconsciente.

—N-no tengo muchas fuerzas —admitió Chris que se soltó de Mimi para detenerse y tomar un poco de aire.

—¿No querrás que te cargue como a una princesita, verdad? —preguntó Mimi, el chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—S-solo que el golpe que di me dejó muy débil.

—No tenías otra opción o si no el chico te iba a hacer puré, tenemos que marcharnos a la de ya —Mimi regresó por él e hizo que se apoyara en ella.

—Lánzala —ordenó Jack.

Vi. L., tenía un arco y una flecha que liberaba energía negra. El ataque iba directo a Mimi quien al instante se percató del ataque, dio media vuelta y miró a la flecha que estaba dejando un rastro negro en el cielo. La flecha quedó suspendida en el aire, a unos centímetros del rostro de Mimi, a la chica le lloraban sus ojos, al cerrarlos, la flecha cayó.

—¿Q-qué hiciste? —preguntó Chris, pero Mimi terminó desvaneciéndose en sus brazos.

Bajó sus pies se abrió un portal, la sensación de ser succionado apareció al instante.

Iban cayendo en un túnel de varios colores traslucidos que se transformaba a otros, una luz cegadora apareció y obligó a Chris cerrar los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, al abrirlos seguía cayendo, pero esta vez fueron a dar a un río. El golpe fue duro y el río era muy profundo. Perdió a Mimi en el agua, ella era arrastrada con facilidad por la corriente, inmediato los dos salieron a flote, Chris intentaba desesperadamente por alcanzar a Mimi, pero también estaba débil. Cuando al fin alcanzó a Mimi, sus ojos expresaron terror, estaban por caer por una cascada.

—No puedo hacerlo —se dijo Chris, abrazó a Mimi.

Los dos cayeron por la alta cascada, pero a la mitad de la caída, Chris se quedó profundamente dormido por lo débil que estaba.

Chris despertó, el sol brillaba con fuerza, sentía unos piquetes en sus costillas y notó la presencia de dos digimons que parecían hongos muy curiosos de grandes ojos azules muy expresivos que inmediato se asustaron cuando él se levantó.

—¿Y Mimi? —cuestionó asustado de que a la castaña le hubiera pasado algo.

—Se fue con nuestros amigos a conseguir comida —dijo un digimon temerosamente que abrazaba a su amigo.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Sí, nosotros vimos cuando se cayeron de la cascada y luego ella te sacó, se desmayó pero despertó antes que tú y como nosotros estábamos mirándolos pensando qué clase de digimons eran, ella nos pidió que la lleváramos a dónde hubiera comida —respondieron con más calma.

Mimi apareció con los digimons sonriendo tiernamente para ellos quienes estaban encantados, todos llevaban frutas, Mimi cuando vio a Chris despierto se sorprendió, se sentó junto a él.

—Seré amable por el hecho de que estás muy lastimado —advirtió la chica y compartió las frutas, en total eran cinco digimons.

Chris se le quedó viendo, se veía más hermosa, luego sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó por qué andaba pensando ésas cosas.

—Me platicó uno de los Musharmon, que ayer pasó por su aldea un digimon de aspecto triste y desesperanzado por no encontrar a su camarada… —comentó Mimi, Chris parpadeó, comprendiendo lo que la chica quería decir.

—Debe ser el digimon de mi prima —dijo Chris que mordió una fruta parecida a una pera.

—Sin duda, pero lo malo es que fue ayer, para hoy no sabemos dónde anda y si se andan abriendo portales a diestra y siniestra, puede que esté en otra parte del digimundo en éstos momentos —reflexionó Mimi.

—Bien, por el momento no hay que comentarle nada a mi prima por qué si no va a querer buscarlo de inmediato y no sabemos qué tan peligroso es.

Mimi masticaba pero no dejaba de observarlo minuciosamente, algo que puso nervioso a Chris y prefirió ver a uno de los digimons o a la comida.

—Sobreproteges mucho a Kate —comentó al fin.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Además es un asunto que no te incumbe. —Respondió agresivo.

—La verdad no puede estar oculta por siempre —Miró Mimi por el rabillo del ojo al chico y éste se sorprendió mucho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el chico.

—Es un asunto familiar que no me concierne en lo más mínimo.

—Tienes razón. Promete que no le dirás sobre su digimon, hasta que encontremos la ubicación correcta para ir por él.

—No prometo nada, al contrario, es lo primero que le voy a decir, que su digimon la anda buscando…

—¡No, ni se te ocurra! —se levantó Chris con determinación.

Aquel acto hizo que los digimons se asustaran, dejaran de comer y que todos se abrazaran.

—Kate no necesitara de tu protección siempre, no es la clásica damisela en apuros, ¿por qué no comprendes que Kate necesita demostrarlo? Ella te puede dar una gran sorpresa si se lo propone, es muy valiente, sólo que no le has permitido que lo demuestre, sólo la estás subestimando… —expresó Mimi tratando de mantener la calma.

—Como lo hice contigo, ¿no? ¿Te das cuenta?, me estas reclamando algo sobre ti pero poniendo a mi prima como tú mascara.

—No se puede conversar contigo, te hubiera dejado en el agua hasta que te hincharas —señaló Mimi, molesta.

—¡Y yo no hubiera ido a rescatarte! —le recordó Chris, los dos se miraban con enojo.

—Yo no te pedí que fueras, pero tu conciencia te dijo que lo hicieras, además, al final de cuentas, yo termine rescatándote a ti…

—Ah, pues mira que agradecido estoy, siento que voy a cometer algo muy grave como para que me manden la penitencia por anticipado, ¡TÚ!

Chris caminó a grades zancadas hacia el bosque, Mimi suspiró y miró a los pobres digimons que temblaban en conjunto abrazaditos y con ojos llorosos por tanto miedo.

—Lamento que hayan presenciado esto… vamos, coman —ofreció Mimi que les acarició la cabeza a cada uno de ellos.

—Es un grosero, después de lo que hiciste por él —dijo uno de los digimons.

—Sí, que injusto es —agregó otro digimon.

—Deberías de decirle lo que tuviste que hacer para salvarlo —habló otro digimon.

Chris no se había ido muy lejos y estaba escuchando lo que los digimons le decían a Mimi, estaba intrigado por saber qué es lo que había ocurrido con él.

—No, está bien así, mejor que no se enteré —respondió Mimi.

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sentirse mal, no sabía que hizo Mimi por él pero ya le remordía la conciencia por haber sido tan agresivo con la castaña.

Un portal se había abierto en un tronco de un gran árbol que estaba frente a Mimi, ella inmediato llamó a Chris y él no aparecía.

—Esta subido en aquel árbol —señaló un digimon, ella vio a Chris recostado sobre la rama, mirando a las hojas del árbol.

—Oye, cara de simio, si no bajas ahora mismo, yo me voy sola por el portal, pronto se cerrará —le habló Mimi, pero el chico no contestaba.

—Chico, hazle caso a Mimi, se abrió un portal, cosa rara por aquí —apremió un digimon. Chris le dedicó una mirada al digimon que enseguida se estremeció y corrió a ocultarse tras de Mimi.

—No pienso rogarle a alguien como él —Mimi empezaba a molestarse.

—No quiero irme —habló finalmente Chris.

—Bien, pues quédate, le diré a Kate que no quisiste venir conmigo por rencoroso —respondió Mimi que dio media vuelta, se veía decidida a dejarlo.

Mimi se despidió de los digimons que se notaban tristes por la despedida, a punto de cerrarse el portal, Chris apareció y en un salto alcanzó a entrar, cerrándose al instante.

Llegaron con los chicos, Eidan fue el primero en lanzarse hacia Mimi con los brazos extendidos y los ojos brillantes de felicidad, dispuesto a darle un beso, pero Mimi tomó a Dratmon, lo puso a la altura de su cara, haciendo que Eidan y Dratmon terminaran dándose un beso.

—Que bueno que se quieran tanto —comentó Mimi arrancando sonrisas de sus amigos, abrió los ojos como platos al encontrar a una persona que no pensaba encontrarse—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—A mí también me da mucho gusto volver a verte, Mimi —respondió Michael que esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Él fue quien nos dijo que fuiste secuestrada —señaló Tai.

Mimi no podía ocultar su sorpresa y cierta frialdad que se reflejaba en sus ojos para con Michael.

—Que bueno que te encuentras bien —dijo Michael después de un silencio tenso que se sintió.

—Regresemos al mundo real… —Mimi lo ignoró de la forma más cruel e hiriente que pudo.

—¿Podemos hablar, por favor? —pidió Michael.

La castaña levantó la cabeza, estaba apretando unos botones de su digivice.

—No quiero hablar nada contigo.

----------------------------------

Vaya lío en el que me metí... que mal plan todo lo que pase para poder subir este capitulo T.T, me espanté cuando me dijo que ya tenía los 15 documentos permitidos y no sabía que hacer... en fin, ya pasó y ahora muestro la segunda parte del capitulo.

Gracias por su apoyo, estoy realmente muy agradecida de que sigan mi historia, muchisisisisimas gracias.

También agradezco que me hayas recordado a Willis, al principio lo tenía contemplado a que apareciera en la historia, pero se me olvidó por completo, que memoria la mía...

Ahora estoy un poco preocupada, puesto que no se me ha ocurrido mucho para el siguiente capitulo, espero salir pronto de ésta falta de creatividad y ya ver bien que pondré en el siguiente capi.

Reitero mi gratitud hacia ustedes, ya que por ustedes sigo escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias y un gran abrazo!


	17. En un Mundo Gris

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**17****:**

**En un mundo gris**

En la tarde, Mimi recibió una llamada la cual contestó de muy mala gana, terminó aceptando. No se molestó en cambiarse, salió muy fachosa de su departamento, no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero lo había escuchado tan mal que prefirió ir.

—Entiendo tu comportamiento hacia mí, sé que me porté muy mal contigo y ahora quiero ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas —dijo Michael.

—Eres un chico rico y famoso, que sus mejores amigos son las celebridades del momento, no entiendo que haces perdiendo tú tiempo conmigo, ahora deberías de estar, no sé, tal vez en la ceremonia de algún premio importante, ¿qué tal un disco de platino?, por tus grandes éxitos…

—Yo no canto.

—Eso me queda muy claro, ah, ¿pero qué tal compones?

—Lo siento de verdad, yo no pensé que…

—¡Robaste mis composiciones y las hiciste parecer como tuyas…! —Expresó Mimi con un semblante enojado

—Pero es que no me permitieron decir la verdad y…

—Que conveniente, de acuerdo, no hay problema, además eso pasó hace años. Listo, ¿contento ya contigo mismo? Bien, pues yo ya me voy.

—No, por favor, Mimi. —Suplicó Michael que agarró la mano de Mimi para que no se fuera.

—Espero no volver a verte, además tu serie es horrible, sólo dices estupideces —dijo con crueldad y se soltó bruscamente de Michael.

Mimi estaba con los ojos hechos unos circulitos blancos y la boca entreabierta, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, a pesar de que Ashley le pasaba la mano frente a ella, la castaña no reaccionaba.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice aquí? —cuestionó Eidan, furioso pero tratando de mantener la calma.

—"El chico guapo de Michael Washington tiene una pelea con su novia" —leyó Chris—. "La novia se trata de una jovencita de unos 14 o 15 años, castaña y por lo que alcanzamos a ver muy bonita y con pésimo sentido de la moda, se les vio ayer en un café discutiendo, en las fotos se muestra que él le está pidiendo…"

—Malditos reporteros amarillistas, ¡Yo no tengo pésimo sentido de la moda! —exclamó Mimi que tomó la revista y la arrojó al suelo en dónde brincó sobre ella con rencor.

—Que conveniente que no reclame por la edad ¬¬ —susurró Ashley.

—Perdiendo los modales, tenía que ser —llegó Sandy—. Por cierto, el profesor de deportes quiere que te presentes a sus clases —avisó a Mimi.

—¿Hay clase de deporte? —cuestionó Mimi que dejó de brincar sobre la revista.

—¿En serio tienes un cerebro en esa cabeza? —dijo Sandy con burla y luego se retiró.

—Siempre ha habido clase de deporte y es verdad, el profesor está molesto porque no te has ido a parar desde… bueno, desde que empezamos la preparatoria —añadió Ashley.

La castaña se impresionó con el gimnasio de la escuela, era un nuevo sitio para ella, de verdad que no había ido desde que inició la preparatoria, apareció un hombre muy alto y físicamente atlético, vestía de playera blanca, gorra, pantalones deportivos y tenis, inmediato intimidó a Mimi.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Hannigan —saludó el hombre.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Ibáñez. —Correspondió la rubia—. Ella es mi amiga Mimi Tachikawa.

El profesor le dedicó una mirada severa a la castaña que sintió estar fuera de peligro y se atrevió a salir detrás de Ashley.

—Quiero que asista a mis clases en estás ultimas semanas —habló el profesor sin preámbulos—. Necesitara de mi firma para la boleta de calificaciones. Sé que mi firma es fácil de falsificar…

—¡No es verdad, la tilde no me sale igual…! —Mimi se tapó la boca de inmediato al darse cuenta que se delató.

El profesor la miró con cansancio, pero le había causado cierta gracia, luego volvió a lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Como cambiaron el horario de la clase, a partir de mañana la espero a las 7, todos los días.

—¿A las 7? Pero si de por sí me cuesta llegar a las 8…

—Ejem… Las 9 —corrigió Ashley que había carraspeado para interrumpir.

—Gracias ¬¬ —le dijo Mimi entre dientes a su amiga.

—Si no asiste, llamaré a sus padres y tendrá que asistir a la escuela durante vacaciones —respondió el profesor.

—Ah, pero es que sufro una enfermedad, una muy grave que no me permite hacer deportes —dijo Mimi que fingió cara de lastima.

—¿Y qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó el profesor algo preocupado.

—Pie plano, el doctor dice que no podré correr bien… —respondió Mimi en tono triste, como si hablara de una enfermedad mortal, el profesor inmediato se molestó.

—Mañana a las 7 en punto, Tachikawa —puntualizó el profesor.

—¡Ahhh, no me va a dar tiempo de despertarme para tomar mi siesta por la mañana! —se quejó Mimi que hasta se dejó caer.

Los chicos escuchaban rumores y muchas jovencitas miraban a Mimi con envidia y no dejaban de cuchichear, una de primer semestre se acercó a ella para abofetearla, pero Mimi detuvo su mano.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Mimi.

—Cómo es posible que le hayas hecho eso a Miki, ¿eh? —contestó la chica.

—¿Qué Miki? —Volvió a preguntar Mimi ingenuamente, entonces la chica le enseñó una revista en dónde se veía a Mimi bofeteando a Michael—. ¡Qué diablos…!

—"La novia del galán del momento le propinó una bofetada después de la disputa de…" —leyó Chris, pero antes de que terminara de leer el artículo completo, Mimi le arrebató la revista y la arrojó muy lejos.

—Tienes una suerte de tener como novio a Miki y te atreves a golpear su lindo rostro, eres una… —la chica estaba dispuesta a golpear a Mimi como fuera, pero la castaña siempre le esquivaba sus inútiles intentos por abofetearla.

—Mejor ve hacer algo más productivo que estar leyendo basura —le dijo Mimi, enfadada.

—Anda con mucho cuidado, porque la bofetada que le diste a mi Miki ¡no quedara impune! —amenazó la chica y se marchó, muy digna levantó la revista.

La castaña suspiró hondamente con ligero alivio, pero seguía muy enojada.

—Ahora eres muy popular, ¿y qué vas hacer cuando empiecen las grabaciones de los capítulos de la serie aquí en la escuela? —preguntó Chris con un cierto gusto por ver a Mimi enojada.

—Las grabaciones serán para las vacaciones… —le recordó Mimi.

—Pero falta muy poco para que termine el semestre —contestó Chris que se estaba dando más gusto.

—¿Y por qué no aprovechas y pides tocar en uno de los episodios, eh? —respondió Mimi que se alejó de su grupo de amigos.

—Oye, esa es una estupenda idea, el hecho de que millones y millones de personas ven la serie, y nosotros participemos en un episodio tocando, nos hará reconocidos —admitió Jesse a quien los ojos le brillaron como estrellas.

Kate últimamente estaba algo distraída, ausente y triste, pero la chica no quería que se dieran cuenta por lo tanto fingía que estaba todo bien, aunque no hablaba tanto como antes, el hecho de saber que su digimon andaba por ahí, vagando por el digimundo buscándola desesperadamente e igual que ella, triste por no poderla encontrar. La chica se encerró en su cuarto y con añoranza veía la pantalla de su computadora y su digivice esperando a que uno de los dos tuviera una reacción y fuera al digimundo para buscar a su camarada digimon.

—Mimi debe de ayudarme a buscarla, es con la única que cuento —se dijo Kate más animada, inmediato llamó a casa de la castaña, para su mala suerte, la chica había salido.

—No veo nada de malo comer arroz con un poco de crema, ha de saber rico —comentó Eidan mientras tomaban un helado él y Mimi.

Mimi le pidió, casi le rogó al chico que inventará algo para que no comieran en su casa.

—¿Con crema de chantillí y arroz sin cocer? Pensé que mi papá era el único loco en este planeta capaz de comer las cosas que prepara mi mamá, y digo cosas, porque lo que ella cocina no es asemeja a algo parecido a la comida —respondió Mimi.

—Al menos tú mamá intenta cocinar, la mía, ni siquiera hace hielo —confesó Eidan—. Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué no nos quieres decir qué pasó con los regalos que les enviaste a tus amigos de Japón?

—No es que no quiera decírselos, lo haré, pero cuando estemos con Tai e Izzy para que Izzy nos lo pueda explicar con claridad —respondió Mimi.

Kate marcó al celular de Mimi pero tampoco entraba la llamada, le mandaba al buzón.

—Ya no aguanto más, tengo que buscar a mi digimon… ¿pero como entro al digimundo?, siempre hemos ido cuando menos no lo esperamos… —se dijo Kate.

«¿No han apretado los botones de su digivice ni si quiera por curiosidad?» recordó lo que Mimi le contestó a Ashley cuando ésta le había preguntado cómo es que sabía del funcionamiento del digivice.

—Eso es, debe de haber un botón que pueda enviarme al digimundo —Kate empezó a presionar los botones de su digivice.

Probó con todos hasta que al fin encontró el que necesitaba.

Llegó a un lugar inhóspito, se extrañó mucho, esperaba estar frente a Tai e Izzy como de costumbre, pero esta vez no comprendía que clase de lugar era. Todo estaba completamente gris, parecía una ciudad abandonada, sólo ella tenía color, los árboles secos, a unos cayéndose sus últimas hojas, por doquier se respiraba un aire melancólico y triste.

—¿En qué parte del digimundo estaré? —se preguntó Kate que tocó el cenizo tronco de un árbol, asustada vio como sus dedos se volvieron grises.

La sensación de una triste soledad empezó a invadirle, era horrible ese sentimiento de estar completamente sola, su corazón se estremeció.

Cuando Mimi llegó a su casa, su mamá le había dejado un recado de que había ido a comprar algunas cosas, entró a su habitación y sobre su cama se encontraba su celular. Tenía un nuevo mensaje y al escucharlo se alarmó. Inmediato llamó a Chris que le contestó a la segunda vez que le marcó y le dijo lo que había pasado, el chico se exaltó.

Izzy estaba descifrando los códigos que se encontraban en las paredes de las ruinas y Tai andaba curioseando. Chris lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su prima, Izzy abrió los ojos diciendo que ella no estaba con ellos, inmediato Mimi conectó su digivice a la computadora de Izzy y empezó a teclear muy rápido, encontrando un mapa del digimundo y en dónde se encontraban los portales que se estaban abriendo, buscando dentro de cada uno, o encontraron el punto púrpura que identificaba a su amiga.

—No se encuentra en el digimundo —determinó Mimi, inquieta.

—¿Entonces dónde está? —preguntó Chris muy preocupado.

—No lo sé —respondió Mimi.

Después de un tenso rato, Izzy trataba de encontrar a Kate, Chris no dejaba de dar vueltas por el lugar junto a su digimon, los otros digimons se miraban entre ellos, comprendían lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentían mal por no poder hacer mucho para ayudar, cada uno de ellos pregunto por su camarada humano, Mimi les contestaba amable. Tai le preguntó a la castaña sobre qué le había dicho su mamá en su viaje a Japón, a lo que Mimi le contestó lo mismo que a Eidan, que no se lo podía decir hasta que todos estuvieran reunidos.

—Tengo que decirte algo, es muy extraño, pero me ha pasado seguido —dijo Tai, Mimi le dedicó una mirada curiosa—. He soñado contigo. —La castaña abrió los ojos como platos—. No, no es cómo estás pensando, sino que, bueno, no te sueño… —ahora Mimi se veía confundida—. Sucede que estoy en peligro y mi hermana está junto a mí y ella menciona tu nombre, luego hay una luz y me parece ver la silueta de alguien, de ahí despierto… el caso es que mi hermana tenía el mismo sueño, sólo que yo no estaba ahí, me contó que ella soñaba que estaba en peligro y luego tu llegabas, pero que no sabía si lo hacía para ayudar o perjudicar, pues era justo en ésa parte cuando despertaba.

—¿Qué hermana? —preguntó Mimi.

—Kary —respondió con extrañez Tai.

—Ah, ah, es cierto, Kary, lo siento, es que ando pensando en dónde podría estar Kate, ¿me podrías repetir todo?, es que ya ni me acuerdo en que parte deje de escucharte —se apresuró a contestar Mimi, aunque se alarmó discretamente que Tai no se percató y el chico volvió a repetirle.

—Tengo que encontrar a mi prima —sentenció Chris que golpeó la pared—. ¡Y todo esto es por tu culpa, Tachikawa! —señaló.

—Últimamente le ha dado por culparme de todo, hasta por el hecho de que falló un tiro en el futbol cuando yo le grite cara de simio y lo desconcentre, ¿tú crees? —expresó Mimi a Tai.

—No lo dudo —contestó con sarcasmo Tai.

—Que tal si Kate no está en el digimundo… —habló Izzy.

—¿De verdad? No me digas, creo que eso ya lo había dicho yo —interrumpió Mimi con cierto tono sarcástico.

—Ejem —carraspeó Izzy—. A lo que me refiero, es que tal vez se encuentre atrapada entre nuestro mundo y el digimundo, en un lugar similar, sin color… —completó.

Mimi optó una expresión pensativa al acto y luego depositó su mirada en Tai.

—Kary… —murmuró Tai.

La castaña hizo a un lado a Izzy y volvió a hacer uso de su habilidad en el teclado, no quitaba la mirada de la pantalla. Se vio un hoyo gris que se arremolinaba dentro de la pantalla.

—Ven rápido —le apresuró a Chris, Mimi le extendía la mano y él la tomó por instinto, también Guepmon se acercó a Chris.

Los dos chicos y el digimon se vieron absorbidos por aquel hoyo que inmediato se cerró y dejó en negro la pantalla de la computadora, Izzy trató de hacerla funcionar pero fue inútil. La computadora no encendía.

Era un lugar totalmente gris, falto de colores vivos que dieran alegría, al instante se sentía un hoyo en el corazón, como una gran tristeza que invadía su ser y daban ganas de llorar. Chris observaba el lugar a detalle y en un momento de fijación encontró a Kate sentada en un tronco, la chica tenía sus manos sobre su rostro, él corrió hacia ella.

—Kate, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el chico.

No hubo respuesta, Mimi llegó unos segundos después junto a Guepmon.

—Yo iré a buscar un lugar donde haya color —avisó Mimi.

—No la dejes sola —le pidió Chris a su digimon que inmediato se fue tras de Mimi.

Chris puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su prima, notando que un color gris estaba invadiendo a la chica, sólo se notaba cuando se tenía contacto con ella, por que al momento retiró las manos y el veía a Kate a todo color, aunque hiciera contraste con el resto del lugar gris. Kate bajó sus manos, tenía una mirada triste y desolada, sin nada de brillo, él puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su prima, estaba muy fría.

—Reacciona, Kate por favor —le pidió Chris, fue cuando la chica dirigió sus pupilas hacia él.

El ojiverde esbozó una sonrisa de alegría, tomó la mano de su prima y la besó, pero ella se quedó callada, sin expresión alguna.

—¿La prima de Chris va a estar bien, verdad? —preguntó Guepmon a Mimi, mientras caminaban por una pradera de un césped corto, pero como todo lo demás, totalmente gris.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —confesó Mimi que dejó escapar un suspiró y miró hacia el cielo incoloro.

Los demás digielegidos llegaron a donde estaba Tai e Izzy, inmediato preguntaron por sus otros camaradas. Izzy se encargó de relatar todo.

—Entonces ése Chris está con Mimi… —fue lo único que Eidan escuchó.

—Fueron a buscar a Kate —le dijo Jesse.

Tai fue quien esta vez, con seriedad habló de lo peligroso que resultaría el rescate, ya que él lo vivió con su hermana hacía años y para él, era algo muy doloroso, empuñó su mano y miró hacia el techo con cierto rencor.

—Ya hemos estado en ése lugar, cuando fuimos a salvar a Kary, hermana de Tai, pero ahora no sé cómo es que los podamos enviar allá —dijo Izzy, preocupado.

—¿Qué clase de lugar es ése? —preguntó Jesse.

—Uno que aparentemente no pasa nada, pero te esta carcomiendo por dentro, por que hace que te sientas el ser más miserable del planeta, va consumiendo tus emociones, dejando sólo la tristeza y soledad… —relató Tai quien parecía estar viviendo cada uno de esos sentimientos en ése momento.

—¡Eso no importa, tenemos que ayudar a nuestros camaradas! —exclamó Eidan valerosamente.

—¡Sí, vamos a salvarlos! —apoyó Dratmon.

Izzy estaba a punto de decirles que no era fácil y menos con su computadora descompuesta, pero fue en ese momento que la pantalla se encendió, dejando ver a Chris sentado frente a su prima.

—Bien, vámonos —alentó Eidan.

Eidan, por instinto puso su digivice frente a la pantalla y fue como succionado, lo mismo hizo Jesse, cuando Ashley pretendía seguirlo, Tai la detuvo.

—Mejor quédate con Izzy, creo que es el lugar menos indicado para ti —le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los entristecidos ojos de la rubia.

Ella de cierta forma agradecida y todavía callada, sólo asintió.

—Yo iré en tu lugar.

—Squadmon, por favor acompáñalo —le pidió Ashley con voz apagada, su digimon le miró por unos largos segundos, percatándose que la chica estaba triste, pero no se negó a hacerle caso.

Tai y Squadmon entraron con ayuda de Ashley quien le prestó su digivice al chico para que fuera admitido.

Ashley se sentó, totalmente en silencio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Izzy.

—Mi mamá regresa… —respondió la rubia apagada.

—Que alegría —expuso Izzy.

—Sí… —de la manera que contestó, no se escuchaba muy contenta.

---------------------------------

Hola!!!! gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia, eso quiere decir que se toman un tiempo para leerla y mandarme un review, muchas gracias

bueno, pues sigo con pocas ideas, pero al menos ya surgieron algunas y creo que... mi fic va para largo ¬¬, espero que me tengan paciencia

Muchas gracias!!! buena suerte!!!


	18. Una Aventura en el Hospital Part1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**1****8:**

**Una Aventura en el Hospital**

**Parte 01**

Eidan, Jesse y Tai llegaron dentro de un hospital que daba miedo, totalmente abandonado y con paredes malgastadas, como si hubiera sido un incendio en aquel lugar hace mucho tiempo, parecía un escenario de un videojuego de terror y vaya que funcionaba con los chicos, porque era aquel sentimiento que les invadía.

—Los hospitales no me gustan —dijo Jesse que miraba por todos lados ya algo paranoico.

—Encontremos la salida de éste horrible lugar en cuanto antes —apremió Tai—. Eidan… ¿Dónde diablos está Eidan?

Eidan se había metido a una habitación a la cual la puerta se le desapareció y el cuarto cambió por un pasillo donde se veían más habitaciones. Dratmon que estaba sobre su cabeza parecía estar encantando.

—¿Ya viste Eidan? ¡Hay muchos portales! —señaló el digimon pensando que las puertas eran los susodichos.

—Nada de esto va impedir que ayude a Mimi —se dijo Eidan lleno de valor y caminó por los pasillos.

—Tai, mira —Jesse le enseñó un calendario pegado en la pared, que tenía como fecha señalada… ¡Ése día!

—Pero si este hospital parece estar inhabitado desde hace muchos años —comentó Tai, también asustado, pues no sólo era el día, sino el mes y el año también.

Los chicos se vieron por un rato, aquello no les daba buena espina. Escucharon un ruido proveniente de uno de los cuartos y las luces del pasillo empezaron apagarse. No esperaron a descubrir que estaba pasando para echarse a correr a toda velocidad. En su desesperación, cada uno tomó un pasillo diferente, claro, acompañados de su digimon, bueno, Tai, acompañado de Squadmon que era de gran ayuda cuando la oscuridad se acercaba con rapidez, brindándole una pluma de luz.

—Kate, prometo que encontraremos a tu digimon —le dijo Chris ya desesperado porque su prima le hiciera caso.

—Imposible, todo aquí es gris —llegó Mimi—. ¿Sigue sin reaccionar?

Mimi se inclinó para ver a Kate más de cerca, parecía estar analizándola.

—¿Te vas a dar por vencida tan rápido? Y yo que pensé que querías que tu primo ya dejara de sobreprotegerte tanto… —inquirió la castaña.

—¡No le hables así a Kate! —reclamó Chris, molesto.

—No la trates como si fuera una niñita, ella es capaz de defenderse sola, sólo que tú no le has permitido demostrárselo, vaya pérdida de tiempo, mejor voy a seguir buscando algo con color —respondió Mimi que no tardó en dar media vuelta y sin pedir permiso, se llevó a Guepmon también.

—No sé cómo es que puedo soportarla tanto —se dijo Chris mirándola hasta que la perdió de vista.

—Ella tiene razón —habló por fin Kate.

Chris miró a su prima boquiabierto.

—Te quiero mucho y agradezco el hecho que me protejas, pero yo necesito demostrarme que no necesitaré siempre de tu protección, por favor, quiero que me permitas participar y que ya no me dejes al cuidado de Izzy… —Kate se levantó y el color gris en su cuerpo se disminuía, aunque sólo ella lo viera—. Yo puedo, yo no me daré por vencida… ¡encontraré a mi digimon! —en su rostro empezó a dibujarse una linda sonrisa y luego abrazó a su primo.

Izzy estaba muy concentrado viendo lo que pasaba en su computadora, aunque de repente se ponía la pantalla en blanco o se congelaban las imágenes. Ashley seguía sentada, con los ojos llorosos, cuando Izzy llamó para que fuera a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, ella inmediato se secó las lágrimas pero eso no evitó que Izzy se diera cuenta que la chica estuvo llorando.

—¿De verdad no te pasa nada? —insistió Izzy.

—Mis papás se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 9 años, mi mamá me dejó al cuidado de mi papá desde entonces, y ahora ella regresa, como si nada hubiera pasado… en todo este tiempo, ella no se ha molestado en hablarme, es como si yo para ella no existiera y ahora viene para llevarme… —la voz de la chica se entrecortó y ya no pudo seguir hablando más, se desbordó en lágrimas.

Izzy no supo qué hacer en el momento, pero Ashley se abalanzó sobre él, humedeciéndole los hombros, él correspondió al abrazo.

Tai estaba pegado a la pared y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al pasillo que acababa de pasar, no sabía si aquello había sido producto de su imaginación, pero la criatura que le figuró ver parecía sacada de una película de terror. Sus bellos se erizaron cuando nuevamente escuchó como rayaban las paredes y producía un ruido muy irritante, cuando volvió a ver, ahí estaba aquella criatura que le sobraban garras, de un color hueso y llenó de vendajes viejos con manchas de sangre. La criatura iba rayando las paredes con sus garras, Tai atónito sólo se quedó viendo, pero aquel ente apresuró su paso. A pesar de que los vendajes también le cubrían toda la cabeza, podía correr a gran velocidad y Tai no esperó a ser alcanzado, junto con Squadmon, quien al sentir que ése ser estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, lanzaba su ataque y así lo hacía retroceder.

—Gracias, Squadmon —Tai respiraba agitado y su corazón palpitaba de manera violenta, era más seguro que por el miedo que por lo rápido que había corrido.

Al parecer Squadmon era inmune, pero Tai se extraño que no sintiera tristeza ni soledad ni desesperanza, sino miedo y cierta adrenalina que no le dejaba quedarse parado.

—¡¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?! —exclamó Jesse todo espantado.

Igual que Tai, a Jesse lo perseguía una criatura semejante, sólo que con la cabeza sin vendaje y deforme, muy alargada y de ojos saltones ensangrentados.

—Un digimon mutado —respondió Radramon que no se sentía intimidado a enfrentar aquel ser.

—¡Pero no he visto uno tan horrible como ése! —Jesse tenía mucho miedo y a diferencia de su digimon, él no quería estar ni a cien metros de aquel ente.

—¡Golpe Giratorio! —exclamó el digimon.

Ante los abiertísimos ojos de Jesse que a pesar de no ver muy bien, estaban dos de aquellas criaturas, él no sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo estaban ahí, pero el miedo lo congeló. Radramon no se daba por vencido y los derribo a los dos, tuvo que hacer reaccionar a Jesse para que salieran de ahí, pues ya venía otro tanto de aquellos seres.

Eidan caminaba cautelosamente, a él también le había parecido una de aquellas extrañas criaturas, pero no se había asustado tanto. Muy al fondo se encontraba una chimenea encendida, poderosamente le llamó la atención y fue hacia ella corriendo. Dratmon miraba curioso el fuego de color naranja amarillento que de repente se alzaba con violencia, pero aún así, no lograba intimidar a ninguno de los dos.

El chico extendió su mano, dispuesto a introducirla en el fuego, Dratmon no lo detuvo, para el digimon aquello era de lo más normal. Las llamas lamían su mano de una manera sutil, pues no le quemaban, era una sensación como que la hubiera metido en agua burbujeante. El fuego se alzó de nueva cuenta, tornándose a un rojo vivo con ligeras llamaradas azules, el chico vio como se formó un símbolo que inmediato se introdujo dentro de la piedra de su digivice.

—¡Fuego Fugaz! —gritó Dratmon, lanzando su ataque a una criatura que dejaba cierta baba morada mientras se desplazaba, pues era un especie de babosa con un ligero aspecto humanoide, pero a pesar de que se arrastraba con ayuda de sus manos, era rápido y en su cabeza había un largo cuerno que lograba hacerlo más grande.

Eidan que estaba contemplando su nueva adquisición, inmediato reaccionó y extendió su mano derecha, sacando de ella una enorme bola de fuego color naranja con tintes verdes que directamente fue a dar contra la criatura y le hizo un enorme hoyo.

—¡Genial! —expresó Eidan muy complacido con lo que había logrado hacer.

Pero su gusto le duro poco, pues sintió un mareo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer, atontado trató de ponerse de pie, pero la sensación de que todo ahí daba vueltas todavía no se le quitaba.

Kate ya más animada, fueron a buscar a Mimi, encontrándola cerca de un hospital. El digivice de los chicos empezó a liberar un ruidito que les avisaba cuando sus compañeros estaban cerca.

—Parece que tiene años sin prestar algún servicio —observó Kate.

—Me recuerda al de un videojuego —analizó Chris, quien se veía pensativo.

—Ahí dentro está Eidan y Jesse, pero cada quien muy alejado del otro —les avisó Mimi quien observaba el digivice.

Chris miró su digivice y era verdad lo que la castaña decía, cuando el punto amarillo, perteneciente a Jesse marcaba estar en el Norte del hospital, el punto rojo, el de Eidan, avisaba estar en el Sur.

—Pero se supone que esto no es parte del digimundo —puntualizó Chris.

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—Que bonito… —visualizó Kate cuando vio un anillo y luego se dio cuenta que se trataba del digivice porque liberaba un tipo de mapa holográfico—. ¿Es el digivice, verdad? —preguntó para estar más segura.

—Sí, ¿no te parece genial que sea convertible?, lo averigüe cuando vine con Eidan sobre la moto… me costó encontrar cómo volverlo hacer anillo hasta que di con el botón, además, así no llama mucho la atención —respondió Mimi quien no tardó nada en presumirles.

—Sí que bien, mejor vamos a buscar a los chicos —intervino Chris que poco le interesaba aquel tema.

—Bien, yo iré con Guepmon a buscar a Eidan y Kate y tú van a buscar a Jesse —determinó Mimi.

—No, mejor ve tú y mi primo… —sugirió Kate.

—¡NO! —exclamaron al unísono la castaña y el ojiverde e inmediato compartieron miradas de desagrado mutuo.

—De acuerdo, yo iré con mi primo —respondió Kate algo intimidada.

Entraron al hospital y fue ahí donde cada quien tomó el rumbo asignado, pero antes de que Mimi y Guepmon partieran al Sur, Chris le pidió a su digimon cuidar mucho a Mimi.

—¿No te parece que esto es escalofriante? —preguntó Kate que no quería demostrar tener miedo pero se abrazaba.

—La verdad es que sí —afirmó su primo.

Mimi iba muy tranquila y Guepmon no despegaba su mirada de ella, pues la chica parecía estar muy contenta mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla, importándole poco lo escabroso que lucía el hospital por dentro y que las luces del pasillo parpadearan de una forma escalofriante.

Jesse ya estaba blanco de tanto susto, no sabía cómo es que todavía estaba vivo, su corazón palpitaba agitadamente que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, y su respiración era tan escandalosa que se tapaba la boca para no ser escuchado, Radramon estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría, tenía un oído muy desarrollado y se encargaba de guiar a su camarada humano por los oscuros pasillos. Jesse estuvo a punto de caerse por las escaleras.

—¡Necesito luz! —exclamó el chico desesperado, sentado sobre el escalón después del pequeño resbalón que se dio.

—Shhh… creo que vienen más —silenció Radramon con voz suave.

Lo único que hizo Jesse fue tragar saliva y sentir su frente humedecida por el sudor.

—¡Allá! —exclamó Radramon de repente que hizo saltar a Jesse.

El digimon corrió pero Jesse no fue capaz de seguirlo, pues esta vez Radramon no le decía a donde iban y por donde tenía que pisar. El piso crujía a cada paso que él daba, hasta que de repente se fue, cayendo sobre una cama del hospital, para su sorpresa ahí si había mucha luz. Era demasiada que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pero poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a ella. Miró hacia arriba esperando encontrar a Radramon y fue cuando en la lámpara había un símbolo extraño, él tendió la mano y vio como una línea eléctrica se unió hacia su digivice, justo a su piedra amarilla la cuál resplandecía mientras aquello pasaba. Cuando terminó, su piedra dio un fuerte resplandor y notó que dentro estaba aquel símbolo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Radramon desde arriba.

—Eh, sí, creo que sí —contestó el chico un poco confuso.

Tai estaba tranquilo porque hacía un buen rato de que no había tenido un encuentro cercano con aquellos seres, entró por la puerta que señalaba ser la oficina del director del hospital. A pesar del deteriorado aspecto que ése lugar presentaba, el escritorio y los archiveros estaban en perfectas condiciones, le dio curiosidad por saber si ahí había expedientes de los pacientes. Se sentó y sobre el escritorio dejó caer el montón de archivos que había encontrado.

Dratmon hacía su ataque especial para alejar a unos seres asquerosos que lanzaban sus largas lenguas, una de ellas atrapó el pie del digimon y lo azotó contra la pared de una manera brutal. Eidan, corrió ayudar a su digimon, aunque todavía se encontraba débil, pero se hizo de un tubo que no dudó en usarlo en contra de aquel ser que atacaba a Dratmon sin compasión.

—¡Suéltalo! —decía Eidan mientras golpeaba aquel ser que parecía estar accediendo.

El digimon se levantó todo atarantado y con los ojos hechos remolinos, pero tardó tan solo un minuto en recuperarse.

Chris perdió a Kate en cuanto vieron a una criatura espantosa, la cual estaba rodeada de alambre de púas y arrastraba su largo brazo. La buscaba con desesperación.

—¡Kate! —gritaba, lo único que escuchaba era el eco.

Tenía poca visibilidad ante lo oscuro que estaba, así que cuando encontró algo que le fuera de utilidad, no dudó en llevarlo con él. A la vuelta que dio en el pasillo encontró a otro ser, uno pequeño que no tenía cabeza pero sí una enorme boca cubierta de colmillos.

—¡Toma esto! —Chris le dio duro con su bate de beisbol.

El ser no tuvo tiempo de atacar e inmediato quedó en el suelo, Chris analizó su arma, preguntándose el porqué había un bate de beisbol dentro de un hospital.

Kate estaba que no aguantaba el miedo.

—Debo ser fuerte, demostrarme a mi misma que puedo… ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó al ver al mismo ser cubierto de alambre de púas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

En su camino se topó con otro ser igual. Cuando la criatura se inclinó con la intención de hacerle daño, ella se cubrió con sus brazos, pensando en lo peor y cuando no sintió nada, poco a poco los bajó, viendo que frente a ella estaba aquel ente hecho piedra, notando que su digivice destelló.

Al percatarse que la otra criatura estaba cerca, siguió corriendo y dio vuelta por el pasillo.

—¿Eh? —Mimi dejó de tararear en cuanto la luz se apagó.

Guepmon agudizó su sentido del oído y alertó a Mimi a que estuviera al pendiente de lo que fuera a pasar.

—Hay algo más aquí —dijo Guepmon.

De la profunda oscuridad estaba surgiendo un ser que caminaba sobre el techo a cuatro patas, sin piel y dejaba caer una sustancia viscosa. La luz volvió, dejando ver más claro a la criatura sin ojos y de una cabeza desproporcionada a su cuerpo y una cola muy parecida a la de un escorpión. Mimi inmediata gritó y tomó la lanza que estaba recargada sobre la pared, cuando el ente saltó para quedar frente a Mimi, la chica giró la lanza de una manera muy profesional y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, picaba a la criatura, Guepmon que estaba con toda la intención de ayudarla, no lo hizo por lo sorprendido que estaba. Mimi a la vez que esquivaba los ataques de esa criatura, picaba al ser.

—¡Aléjate de mi! —decía Mimi en una de esas alcanzó a picarle la cabeza al ser, que inmediato liberó una sustancia verdosa—. ¡Qué asco! ¡Pero fue divertido! —se echó la lanza sobre su hombro y como si nada, siguió caminando, volviendo a tararear la cancioncilla y se hizo a un lado cuando pasó junto a la criatura.

Dratmon estaba estupefacto, mirando al ser en el suelo y luego levantaba la vista hacia Mimi.

—Creo que le hubiera echó de más utilidad a Chris —se dijo el digimon que rápido se fue a alcanzar a Mimi.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hola!... eh, estoy viva, siento mucho haber demorado para subir este capítulo, pero luego surgen problemas que uno no puede evitar...

pues aquí presentandoles esta primera parte del capítulo, para ser franca, no se me ocurría algo original y me salió esto :P

Espero que les guste.

Muchas Gracias por seguir apoyándome con sus reviews, estoy muy agradecida, y juro que estoy haciendo lo posible por que Mimi ya no sea tan mala con Eidan...

Ah, y a partir de este capítulo, según yo, se revelará algo al respecto de Mimi... bueno, pues espero no tardar en subir la otra parte,

cuídense mucho y de verdad, muchas gracias por continuar con mi fic, hasta la próxima!!!


	19. Una Aventura en el Hospital Part2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**1****9:**

**Una Aventura en el Hospital**

**Parte 02**

Tai leía los informes sobre algunos pacientes, muchos de ellos, con apellidos americanos, uno de los archivos se resbaló en el bote de la basura, al recogerlo, encontró un pedazo de periódico quemado.

—Se incendia el Hospital St. Amsburgo, mueren más de doscientas personas —leyó el chico, y se espantó más, cuando vio la fecha de la publicación, un 3 de octubre de hacía tres años—. El hospital ubicado en el noroeste de Nueva York… —aquella parte estaba quemada, trató de entender algo más del artículo, pero no era posible.

—¿Pasa algo Tai? —le preguntó Squadmon quien iluminaba para que el chico leyera.

—Es que esto fue real… yo lo vi en las noticias, murieron doctores, enfermeras y pacientes cuando pasó la tragedia, pero… —Tai optó una expresión seria fusionada con una de preocupación.

El digimon se acercó para visualizar bien el periódico, pero sinceramente ella no entendía nada.

Jesse salió de aquella habitación que en cuanto estaba ya afuera, las luces se apagaron por completo adentro, pero el pasillo se iluminó.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó su digimon, pues Jesse tenía muy mal aspecto, estaba todo pálido y se andaba apoyando en la pared.

—Con el corazón a punto de estallar de tanto susto… —reconoció el chico.

Se espantó al ver la sombra de algo que no le encontraba mucha forma, tragó saliva y su digimon en vez de optar una posición de ataque, sólo miraba la sombra acercarse más.

—¡Jesse! —exclamó Mimi muy contenta.

El chico sintió un gran alivio verla, que corrió para abrazarla.

—Que mal te ves, debe ser por los sustos de este hospital, pero no eres el único, también Guepmon no se la ha pasado muy bien que digamos, ¿verdad? —Señaló Mimi a un tembloroso Guepmon—. Creo que traigo unos dulces… Ah, sí, toma uno para que te tranquilices —le ofreció y luego le dio uno al digimon.

Jesse observó la lanza de la chica y vio que la punta estaba manchada de un color violeta.

Radramon observaba con mucha curiosidad a Guepmon y luego los dos empezaron a platicar. Radramon algo incrédulo miró a Mimi.

—Mira qué curioso, yo andaba buscando a Eidan y te encontré a ti, seguro Kate y su tonto primo van a encontrar a Eidan —relató Mimi muy contenta.

El chico quiso gritar pero no pudo, así que sólo señaló, tanto de un lado como del otro del pasillo, había cuatro criaturas de color rosa y se les resaltaba unas horrendas venas verdes que les palpitaban; uno de los seres, lanzó un escupitajo que cayó a pocos centímetros de los chicos, notando que era ácido.

—No, otra vez no —se lamentó Mimi que se dio un ligero golpecito en la frente.

La chica hizo uso de la lanza y la tomó como si fuera un impulso para saltar, esquivando uno de aquellos escupitajos, enseguida quedó frente a la criatura y sin premeditación, le introdujo la lanza, levantándolo como si fuera basura y lo lanzó hacia las otras criaturas que terminaron en el suelo, como si la chica hubiera echó una chuza. Corrió hacia Jesse y lo empujó a la pared, a la vez que hizo una pirueta acrobática, quedando con una pierna arrodillada y la otra flexionada, dándole vuelta a la lanza haciendo la ilusión como si se tratara de una hélice.

—¡Agáchate! —le dijo a Jesse, el chico impresionado no tardó en obedecer.

Vieron como los ataques de las criaturas terminaban en las paredes o en el techo, una vez que terminaron, Mimi se levantó y fue el turno de ella para atacar. Todos terminaron estampados en la pared. Jesse era incapaz de reaccionar por la impresión y también Radramon le costaba creer lo que acababa de ver. Mimi lo tomó de la mano para irse de ahí, lo mismo que Guepmon hizo con Radramon.

—¡Eso estuvo de película! —habló finalmente Jesse que corría aunque no se daba cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.

—Gracias —dijo Mimi que dio vuelta por otro pasillo.

Eidan corría mirando hacia atrás a cada rato, cuando chocó con alguien que hasta lo hizo caer. Frente a él estaba Chris quien le ofrecía una mano, Eidan se tragó su orgullo y aceptó la ayuda.

—¿Y Mimi? —le preguntó Eidan a Chris.

—No tengo idea, pero tampoco encuentro a Kate —respondió Chris.

—Bueno, pues qué esperas, vamos a buscarlas, este lugar es muy peligroso, está invadido de criaturas espantosas —apresuró Eidan.

—En serio, no me digas —dijo con sarcasmo el ojiverde— ¡Vamos hacia allá! —señaló Chris hacia el pasillo de enfrente.

Kate descansaba unos instantes mientras observaba su digivice. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego dejarlo escapar en un suspiro. Caminó cautelosa, tenía mucho miedo de encontrar a otro ser semejante al que la estaba siguiendo y deseaba que Chris estuviera con ella, protegiéndola.

—No, creo que es el momento para demostrar que yo puedo defenderme sola —se dijo, muy decidida y con valor.

A pesar de querer hacerlo sola, sentía inseguridad por seguir aquel pasillo tan más oscuro, volvió a suspirar y está vez más decidida caminó. Encontró la oficina del director del hospital y curiosa por ver que ahí había luz, entró.

—¡Tai! —exclamó con sorpresa.

—¡Kate! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! —expresó Tai a quien se le dibujó una linda sonrisa.

—Vaya sorpresa, pensé que sólo estaba Eidan y Jesse —admitió la chica y luego saludó a Squadmon.

—Ashley me pidió que estuviera con Tai —dijo el digimon antes de que Kate preguntara que hacía ella ahí.

La morena observó que Tai estaba muy concentrado leyendo los expedientes, así que decidió ayudarlo, tal vez ahí estaban seguros.

A Eidan le chocaba la idea de estar junto a Chris, a parte que no le simpatizaba nada, pero ya bastante ayuda era al enfrentar aquellos seres.

—¿Por qué no te cae bien Mimi? —le preguntó de repente a Chris.

—Porque está completamente loca —respondió el chico sin siquiera mirar a Eidan.

—Eso no es verdad, Mimi no es una loca, es rara sí, pero no loca —defendió Eidan, molesto con su compañero.

—¿Rara? Eso ni se acerca en lo más mínimo de lo que ella es, no sé cómo es que puedes estar idiotizado por ella, es tan… tan… difícil de entender, de repente está de buen humor y al rato cambia, creo que es bipolar, además de que es irresponsable, agresiva… está enferma —declaró Chris que se detuvo y esta vez sí observó a Eidan.

—Ella es una de mis mejores amigas y no dejare que la insultes —retó Eidan, furioso que sin más extendió su mano derecha y dejó escapar una bola de fuego.

Chris se sorprendió pero tuvo buen reflejo al imitar el movimiento de Eidan, pero en vez de sacar fuego, de su mano surgió una esfera de agua. Los dos ataques chocaron, pero Chris fue quien ganó, al ser el agua que apagó el fuego. Molesto, Eidan se le dejó ir a Chris, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero el chico tenía muy buenos reflejos por lo que inmediato detuvo el golpe, antes de decirle algo, Eidan se desvaneció y Chris lo ayudó para que no cayera.

—Está débil desde hace rato —dijo Dratmon, preocupado.

Chris miró el digivice de su camarada, encontrando un símbolo extraño en el interior de la piedra.

—¿Por qué yo no me siento débil? —se cuestionó Chris, recordando que las primeras veces que hizo uso del símbolo sagrado.

—Debe ser porque tú lo tienes desde hace más tiempo y Eidan acabó de adquirirlo —respondió el digimon de Eidan.

—Oye, lamento lo sucedido, mejor estemos en paz, evitemos hablar sobre Mimi para no provocar otro altercado como éste, además, necesitaremos de nuestras fuerzas y habilidades dado el caso de enfrentarnos con esos monstruos —le dijo Chris a Eidan cuando él ya empezaba a reaccionar mejor.

—Bien, pero no vuelvas a insultar a Mimi o te daré tu merecido —aceptó el chico.

—Sí, por supuesto, mi merecido —se burló Chris en un murmuro.

Jesse y Mimi estaban subiendo por el elevador, mientras observaban sus digivices, Jesse dio aviso de encontrar a Kate que por lo visto no se movía y Mimi miraba dos puntos, uno rojo y otro azul que se movían juntos.

—Eso quiere decir que Chris esta junto a Eidan —dijo Guepmon.

—Ajá, aunque también quiere decir que perdió a Kate —repuso Mimi.

Al salir del elevador, el aspecto de aquel piso era más terrible que el de abajo, invadida por un olor muy salado y un color rojizo y las puertas estaban completamente oxidadas.

—Tan sólo hay que ver bien por donde pisamos y… —Jesse quedó atorado, pero Mimi y los digimons enseguida lo ayudaron.

Mimi caminaba con la lanza ya preparada por si acaso. Entraron a una habitación la cuál era la única sin la puerta oxidada. Ahí había otro pasillo oscuro.

La castaña giró la lanza, Jesse se apoyó a la pared, y fue entonces que la luz volvió.

—¡Ah son ustedes! —dijo Mimi todavía con la lanza levantada.

A Eidan se le agrandaron los ojos, maravillado de ver a Mimi. En cambio Chris estaba con las manos hacia arriba y la cabeza lo más levantada posible, pues la castaña lo estaba apuntado directo al cuello a escasos milímetros con aquella filosa punta.

—¿P-puedes b-bajar esa cosa? —señaló Chris.

—Oh, sí, lo siento —Mimi enseguida quitó la lanza y Chris se sintió liberado.

—¡¿Me quieres matar, verdad?! —reprochó el ojiverde, muy enojado.

—¡No! ¡Ah, pero que idiota eres! —respondió Mimi, indignada.

Jesse se despegó de la pared pero entonces la luz se apagó.

—Jesse, toca la pared —pidió Mimi.

La luz volvió, Mimi le pidió que dejara la pared y la luz se fue.

—¿Ya tienes tú símbolo sagrado? —le preguntó la castaña.

—Pues creo que sí —respondió Jesse, apoyándose de nueva cuenta en la pared.

—Eh, yo también, mira —enseñó Eidan.

—Me siento muy débil… —dijo Jesse.

Chris lo alejó de la pared y lo ayudó a apoyarse en él.

—No debes de hacer tanto esfuerzo, al principio debilita mucho —le dijo Chris a su amigo.

—Ah mira, un símbolo verde… —señaló Radramon al fondo del pasillo.

Los digivices de los chicos empezaron a sonar, tal vez aquello significaba que ya era momento de irse.

—Pero Kate —detuvo Chris.

Tai seguía revisando en el archivero, sus ojos se engrandecieron ante tal sorpresa de encontrar el nombre de Tachikawa Mimi entre los expedientes.

El digivice de Kate empezó a sonar y marcaba un punto verde muy grande.

—Los chicos están cerca —dijo Kate y salió de la habitación junto a Squadmon, encontrándose a sus camaradas, enseguida corrió.

Tai rápido tomó el expediente y lo escondió bajó su sudadera, salió y lo primero que hizo, fue ver con mucha sorpresa a su amiga, quien sonreía muy contenta de que todos estuviera muy bien.

—¡Tai! No sabía que también estabas aquí —dijo Mimi al verlo y se acercó a él.

—Eh, sí… ¿ésa es la salida? —señaló el chico, Mimi asintió.

Antes de llegar hacia el punto verde, la criatura que había estado siguiendo a Kate se interpuso, pero parecía ser más grande.

—Tal vez si… —dijo Chris, analizando la situación.

—¿Corremos como cobardes y buscamos otra salida? —sugirió Mimi.

No tardaron nada en que todos salieran despavoridos corriendo, metiéndose a la oficina del director del hospital que ya no era precisamente ese lugar, sino una sala de emergencias, Mimi se quedó parada, exaltada.

—¡No te detengas! —regresó Tai por ella.

Mimi parpadeó y miró con extrañez a su amigo, ¿por qué sintió una fuerte angustia al ver el lugar?, pero ya no hizo más caso y siguió corriendo con sus amigos.

—¡Chicos! —La voz de Izzy se hizo presente—. Sigan corriendo, no se detengan y no vayan por la derecha, ya que ahí hay más monstruos, tienen que entrar a la habitación de luz roja y de ahí tienen que girar a la derecha, bajaran las escaleras y en el segundo pasillo encontraran otro punto verde donde podrán salir, pero dense prisa que esto es muy difícil —guió el chico.

Los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarse, por lo que sólo hicieron lo que Izzy pidió. Entraron por la habitación roja, pero arriba había varias criaturas como la primera que había atacado a Mimi. Una criatura que saltó a dirección de Kate, Eidan hizo uso de su ataque aunque aquello le costó la poca energía que tenía, a la siguiente criatura fue el turno de Chris combinado con el de su digimon, dejando atarantado al ser, Dratmon también hizo uso de su habilidad y ayudó a Mimi a derrotar al otro ente. Salieron triunfantes de aquel lugar. Llegaron al pasillo que Izzy les señaló, ahí estaba el punto verde y sin esperar más, se lanzaron.

Salieron disparados de la pantalla de Izzy, unos sobre otros, y por lo tanto adoloridos, sobre todo Tai quien era el que estaba hasta abajo.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Ashley muy preocupada a socorrer a los chicos.

—¡Eso estuvo de lo más loco! —exclamó Mimi eufórica—. ¡Me encantó! ¿Tienes uno de zombis? ¡Quiero matar gente muerta! —la chica empuñó la mano a la vez que optó una mirada desafiante.

Todos compartieron miradas entre ellos, como si pensaran que estaba loca, pero a ella poco le importaba, estaba muy emocionada.

—¿Nos puedes explicar qué es lo que pasó? —preguntó Chris una vez que ya todos estaban más tranquilos y pasado el susto.

—Estuvieron dentro de un juego, bueno, sólo fue un demo, por eso no salían del hospital, eso lo averigüe después de que Tai y los demás terminaron dentro del hospital —explicó Izzy.

—Pero por qué cuando fuimos a buscar a Kate, no nos daba señal del digivice de ella y luego de encontrarla, los de los chicos si nos marcaba, ¿qué no se supone que no era parte del digimundo? —interrogó Chris, muy curioso.

—Tal vez porque el color gris estaba invadiéndome y apagando toda señal de mí, tú no lo viste pero yo sí —dijo Kate—. A lo mejor estaba en una parte del digimundo que todavía no ha terminado de formarse.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido —apremió Izzy muy admirado.

Ashley bajó la mirada quería ser ella a quien Izzy felicitara.

—Es lo único que tengo por el momento, pero en cuanto tenga más información yo se las haré conocer, pero estoy seguro que alguien manipuló todo esto… —Izzy optó una expresión pensativa.

Tai discretamente volteaba a ver a Mimi.

—Kate… ¿quieres que vayamos a buscar a tu digimon? —le preguntó Chris a su prima a quien los ojos le brillaron agradecida.

—¡Sí! —respondió entusiasta.

—Creo que nosotros nos desapartamos del grupo hasta que encontremos al digimon de mi prima —informó Chris que se levantó.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —se ofreció Jesse.

—Por supuesto, Jesse —aceptó Kate con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces Eidan, Ashley y yo buscaremos a mis amigos —dijo Mimi.

—No cuenten conmigo —habló Ashley a quien las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, muy sorprendidos.

—Yo ya no quiero pertenecer a los digielegidos… ¡ya no quiero estar aquí…! —exclamó la rubia.

—Ashley —susurró Squadmon que se acercó a la chica.

—¡No, no quiero volverte a ver nunca y a ninguno de ustedes! —Ashley hizo uso de su digivice para irse del digimundo sin más, pero lo increíble fue, que en el momento que ella desaparecía, el digivice cayó.

Todos se preguntaban qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, Izzy sabía el motivo, pero no pensaba que fuera para tanto. Si era cierto que se iba a París a vivir con su mamá, el cambio de horario iba a perjudicarle mucho a la chica.

Mimi recogió el digivice.

—Ashley ya no me quiere —se dijo Squadmon que empezó a llorar, Mimi se agachó para consolarla.

—Sólo lo dijo por un arrebato, pero la verdad es que ella te quiere mucho —le dijo la castaña al digimon que le puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Es verdad Ashley no deja hablar de ti —apoyó Eidan quien también tuvo contacto con el digimon.

—Ashley te quiere, eso nunca lo dudes, para ella tú eres su mejor amiga —animó Kate que se unió a apoyar a Squadmon.

—Debe tener un problema muy grande para desquitarse de ésa forma —inquirió Jesse.

—Seguro ahora se lamenta de haberse comportado así contigo —Chris también puso su mano sobre la cabeza y sintió la suave y tersa mano de Mimi.

Los dos chicos se miraron profundamente por un segundo y cuando se dieron cuenta que se estaban tocando, inmediato alejaron sus manos, los dos se habían sonrojado.

—Eh…, yo voy a ver qué pasa con Ashley…, este…, hasta la próxima chicos, se cuidan —dijo Mimi y fue de las primeras en marcharse del digimundo.

Después los demás se fueron.

Tai aprovechó que Izzy se puso a investigar respecto a lo sucedido en el hospital para ver si todavía tenía el expediente. Bajó el cierre de la sudadera y sacó una carpeta vieja, no tardando nada en echarle un vistazo al contenido.

----------------------------------------------

Aquí dando rastros de vida :P

Gracias por su paciencia n.n Eh, bueno, pues este es la segunda parte y final del capitulo, para el siguiente, quiero dedicarselo a Ashley, ya que pues ella no tuvo mucha participación en éste

Que les puedo decir al respecto, a lo mejor se van a sorprender, pero espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Muchas gracias por seguir con mi historia y dejarme reviews, gracias n.n

Cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima!!!


	20. La Luz de la Digievolucion Part1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**20****: **

**La Luz de la D****igievolución**

**Parte 01**

Ashley lloraba en su habitación, desconsolada, se sentía muy mal por como se había portado con sus amigos en el digimundo y sobre todo con la pobre de Squadmon que estaba igual de destrozada que ella. Sus amigos fueron a visitarla a su casa, pero a ninguno recibió.

Pasaron tres días y Ashley no se había presentado a la escuela, faltando ya muy poco para finalizar el semestre, a escasas dos semanas.

—¡Ya le dije que no me iré sin hablar con Ashley! —escuchó la rubia unos fuertes gritos que provenían del vestíbulo, reconociendo la voz de la persona que gritaba. Salió de su habitación y se asomó por la baranda de las escaleras.

—Discúlpeme, yo sólo sigo órdenes, ella misma me pidió que no permitiera que la vieran… —objetaba la sirvienta.

—Lo siento, pero yo no me iré sin ver a mi amiga, tendrá que llamar a más personas para que me logren sacar de aquí, porque no me pienso mover —insistió la castaña.

—Esta bien, Lourdes, puedes marcharte —bajó Ashley, reconociendo lo necia que era Mimi.

—Con permiso —la sirvienta hizo una leve reverencia.

—Siento haberme comportado de ésa forma con ustedes, pero es que prefiero marcharme sin despedirme de ustedes, sería muy doloroso para mí… —dijo Ashley quién se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Marcharte? —repitió Mimi.

—Mi mamá y yo nos vamos mañana a París…

La castaña miraba con los ojos como platos a su amiga, no se lo podía creer, su comportamiento había sido extremadamente extraño, incluso más que el de ella, ¿pensaba Ashley irse sin despedirse de nadie y dejándoles a todos un mal recuerdo de ella?

—¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de llevarte a mi hija! —se escuchó un fuerte portazo, inmediato hizo presencia el papá de Ashley y tras de él, una bella mujer rubia de ojos grises.

—Te pareces mucho a tu mamá —admiró Mimi.

Antes de que los padres de Ashley se percataran de la presencia de las chicas, Ash tomó de la mano a Mimi y la llevó tras de una columna, para escuchar a sus padres.

—Firmamos un contrato, que cuando Ashley cumpliera los 16, ella estaría conmigo, hasta te la deje incluso por más tiempo —objetó la bella mujer.

—Ashley no es ningún objeto para estar un tiempo con uno y luego con el otro, Ashley es mi hija y digo MI HIJA, porque yo la crie desde pequeña, ¿tú cuando le has hablado desde que te marchaste? Ni siquiera para sus cumpleaños, que se la pasaba al pendiente del teléfono a que le llamaras, y así te dices ser su madre, ¡Me das vergüenza! —le exclamó el señor Hannigan a su ex-esposa.

La mujer no parecía inmutarse.

—He estado muy ocupada, pero no por eso significa que me haya olvidado de mi hija…

—¡Ni siquiera viniste a despedirte de ella cuando te fuiste con tu amante! —reclamó el padre de Ashley.

Aquello era información nueva para Ashley a quien los ojos se le empezaron a inundar de llanto.

—Bueno, es que tenía mucha prisa… pero pues ya es tiempo de que ella esté conmigo…

—¡No! ¡Yo no quiero estar con esa señora, papá! —salió corriendo Ashley de donde se había ocultado.

—Soy tu madre, cariño, no me digas señora, sino mamá —le dijo con dulzura la mujer.

—¡No lo haré, jamás! —respondió Ashley llena de rabia, abrazaba a su papá.

Mimi se asomaba, era incomodo estar ahí, escondida escuchando algo que era exclusivamente familiar.

—Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar, por qué a partir de mañana, tú y yo estaremos partiendo a París. Que mal educada tienes a mi pequeña —le dijo a su ex esposo.

—¡Ni muerta subiré a ése avión contigo! —gritó Ashley quien salió corriendo del vestíbulo y subió a grandes zancadas las escaleras.

La castaña subió tras de su amiga.

—Tú mamá no me inspira nada de confianza —soltó Mimi con poco tacto.

La rubia estaba llorando pero ante el comentario de la castaña, se le quedó viendo.

—Yo no me quiero ir con ella.

—Ni quien lo quiera hacer, se parece mucho a ti, pero su mirada es completamente diferente a la tuya, la de ella es siniestra… no te vayas con ella, haz lo que sea necesario para evitarlo, muérdala.

—¿Eh? ¿Morderla? No, yo no puedo hacer eso, a pesar de todo, ella es mi mamá… —dijo Ashley algo alarmada por la idea.

—Ah… jaja, sí, es verdad… —rió Mimi tontamente.

—Sabes, me siento mal, muy molesta con mis padres, ¿cómo es que mi papá firmó un contrato así? No lo entiendo…

—Hay cosas que mejor no hay que entender para que sigan manteniendo su misterio… —respondió Mimi, mirando por la ventana—. Mira qué bonita tarde… —la castaña se fue al balcón para admirar mejor el ocaso.

—Debería estar preparando mis maletas —Ashley dio un gran suspiro.

—¡No, tan sólo disfruta! —Mimi regresó por ella y la llevó al balcón.

Ashley se sentía muy bien estando junto a Mimi, en esos momentos la castaña transmitía paz que era capaz de propagar por el espacio. Ashley cerró los ojos, deseando que nada de eso estuviera pasando.

—Sabes, a veces pasan cosas malas para darle paso a las cosas buenas, el chiste es que uno aprenda a diferenciarlas —le dijo Mimi de repente.

La rubia se le quedó viendo a su amiga, se veía muy relajada y en su rostro se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa. Una suave brisa pasó, alborotando un poco el cabello de ambas jovencitas.

—Te creció más el cabello, ¿verdad? —observó Mimi, pues la ligera brisa se encargó de liberarle algunos mechones a la chica.

—Pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta —contestó Ashley con pena.

—No, ni cuando, si siempre te lo arreglas de una forma que parezca que lo tengas corto —inquirió Mimi.

Mimi se marchó, haciéndole ver a Ashley que todos sus amigos la querían mucho y que la iban a estar esperando después de clases en la puerta de la escuela, la rubia se quedó pensativa, ¿cómo esperándola si mañana se iba a medio día a París?, si por ella fuera, no subiría al avión, pero después de una llamada de su mamá quien sutilmente le hizo entender que si no lo hacía, su papá iba a terminar en la cárcel. Se sentía menos entristecida por la visita de su amiga.

Ashley llegó jadeante ante la escuela, y frente a ella estaban todos sus amigos, la única que faltaba era Mimi.

—¿Por qué ella no está aquí? —preguntó Ashley.

—Ah, espera —Eidan sacó su celular y empezó a marcar y luego le ofreció el teléfono a la rubia.

—Se escucha muy mal… —señaló Ashley después de hablar con Mimi.

—Es que su mamá le dio de desayunar —dijo Eidan—. Al parecer no estaba del todo cocida la comida.

—Ella nos pidió que te esperáramos, y aquí estamos —dijo Jesse.

La rubia no quería llegar a su casa, temía que ahí estuviera su mamá esperándola, y no contestaba las llamadas de su papá, Kate le ofreció quedarse a dormir en su casa.

—Deberías de contestarle a tú papá, él está muy preocupado por ti, después de cómo te escapaste del aeropuerto —le sugirió la morena a Ashley.

—Sí, tienes razón, voy a llamarle.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando su papá le dijo que ya no había ninguna obligación de que se fuera con su mamá, por qué esta había decidido irse sin ella. Aquello le daba mucha alegría, pero a la vez le intrigaba, ¿por qué su mamá había aceptado irse sin ella?, ¿y si su papá le ofreció dinero a su mamá para que no se llevara?, si era ése el verdadero motivo, sintió una profunda tristeza y rencor hacia su madre.

—Ashley, ven a com… ¿Ashley? —entró Kate a la habitación, pero no había rastro de la chica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, pues yo muy agradecida con ustedes por tomarse su tiempo pare leer mi fic y dejarme una opinión que cada vez que la leo, pues me levanta mucho el animo para continuar con el fic, mil gracias ^^

Aproveche pues a la mera hora (bueno, sólo hoy, ya mañana empieza mi martirio T.T)sí... curso de verano... T.T pues publicó este capitulo que esta dividido en 2 partes, según yo, dedicada a la linda de Ashley.

Pues ahora sí creo que voy a tardar un poquito en publicar la otra parte, espero no tardarme tanto, y pues ya me surgieron varias ideas... lo que quiere decir que mi historia va a ser muy larga T.T

suplico paciencia... bueno, muchas gracias por continuar leyendome, bye bye, hasta la próxima, se cuidan mucho.


	21. La Luz de la Digievolucion Part2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**21****: **

**La Luz de la D****igievolución**

**Parte 02**

Tai estaba muy sorprendido con el expediente de Mimi, no podía creer que su amiga estuvo en coma por dos semanas sin motivo aparente, pero lo que más le intrigaba, era saber lo que decía las notas anexas al expediente, lamentablemente se encontraban en otro idioma que él de plano no entendía, porque hasta la escritura era diferente. Tenía muchas ganas de enseñarle a Izzy la información, pero éste estaba muy centrado descifrando los símbolos impregnados en las paredes.

—Tal vez no sea el momento —se dijo Tai en un murmuro—. ¿Qué has encontrado? —le preguntó a su amigo.

—Es mucha información, es sobre el Dios que gobernaba el digimundo hace cientos de miles de años, pero eso pasa a segundo plano, lo importante aquí, es que menciona a los símbolos sagrados, son cinco y que liberan un gran poder en cuanto estén en el lugar adecuado… —señaló Izzy, encantado pero a la vez serio.

—Dentro de la piedra del digivice —finalizó Tai.

Por reacción, los dos antiguos elegidos observaron a los digimons que dormían plácidamente.

—Hola chicos —saludó Ashley.

Tanto Tai como Izzy se sorprendieron al verla.

—¡Ashley! —exclamó Squadmon que despertó rápidamente y voló hacia su compañera.

—Perdóname por favor —pidió Ashley que empezó a llorar.

—No te preocupes… ¿Todavía me quieres? —le preguntó su digimon a quien también le resbalan unos lagrimones de sus ojos.

—Con todo mi ser… chicos, ¿será posible que pueda salir a dar una vuelta fuera de las ruinas? Necesito hablar con Squadmon.

—¿Eh?..., sí claro, pero no te alejes mucho —Izzy se le quedó viendo a Ashley, no sabía por qué, pero a pesar de la cierta melancolía que invadía a la rubia, se veía linda.

Tai expuso una expresión de complicidad y miró a Izzy quien se puso rojo y al instante le dio la espalda a los chicos para empezar a teclear rápido y luego vio a Ashley, se acercó a ella y le rodeó con un brazo.

—Ashley, hace tiempo que quiero decirte esto, eres una niña muy bonita, y pues me da curiosidad saber si tienes novio —le preguntó con picardía, mirando fijamente a Ashley pero de repente echaba un vistazo a su amigo, quien se irguió, como no queriendo voltear, pero que estaba poniendo mucha atención, pues hasta dejó de teclear.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No! —exclamó Ashley muy nerviosa y roja.

Tai le sonrió, notando el gran alivio que había sentido Izzy al escuchar a la rubia.

—¿Entonces por qué no tienes una cita con Izzy? He notado que los dos se gustan, aunque éste no sea muy expresivo… —señaló con el pulgar a su amigo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—¡TAI! —gritó Izzy, estando más rojo que su cabello.

—Es la verdad, soy muy buen observador. Además, ¿no te cansas estar frente a una computadora más tiempo de lo que duermes? ¡Vamos Izzy! —animó Tai.

Ashley estaba que se moría de la vergüenza y no era la única, también Izzy parecía querer ser tragado por la tierra, pero Tai estaba en medio de los dos y no tardó nada en tomar a Ashley de la mano que un poco atontada lo siguió, hasta que sintió una mano diferente a la de Tai. El castaño, unió las manos de los dos chicos quienes se miraron por unos largos segundos, con todas las tonalidades de rojos existentes y por existir.

—Te ves bien con el cabello largo —le guiñó Tai—. Bien tortolitos, ustedes digan para cuando quieren su cita, porque hoy no se va a poder, pues Squadmon tiene una conversación pendiente contigo.

—Por mí no hay problema que nos acompañe, además quiero estirar un poco las alas, ya me cansé de estar encerrada en estas ruinas —repuso Squadmon que parecía haberlo planeado con Tai.

—¡Nosotros también ya estamos cansados de estar encerrados! —hablaron los otros digimons que realmente se estaban haciendo los dormidos y se habían levantado con tal vitalidad que le sacaron un susto a los chicos.

—Pues la verdad es que yo también ya me harte, aunque este sea el lugar más seguro para nosotros, me siento como estar encarcelado, ¿qué tal si todos salimos aunque sea por un ratito? —propuso Tai alegre.

Todos salieron de las ruinas, muy contentos, los digimons se echaron a correr y a saltar, liberados de ver más colores de los que a diario veían. Izzy estaba en completo silencio, todavía con el color subido, Ashley también se encontraba en la misma situación. Tai se fue con los digimons a correr y a jugar, recordando como era de niño. Pero ninguno de ellos sospechaba que desde un árbol eran vigilados por dos chicos.

—Es el momento adecuado para atacarlos, sólo se encuentra ésa digielegida cobarde con ellos —dijo Vi L, que los observaba con un catalejo.

—Es linda —determinó Jey D

—Chicos —bufó la chica con fastidio.

—Tendremos que atrapar también a los digimons y a ésos chicos —señaló el rubio.

—Esto será pan comido… vamos —alentó Vi L, que importándole poco que estuvieran a cinco metros, saltó y cayó parada. El chico hizo lo mismo.

Izzy simplemente no decía nada, sólo caminaba a la par con Ashley, tratando de no alejarse mucho de los digimons y Tai. Llegaron a un lugar donde había un pequeño charco con aguas cristalinas, pero el charco tenía una forma muy singular, como el de una luna menguante.

—Ahora me siento muy contenta —habló Ashley.

—Sí, yo también —confirmó Izzy, los dos se miraron unos segundos y luego agacharon la cabeza, apenados y rojos.

El charco empezó a brillar y el agua a levantarse en un remolino y de repente frente a ellos se abrió como una flor, liberando una perla que se abrió y dejó al descubierto un símbolo de color rosa que se introdujo con esplendor y elegancia al digivice de Ashley.

—Ése es tu símbolo sagrado —observó Izzy muy sorprendido.

—Que bonito es —admiró ella sintiendo una gran paz mientras lo observaba.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Tai, agitado—. ¡Tenemos que entrar a las ruinas ya!

—Que molesto es —habló Jey. D sacó un látigo que al azotarlo, liberó una energía de color morado que estalló cerca de Tai y lo elevó, lanzándolo a varios metros. Tai quedó inconsciente por el golpe.

—Pobrecitos, no se la esperaban —se burlo Vi L—. ¡Hydritmon, ven! —exclamó.

—No puede ser… también son digielegidos… —dijo Izzy, al ver que la chica invocó a un gigante digimon negro de grandes alas de murciélago con semejanza a una lagartija.

—¿Qué pensaban que eran los únicos? —respondió la chica.

Ashley al ver que el rubio iba hacerle más daño a los digimons que ya habían recibido un golpe que los dejó a todos en el suelo y con pocas energías, se interpuso.

—Soy un caballero, incapaz de hacerle daño a un chica tan linda con tú —le dijo el rubio, sonriéndole.

—Todos los hombres son unos idiotas —murmuró Vi L enfadada—. Quítate, que yo no tengo miedo a causarle daño a una cobarde.

Las dos chicas se miraban profundamente, Ashley no sabía cómo pero sentía mucho valor que no era capaz de permitir que lastimaran a los digimons de sus amigos. Squadmon hizo un ataque para contra el digimon de Vi L pero era totalmente inútil, el digimon era unas cinco veces más grande que Squadmon. Hydritmon lanzó un remolino negro que a punto estaba de lastimar a Squadmon.

—¡Rayos perpetuos! —exclamó un nuevo digimon.

Aquel digimon con figura similar a un mapache, se puso a cuatro patas y de sus rayas negras empezaba a salir rayos que se hacía más largos y se volvían piedras al contacto, lastimando al digimon de Vi L.

—Gracias —Ashley miró al digimon que luego se paró en dos patas, de aspecto rebelde, tenía un arete en su oreja derecha que le faltaba un trozo, a decir verdad, tenía las orejas más grandes que un mapache común, de pelaje plateado y con una espesa cola. Caminaba a dos patas, tenía un pañuelo azul amarrado a su cuello y tres cinturones en su brazo izquierdo, de ojos color morados, a diferencia de los otros digimons acompañantes de los digielegidos, éste era más alto y de cuerpo más esbelto, a Ashley le llegaba cerca de los hombros.

—¿Qué digimon es? —preguntó Jey D.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos que un digimon así como ése, hubiera derrotado a su digimon que era más grande y más poderoso.

—Como si importara —respondió Vi L que esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

Esta vez la chica de ojos escarlatas, levantó los brazos hacia el cielo y en medio de estos, se empezaba a formar una enorme esfera roja con descargas de energía negra y morada, dispuesta a lanzárselas a Ashley y los demás.

Izzy saltó sobre Ashley, pero quien se interpuso, fue el digimon que apenas los había ayudado, siendo él quien recibió la fuerte descarga, cayendo al suelo, completamente herido.

—Por favor reacciona, creo saber quién eres, vamos… —Ashley lloraba, desesperada por que el digimon reaccionara.

—¡Plumas de luz! —exclamó el digimon de Ashley al ver que había otro ataque hacia ellos.

Los debilitados digimons de los demás chicos, también participaron, agotando hasta su última fuerza para evitar que tanto Ashley como Izzy fueran lastimados.

Otro ataque que esta vez ningún otro digimon pudo con él, fue lanzado directo a Ashley, pero Izzy se interpuso.

—Hubiera sido más fácil si no pusieran tanta resistencia —dijo Vi L.

—Ashley… no —susurró Squadmon en brazos de su compañera.

—Todos ellos hicieron todo por proteger tu cobardía, me das lastima —siguió Vi L.

Ashley no se sentía mal ante las palabras de la enemiga, al contrario, sentía más fuerza.

—Yo no soy cobarde —Ashley se plantó frente a la chica, mirándola directo a los escarlatas ojos que no expresaban nada.

La rubia alzó su mano para abofetear a la otro chica, pero está detuvo el golpe y doblándole el brazo hacia la espalda y la empujó con el pie, tirándola a la tierra.

—No sólo haces que des más lastima, sino también me causas risa… pobre niña…

Vi L señaló a la rubia, en la punta de su dedo destellaba una bolita negra.

—¡Squadmon _free digivolves _a…! —el digimon de Ashley obtuvo fuerzas, se paró frente a Ashley y su cuerpo se iluminó, la rubia estaba espantada, a la vez que hizo que los otros dos chicos tuvieran una reacción.

Se vio a Squadmon hacerse más grande, extendiendo sus alas que crecían. Cuando la luz dejó de brillar, se vio a Squadmon convertido en otro digimon. Era de color azul pastel con tonalidades naranjas alrededor de su largo cuello de cisne, con un casco de acero que le cubría gran parte de la cabeza y un pico lleno de simbolitos, era incluso más grande que Hydritmon, las alas empezaban de un color azul intenso para terminar de color rosa, tenía cuatro patas, las delanteras eran más pequeñas y contaban con muchos aros y las traseras contaba con cinco filosas garras y tres colas que cuando se expandían parecía un abanico enorme.

—¡SQUARIDRANAMON! —hasta la voz del digimon cambió, dejó impactados a todos.

—¡Hydritmon, ataca! —ordenó Vi L un poco dubitativa.

El digimon se lanzó directo a Squaridranamon, liberando su ataque.

—¡Ondas de Luz! —Squaridranamon sacó de su pico unos aros de color brillante que obligaba cerrar los ojos.

Ashley soportaba la luz y notó como aquellos aros atrapaban al digimon.

—¡Vámonos ya! —apremió Jey D.

Vi L le dedicó una mirada de odio a Ashley antes de marcharse, pues ya tenían la batalla perdida.

Los chicos y los digimons estaban encantados de ver a uno de sus compañeros digievolucionado y no dejaban de preguntarle cómo se sentía estar en otro nivel. El gusto no duro mucho, pues un rato después, el digimon volvió a ser Squadmon y Ashley enseguida la abrazo.

—No lo hice antes porque apenas y hubiera alcanzado a rodearte una pata —le dijo Ashley, haciendo que todos empezaran a reírse.

Regresaron a las ruinas, a pesar de lo mal heridos que estaban Tai e Izzy, ayudaron a llevar al digimon desconocido que los había ayudado, el pobre seguía inconsciente y por lo visto estaba más grave. Guepmon salió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios argumentando que Chris lo había llevado hace tiempo. Fue de gran ayuda para todos. Para sorpresa de los tres chicos, la computadora se encendió, Izzy acudió inmediato a lo que en su computadora marcaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Tai todavía adolorido, recostado.

—¡Los chicos, los chicos! —expresó Izzy muy contento, quiso saltar, pero todavía le dolían las costillas.

—¿Eidan y los demás? —interrogó Ashley que tenía a Squadmon en sus brazos y su digimon se veía feliz ahí.

—No, no, nuestros amigos, ¡los antiguos digielegidos!

—¿Los robots? —Ashley no se veía muy convencida.

—No, esta vez son los verdaderos… tengo que localizar quien me envió la información… —estaban muy contentos—... ¡señor Gennai…! —esta vez su felicidad cambió a la de asombro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y como dije, trate de tardar lo menos posible para el próximo capitulo... ah, mil gracias, estoy realmente agradecida

y no me cansaré de agradecerles el hecho de que se tomen su tiempo para leer mi fic y dejarme un review, muchisimas gracias ^^

bueno, pues ahora sí, esta parte, no sé, pero me gusto... que tal se les hace la pareja de Izzy y Ashley? me gustaría saber mucho su opinión...

Y también me gustaría saber que parejas se les hace linda dentro de mi historia ^^.... mil gracias, cuidense mucho, muchisima suerte, un gran abrazo!! nos leemos, hasta la proxima ^^


	22. Encontrar a los antiguos elegidos P1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**2****2:**

**Misión: ¡Encontrar a los antiguos elegidos!**

**Parte 01**

Los chicos estaban que no se la creían, no podían imaginarse digievolucionar a Squadmon por más que Ashley fue muy detallista de cómo era su digimon ya convertido en otro. La rubia se moría por contarle a Kate que su digimon esperaba por ella junto a los chicos, además de que tenían que ir lo más pronto al digimundo, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, no sólo para Kate, también para los demás.

—Me muero por saber cómo es Dratmon ya digievolucionado —comentó Eidan, justo estaba diciendo aquello cuando Sandy llegó y le miró con extrañeza, pero ella iba por Chris quien no tardó en hacerle caso.

—¿Por qué no comes, Mimi? —le preguntó Kate, sabiendo que la castaña era muy comelona, pero ése día se había abstenido de consumir alimento.

—Me sigue doliendo la panza, prometo que para desligarme de deportes ya no volveré a comer lo que mi mamá cocina… —decía Mimi mientras se estiraba con pereza, cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado de más, inmediato se irguió y optó una expresión nerviosa—. Jeje… —sonrió al sentir el peso de las miradas de sus amigos—. Lo siento, pero es que debo conseguir buenas notas para alcanzar un promedio —admitió.

—A pesar de cómo se ve el profesor Ibáñez, él es muy accesible, le hubieras dicho tu situación y seguro te hubiera permitido faltar a sus clases —le dijo Ashley.

—¿Eh? —a Mimi se le abrieron los ojos a todo lo que le daban, se notaba lo muy arrepentida que estaba y parecía a punto de darse de topes con la mesa.

—Sandy nos invita a una reunión de fin de curso que se dará el fin de semana en su casa, tú Tachikawa no estás invitada… —llegó Chris.

—Obsérvame como me corto las venas con la lechuga —expresó Mimi con sarcasmo.

—Quiere que toquemos, ¿no te parece genial, Jesse? —exclamó el chico muy animado.

—Lo siento viejo, pero si Mimi no va, no cuentes conmigo —negó Jesse, sorprendiendo a todos ahí, después de lo que pasó en el hospital, Mimi se ganó la admiración de Jesse y el agradecimiento.

—No me interesa estar en una reunión donde no está Mimi —habló Eidan.

—Estoy segura que no va a ser divertida, yo tampoco voy —se unió Ashley.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos una reunión nosotros en el digimundo?, como un día de campo y llevamos aperitivos y muchas cosas más… —sugirió Kate muy contenta.

—¡Yo me apunto! —alzó la mano Mimi muy entusiasmada.

—Cuenten conmigo, yo llevo las historias de terror —inquirió Jesse, todos se le quedaron viendo, pues en su última aventura había demostrado ser un miedoso de primera—. ¿Qué? Me gustan —añadió con inocencia al ver la forma que sus amigos lo observaban.

—Perfecto, ¿qué les parece mañana por la tarde? —señaló Ashley.

—Yo llevaré malvaviscos y salchichas para azar —repuso Chris, volviendo a sorprender a todos, pues el chico se veía dispuesto a dejar a su novia plantada.

—Sí, también llevemos carne…

Mimi había optado una ligera tonalidad verde y se había llevado una mano a la boca.

—No hablen de comida, mi estómago sigue muy sensible… —suplicó la castaña.

La castaña estaba tomando agua en el pasillo antes de entrar al salón cuando pasó Sandy que le dio un empujón a la vez que le hizo derramar el agua a Mimi.

Muchos se sorprendieron de que Mimi estuviera teniendo muy buenas notas, incluso la profesora de Química lo reconocía en la clase y es que hacía dos semanas que ella estuvo explicando un tema muy complicado, Mimi se había quedado dormida en su clase, y de castigo, le pidió que a la siguiente clase, Mimi expusiera tal tema y así lo hizo, haciéndolo ver más fácil de comprender.

* * *

Eidan se quedó después de clases, por qué tenía que ir hacer un trabajo junto a Sandy, y para esto se fueron a la biblioteca de la ciudad.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un café? —sugirió la pelirroja después de terminar el trabajo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Eidan, pues tenía mucho sueño, los trabajos de las últimas clases eran muy agotadores.

—Sabes algo, a pesar de que estoy con Chris, no dejo de pensar en ti, tú me sigues gustando y mucho, y ahora que te veo mejor, estás más guapo, ¿te operaste la nariz? —confesó Sandy con voz empalagosa.

Eidan casi se ahoga porque justo estaba tomando de su café, se dio golpes en el pecho. Por instinto, se tocó la nariz, recordando cómo es que ahora la tenía más estética, luego observó a la chica, estaba muy sorprendido, de verdad no esperaba aquella confesión, pues pensaba que la chica era feliz junto a Chris.

—Yo… —el chico no sabía que decir, cuando se dio cuenta, Sandy ya lo estaba besando.

No reaccionó, sólo se dejó llevar, su corazón palpitó con fuerza, y sentía la cabeza caliente, por una parte quería alejar a Sandy de él, pero por otra…

—Besas mejor que Chris —dijo la chica, gustosa.

Eidan se tocó sus labios, había sido lindo, pero le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido otra persona quien lo hubiese besado.

—¡No puedes hacerle esto a Chris, él es tu novio y mi compañero y mi amigo…! —reaccionó al fin, indignado que hasta se levantó de la silla.

—Tú me gustas mucho más que Chris, él sólo me impacto, es guapo, muy guapo, pero creo que no es mi tipo, si tú y yo empezamos a tener una relación, inmediato corto con él, no es ningún problema —dijo la chica sin pena.

—Lo siento Sandy, pero entre tú y yo no puede existir nada, yo estoy enamorado de Mimi y creo que eso es bien sabido por todos…

—Pues a ver qué piensa la tonta ésa cuando se entere que tú me besaste a mí, importándote poco que Chris; tu amigo y yo, andemos. Sabes, el taller de teatro es muy bueno y yo soy la mejor, puedo armar un verdadero drama al respecto, lloraré sin es necesario, a menos que tú y yo estemos juntos…

Eidan estaba muy molesto y no sabía que pensar, así que sólo dejó a Sandy sentada quien esbozó una sonrisita de satisfacción cuando lo vio marchar.

—Seremos la pareja perfecta —se dijo Sandy.

El chico caminaba confundido por la calle, miraba el cielo de vez en cuando esperando encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pensado, su cabeza por dentro era un vil revoltijo de emociones que ya no sabía qué sentir primero, ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba, tan sólo caminaba. Llegó frente al edificio de Mimi y miró al departamento de ella, imaginándose a la castaña estudiando, pues últimamente eso se la pasaba haciendo la chica. Se tocó los labios.

—No puedo creer que mi primer beso se lo di a la persona equivocada —el chico sintió rabia, estaba molesto consigo mismo.

* * *

Mimi estaba con las manos sobre su cabeza, con expresión de enfado mirando un libro de matemáticas.

—¡Muy bien, empecemos a estudiar! —Se animaba la castaña, leyó por un minuto—. Ah ya me aburrí, ¿qué habrá de bueno en la tele? —inmediato se levantaba y se iba a sentar al sillón.

—Hija, ponte a estudiar —le gritaba su mamá desde la cocina.

—Mañana, lo prometo —respondió la castaña.

—Así has dicho desde hace tres días, anda vamos, a estudiar o no habrá cena —amenazó la señora Tachikawa.

Mimi miró a su mamá, por ella que no hubiera cena durante todo el mes si es que su mamá cocinaba, a punto de decirle que iba a estudiar mañana, llegó su papá con bolsas de comida.

—Traigo comida italiana del restaurant favorito de Mimi —dijo el señor Tachikawa enseñando más las bolsas.

En un parpadeó de los padres, Mimi estaba sentada, estudiando el libro y se notaba que le era difícil comprenderlo.

—Qué alegría verte estudiar, hija —apremió el papá.

—Shhh, que me desconcentras —silenció la castaña dirigiéndole un mirada de molestia.

* * *

Eidan no se atrevió a mirar a Mimi de hecho hasta la evitaba, se sentía el peor ser sobre la tierra, pero le molestaba cuando Sandy lo saludaba con cierta picardía. Mimi parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Eidan se molestó mucho, pues él si ayudó con el trabajo y Sandy lo entregó argumentando que el chico no había cooperado en nada, cargándole todo a ella.

Los chicos llegaron al digimundo y sintieron algo muy bonito cuando vieron el encuentro tan emotivo de Kate y el digimon extraño, a los dos le brillaron los ojos.

—En cámara lenta y una musiquita de fondo, haría de ésta escena una película —comentó Mimi en voz baja, aunque alguien le dio un codazo, se trató de Chris quien le vio con desaprobación—. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —Mimi se sobó su brazo.

—Kate, hace mucho tiempo que te estoy buscando —dijo el digimon que abrazaba a su compañera.

Kate estaba llorando, no podía creer que al fin encontrara a su digimon y justo cuando menos se lo esperaba.

—Amiguito, ¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Chris que se acercó a su prima y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Procynamon —se presentó el digimon haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Parece que sólo tenemos buenas noticias, el señor Gennai me contacto hace unos días, cuando Ashley estuvo con nosotros y me envió un informe de dónde están nuestros amigos, y estos si son los verdaderos, a pesar de que no tienen digivice, aquí están las coordenadas, de dónde encontrarlos —informó Izzy.

Tai se mantuvo callado desde que los chicos habían llegado, miraba minuciosamente a Mimi, se preguntaba si de verdad la chica había estado en coma hacía algunos años. Ashley se había sonrojado cuando topó una mirada con Izzy, el chico también se había puesto rojo.

—Mimi, tú dijiste que nos ibas a decir qué pasó cuando tu mamá entregó los regalos, ¿alguna noticia sobre nosotros? —interrumpió Tai con cierta frialdad.

—No hay reportes de que ustedes estén desaparecidos, por qué no lo están —contestó ella, con semblante serio, todos no parecían haber entendido muy bien—. Mi mamá dijo que no pudo entregarles los regalos a todos, por lo que le pidió a Tai que lo hiciera por ella, mi mamá te entregó el presente en tus propias manos…

—¿Están usurpando nuestros lugares? —reaccionó Izzy en tono preocupado.

—De alguna manera, no sé si sean robots —dijo Mimi a la vez que le lanzó una mirada a Tai.

—Debo de investigar qué es lo que está pasando en nuestro mundo y nuestras vidas… —Izzy inmediato se plantó frente a su computadora.

—¿Entonces ustedes? No entiendo, si también se la pasan aquí en el digimundo, ¿sus papás…? —caviló Tai en voz alta.

Los digielegidos se quedaron viendo, no se habían puesto a pensar en eso, pues en cuanto llegaban al mundo real, terminaban cansados o en la cama, que era generalmente lo segundo, tan sólo despertaban, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

—Aquel día yo aparecí en mi habitación… —habló Ashley recordando la vez que estuvo en el digimundo y Squadmon había digievolucionado.

Tai observó a Mimi, no supo por qué, pero sólo lo hizo, cómo si sintiera que ella supiera la respuesta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del digimundo, se encontraba un joven sentado, observando a dos jóvenes.

—Ahora que los digimons de los elegidos pueden digievolucionar, deben de reclutar a digimons más fuertes, y no los subestimen, pues al igual que ustedes, tienen un poder —habló aquel joven—. Sobre todo, a la castaña.

—¿Ella? —Vi L dejó escapar un resoplido de burla.

—Aunque no lo parezca, ella es mucho más especial que el resto de los digielegidos, sólo que ha sabido jugar muy bien su papel —el joven se levantó con un semblante misterioso.

* * *

Los chicos acomodaban las cosas para pasarla fuera de las ruinas, Izzy le costó mucho trabajo pero al final lo logró, creó una alarma que en caso de que llegará haber un intruso, serían avisados y así no los tomarían en completa sorpresa, aunque querían disfrutar de la noche. Tai quien tenía mucha curiosidad por preguntarle a Mimi respecto al expediente médico que encontró sobre ella, prefirió no hacerlo, estaban todos muy animados y no quería echar a perder el momento, menos cuando un motivo más de celebración es que Mimi había alcanzado el promedio aprobatorio gracias a los últimos exámenes y los de regularización. Dratmon encendía la fogata mientras que Eidan, Chris y Jesse iban en busca de leña, las chicas por su parte, acomodaban para sentarse, mientras que Tai e Izzy se hacían cargo de levantar las tiendas.

—Cuentan que por las noches se aparece… —contaba Jesse que había creado un ambiente escalofriante ayudado de unas luces, en sí, Jesse era muy bueno en efectos, le gustaba mucho la electrónica—. Y la persona que se atreve verlo los ojos… se convierte en uno de ellos.

—¡BU! —Sintió unas huesudas manos sobre sus hombros, dando tremendo salto, era Kate quien había asustado a Jesse—. Eso estuvo muy divertido.

Todos reían, incluso Jesse después de que se recuperó, también empezó a reírse.

Cenaron frente a la cálida fogata, compartían miradas, pero la de Mimi era la más linda de todas, transmitía cierta dulzura mezclada con inocencia que hacía que todos la miraran.

El trabajo de Tai e Izzy fue en vano, pues decidieron dormir al aire libre mientras contemplaba el extraño cielo del digimundo.

—Palmon —susurró Mimi a quien la mirada se le entristeció.

Kate qué estaba acostada cerca de la castaña, la miró, asimilaba lo que Mimi estaba sintiendo al no tener a su digimon, pues ella ya lo había sentido, por reflejo volteó a ver a Procynamon que dormía a su lado. Quería decir algo, pero sentía que si lo hacía, echaría a perder el momento.

Ninguno de los jóvenes estaba dormido, estaban en completo silencio como no queriendo que se notara su presencia, contemplando el digimundo, para Tai e Izzy les trajo nostalgia, pues ver aquel cielo les recordaba mucho cuando fueron elegidos. Para Eidan era una linda sensación de paz, Chris sentía perderse en aquellos colores, Jesse se imaginaba estar explorando el cielo, Ashley suspiró hondamente y luego sonrió, gustosa de que aquel bello momento lo compartiera con sus mejores amigos y es que a pesar de estar en silencio, creía que podían estar pensando lo mismo, Kate no cabía de felicidad de tener por fin a su digimon a lado suyo, era tan lindo mientras dormía.

Mimi amaneció abrazando a Dratmon, Eidan se preguntaba cómo es que su digimon llegó a brazos de la castaña, cuando él estaba del otro lado de la fogata (pues aunque se durmieron al aire libre, las chicas marcaron su territorio), el digimon se veía muy contento durmiendo, Eidan sintió profunda envidia por Dratmon, quería ser él el que estuviera cerca de Mimi. Unos segundos después, el digimon empezó a patalear, pues Mimi lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza que casi lo asfixia.

Izzy salió con su computadora en mano y les enseñó a todos un mensaje, los portales que llevaban a dónde estaban sus amigos, estaban a punto de abrirse.

—¿Todos? —preguntó Chris.

—Aquí marcan siete que están por abrirse y según la nota del señor Gennai, me dice que vayamos por nuestros amigos lo más pronto posible, porque no le es fácil abrirlos... —dijo Izzy.

—Creo que lo menos conveniente es que vayan solos, ¿qué tal si son atacados por ésos chicos tan raros? Desde que los conocemos, siempre están juntos, y si sólo va uno, se verá en total desventaja con ellos —habló Tai—. Lo mejor es que vayan en pareja, al menos así podrán hacerle frente a ése par.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —apoyó Jesse—. Si tuviéramos asegurado que nuestros digimons evolucionen en el momento preciso, tal vez iríamos solos, pero si eso no pasa y ellos te atacan a la vez, ni cómo defenderse —añadió el chico.

—Es cierto, ellos son muy fuertes y tienen una asombrosa agilidad —reconoció Ashley recordando la última batalla que tuvo con ellos.

—Si es así, yo voy con Ashley —Kate se pegó a la rubia que se sorprendió.

—Bien, entonces yo estaré con Jesse —aceptó Chris.

—Tai y yo… —habló inmediato Eidan, extrañando a todos.

—No lo creo, yo sería para ti un estorbo —contestó Tai.

—Ya le dije al señor Gennai que podrán entrar a sólo tres portales y aceptó la idea… me está diciendo que sólo pueden entrar los nuevos elegidos… ya que gracias a sus digivices podrán liberarlos… ¡Vamos adentro de las ruinas, ahí es donde se abrirán los portales! —apremió Izzy que fue el primero en correr hacia dentro.

Tai regresó por Mimi porque andaba toda adormilada, incapaz de reaccionar.

Eidan sintió morirse cuando Mimi lo tomó de la mano para entrar al portal asignado para ellos. El chico se sentía muy mal. Aparecieron en un lugar nevado, pero no hacía tanto frío.

—V-voy a buscar por allá —señaló Eidan, nervioso.

Mimi tan sólo se le quedó viendo como si le dijera que no le importaba.

—Justo debajo de ti —se escuchó la voz de Izzy.

Habían hecho una especie de comunicadores con los digivices que permitían escuchar claramente la voz de Izzy quien los estaba guiando.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Muy contenta de que mi fic sea bien recibido por ustedes... muchisimas gracias y como mencioné en el capitulo anterior, no me cansaré de agradecer su apoyo, su tiempo y sus comentarios... ¡Un Millon de gracias!

También feliz por qué ya se desataron las ideas dentro de mi cabeza para continuar la historia ^^

Ya después de quien sabe cuantas cosas... uff... al fin, hay rastros de los antiguos digielegidos... que por cierto, se me había olvidado por completo Cody ¬¬... es que bueno, ese personaje creo yo que estaba por demás en la serie :P... lo tomaré en cuenta si ustedes me lo piden, jeje.

De nuevo reitero mi agradecimiento hacia ustedes que gracias a sus reviews me alentan, me animan a continuar ^^. Bueno, hasta la próxima...

Y trataré de no tardarme mucho en subir la otra parte, lo prometo... bueno, al menos creo que no pasara de una semana... unos pequeños detalles y listo!!

Cuidense mucho y un gran abrazo... gracias por su apoyo ^^


	23. Encontrar a los antiguos elegidos P2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**2****3:**

**Misión: ¡Encontrar a los antiguos elegidos!**

**Parte 02**

Ashley y Kate junto a sus digimons, estaban frente a un hermoso lago.

—Que rico huele —exhaló Kate.

—Vayan al bosque —les dijo Izzy.

—De acuerdo —afirmó Ashley.

Las dos jovencitas iban a paso seguro al bosque que se encontraba después de bajar por una pradera. Kate quien era la que tenía el espíritu aventurero a flor de piel, fue la primera en correr. Lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba, era resbalarse y terminar bajando aquella pradera rodando, Squadmon volaba por encima de ellas, divirtiéndose de aquello, Procynamon por su parte al no comprender bien porque las dos chicas reían, también se echó a rodar.

—¡Chicas, deténganse! —gritó Squadmon alarmada, pues delante de ella había tremendo acantilado.

Trataron de hacerlo, Ashley se agarró de una piedra a la vez que Kate alcanzó a tomar el pie de la rubia, Procynamon se levantó en un salto.

—No creo poder resistir mas —admitió Ashley que se veía el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por aferrarse a la piedra.

—Parece que nos estuviera absorbiendo… —relató Kate.

Así era la sensación, como si aquel acantilado quisiera llevárselas. A Kate se le iluminó el cerebro. Se soltó de Ashley.

—¡Kate! —exclamó Ashley y Procynamon a la vez.

Kate dio media vuelta de tal modo de ver hacia el cielo, a la vez que tomó su digivice, la piedra brilló con fuerza. Una barrera de piedra surgió de la nada, deteniendo a Kate.

—Wow… —admiró Ashley la barrera y luego miraba a Kate quien sonreía, pero se notaba cansada—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Ashley no podía creer que Kate lo haya hecho, ya lo había visto cuando los chicos estuvieron dentro de aquel juego, pero pensó que se trataban de los poderes que el mismo videojuego otorgaba.

—Creo que los símbolos te dan una cierta habilidad —contestó Kate que se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuera de lo más normal.

Un rato después, de que Kate descansó y que a Ashley le pasaba la sorpresa, ahora la cuestión era como iban a pasar aquel acantilado para ir al bosque.

* * *

Chris y Jesse apenas podían creer que estuvieran en el lugar más tétrico y sobre todo para el pobre de Jesse que hasta blanco estaba.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser en un cementerio? ¿Qué acaso los amigos de Mimi no son normales? —reclamó Jesse todo tembloroso, Radramon se le quedaba viendo.

—Para empezar, Mimi no es normal… ven vamos a ver por la tumbas —sugirió Chris.

—¡No! Qué tal si se le ocurre a un muerto salirse y luego nos quiere comer… no, conmigo, no cuentes… —detuvo su amigo.

—Tienes que ir a la tumba más grande y entrar —dirigió Izzy.

—Entendido… —afirmó Chris.

—Dime que no saldrá ningún muerto viviente, ¿verdad? —suplicó Jesse a punto de llorar.

—No lo creo —respondió Izzy.

—Uf, que alivio, ya me había asustado —el chico retiró un poco de sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

Jesse iba tras de Chris que no parecía intimidarle el hecho de estar dentro de un cementerio, aunque el ambiente era escalofriante y el cielo estaba inundado de nubes muy grises.

—Chris… ¿qué es eso? —señaló Jesse.

Delante de ellos había una figura que se daba de topes con un viejo árbol.

—Debe ser una rama, apresúrate para salir lo más rápido posible de aquí… ¡Qué rayos!

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, asustadísimos, hasta los digimons lo estaban, era una horda de espantosos zombis y se notaba hambrientos. Para colmo la puerta del cementerio se cerró y su mala suerte empeoró para los pobres chicos, pues salían más de aquellos seres de las tumbas, uno hasta agarró el pie de Jesse que gritó y luego empezó a pisar la mano del ser, espantándose aún más, pues se la desbarató por completo, pero algunos dedos se movían todavía.

—No es momento de sentir miedo —dijo con valentía Chris.

—¿No? Entonces cuándo, ¿cuándo ya nos estén comiendo? —respondió Jesse que se resguardaba tras de su amigo.

Chris tragó saliva, quería hacerse fuerte frente a su amigo, pero realmente si tenía mucho miedo, no se lo esperaba, además, ya estaban siendo acorralados por los zombis.

Una risotada sonora se escuchó en un largo eco, y de repente, todos los zombis se desbarataron. En un árbol seco, parado sobre una rama, estaba un chico rubio de aspecto arrogante, se trataba de Jey D.

—Parecen niñitas asustadas —se burló aquel joven que bajó del árbol en un salto asombroso, cayendo de pie y haciendo que su capa ondulara con gracia.

* * *

Descubrieron una caja metálica en la cual tenía una pequeña ventanita que dejaba ver el rostro de un chico durmiendo. Mimi inmediato contacto a Izzy pero había interferencias.

—Deben de usar su digivice, las piedras de éstos podrán abrirla, sólo deben colocar el digivice sobre la caja —indicaba Izzy quien por su parte seguía las instrucciones que el señor Gennai le enviaba.

Tanto Eidan como Mimi hicieron lo que Izzy dijo. Las piedras brillaron de su color correspondiente, expandiéndose líneas verdes y rojas que se entretejían, formando como una especie de red que rápido invadió la caja, la cual unos segundos después se empezaba a deshacer dejando libre el cuerpo del chico.

—Es un chico rubio, como de la edad de Tai —avisó Mimi.

—¿Qué? Mimi es… —Izzy se alarmó, pues la comunicación se cortó.

Izzy miró a Tai, con semblante preocupado.

—¿No lo recordó? —interrogó Tai, quien en ésos momentos se acordó lo del expediente y antes de esperar la respuesta fue por él, dispuesto a enseñárselo a Izzy.

—En los otros chicos entiendo que no reconozcan a nuestros amigos, pues ellos no los conocen físicamente, pero Mimi… —Izzy optó una expresión pensativa.

—Lee esto —ofreció Tai.

Tai presentía que el hecho de que Mimi estuvo en coma hace tres años, tenía que ver con el comportamiento extraño de ahora, pero quería estar seguro.

—¿Y por qué no nos dijo nada? —Izzy también estaba muy asombrado con lo que acaba de leer.

—Porque justo en ése tiempo, perdimos comunicación total con ella, ya no supimos más —respondió Tai, haciendo memoria.

—Es verdad, sabes, quien nos puede corroborar todo esto, es Michael —caviló Izzy en voz alta.

Tai asintió, el problema era contactar a Michael. Izzy por su parte volvió a leer el expediente de Mimi.

—Las notas están en ruso, voy a ver si puedo traducirlas… —Izzy inmediato se puso frente a su computadora.

* * *

Mimi y Eidan llevaron al chico a una pequeña cueva descongelada, ahí, Dratmon encendió una fogata. Eidan por su parte se sentía muy mal estar cerca de Mimi y le avisó que iría por más leña.

—Lleva a Dratmon, no vaya ser que se aparezcan ésos chicos —le dijo Mimi.

—Eh, sí —Eidan llamó a su digimon.

Mimi contempló el cuerpo del chico, estaba profundamente dormido.

—A pesar de todo, mantienes una temperatura normal —Mimi le había tocado la frente.

Eidan refunfuñaba, y pateaba la nieve, Dratmon que se notaba preocupado por su compañero le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba, Eidan no tardó nada en desahogarse con su amigo. Los dos se sentaron en un tronco tirado.

—Yo que tú, se lo contaba a Mimi —dijo el digimon—. Antes de que ésa haga más grande el hecho.

—Es que no tengo el valor de hacerlo, siento que la traicioné de alguna manera, no puedo si quiera mirarla a los ojos, me siento el peor ser de éste planeta… que avergonzado estoy —confesó Eidan.

—Mimi confiará más en ti que ésa chica, si dices que hay una rivalidad entre ellas dos —aconsejó Dratmon que hasta le puso una mano en el hombro a Eidan.

—Pues sí, pero hubo unos instantes que yo acepte ése beso… ¿te das cuenta? Además, Sandy es novia de Chris, también me siento pésimo con él…

—Ah, ya no le pongas más peros y cuéntale a los dos, así desenmascaras a ésa chica y evitas que Chris siga con alguien tan detestable como ella —propuso el digimon que le dio una palmada pasada de mano, pues hasta arrojó a Eidan a la nieve.

El chico empezaba abrir sus ojos de color azul, un poco atontado, se tocó la cabeza, por unos instantes miraba borroso. Notó la presencia de alguien más, cuando por fin su vista se aclaró, le costó cierto trabajo recordar, pero al final, el nombre de la chica se le vino a la mente.

—¿Mimi? —preguntó el chico.

—Que bueno que despertaste, ah, toma… —ofreció Mimi, dándole un poco de agua que el chico se tomó enseguida—. Qué bueno que sabes quién soy…

—Como olvidarte —reconoció el chico que sonrió encantadoramente.

Mimi le devolvió el gesto, aunque por dentro sentía una gran angustia y estaba alarmada.

—Ah, mi amigo fue por leña, voy a ver si ya viene, espérame aquí, ¿sí? —Mimi estaba nerviosa y no tardó nada en salir.

—Está más bonita que la última vez que la vi… ¿qué cosas digo? —el chico alborotó la cabeza.

* * *

Kate estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo pues se le ocurrió hacer uso de su habilidad, hizo un puente de roca que no tardaron en cruzar, ya que no resistió por mucho tiempo. Ya del otro lado, Kate pidió descansar.

—Izzy, estamos ya cera del bosque, ¿dónde tenemos que buscar? —preguntó Ashley.

Izzy estaba muy centrado en tratar de traducir las notas, pero al escuchar a Ashley inmediato le prestó atención, sonrojándose un poco.

—Parece que está en uno de los árboles… ¿Ashley? —dijo, la comunicación fue interrumpida—. ¿Ashley?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tai que rápido acudió.

—Hay interferencias, mira… último mensaje del señor Gennai fue cuando hablamos con Mimi… perdimos comunicación con los chicos… —avisó Izzy.

Aquello hizo que el chico se pusiera a trabajar en restaurar la comunicación con los digielegidos, dejando en segundo plano las notas.

—¿Izzy? ¿Izzy, me oyes? —Ashley dejó de intentar comunicarse con el chico—. En uno de esos árboles —repitió, observando lo enorme que era el bosque—. Me volveré anciana.

—Si llegas, querida —se escuchó una voz empalagosa, Ashley inmediato dio media vuelta.

Vi L estaba parada frente a ellas, con una sonrisa gustosa plasmada en su rostro, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a Kate y a su digimon, pero cuando miraba a Ashley, lo hacía con repudio y rencor.

—¿Por qué fastidias tanto? —habló Ashley.

—Para no aburrirme —respondió con pereza mientras contemplaba sus largas uñas.

Kate observaba a detalle a la joven, Procynamon optó una posición de ataque.

—Esta vez no será tan fácil —observó Vi L al digimon de Kate, detrás de la chica surgieron dos enormes digimons con semejanza a un gran dinosaurio de color gris y negro que rugieron con fuerza.

—¡Digievolucionaré! —exclamó Squadmon muy decidida.

Procynamon se lanzó como flecha contra uno de los dinosaurios, mientras Squadmon lanzaba sus alas de luz. Kate estaba preocupada por su digimon que era muchísimo más pequeño que aquel gigante, pero el hecho de ser pequeño, le daba más ventaja, que con facilidad esquivaba los golpes torpes que el otro digimon lanzaba, Procynamon hacía gala de su rapidez, ya que de repente estaba sobre la cabeza del digimon dándole un par de golpes y luego aparecía abajo del mismo, proporcionándole una patada. Kate se sentía muy orgullosa de su valiente digimon que aplaudió.

—No cantes victoria —murmuró Vi L con molestia.

La chica de ojos escarlatas estaba decidida a ir por Kate, dándose cuenta que ésta se encontraba débil, pero Ashley se interpuso.

—¿Desde cuándo acá tienes valor, eh? —se burló Vi L.

—No permitiré que te aproveches de la situación de mi amiga, antes tendrás que pasar sobre mí —retó Ashley que no se sentía intimidada por la otra, después de todo, también le guardaba rencor.

Vi L esbozó una sonrisa irónica, sus ojos relucieron como diamantes.

* * *

Jesse suspiró hondo y con aire valeroso hizo a un lado a Chris.

—Yo me encargaré de él —avisó Jesse muy confiando en sí mismo a la vez que empuñó su mano derecha y golpeaba su palma izquierda.

El chico se dirigió a paso decidido a Jey D, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero el rubio detuvo su golpe con una enorme facilidad a la vez que le proporcionó un puñetazo en la cara que derrumbó a Jesse.

—De acuerdo, es todo tuyo —le dijo Jesse desde el suelo a Chris, mientras se sujetaba la nariz.

—Que patético —habló con desprecio el rubio y luego colocó sus ojos violetas en el ojiverde.

Chris observaba con desafío a Jey D, recordó cuando lo venció, al parecer también el rubio lo recordaba, pues empuñó sus manos con fuerza.

—Esta vez no me vencerás… Ikkokutamon —llamó Jey D.

De una de las tumbas salió un digimon monstruoso, de un tamaño colosal y de dos cabezas, inmediato agarró a Jesse, Radramon y a Guepmon, los alborotaba como si de sonajas se tratara.

—Que tal una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, sin hacer uso de nuestras habilidades —sugirió el rubio, sonriente.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Chris, estaba preocupado por sus amigos, pero también sabía que aquel chico no estaba dispuesto a cumplir con lo apenas dicho.

Tanto Jey D como Chris, se pusieron en posición de ataque. Jey D dio el primer golpe, el cual Chris detuvo sin problema alguno, se veía semejante fuerza por los dos, que terminaron separándose en un salto. Instantáneamente fue otro golpe, esta vez Jey D detuvo la patada de Chris. La habilidad de los dos chicos en combate era asombrosa, pues los dos esquivaban y bloqueaban los golpes con facilidad.

—En estos momentos de la vida, lo único que me pasa por la mente, es el pay de frambuesa que prepara mi nana —dijo Jesse que parecía rezar mientras era alborotado por aquel monstruoso digimon, que más bien parecía bebé con juguete nuevo.

—Guepmon, usa tus garras, tal vez si lo lastimas y te arroje —inquirió Radramon que era el único que se veía razonable en ésos momentos.

—¡Zarpa de plata! —Guepmon dio de zarpazos al gigantesco digimon y logró que éste lo arrojara.

Guepmon estaba a punto de estrellarse con el viejo árbol, pero haciendo uso de su habilidad, calculó, quedando trepado en aquel árbol sin lastimarse.

Radramon felicitó a Guepmon, ahora tenía que ayudar a Jesse, ya que el gigante digimon estaba furioso.

—Jesse, usa tu habilidad que te otorga el símbolo sagrado —susurró el digimon.

Jesse miró a su digimon, de por sí se sorprendía que su digimon se mantuviera callado cuando estaban todos juntos, serio, pero ahora estaba más sorprendido por la inteligencia del mismo. Jesse miró su digivice, activando una corriente eléctrica que se vio invadir al enorme digimon en una fracción de segundo, logrando así que soltara al chico y a su pequeño digimon. A pesar de la fuerte descarga, tanto Jesse como Radramon no sintieron nada.

—Aprovechemos de que Chris está peleando con ése chico y vayamos por el amigo de Izzy y Tai —propuso Radramon que no esperó a tener una respuesta de Jesse y se fue hacia donde Izzy había dicho.

—Pero… ¿qué tal si aparecen más zombis? —Jesse empezaba a temblar con aquella idea.

—Usas lo que con el digimon, lograste derribar a un ser de semejantes proporciones, ¿Qué no puedas con los zombis? ¡Apresúrate antes de que se dé cuenta! —apremió Radramon.

* * *

--------------------------------------------

* * *

Voy a llorar T.T pero de felicidad, de que me sigan apoyando y acepten que mi fic sea largo T.T muchisimas gracias... ahhh, soy tan feliz que les guste ésta historia T.T (lloro de felicidad, a este paso voy a inundar mi casa ¬¬) Ejem... bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, para el siguiente... (ideas desatadas), bueno, pues quiero hacerlo emocionante... ahhhh, me encantaría contar un poco, pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa... lo siento U.U... saben?, me surgió una curiosidad, por que pues ya llevo 23 capitulos publicados en casi dos meses!!! Yuju y gracias a ustedes, ya tengo más de 50 reviews, muchisimas gracias... ah, volviendo a mi curiosidad, me gustaría saber, cuál es el fic con más capitulos, si alguna de ustedes sabe cual és el fic más largo y cuantos capítulos tiene, agradecería mucho su aportación, no importa que esté en otro idioma.

Reitero mi gratitud hacia ustedes, por que me motivan a seguir con la historia, y prometi, no sólo a ustedes, sino también a mi misma, no tardar mucho en subir capitulos, (cuando tarde más de una semana en publicar uno, eso significa que mi cerebro se entró a estado de letargo por tiempo indefinido o que ando en un lugar olvidado por la tecnología (esto es más probable :P), por que ideas me surgen a diario), de verdad, muchisimas gracias.

Hace ratito actualice mi perfil y me mandé ¬¬ quedó muy largo, parece una biografía... uff... hablo mucho... en fin.

Un gran abrazo y hasta la próxima!! Nos leemos n_n. Se cuidan mucho ^^


	24. La Furia de Eidan

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**24****: **

**La Furia de Eidan**

Chris estaba ya agitado y también Jey D, los dos se veía con cierta satisfacción, pues al final, ninguno de los dos había logrado golpear al otro. Guepmon que estaba al tanto de todo, observaba hasta donde iban Jesse y Radramon, también observaba a Chris, si veía que algo se ponía mal no iba a dudar ni un segundo en ayudar a su compañero. Jey D esbozó una sonrisa de lo más sospechosa, pues cuando menos se lo esperaba Chris, el rubio lanzó un orbe de energía gris directo a él, pero a la vez, Chris se lanzó al suelo y cuando levantó la cara, Jey D ya no estaba.

—¿A dónde se fue ese maldito tramposo? —preguntó el ojiverde, enojado.

—Tras de Jesse y Radramon —apresuró Guepmon que bajó enseguida.

* * *

Kate estaba impresionada de que Ashley por fin demostrara tanta seguridad y valentía, parecía ser otra, su dulce mirada que siempre tenía, ahora se veía calculadora y desafiante para con Vi L que no evitaba burlarse de la rubia.

Para sorpresa de las chicas, Procynamon lanzó su ataque frente a Vi L, levantando una gran nube de polvo, aquello lo aprovecharon las chicas para salir corriendo, Kate era ayudada por Ashley.

—No iba a dejar que le hiciera daño a ninguna de las dos —habló Procynamon, como todo un caballero, Squadmon sintió algo de celos, pues Ashley le brillaron los ojos con encanto ante el comentario del digimon.

—Que lindo tu digimon —admiró Ashley, Kate esbozó una sonrisa de gusto.

Era cierto, Procynamon actuaba como todo un caballero, siempre al pendiente de Kate.

—Oh, Ashley, ¿quieres que te acobije? —habló Squadmon, haciendo a un lado a Procynamon a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Eh, no gracias, Squadmon, estoy bien… ah, pero que calor siento después de tanto correr —Ashley estaba recargada sobre un árbol mientras se abanicaba con su mano.

—¡No pidas más, yo te refrescaré! —Squadmon se puso frente a Ashley, extendió sus alas, con intención de hacer aire para su compañera, pero le salió mal, pues sin querer, terminó disparando sus plumas que quedaron incrustadas en el árbol como navajas, menos mal que a Ashley no le pasó nada, más que el susto de que estuvo a punto de morir —¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Ashley todavía no recuperaba el color, poco a poco se alejó del árbol.

—¿Los árboles absorben plumas? —observó Procynamon.

Las plumas de Squadmon estaban siendo absorbidas por el tronco del árbol, el digimon de Kate, pidió que se echaran para atrás y luego gritó:

—¡Rayos Perpetuos!

Se vio como se empezaba a caer la corteza del árbol, encontrando una capsula grande con una ventanita dejando ver el rostro de una chica de cabello rojo y que se veía de la edad de Tai, aquella chica estaba en un profundo sueño.

—Ella es una de los antiguos niños elegidos —señaló Ashley, sorprendida.

—¡Hay que sacarla! —apresuró Kate que fue la primera.

Las dos colocaron su digivice sobre la capsula y se vio una red de color rosa y púrpura invadirla. Ashley se había asustado mucho porque la chica no reaccionaba, Kate le tomó el pulso y tranquilizó a su amiga, pues la descubierta si tenía pulso y respiraba tranquilamente, sólo estaba en estado de letargo.

—Menos mal, ya había pensado en lo peor —dijo Ashley aliviada.

—No lo tomes a mal, Ash, pero tú siempre piensas en lo peor —repuso Kate que sonrió.

El comentario molestó a Ashley por un instante pero luego se puso a reír con su amiga, tenía razón.

—¿Y Procynamon? —preguntó alarmada la morena, buscando a su digimon.

Ashley se percató que tampoco Squadmon estaba con ellas. Unos momentos después llegó Procynamon con un pedazo de coco lleno de agua, había ido hasta el lago a traerla.

—Les traje un poco de agua —ofreció Procynamon, inclinándose un poco para que Kate tomara el coco.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó Squadmon llegando de repente, pasando fugaz de Procynamon, haciendo que éste derramara el agua sobre Kate, por ver que había hecho no se fijo por donde volaba y terminó mojando a Ashley cuando chocó contra ella.

La pobre de Squadmon estaba más que avergonzada, sentía que después de esas tonterías, Ashley ya no la iba a querer.

—Veo que encontraron a una de los antiguos niños elegidos —habló Vi L que venía sobre uno de los gigantes digimons, bajó en un salto acertado, cayó de pie y con gracia.

Procynamon y Squadmon inmediatos cubrieron a sus amigas en pose de ataque.

—¿Dispuesta a digievolucionar? —se burló Vi L de Squadmon, pues el digimon no pudo digievolucionar hace rato.

* * *

Mimi estaba fuera de la cueva muy pensativa, alcanzó a ver cuando Eidan venía con un montón de leños y Dratmon sobre la cabeza de éste. Corrió para ayudarlo, notó la presencia de otra persona que estaba apuntando a su amigo. Mimi en vez de detenerse a gritar, apresuró más el paso, se lanzó sobre Eidan arrojándolo al suelo justo un segundo antes de que el ataque los alcanzara, pulverizando a un árbol.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Eidan atónito, con el corazón acelerado, pues encima de él estaba Mimi que miraba desafiante a alguien.

La castaña ayudó a incorporarse a su amigo, fue entonces que él notó la presencia de un chico como de unos 20 años, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, de mirada oscura y con la mano extendida.

Eidan no conocía aquel joven, pero Mimi ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—Hace mucho que no te veo, estás más hermosa, sin duda, cada día te pones más bella —comentó aquel chico que mostró una linda sonrisa.

—Trató de hacerle daño a Eidan —dijo Dratmon muy enojado y sin más hizo su ataque, el cuál fue esquivado sin problema alguno.

El digimon abrió los ojos como platos, pues estaba muy impresionado ver aquel sujeto ya frente a él y sin más, Jack tomó al digimon y le inyectó algo, dejando al pobre digimon indefenso al contacto, luego lo arrojó como si fuera un saco viejo. Mimi expresó preocupación al momento y corrió hacia Dratmon. Eidan que apenas pudo reaccionar, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jack y se lanzó sobre él.

—¡¡¿Qué le hiciste a Dratmon, desgraciado?!! —exclamó furioso, pero su golpe fue bloqueado por Jack que empezó a reírse burlonamente.

—¡Dratmon, Dratmon! —gritaba Mimi, a llegar hacia el digimon herido, se agachó para verlo.

—Por favor, cuida a Eidan… —pidió Dratmon con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El cuerpo del digimon empezaba como a borrarse, Mimi sujetaba a Dratmon, llorando por no poder hacer nada, por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de Dratmon y Eidan juntos, se veían tan contentos los dos, desde el primer momento congeniaron, la vez que ella provocó que Eidan y Dratmon se dieran un beso, de cómo Dratmon gustaba estar sobre la cabeza de su compañero o de hacer las mismas estupideces que Eidan.

—¡¡Maldito!! —gritó Eidan.

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo, Mimi por reacción volteó a ver. Eidan y Jack estaban separados pero era realmente impresionante ver como alrededor de Eidan se levantaba una barrera de un fuego furioso. Eidan con toda aquella furia acumulada se lanzó hacia Jack a una velocidad increíble, dejando un rastro de fuego que inmediato derritió la nieve e hizo que el agua se levantara a un metro. El fuego envolvió a los dos chicos, encerrándolos en una esfera.

—¡¡No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Dratmon!! —rugió Eidan, en sus ojos sólo se notaba la furia que lo envolvía en el interior y que se expresaba en el fuego.

«_No me esperaba semejante poder de uno de ellos»_ pensó Jack, muy sorprendido, Eidan estaba logrando haciéndolo retroceder.

El chico rubio por el gran estruendo salió de la cueva y muy impresionado observaba aquel fuego, pero luego vio a Mimi sentada, no dudó mucho en ir hacia ella. Al ver lo que estaba pasando, recordó cuando la castaña sufrió las veces que los digimons se sacrificaban por ella. Él también se entristeció al ver que el cuerpo del digimon que ella tenía en brazos estaba casi desapareciendo. Se arrodilló y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, ella volteó a verlo con los ojos llorosos pero muy lindos que transmitían tristeza pura y sin más, se recargó sobre el pecho de él, desahogándose todavía más.

—No quiero que Dratmon desaparezca y tampoco quiero ver a Eidan triste… no podría soportarlo —sollozó Mimi.

Mimi cautivó mucho al chico que la abrazó con más fuerza y le acarició el cabello con ternura, la tristeza que ella sentía él también empezaba a sentirla y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba derramando unas lágrimas.

* * *

Jesse había logrado por un pelito salvarse del ataque que Jey D le lanzó, haciendo pedazos una lápida. Entró corriendo a dónde Izzy dijo, bajó las escaleras, a punto de terminar rodando sobre ellas y ahí, en una especie de sarcófago muy al estilo egipcio, pero con ventanita, vio el rostro de un chico con lentes, de cabello azulado que le llegaba a los hombros.

—Mira a quien encontraste, a un antiguo niño elegido, que bueno, ya no es tan niño por lo visto —dijo Jey D que apuntaba con su mano a Jesse.

La habitación empezaba a llenarse de agua y se vio a Chris llegar, él se había encargado de inundar el lugar, Jey D se distrajo y fue entonces que Jesse tomó el sarcófago con ayuda de los digimons y lo sacaron a flote.

—Sácalo de aquí, yo me encargaré de él —expresó Chris.

Dentro del agua aunque era más difícil, Chris golpeó a Jey D, y al salir a flote, el rubio lo tomó del pie, pero Chris le dio una patada en la cara, librándose de él.

Jesse ya no aguantaba, subir el sarcófago por las escaleras era como si le pidieran llevar un piano. Pero Chris no se hizo mucho esperar y ahí los dos colocaron sobre el sarcófago su digivice, viéndose igual como pasó con Eidan y Mimi, solo que la red era de color azul y amarillo. Sacaron al joven de ahí y dejaron caer el sarcófago llevándose de corbata a Jey D.

Justo estaban saliendo cuando se abrió un portal y no dudaron en cruzarlo.

* * *

Vi L abofeteó a Ashley y con ganas, pero la rubia no se dejó y dispuesta a golpearla también, alzó su mano, pero la otra chica era más hábil y se la detuvo en el aire.

—¿Qué no entiendes? Tu eres débil, no tienes oportunidad de ganarme —se burlo Vi L.

Ashley se sentía impotente, pero coraje a la vez, no iba a permitir que aquella chica se burlara de ella y la subestimara, le vino a la mente lo que Mimi le decía para animarla: «si no demostramos de lo que somos capaces de hacer, jamás dejaran de subestimarnos», de su mano derecha, empezaba a surgir una espada blanca, resplandeciente… era una espada de luz. Vi L se sorprendió mucho.

La rubia se lanzó contra Vi L, sosteniendo con fuerza aquella ligera espada, Vi L dio una maroma hacia atrás esquivando aquel ataque. Un pedazo de su capa estaba en el suelo.

—¡Eso es Ashley, demuéstrale que puedes ganarle! —animaba Kate que cuidaba a la chica que seguía dormida.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —admitió Vi L.

—¡Ashley, eres genial! —exclamó Squadmon que se distrajo y recibió un tremendo golpe por parte del gigantesco digimon.

—¡Squadmon! —Ashley le importó poco Vi L, su espada desapareció al momento, corrió hacia su digimon.

Sintió algo frio tras de su cuello. La chica le apuntaba con una espada negra.

—Yo también me sé ése truco —expresó con gusto.

Squadmon lanzó sus plumas navaja, haciéndole una cortada en la mejilla a Vi L que inmediato brotó sangre.

Ashley se hizo a un lado, aprovechó para escaparse de Vi L, mientras que Kate le estaba gritando que se apresurara, pues un portal se había abierto.

—¡Procynamon! —exclamaba con desesperación Kate que con mucho trabajo cargaba a la chica dormida.

Vi L lanzó una esfera negra que fue detenida por un escudo hecho de pura luz que la cegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, tardando un poco en recuperar la visión, los enormes digimons estaban convertidos en piedra y de Ashley, Kate y los digimons ya no había rastro.

—¡Maldita sea, pero ya me las pagarás! —dijo con rencor Vi L y antes de desaparecer, arrojó otras dos esferas negras hacia los digimons que se hicieron añicos al contacto.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

HOLA!!!! Aquí reportandome y agradecer sus respuestas, muchas gracias por saciar mi curiosidad, es que temía (estaba casi paranoica ¬¬) a que fan fiction tuviera limite en cuanto a publicación de capítulos y si era así, yo cómo le iba hacer??, me hace falta tanto; digimons por digievolucionar, antiguos elegidos por encontrar, cosas que explicar (que me estoy rompiendo la cabeza por ello... como mencioné antes, lo pongo sin antes preguntarme como lo voy a explicar), más aventuras, romances (algo que no soy muy buena, pero lo voy a intentar, acepto sugerencias y la pareja que gane, esa será), sobre los villanos... uff, en fin, me hace falta un buen... pero me alegra que no tiene limite de capitulos... (U.U un gran suspiro de alivio). Vuelvo agradecerles que me hayan contestado ^^.

Bueno, retomando el fic, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndolo y que se tomen la molestia de dejarme reviews... espero no llegar hacer la historia aburrida.... ahhh!! realmente estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, me sentí muy feliz... parecía que era capaz de tocar la luna cuando leí donde me dicen que soy una excelente escritora (mi corazón late emocionado y me ruborizo, gracias n_n), muchisimas gracias de verdad, también agradezco que sigan mi fic desde que lo empecé... llenaría mil hojas de agradecimiento para ustedes. Muchas gracias, porque por ustedes sigo la historia y no pienso dejarla hasta darle fin... me motivan muchísimo, digamos que forman parte de mi inspiración...

Si por mi fuera... escribiría todo el día, pero no se puede, tengo curso de verano T.T y tengo que dormirme temprano (es que las ojeras, los ojos hinchados no hacen lucir bien a una, la vanidad me gana :P) No, no es cierto, es que mi curso empieza temprano y luego tengo otra clase en la tarde ¬¬ (así o más de la patada?) y pues con éste calor, siento que se me fríe el cerebro... seré constante en la publicación de los capítulos (mencioné en el capitulo anterior que si ésto no pasaba, significaba que andaba en un lugar fuera del alcance de la tecnología, pero esto no me va a detener!!, por que aún así, me llevaré papel y lápiz y seguiré escribiendo Ò.Ó).

Este, ahora, qué les pareció éste capítulo?? Les gustó?? Lo sintieron emocionante?? qué opinan de Jesse?? (ésta pregunta es por que según yo quiero hacerlo como el "gracioso" de los nuevos elegidos, pero siento que no me sale U.U; también me gustaría saber que piensan de los malos malosos (Jack, Vi L y Jey D)); bueno, ya dejo de tantas preguntas....

Aprovechando, éste me harían muy feliz si llegan a leer una historia (tal vez no muy original), pero que surgió de ésta imaginación, que no tiene que ver con ningun anime (tal vez haya nombres parecidos, pero nada que ver), que lleva por nombre Luna Lunares... se encuentra en Fanfition Press en el género de fantasy. Gracias.

Muchas gracias, cuidense mucho, un abrazote, hasta la próxima!!! ^^


	25. Dragondramon

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**25****: **

**Dragondramon**

Jack se liberó de Eidan, jadeante y acalorado por el fuego, pero Eidan parecía no haberse cansando. Cuando el chico lanzó una fiera llamarada a Jack, éste se protegió con un escudo de humo y las llamas se dispersaron, unas alcanzaron varios metros de alto. Otro estruendo se escuchó.

—E-Eidan —masculló Dratmon, parecía ser su último suspiro.

Mimi se alejó del chico rubio inesperadamente, se mordió un dedo, hasta que lo hizo sangrar y dejó caer unas gotas de sangre en la boca del casi desaparecido digimon. El rubio estaba desconcertado ante aquel hecho, pues Mimi ya había dejado de llorar y se veía apresurada por que el digimon recibiera la sangre.

El fuego que protegía a Eidan de los continuos ataques de Jack, estaba cesando, el amigo de Mimi todavía seguía furioso pero ya se notaba cansado. El enemigo se daba cuenta de ello y con más razón no dejaba de lanzar sus esferas de energía azul. Las llamas aminoraban cada vez que recibía un impacto, y cuando por fin se extinguieron, Jack se lanzó hacia Eidan, tomándolo por el cuello y levantándolo.

—Ciertamente estoy muy sorprendido contigo —admitió Jack que sonrió siniestramente.

Eidan luchaba por zafarse de él, pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

El cuerpo del digimon estaba volviendo a integrarse. Dratmon parpadeó y con energías renovadas se levantó y corrió hacia Eidan.

—¡EIDAN! —exclamó Dratmon corriendo a toda velocidad, dispuesto a todo.

—No puede ser —murmuró Jack muy sorprendido de ver al digimon.

—¡Dratmon _free_ _digivolves_ _a_…!

Dratmon mientras corría, su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse y hacerse mucho más grande, unas enormes alas se extendieron, luego el digimon ya estaba levantándose del suelo.

—¡DRAGONDRAMON! —expresó un enorme digimon negro con rayas rojas en sus enormes patas desde el cielo.

Era un digimon con la forma de un dragón, con ojos rojos que parecían perlas carentes de pupila, de enormes alas y una prominente cola cubierta de filosos picos de metal, en el cuello tenía tres collares de oro y en una de sus patas una banda con un símbolo de una calavera.

—Regresa a la cueva —le pidió Mimi al chico, quien no entendía por qué ahora, la chica se veía muy determinada.

Mimi corrió hacia Jack sin escuchar lo que el chico había objetado.

—¡Soberagardomon! —exclamó Jack.

De la nieve se levantó un digimon blanco con negro, parecido a un enorme basilisco con patas.

Jack sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que soltó a Eidan. Mimi estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, pero la chica estaba parada y en las manos parecía sostener algo invisible.

—No pensé que el aire fuera capaz de golpear así de lleno… —habló Jack que se sostenía las costillas.

—Es capaz de muchas otras cosas más —respondió Mimi que caminó hasta él.

—Sí, como proteger también, aunque se requiere mucha habilidad y energía para controlarlo, de los elementos es el más caprichoso —reconoció el chico, desafiante pero gustoso.

Eidan un tanto aturdido por lo débil que estaba, apenas podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero si escuchaba bien.

—Veamos que tanto lo controlas —desafió Jack notándose una enorme satisfacción en su rostro.

El chico lanzó otra tanda de ataques que antes le había lanzado a Eidan, pero Mimi los esquivaba sin hacer uso del escudo.

«_Nada tonta, el escudo es el que más rápido te debilita, lo sabía, tú eres muy especial» _observaba Jack, sonriendo.

El chico rubio llegó corriendo al lugar, viendo asombrado como Mimi y el otro joven combatían, realmente no esperaba que la castaña fuera buena en los golpes, nunca pudo imaginársela así, pero aunque ahora la estaba viendo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Mimi esquivaba los golpes con gracia y suavidad, pues hacía uso de la gimnasia, pero cuando ella golpeaba, todo aquello se perdía.

Con la quijada casi hasta el ombligo de ver aquella pelea que cuando no se atacaban físicamente, lo hacían con energía, eso era nuevo para él, Mimi no se veía usar energía pero su velocidad era impresionante, se notaba que estaba ganándole al enemigo.

Mientras que en el cielo había otra batalla entre dos colosales, Dragondramon lanzaba enormes esferas de fuego a la vez que de su cola salían disparados aquellos picos de acero. El otro digimon por su parte lanzaba como témpanos de hielo que Dragondramon se protegía con sus fuertes alas. El digimon de Eidan logró derribar al otro, lanzándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, haciéndose un gran impacto que sacudió la tierra e hizo perder el equilibrio de Jack y el rubio, pero Mimi sorpresivamente estaba levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo y aprovechó aquel momento, alzó sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo una enorme esfera pero no parecía tener nada.

—¡Rugido de fuego! —exhaló Dragondramon, sacando de su boca una gran esfera de un fuego negro verdoso que invadió al otro digimon, cuando el fuego se extinguió, ya no había rastro del digimon enemigo y la nieve alrededor se había hecho agua.

Dragondramon volvió a ser Dratmon y corrió hacia Eidan.

—No pienso desgastarme en ti… —dijo Mimi que bajó las manos, realmente no tenía nada sobre ella.

El portal se abrió justo delante de Eidan. Mimi regresó por el chico que tampoco era capaz de reaccionar muy bien, sólo sentía que sus piernas se movían sin voluntad.

* * *

Chris y Jesse fueron los primeros en llegar, no tardaron más de dos segundos en que Kate y Ashley hicieran presencia y luego de ellas, Eidan y Mimi.

—¡Que bueno que están bien! —expresó Izzy, su computadora estaba apagada, un hecho raro para los nuevos elegidos.

—Encontraron a nuestros amigos… ¡Matt! —Tai se veía muy contento de ver al rubio.

Mimi por instinto volteó a ver al chico rubio con expresión interrogante y luego posaba sus castaños ojos en el chico que Chris y Jesse habían encontrado. La chica que llevaban Ashley y Kate, despertó, miró a todos, se veía aturdida.

—Mimi que gusto de volver a ver-… —antes de terminar se desvaneció, pero Tai corrió hacia ella, tomándola en brazos.

—Sora —susurró Mimi, Matt que estaba cerca de ella la escuchó y mirándola, desconcertado.

—Joe, bueno, en él es comprensible, siempre se la pasa estudiando, quien no dormiría en semanas enteras con todo lo que él ha estudiado últimamente —bromeó Tai.

—¿Joe? —Repitió Mimi, mirando minuciosamente al chico de cabello azul y anteojos — ¿Superior Joe?

Ésta vez quien la había escuchado era Izzy, recordando el expediente. Recostaron a los antiguos elegidos, mientras que los nuevos elegidos se dispusieron a descansar, sólo Matt se mantuvo despierto.

Ashley que tenía roja la mejilla por la cachetada que Vi L le dió y Kate no quitaban su mirada del rubio, era simplemente… ¡guapísimo!, aquellos ojos azules, su cabello con un estilo muy cool y un poco largo, su cuerpo, su rostro, su forma de vestir… era todo un príncipe moderno, las dos chicas estaban babeando por él y es que cuando Matt se acomodó el cabello lo hizo de una forma que parecía de comercial, haciendo que las dos chicas suspiraran por él, estaban más que encantadas con Matt.

—¿Mimi, puedo hacerte unas preguntas? —pidió Izzy.

—Sí, claro —aceptó ella, Izzy la llevó un poco alejados de los demás.

—Para empezar, es sobre aquella vez que conocimos a esos chicos, que se hacen llamar Vi L y Jey D, ¿cómo supiste que son nuestros enemigos? —preguntó sin preámbulos el chico.

—Ah, bueno —vaciló un poco Mimi, recordando aquel sueño donde veía a Palmon y ella no la reconocía por más que el digimon le relataba todas las aventuras que vivieron juntas en su niñez y de cómo poco a poco se estaba alejando de ella, quedando menos presente el recuerdo del digimon—. Es que quería encontrar a Palmon y se me ocurrió usar mi digivice como un dispositivo, encontrándolos a ustedes, luego vi los otros puntos y al momento desconfié, pues para mi eran desconocidos, no tenían el color que avisa que se tratan de ustedes o lo de Ashley y los demás…

—¿Desconfiaste? —se escuchó una tercera voz.

Michael venía junto a Tai.

—Yo admiraba tu forma de confiar en las personas ciegamente, ¿desde cuándo cambió eso? —preguntó Michael.

—¿Y me lo preguntas? Tú te robaste algo mío, desde entonces perdí la confianza ciega hacia las personas… —reprochó Mimi que al momento se molestó por la presencia del chico y no evitó acusarlo con sus ojos hasta le picó el pecho con su dedo índice.

—Chicos, chicos, tranquilos —intervino Tai—. Mimi, tú has cambiado mucho, de verdad estamos realmente sorprendidos de cómo eres ahora a como eras antes…

—La gente cambia, ¿por qué yo no? —espetó la castaña irritada, menos mal que en el digimundo no había paparazzi ni nada que se le pareciera.

—Estamos preocupados por ti, no reconociste a Matt y ni tampoco a Joe, ¿qué es lo que te pasó? —habló Tai con tranquilidad, esperando a que la castaña corroborara lo del expediente.

—No los he visto en varios años, no los reconocí al momento, eso es normal… han cambiando mucho desde la última vez que los vi —expuso Mimi, un poco alterada.

—¿Por qué no nos comentaste sobre esto? —Izzy le hizo entrega del expediente médico de ella.

Mimi lo leyó rápido y con repudio se lo entregó a Izzy.

—Yo no estuve en coma… —declaró, indignada, con varios sentimientos negativos en su ser.

—Pero sí estuviste en el hospital St. Amsburgo —afirmó Michael—. Yo fui a visitarte, ¿recuerdas?, estaban a dos días de darte de alta, yo me había ido con mi papá a grabar unas escenas a Los Ángeles y cuando regrese me encontré con la noticia de que estabas hospitalizada —relató Michael.

Mimi le lanzó una mirada de odio al chico, que sintió ser herido de muerte y prefirió mirar a otro lado.

—¿Y si no recuerdas que estuviste en coma? Así como no recuerdas algunas cosas, como aquella vez que no recordaste que yo tengo una hermana… —habló Tai.

—¡Aquella vez no te puse mucha atención porque estaba preocupada por Kate! —objetó la castaña casi en un grito.

—Por favor Mimi, dinos que ha pasado en tu vida como para que ahora seas así y tengas esa agilidad tan asombrosa —pidió Izzy.

—No pasó nada, nada, absolutamente NADA… —exclamó Mimi.

La castaña ya estaba harta de tanto hostigamiento por parte de sus amigos, quería explotar e inconscientemente ya estaba formando unas esferas de aire entre sus manos.

Matt que platicaba con los nuevos elegidos amenamente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con la castaña, pidió permiso y fue hacia Mimi.

—¡Es adorable y tiene una banda! —exclamó Ashley muy emocionada.

—Nosotros también tenemos una banda —intervino Jesse.

—¡Está guapísimo! —expresó Kate, haciendo notar que ninguna de las dos chicas hizo caso a Jesse quien bajó la cabeza, resignado.

Mimi ya estaba agitada, sus amigos seguían insistiendo, estaba a punto de alzar una mano, cuando Matt llegó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro para luego abrazarla de la cintura.

—¿Por qué no te unes a la charla? —habló Matt sonriéndole a la castaña.

La chica miró con agradecimiento al rubio, de verdad que ya no quería estar un segundo más con los otros. Michael sintió que una bestia se despertaba por dentro y no fue el único, cuando Eidan vio tal escena, sintió unos celos enormes que se agigantaban más y más a cada segundo y ganas de lanzársele a Matt, morderlo con todas sus fuerzas y luego colgarlo bajo una enorme fogata, Chris por su parte se molestó y sintió que sus entrañas se estrujaban.

Tai e Izzy se sentían mal, tal vez debieron de tener más tacto con Mimi y no invadirla con tantas preguntas tan directamente, Michael suspiró, pensando en que ya no iba a tener oportunidad de recuperar la amistad de Mimi.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

¡Hola! Cómo están?? Que alegría que sigan leyendo mi fic ^^ eh, bueno, pues es un hecho que de parejas queden de la siguiente manera: TK&Kari, Ken&Yolei, Izzy&Ashley. Ellas ya están más que aseguradas. Por lo que he visto que a muchas les gusta la pareja de Matt&Mimi, gracias por expresarme sus opiniones. También es linda pareja Tai&Sora. He de confesar que cuando vi la serie por vez primera, pues Mimi me era totalmente indiferente, yo apreciaba más a Sora pero como fue avanzando la historia Mimi empezó a caerme bien a tal punto que desbancó a Sora :P, y pues en parejas, ahí si no me puse a pensar :P. Gracias a todas. Estoy realmente agradecida por motivarme a continuar con el fic, espero tener ideas innovadoras para con la historia, este... pues no quiero que por llegar a ser larga también se vaya a volver aburrida (espero que si eso llegase a pasar, ustedes me lo hagan saber), el romance, como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, pues... no soy muy buena, pero lo intentaré, lo prometo. Gracias por sus comentarios, no importa que estén largos, yo de todas formas los leeré, por que me motivan de verdad ^^.

Gracias por su atención y tener unos minutitos para leer estas notas, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, muchisimas gracias.

Bien, ahora me despido, cuidense mucho, un gran abrazo y hasta la próxima!!!! Nos leemos n_n


	26. El Valor de Eidan

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**26****:**

**El Valor de Eidan**

Las chicas estaban simplemente enloquecidas por el hecho de qué ese día era el casting para ser la pareja en la serie donde Michael participaba y por lo visto tenía mucho éxito pues se presentaron bastantes jovencitas y no tan jóvenes: entre los trece y hasta los treinta y tantos años. Había sólo un tema de conversación entre aquellas mujeres: Michael. Mimi que pasaba por ahí, se detuvo a curiosear el por qué tantas chicas y no evitó en preguntar, una de ellas respondió con amabilidad pero se quedó callada de repente, analizando a Mimi de pies a cabeza.

—¡Tú eres la chica de la revista! —señaló, asombrada la joven, Mimi negó con las manos, pero al ver que aquello hizo que otro montón de chicas voltearan a verla, sonrió nerviosa, retrocediendo unos pasos para luego echarse a correr, pues muchas jóvenes estaban dispuestas a echársele encima.

—Uf, de lo que me he salvado —se dijo Mimi con alivio, subida en un árbol del parque y ver correr una estampida de chicas.

Cuando vio que el peligro ya había pasado, decidió bajar en un salto. Frente a ella estaba Michael con lentes oscuros y gorra para no ser reconocido.

—¡Miren, es Miki! —señaló una fan que enseguida la muchedumbre de féminas enloquecidas voltearon y regresaron corriendo hacia el chico.

—Guau que buen disfraz —comentó Mimi con sarcasmo.

Michael tomó de la mano a Mimi y los dos se echaron a correr, tuvieron que desviar cuando otro montón de chicas, las que estaban formadas para el casting lo vieron y no dudaron nada en ir tras de su ídolo.

Los dos chicos eran perseguidos por chicas enloquecidas dispuestas a todo, Michael ya no sabía por dónde ir, fue entonces que Mimi le señaló un callejón, pero este estaba bloqueado por una alta barda y seguro los atraparían.

—Me van hacer picadillo por tu culpa, ya bastantes problemas tengo por tu causa en la escuela y ahora me hechas a media ciudad… gracias —le dijo Mimi.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que me anden siguiendo a todas partes —respondió Michael, algo nervioso y asustado.

Mimi bufó y sin más premeditación, saltó la barda con una agilidad asombrosa, Michael estaba con los ojos abiertos, pues no conocía aquella habilidad de la castaña. Mimi ya arriba le ofreció una mano al chico. Los dos saltaron aquella barda.

—Gracias —Michael miró a Mimi todavía estupefacto.

—A la próxima no salgas vestido como un famoso que no quiere ser reconocido, pues como ya te diste cuenta, no funciona —aconsejó Mimi y sin más se marchó.

* * *

Tenían que entregar la boleta de calificaciones firmadas por los profesores de las materias para ser sellada por la escuela y cursar sin problema alguno el próximo semestre. Como ya era la última semana, los chicos podían presentarse vestidos como quisieran, ya no había tanta formalidad, además, por ésa semana iban ya a empezar con las grabaciones de unos capítulos de la serie que Michael protagonizaba.

—Mimi, toma en cuenta que es esta la última vez que te ayudo —decía Ashley un poco nerviosa y no evitaba mirar a todas partes.

Mimi le dirigió una mirada de complicidad, pues Ashley le decía eso todos los semestres.

—¡Maldita tilde, nunca me sale! —se quejó la castaña que estaba copiando la firma del profesor de deportes.

—Tal vez porque no pone el papel en un buen ángulo —se escuchó una voz potente que Mimi se congeló. Se trataba del profesor de deportes que estaba tras de las chicas.

Tanto Mimi como Ashley se pusieron muy pálidas, pero se sorprendieron cuando el profesor tomó el bolígrafo y sin más inclinó un poco la boleta y la firmó.

—Vaya que si se parece a mi firma —reconoció el profesor que esbozó una sonrisita, mirando la libreta de Mimi que estaba llena de firmas—. Tachikawa, esta vez se la paso, pero el próximo semestre, espero verla en mi clase, y si no, yo iré por usted.

El profesor se marchó, Mimi y Ashley apenas podían creer lo que el profesor había hecho.

—Ahora que recuerdo… los estudiantes de cuarto semestre concursan en varias actividades tanto deportivas como de conocimiento con colegios de otros países… —habló Ashley—. Al parecer, el próximo año será en Londres.

—No lo sabía, es interesante, pero de seguro van a ir los mejores y creo que tú serás una de las candidatas a concursar —decretó Mimi que admiraba las firmas de todos los profesores, lo que quería decir que estaba liberada de todas las materias.

—Pues primero se hace un concurso interno para elegir a los más calificados de los estudiantes para que vayan a concursar. Tengo entendido que la escuela se registra para concursar.

—Oh que distinta se ve mi boleta sin la tilde chueca, ¿a que no es linda? —mostró la castaña, revelando que no le había puesto nada de atención a su amiga.

* * *

A escasos tres días para que terminara el ciclo escolar, los chicos tenían que presentarse a la escuela, seguían con clases, pero todo era un repaso para que no olvidaran lo aprendido en el semestre. La profesora de Química felicitó a Mimi por su gran desempeño en el último mes y de lo sorprendida que estaba por lo bien que había salido en su examen de regularización.

Eidan evitaba a toda costa toparse con Sandy que descaradamente le guiñaba el ojo o le mandaba besos, una ocasión lo hizo mientras que iba con Chris, Eidan se puso rojo pues tras de él estaba Mimi.

Eidan estaba muy inquieto, necesitaba confesarle a Mimi lo que había pasado, aquel beso con Sandy no lo dejó dormir durante noches, sólo daba vueltas en la cama pensando sólo en eso. Qué pasaría si Mimi se llegara enterar, ¿se molestaría o no le tomaría importancia?

La mañana también fue un martirio, su hermana hacia comentarios fuera de lugar y algunos inocentes que le hacían recordar lo que pasó con Sandy y terminaba gritándole, aunque su hermana no tuviera la culpa, ni siquiera sabía lo del beso.

—Lo siento —Eidan se sentía muy mal por cómo se comportó con su hermana y para contentarla la invitó al cine.

—¿Por qué no invitas a Mimi también? —Sugirió la chica—. Mira que si quieres yo entro a ver otra película —le dio un codazo con cierto aire de picardía.

—No, está muy ocupada… —respondió Eidan con enfado.

—Hace rato habló preguntando por ti —declaró la hermana—, me dijo si yo sabía que te estaba pasando por que últimamente te has comportado muy raro con ella, ¿es cierto, hermano?

—Eh, no, para nada, es sólo que he estado muy pensativo últimamente… —mintió el chico poniéndose muy rojo.

—Se escuchaba triste, creo que quería llorar, ándale hermano, dile que vamos al cine y ahí aclaras todo con ella —imploró la chica juntando las manos y dando pequeños saltitos.

Eidan se sintió mal por dentro, él no sería capaz de hacer llorar a Mimi, jamás se lo perdonaría, así que terminó aceptando.

* * *

Mimi ya estaba en el cine, sentada esperándolos, de hecho, la hermana de Eidan la había invitado con anticipación y la verdad era que Mimi no había hablado.

—Hola —saludó la hermana de Eidan a Mimi quien le sonrió.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Eidan a la castaña, quien se extraño.

—Sí, ¿por q-…?

—¡No, no puedo creerlo!, hermano, ahí están mis amigas… ¡Ay no! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? Se van a enojar conmigo… —interrumpió la chica haciendo un drama—. Lo siento, pero creo que ya no entraré a ver la película con ustedes, es que mis amigas y yo quedamos de vernos hoy a ésta hora para ir a comprar los regalos de cumpleaños para una amiga… ¡Ay que tonta! Eidan, ¿me das dinero? —La chica extendió la mano, su hermano algo desconcertado, sacó la billetera dispuesto a sacar unos billetes, pero su hermana le arrebató la cartera—. Te quiero, que disfruten de la película, nos vemos, gusto en saludarte Mimi —la chica mientras se alejaba seguía despidiéndose.

—Pero si te llevaste todo mi dinero… —dijo Eidan todavía como si estuviera sujetando la cartera cuando su hermana se junto con otra bolita de chicas.

—Tu hermana me cae muy bien —admitió Mimi mientras sonreía.

—Eh, bueno, ¿qué película quieres ver? —preguntó Eidan poniéndose muy rojo.

—Yo tampoco traigo suficiente dinero para pagar la entrada —observó Mimi.

—Eso quiere decir que mejor nos vamos del cine, ¿verdad? —Mimi asintió.

* * *

Los dos iban caminando en completo silencio, Eidan miraba discretamente a Mimi.

«Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle todo» pensó el chico.

—Eidan —habló con suavidad Mimi, el chico se detuvo, prestándole toda la atención a la castaña—. Te has comportado muy extraño conmigo y me da curiosidad saber por qué.

Dentro de la cabeza del chico se nubló, no sabía que decir, estaba muy nervioso y sin más se echó a correr, dejando a la castaña ahí parada con expresión interrogante.

«¿Por qué no tengo el valor de decírselo?» se preguntó el chico con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos por el coraje de no poder confesarle a Mimi lo que había pasado entre él y Sandy.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, señora Tachikawa, ¿se encuentra Mimi? —preguntó Eidan, apenado.

—Esta en la azotea, sabes, todas las tardes sube y ahí se queda un largo tiempo, no sé que tanto hace ahí, pero al parecer le gusta mucho —respondió la mamá de Mimi.

—Gracias —Eidan le había costado mucho tomar la decisión de ir a visitar a Mimi, sobre todo, reunir el valor para confesarle todo y disculparse por lo extraño que se había portado el día anterior.

Se espantó mucho ver a Mimi parada a la orilla del edificio, como si se quisiera arrojar, pero estaba muy tranquila de cara al sol que pronto se ocultaría y sintiendo una suave brisa que hacía mover con gracia su cabello.

—Mimi… —susurró Eidan, acercándose sigilosamente hacia la chica.

—Ven —Mimi le tendió la mano, invitándolo a subir.

—Pero sabes que las alturas me dan vértigo —objetó el chico, ya atemorizado.

—Sólo hay una forma de superar ése miedo, anda ven, que yo no dejaré que te caigas, confía en mí —insistió Mimi.

—Pero…

—Tan sólo confía en mí.

Eidan tomó la suave mano de Mimi y subió. Lo primero que hizo fue ver lo alto que estaba, calcular los metros y de la muerte segura que tendría si se llegara a caer, por lo que inconscientemente se tambaleó un poco.

—Alza la vista.

El chico miró a Mimi, se veía tan serena y especialmente hermosa, los rayos de sol parecían acariciarle la cara con suma dulzura y delicadeza. Frente a él, el sol poseía un color escarlata, hermoso, ocultándose poco a poco entre unas espesas nubes que dejaban escapar maravillosos rayos dorados e iluminaban con sutileza el cielo con unos colores rosados, anaranjados y rojos.

—¿Esto es lo que haces, observar el atardecer? —preguntó Eidan, mirando a Mimi.

La castaña le dedicó una mirada fugaz y luego posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio, aquello puso nervioso a Eidan, incluso más que la altura.

Admiraron el ocaso hasta que el cielo empezó a oscurecerse.

—Mimi, perdóname —dijo el chico.

—No te preocupes, admito que fue raro tu comportamiento ayer, pero ya pasó —repuso Mimi.

—No, bueno, también, pero eso no es tan importante como lo que pasó con Sandy —Eidan relató lo sucedido con la chica.

—Eres tan dulce Eidan —reconoció Mimi, sonriéndole tiernamente, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Sabes de sobra que yo siempre creeré en ti, y más tratándose de alguien como Sandy. No hay nada que perdonar y esto también debes de contárselo a Chris.

—Estoy seguro que él le creerá a ella, porque él no sabe cómo es realmente Sandy... un momento, ¡me besaste!

—Efecto retardado ¬¬ —a Mimi se le había quitado cierto encanto—. Bueno, empieza hacer frío así que mejor bajemos…

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿qué tal sus vacaciones? ^^ eh, bueno, yo aquí reportándome... este algo que decir acerca de éste capitulo??? por fa, opinen que les pareció... parece relleno y quita cierto encanto... pero es importante, se los juro (bueno, eso creo yo ¬¬)... creo que este ha sido de los más flojos... es que ando experimentando con el romance jeje... pero no significa que Mimi tenga algo que ver con Eidan, adelante... mucho más adelante, verán el cariño que le tiene la castaña a éste lindo, dulce y querido chico ^^ ups... ejem... en boca cerrada no entran moscas ¬¬, espero que haya sido de su agrado, en cuanto a la trama que ya la estoy desarrollando un poco más, pues sí, habrá acción... romances, aventura, más digimons (raros), también más personajes y otras cosas... y perdonen en que tarde en explicar algunas cosas... U.U.

A petición de la mayoría de ustedes, este fic será un **MIMATO**!!!! (y ya empecé a imaginarme algunas cositas jeje)

¡Gracias por continuar leyendo el fic!! estoy muy agradecida con todas ustedes que se toman un tiempo y me escriben reviews, ya saben que me alentan a continuar escribiendo!!! un saludo a todas, un gran abrazo y hasta la próxima!!! se cuidan ^^


	27. Wodermon

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**27****: **

**Wodermon**

Matt no podía mirar a Tai, de hecho los dos evitaban cualquier contacto visual, Izzy no hacía mucho caso pues seguía intentando reparar su computadora, ya que desde aquel día no funcionaba y ya no tenía noticias de nada. Estaban notablemente preocupados pues ya no tenían suficiente comida, Tai y Joe se ofrecían por ir en busca de alimentos fuera de las ruinas, y cuando se iban, Sora luego los alcanzaba, entre la chica y Matt había una tensa relación, pues tampoco ellos se dirigían la palabra.

El rubio estaba en completo silencio, mirando a Izzy que no tenía tema de conversación, hubiera querido ir con los otros chicos, pero sabía que iba a ser incomodo. Prefirió caminar un poco y conocer mejor el interior de las ruinas.

—¡Allá afuera hay unos enormes digimons y parece que van a destruir las ruinas! —entró corriendo Sora, muy asustada, luego llegó Tai y Joe.

—¡Tenemos que salir rápido o quedaremos enterrados aquí mismo! —exclamó Joe.

Izzy inmediato tomó su computadora y se fue corriendo con los chicos, justo cuando ya empezaba a escucharse como golpeaban las ruinas.

—¡Chicos, salgan rápido! —Mimi hizo su aparición justo cuando ya los chicos corrían.

—¡Matt! —exclamó Joe que trató de regresar, pero un gran pedazo de piedra cayó, bloqueando el camino.

Los antiguos digielegidos salieron y encontraron a Eidan y los demás elegidos, tanto el digimon de Eidan como el de Ashley ya habían digievolucionado. También encontraron a Vi L y a Jey D quienes disfrutaban de ver que las ruinas estaban siendo destruidas por gigantescos digimons. Los digimons acompañantes de los nuevos elegidos luchaban con todo lo que podían, pero los digimons enemigos eran muy fuertes, sobre todo los dos más colosales que peleaban contra Dragondramon y Squaridranamon. Los digimons de Eidan y Ashley cayeron cuando fueron atacados por la espalda, sus amigos humanos rápido corrieron hacia ellos.

—Son muy fuertes… debemos unir fuerzas —dijo Dragondramon.

—¿Cómo? —Eidan no entendía.

—¡Debemos pelear con ellos! —dijo Ashley quien fue la primera en subir a Squaridranamon y las primeras en alzar el vuelo, se vio como el cuerpo del digimon de Ashley se iluminó por una suave luz.

Fue entonces que los dos digimons adquirieron más fuerza y se lanzaron a pelear contra los otros cuatro que habían aparecido.

—Su lucha es inútil, no podrán derrotarnos aunque todos sus digimons digievolucionen —se burló Vi L.

Para sorpresa de los dos enemigos, tanto Chris, Kate y Jesse ya podían manejar mejor su poder que el símbolo sagrado les otorgaba y ayudaban a sus digimons.

—Bien, ha llegado el momento de divertirnos —Vi L se ajustó el guante y se dirigió hacia Kate, mientras que Jey D iba directo a Jesse.

Matt estaba corriendo cubriéndose de que nada le cayera encima, cuando de repente se le vino un pedazo de ruina, se agachó por instinto, al abrir los ojos, vio que aquel escombro junto con otro tanto flotaban, vio a Mimi que extendía sus manos y se le veía un gran esfuerzo.

—¡Muévete! —gritó Mimi.

Al momento que Matt se hizo a un lado, Mimi bajó los brazos y los escombros cayeron con fuerza. No tuvieron más remedio que regresar al centro de las ruinas, pero Mimi se veía muy débil que se desvaneció, pero Matt alcanzó atraparla y con ayuda de él, siguieron. En el altar estaba Jack sentado, tranquilo y sonriendo al ver a Mimi.

—Entrégame a la chica y te dejare salir con vida o de lo contrario, aquí será tu tumba —le dijo a Matt, sonriente.

Matt abrazó con más fuerza a Mimi a la vez que le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Jack, no estaba dispuesto a entregarle a su amiga a ése individuo.

—¡Mimi todavía está dentro de las ruinas! —gritó Tai, Chris que fue el único en escucharlo, llamó a su digimon y rápidos entraron al lugar sin importar que se estaba derrumbando.

Sora estaba notablemente preocupada, miraba las batallas, sorprendida.

—Bien como quieras —Jack se levantó tranquilamente y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaba frente a Matt, el rubio estaba muy impresionado por aquella velocidad.

—¿Todavía tienes fuerzas para mantener un escudo, eh? —observó Jack al percatarse que Mimi también había sido rápida en levantar una barrera de viento.

—A pesar de ser aire, puede triturarte la mano —respondió Mimi que levantó la mirada y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Matt no entendía que estaba pasando con su amiga y ni porqué tanto interés de Jack hacia ella, pero una cosa si estaba seguro; Mimi ahora era totalmente diferente a como cuando la conoció la primera vez.

—¡Zarpa de plata! —exclamó Dratmon que logró hacer que Jack se distanciara de Mimi que inmediato desbarató el escudo y no tardó nada en desmayarse.

—¡Lleva a Mimi afuera! —Exclamó Chris que hizo una entrada triunfal, poniéndose frente a Matt— ¡Apresúrate!

«_Estos chicos son impresionantes_» pensó Matt, recordando también a Eidan. Cargó a Mimi y se fue corriendo con ella en brazos.

—Será más divertido en un lugar más abierto y que no se esté cayendo, así que te espero allá afuera —inquirió Jack con un semblante burlón.

Chris apretó el puño.

—¡Chris! —exclamó Guepmon cuando ya las ruinas se venían abajo por completo—. ¡Guepmon _free_ _digivolves a_…!

El ojiverde estaba impresionado al ver como el cuerpo de su digimon se iluminó con la luz que liberaba su digivice y poco a poco empezaba a crecer más y su cuerpo adquiría una silueta diferente.

—¡WODERMON!

El digimon tenía el tamaño de un caballo, pero con la forma de un lobo de color gris con tonalidades azules, de largos colmillos metalizados, orejas más puntiagudas, tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo, las patas las tenía vendadas y una cola que curiosamente la tenía como enrollada. El digimon hizo que Chris subiera a su lomo y en dos largos brincos, el digimon esquivó los pedazos de escombro a la vez que los utilizó como impulso para llegar arriba y así salir de las ruinas.

Sora corrió hacia Matt y éste dejó con sutileza el cuerpo de Mimi, tanto Izzy, Joe y Tai también rodearon a la castaña, dispuestos a protegerla, notando que Jack estaba afuera, muy al pendiente de Mimi.

Wodermon salió de las ruinas justo en el momento que estas cayeron por completo levantando una enorme cortina de humo, el digimon saltó quedando justo delante de los antiguos digielegidos, fue cuando Chris bajó de Wodermon.

—¡Hickmon! —exclamó Jack.

El muchacho apuntó hacia Wodermon y justo ahí se empezaba a materializar un digimon con un aspecto similar al de un elefante con tres cuernos y orejas grandísimas y puntiagudas de color negro, tres veces el tamaño de Wodermon, y directo se fue hacia el digimon de Chris.

Vi L era ayudada por uno de los digimons, Procynamon trataba de proteger a Kate, pero no le era posible cuando el otro digimon le atacaba. El digimon de Kate se estaba cansando y debilitando más rápido, ya se veía muy agitado y a cada rato era golpeado con facilidad.

—¿Crees que podrás seguir haciendo eso? —Se burló Vi L cuando derribaba un muro de piedra que Kate había hecho—. Te tengo noticias, el uso del símbolo debilita y en ti, ya ha consumido toda la energía que tenías.

La chica de ojos escarlatas sacó de su mano una bola de energía que parecía hacerse más grande, dispuesta a lanzársela a Kate que ya no podía más, realmente estaba muy cansada.

Vi L lanzó su orbe de energía, Kate por intuición cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero para sorpresa de las dos chicas, Ashley estaba en medio, había esquivado aquella orbe que fue a dar justo a uno de los digimons enemigos que al momento lo desintegró, Ashley tenía en sus manos una larga espada de luz.

Jesse ya no sabía ni por dónde meterse, había recibido ya una golpiza por parte de Jey D y no podía concentrarse para poder hacer uso del símbolo sagrado, Radramon estaba demasiado ocupado con dos digimons enemigos que se les notaba las ganas de deshacer a Jesse que no lo podía ayudar.

—Me gusta entrenar contigo, no te escondas —decía Jey D que se asomó en un escombro donde Jesse se escondía, al verlo, el chico se echó a correr—. Vamos, no seas tan cobarde.

«_¿Qué hago?, ese chico me hará puré_» pensaba Jesse, adolorido por los golpes.

Vio que Eidan estaba a punto de caerse de Dragondramon cuando dos digimons estaban atacando a la par al de Eidan y no parecía que Dragondramon estaba ganando, Eidan por su parte trataba de no mirar hacia abajo, aunque eso era inútil, su mirada estaba concentrada en los escombros y sólo calculaba los metros de altura a la que se encontraban.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme, Eidan! —pedía Dragondramon que estaba entre los dos digimons que lo estaban aplastando.

—¿Y si bajas un poquito? —pidió Eidan, mejor dicho, suplicó.

—¡Debes de hacer uso de tu poder o nos van hacer papilla! —exclamó Dragondramon que trataba con toda su fuerza zafarse de aquellos digimons.

Eidan recordó cuando estuvo con Mimi, no lo pensó más y se soltó de Dragondramon, alzando su mano y de ésta surgieron unas pequeñas bolitas de fuego que fueron a parar directo a los ojos de los digimons atacantes.

—¡Eidan! —gritó Dragondramon al ver que su amigo estaba cayendo.

Mimi se despertó de repente, asustando a sus amigos, extendió las manos, parecía algo semejante de cuando se logra ver el gas lo que surgía de sus manos, pero a una gran velocidad. Eidan cerró los ojos, pensando en su fin, pero sintió que algo hacia que su caída se fuera alentando más y más. Al voltear, notó a Mimi con las manos extendidas, pero curiosamente, estaba llorando. Mimi dejó de tensar las manos y tomó las de Eidan quien estaba descendiendo tranquilamente, aquella escena fue de lo más extraña para los antiguos digielegidos quienes veían con ojos bien abiertos, Matt fue el primero en salir del trance, sintió algo feo dentro de su ser y como su corazón se agitó repentinamente. Mimi le brindó una cálida sonrisa a la vez que se dejó caer en brazos de Eidan, que se asustó, pero la chica todavía estaba consciente.

—Te dije que no te dejaría caer —le susurró y en ese momento, Mimi se volvió a desmayar.

Eidan tuvo cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo invadió enseguida, pero a la vez, agradecimiento y admiración para con Mimi, ahora ya tenía más en claro, porque se había enamorado de ella.

—¡Chris! —el grito de Wodermon se escuchó, vieron como Chris caía después de que Jack estaba con las manos tendidas en dirección del ojiverde.

—Cuiden a Mimi —pidió Eidan que corrió para socorrer a su amigo, pues Jack parecía no estar del todo contento con haber derribado al chico.

—Adiós..., digielegido —habló con sumo desprecio Jack que sus ojos reflejaban una profunda maldad al momento que de sus manos surgía un tipo de llamarada color morado combinado con negro.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!!! Cómo están?? Bueno, pues yo aquí con una duda, hace apenas unos días, me asaltó la idea de crear una segunda temporada de ésta historia, ¿qué les parece?, bueno, digamos que ésta sería como la mitad de la historia (si de por sí no tengo bien desarrollada esta trama, uff la siguiente :P), bien, cotinuo, y mi duda es que, podría creear una "nueva" historia, pero que en realidad es la segunda temporada de ésta (me llama la atención el titulo de Digimon Eternity o Destiny) y al menos tengo ya una idea a que va envolver la historia jeje... por favor, diganme que opinan al respecto y si se puede hacer una nueva temporada como otra historia, gracias por su ayuda ^^

Ah, por cierto, no pienso hacer que Eidan sufra mucho, es por eso que ya empiezo a idear más personajes, tal vez al chico si le duela, pero no quiero que sufra mucho, ya que es un personaje que le he tomado mucho cariño ;)

Muchas gracias por seguir apoyandome al leer el fic y dejar sus comentarios, espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado... ¡Ahhh, mil gracias por su tiempo!! Bueno, este pss yo ya me voy, les deseo mucha suerte, un gran abrazo, cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima!!! nos leemos n_n

Posdata: ¡¡GRACIAS, CHICAS n_n!!


	28. Esperanzas

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**28****: **

**Esperanza****s**

—Adiós Digielegido —Jack levantó la mano con toda la intención de lanzarle aquel poder al herido de Chris que había escupido sangre y tenía ya golpeado el rostro.

Eidan corría a toda velocidad y cuando vio la oportunidad, saltó, quedando justo frente a Chris y haciendo una barrera de fuego que se levantó furioso y consumió el ataque de Jack que no evitó en maldecir.

Ashley demostraba lo buena que era con la espada, incluso le estaba ganando a Vi L que hacía uso de manías para esquivarla. El digimon de Ashley andaba muy ocupada peleando con los otros digimons atacantes y ayudaba a Dragondramon. Jesse esperó a ser encontrado y en ése momento agarró a Jey D y le electrocutó, lanzándolo a varios metros hasta que lo perdió entre los escombros.

—¿Qué te pareció eso, ¡eh!? —gritaba Jesse que hasta de saltos daba por su triunfo.

Cuando el chico vio lo que estaba pasando con Jack y Eidan, inmediato se fue hacia ellos.

—¿Ahora te parezco tan débil? —expresó Ashley quien apuntaba a Vi L.

Vi L tan sólo miraba con furia a la rubia, no esperaba tal habilidad en aquella chica y aunque le doliera admitirlo, era mejor que ella en cuanto al manejo de la espada.

—¡Ashley, nos necesitan! —pasó Jesse, Ashley tan sólo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin quitarle atención a Vi L, sabía que ésa chica aprovecharía el momento.

Ashley movió la espada de una forma que desapareció en una brillante luz cegadora, algo que dejó a Vi L con los ojos llorosos. Ashley tomó la mano de Kate y las dos se fueron corriendo tras de Jesse.

Mimi despertó y al ver como Eidan luchaba por que no le hicieran daño a Chris, se levantó.

—Mimi, todavía no estás bien —le dijo Sora con tono preocupado.

—Estoy bien —respondió la castaña con mirada profunda.

—¿De verdad? —insistió la pelirroja que quería detenerla.

—Lo estoy —la castaña lo había dicho en un tono muy frío y sin más, también se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

Tai y Matt estaban dispuestos a detenerla, pero para sorpresa de los chicos, Joe extendió su brazo de tal manera para no dejarlos pasar.

—Joe, pero Mimi todavía no está del todo bien, se ve muy débil —excusó Matt, sin quitarle la mira a Mimi.

—Lo sé, pero necesita estar con ellos —respondió Joe con madurez.

Como Mimi estaba más cerca, fue la primera en llegar, al ver a Chris tan herido, se arrodilló frente a él, levantándolo un poco, dejando reposar la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo. Chris abrió los ojos, se notaba el gran dolor que sentía y no dejaba de sostenerse el costado derecho, donde se notaba una hilera de sangre que emanaba sin parar.

—M-Mimi —susurró él, con voz adolorida y cansada.

La chica le dedicó una mirada tierna combinada con cierta frialdad.

—Por favor, p-perdóname lo mal que me he comportado contigo… —pidió el chico a quien unas lágrimas se le escaparon.

Mimi suspiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos, luego le sonrió dulcemente.

Eidan ya estaba muy cansado pero seguía manteniéndose, evitando a toda costa que los ataques alcanzaran a cruzar su barrera de fuego.

—No te preocupes por eso —le respondió finalmente la castaña a la vez que le acarició el cabello al chico.

—Todos son unos debiluchos —observó Jack, dejando de atacar, la barrera de Eidan cayó junto con el chico que estaba arrodillado.

Tanto Jesse como Ashley y Kate llegaron a donde estaba Eidan, Jesse ayudó a Eidan a incorporarse, Kate con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su primo, corrió hacia él, Mimi se levantó cuando Kate tomó su lugar.

—Los nuevos elegidos… seis, pero sólo cinco símbolos sagrados, lo que quiere decir que uno de ustedes no es un digielegido, ¿verdad? —habló Jack, dirigiéndole una mirada especial a Mimi.

Izzy abrió los ojos como platos, recordando que era verdad, sólo eran cinco símbolos y tomando en cuenta que ya se habían encontrado todos y cada uno le pertenecía a un digielegido, pero había uno de ellos que salía sobrando, por su sorpresa, no pudo evitar decir el nombre de aquella persona:

—Mimi… ella no es una digielegida.

Tai y los demás se le quedaron mirando a Izzy, Tai no podía creerlo, si así fuera, la castaña no tendría digivice y fue ella una de las primeras en tenerlo, ahora realmente estaba muy confundido.

—Eidan, tiene el símbolo que representa el fuego; Ashley, el de la luz; Chris, agua; Jesse, electricidad; y Kate, roca… —siguió Izzy.

—¡Pero Mimi tiene un digivice! —exclamó Joe, Tai estaba agradecido de que lo hubiera hecho, de lo contrario, hubiera sido él en expresar su confusión.

—En lo que estaba descifrando dentro de las ruinas, sólo mencionaba cinco símbolos sagrados, que otorgaban poder… no había nada de un sexto símbolo —relató Izzy con aire pensativo y se le notaban las enormes ganas de ponerse a investigar.

—¿Así que quién de ustedes, es el que no tiene nada que ver con este asunto de los nuevos elegidos? —interrogó Jack que señalaba a Mimi con la mirada.

Mimi caminó hacia Jack, Eidan trató de detenerla, pero en respuesta tuvo una cálida sonrisa por parte de la castaña, dándole confianza al chico que todo iba a salir bien.

—Los seis somos los nuevos elegidos, pero más que eso, somos amigos… —musitó Mimi mirando fijamente al enemigo que parecía estar satisfecho por algo.

La castaña le dio la espalda a Jack, éste con toda la intención de atacar, se llevó la sorpresa de ser arrojado por una fuerte ventisca que hasta lo alzó a varios metros, Mimi estaba mirándolo, pero sonreía de una manera extraña, podría decirse, misteriosa y siniestra. No supo por qué, pero le había estremecido. La castaña ni siquiera tenía las manos extendidas ni había hecho un movimiento que la haya delatado de haber sido ella quien hizo lo de la ventisca, pero todos sabían que Mimi había sido.

Wodermon se lanzó contra un digimon que estaba por atacar a los digielegidos.

—¡Golpe Frío! —exclamó Wodermon extendiendo una larga cola que dejó una franja de hielo que luego se hizo en forma de ganzúa que salió disparada al digimon enemigo y lo enganchó del cuello llevándoselo lejos.

—Maldición… —Jey D se estaba levantando, se limpió la boca notando un poco de sangre.

No era el único furioso, Vi L en cuanto recuperó bien la visión empuñó las manos, jurando que Ashley le iba a pagar todas, Jack por su parte, estaba muy satisfecho y sacó de su gabardina unas notas.

—Tal vez si unimos nuestras fuerzas, podremos acabar con los digimons enemigos —sugirió Kate, quien estaba molesta por lo de su primo y no evitaba mirar con odio a Jack.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —aceptó Ashley.

—Podríamos intentarlo —dijo Jesse.

—¡Hagámoslo! —Eidan había recuperado el ánimo.

—Sí —musitó Chris quien sonrió tenuemente.

—¡Ahora! —Mimi exclamó, también se veía muy contenta.

Los seis chicos unieron sus manos, como equipo, se vio como una luz era extraída hacia sus digivices, tanto Dragondramon como Squaridranamon y Wodermon volvieron a ser los pequeños digimons, Procynamon y Radramon parecían haber sido trasladados hacia ellos mágicamente, todos ellos haciendo un perfecto círculo.

—¡Ustedes también! —llamó Mimi a sus antiguos camaradas.

Los chicos se tomaron de la mano y antes de que un ataque masivo por parte de los enemigos, un portal se abriera justo arriba de ellos, haciendo que los digimons atacantes fueran absorbidos y parecía que aquellos digimons tenían pavor de aquel portal.

Una luz multicolor se posó sobre Jesse, todos los chicos le miraban curiosos, pero el más desconcertado de ellos era el mismo Jesse que no sabía por qué en él. Jack, Vi L y Jey D estaban impresionados, ahora ya no tenían más digimons.

—Eso debe ser… —señaló Jack, con cierto temor, no esperó a ver de qué se trataba y abrió un portal donde él junto con sus compinches escaparon.

—Idiotas —murmuró Mimi quien empezó a reírse, dejando a todos los demás extrañados por no entender lo que le causaba gracia a Mimi.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Joe, curioso.

—No cabe duda que el peor temor es a lo que desconoces —respondió la castaña muy divertida luego fue hacia Jesse y empezó a tocar la luz multicolor, que era una especie de masa moldeable.

—¿Y eso qué es? —señaló Joe.

—No tengo idea, pero es linda —respondió Mimi que parecía jugar, aunque la masa no dejaba de estar con Jesse.

Jesse puso la luz sobre sus manos.

—¿Por qué apareció eso? —interrogó Eidan.

—Porque es el nacimiento de una nueva esperanza para el digimundo —habló una voz de anciano.

Los chicos se espantaron pero al ver de quien se trataba se alegraron. Era el señor Gennai con el primer aspecto que los antiguos digielegidos lo conocieron, el de un anciano, quien tomó la luz multicolor.

—Señor Gennai… —murmuró Izzy que parecía ser el más sorprendido de todos.

—Es la segunda vez que me da un susto de muerte —le reclamó Mimi, haciendo a un lado a Izzy, se notaba algo molesta—, cuando nos avisó del ataque a las ruinas me fui de espaldas con todo y silla y créame que fue doloroso y nada divertido —recordaba que el señor había soltado un risotada, Mimi frunció la boca y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo siento, pero era una emergencia, dada la circunstancia que no me podía comunicar con Izzy, tuve que recurrir a ustedes y vaya que me costó trabajo establecer comunicación con el mundo real —se defendió el señor Gennai, apenado.

—Señor Gennai, ¿por qué volvió a ése aspecto? —preguntó Sora con mucho respeto.

—Desde que el digimundo está contagiado, y como aquí el tiempo es diferente al de ustedes en el mundo real, no sabría decir a ciencia cierta cuándo fue eso, por ejemplo, hoy que le avise a los nuevos elegidos lo del ataque, ya era de noche por lo que me pude percatar —dijo el señor Gennai.

—Yo estaba cenando —recalcó Mimi aún molesta.

—Y aquí todavía es de día. Chicos, no tengo mucho tiempo, porque seguido hay interferencias, debo de ser directo, esta vez se trata de humanos quienes están detrás del desorden del digimundo, por cierto… chicos, ¿me oyen?, Chi… —la proyección del señor Gennai estaba siendo interferida, y de repente ya no se vio más.

—Creo saber que era esa luz —expuso Izzy, todos le miraron con ansias a que dijera lo que pensara—. Son los digimons que fueron absorbidos por el portal que abrieron, que nacerán, pero esta vez serán digimons buenos, pues, ya no serán manipulables —explicó el chico.

—¿Quieres decir que ya no hay lugar donde los digimons nacían? ¿Los digihuevos? —preguntó Sora, espantada, tanto Izzy como Tai negaron con la cabeza.

—Fue una tristeza ver lo que quedaba de aquel lugar —relató Tai a quien la mirada se le entristeció.

—Entonces Biyomon… —Sora se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar, Tai fue el primero en consolarla, Matt le lanzó una mirada significativa pero inmediato bajó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó con Biyomon? —cuestionó Mimi, curiosa.

Matt le tomó la mano a Mimi y la alejó de ahí.

—Sora vio cuando a Biyomon la… como decirlo sin que suene tan duro, Biyomon ya no existe —contó Matt entristecido.

Mimi no podía creerlo, bajó la mirada, pensando si algo similar le hubiera pasado a Palmon, ella se moriría.

—Sora ha sido fuerte, con la esperanza de que Biyomon renaciera, pero después de esto… Mimi, eso no sólo pasó con Biyomon, también con los demás digimons…

—¡Basta, no quiero escuchar! —Mimi se tapó los oídos, no quería escuchar que aquello también le había pasado a Palmon.

La castaña se alejó de Matt, llorando.

—No, Palmon…

—Lo mejor es que este sola, esto ha sido tan duro para ella como para nosotros, creo que incluso más para ella —dijo Joe con sensatez cuando le puso la mano sobre el hombro a Matt.

Mimi no aceptaba que eso le hubiera pasado a Palmon, simplemente no lo creía, dentro de ella sabía que Palmon estaba en alguna parte, esperándola, y también tenía la sensación que los otros digimons estarían con ella.

—Palmon está bien, lo sé, lo siento, estoy segura que está bien —se dijo Mimi, empezando a sentir una hermosa sensación de calidez en su corazón.

El digivice de Jesse brilló repentinamente y el chico aseguró que sentía algo caliente, pero que era muy agradable la sensación y le hacía sentir revitalizado.

—Esperanza… —Mimi había visto el extraño suceso—. Tú tienes el emblema de la esperanza, es por eso que aquella luz se depositó en ti… —le dijo a Jesse.

—¿Eh? —Jesse no entendía nada.

—Entonces..., los digimons están bien, Sora, no tienes por qué llorar, ¡Biyomon está bien! —Mimi se veía contenta, Sora extrañada miró a Mimi, ¿por qué la veía tan diferente?

* * *

----------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!! ¿Cómo están? Disfrutando de las vacaciones??? jeje, bueno, pues aquí presento este nuevo capítulo, pues sigo pensando en la idea de crear otra temporada que va a entrar de lleno en el **MIMATO**, en los personajes aparecera: **Mimi T. & Yamato I.** (conocido por muchas como MATT) ya tengo varias ideas, que me hace falta desarrollarlas, pero algo es algo, pero primero, lo primero, terminar éste fic, agradezco a las chicas nuevas que me han dejado un review y se tomaron bastante tiempo para leerlo, muchas gracias ;), como es largo, uff... muchisímas gracias chicas ;).

Este, pues... a ustedes no le han pasado que han sentido celos por un amigo??, a mi sí, soy celosa... jeje, qué tal si eso le pasa a Mimi cuando Eidan encuentra a otra chica y cómo Mimi quiere mucho a Eidan (como un cariño de hermana) y piensa que la chica que se le acerque le hara daño.... jeje, espero su opinión respecto a ésto ;)

¿Se han dado cuenta que ya no hago por partes? :P

Muchas gracias, chicas por tenerme mucha paciencia y esperar... y esperar.... ah, mil gracias, también por seguir leyendo mi fic y dejarme un review, sinceramente estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, por que me motivan muchisímo para seguir con la historia, que también es su historia =)

Hasta luego chicas, un gran abrazote, se cuidan mucho y hasta la próxima!!!! Nos leemos n_n


	29. Mi Sangre

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**29****:**

**Mi**** sangre **

Kate enseguida ayudó a su primo a recostarse y a cuidar de él, mientras que los chicos también ayudaban, buscando hierbas curativas y agua, Tai hizo ver a Mimi la falta de víveres, Matt, Joe y Eidan buscaban un lugar adecuado y seguro donde podrían quedarse, encontraron uno dentro del tronco de un gigantesco árbol al cual las enormes raíces sobresalían de una manera imponente, como si fueran un muro, una fortaleza, optaron por que sería el mejor lugar donde se quedarían.

—Chris ha perdido mucha sangre —dijo Kate llorando, preocupada y sin mucha esperanza.

Procynamon le puso una mano sobre el hombro para que viera su compañera que contaba con él.

—¡Hay que llevarlo a un hospital enseguida! —reaccionó con cierta violencia que espantó a su digimon, dispuesta a ser ella quien lo llevaría, lo recargó sobre sus hombros y desesperadamente pulsó los botones de su digivice, pero no pasaba nada.

Empezó a gritar desesperada, haciendo que los chicos entraran inmediatos, Izzy puso una expresión pensativa al momento.

—¡No sirve, no sirve! —Kate pulsaba como una loca todos los botones, pero su digivice simplemente no reaccionaba, la piedra estaba apagada… como muerta.

—A lo mejor están interfiriendo —habló Sora con mucha sutileza a la vez que se acercó a Kate para ofrecerle su apoyo.

—¡Chris se va a morir si no recibe una transfusión de sangre ahora! —vociferó la chica totalmente desesperada por la situación y es que Chris ya estaba inconsciente.

—¡Encontré una hierbas! —llegó volando Squadmon y poco atrás venía Ashley jadeante casi sin aliento de tanto correr.

—¡No necesita hierbas, necesita sangre! —exclamó Kate.

—¿Qué tipo de sangre es? —preguntó esta vez Joe quien era el que la hacía de doctor.

—AB negativo —murmuró la chica, ahogando sus gritos y las lágrimas.

—¿Alguien aquí tiene ése tipo de sangre? —preguntó Mimi a sus amigos, los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

—Yo tengo ése grupo sanguíneo —masculló Kate en voz inaudible, parecía que quería nadie lo supiera.

Mimi miró por un largo segundo a Kate, observando a detalle los ojos de la chica, luego se dirigió a Joe quien colocaba las hierbas que Squadmon había encontrado y limpiando la herida de Chris.

—¿Puedes hacer una transfusión de sangre? —le preguntó la castaña a Joe quien de lo sorprendido se le bajaron un poco los lentes.

—P-pues sí, pero solo lo hemos hecho unas cuantas veces como práctica p-pero… —el chico se puso inmediato nervioso—, no con personas reales, además, no contamos con lo necesario para hacerla.

—¿Tú tienes ese tipo de sangre, Mimi? —le preguntó Kate esperanzada, pero Mimi sólo le dedicó una mirada de lo más fría que Kate se sintió intimidada y bajó la mirada, como si le estuviera diciendo que ella tenía la culpa.

—El botiquín que Chris había traído se quedó en las ruinas… bueno, lo que quedó de ellas —recordó Tai.

—¿Qué necesitas para hacer la transfusión? —cuestionó la castaña a Joe.

—E-eh, bueno pues… —Joe dio la lista de lo que se necesitaba.

—Bien, esperen aquí… tardaré lo menos posible —dijo Mimi, quien presionó un botón y enseguida desapareció.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, por reacción, los nuevos elegidos vieron sus digivices y sus piedras estaban opacadas, no sabían por qué, Ashley apretó un botón y desapareció también, haciendo su aparición tras de Tai a quien le dio tremendo susto que el chico se puso tan blanco como la leche.

* * *

Joe mientras tanto hacía todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia, Squadmon fungía como su enfermera. Kate estaba destrozada, después de sentir el peso de la mirada de Mimi, sólo se la pasó llorando en silencio, observando a su primo. Sora quería animar a la joven, pero se abstenía porque pensaba que a lo mejor empeoraría el momento. Los segundos que pasaban parecían largos minutos, todos estaban en completo silencio, un respiro parecía ser un tremendo estruendo dentro del árbol. Al fin Mimi hizo acto de presencia, dándole todo lo necesario a Joe quien rápido se lavó las manos, mientras que los chicos colocaban a Chris sobre la sabana que Mimi había llevado.

—¡Mimi, gracias, muchas gracias! —Kate se lanzó a Mimi abrazarla, sus ojos brillaban, agradecida por el generoso acto de la castaña.

—Yo no tengo ese tipo de sangre —respondió Mimi con frialdad, tomó el brazo izquierdo de Kate y le hizo un torniquete—. A mí no me pertenece revelar la verdad sobre Chris y tú, pero en estas circunstancias, no queda de otra… no son primos y su parecido no es nada más por qué sí, él y tú, son gemelos…

Aquella noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada a Kate y no era la única sorprendida, también los demás, si, era cierto, había un gran parecido entre Kate y Chris, la diferencia entre ellos, se trataba el color de ojos, pero de ahí en fuera, si eran idénticos, de hecho, mucha gente preguntaba si eran hermanos, pero ellos siempre convencían que eran primos. Joe quien estaba apurado haciendo todo para hacer la transfusión, hasta se congeló más. Kate no tuvo reacción durante un rato, hasta los digimons estaban asombrados ante tal confesión. Unos instantes después, Izzy rompió el silencio:

—Pero aunque sean hermanos gemelos no significa que tengan el mismo tipo de sangre.

—Kate tiene el mismo grupo sanguíneo que su primo, mejor dicho, hermano… así que no desperdicies más tiempo, tan sólo, confía en mí… —dijo Mimi, mirando fervientemente a Kate, la chica sintió una gran seguridad al mirar a Mimi, no hizo ningún comentario.

Mimi mandó a Eidan con su digimon, Guepmon y Squadmon a buscar más hierbas curativas, a Jesse, Matt y Tai les pidió que fueran por mucha agua, cuando uno de ellos preguntó en que la traerían, Mimi los fulminó con la mirada, casi gritándoles que buscaran cualquier cosa, pero que fueran lo más rápido, mientras a Sora y Ashley se pusieron a machacar las otras hierbas que Squadmon había traído, Izzy por su parte ayudaba a Joe.

—¿Y tú qué piensas hacer? —regresó Tai, algo indignado por qué no vio que Mimi hiciera algo.

—¿Qué no suficiente hice organizándolos? ¡Vaya, no les parece suficiente que piense por ellos! —Reprochó la castaña frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¡Apúrate con el agua!

Tai dio un respingo y enseguida desapareció.

* * *

Eidan andaba viendo todas las hojas con sumo detalle, porque veía que Squadmon hacía eso, Dratmon presumía conocer todas las hierbas curativas, mientras que Guepmon, arrancaba unas cortezas de arboles que Squadmon le señalaba.

—¡Ya te dije que eso no es curativo! —decía Squadmon a Dratmon.

—¡Yo sé más de hierbas curativas que tú, y si digo que esto es curativo, es porque lo es! —Respondía Dratmon.

Los dos digimons se veían retadores, a punto de iniciar una pelea entre ellos, por lo que Eidan se acercó y trató de calmarlos.

—No es momento de pelearse por algo así… —dijo Eidan que se agachó para apaciguarlos.

Dratmon lanzó una llamarada que por poco y le chamusca la cara a Eidan y a la vez, Squadmon, lanzó sus plumas que cortan que también, por casi nada y le cortan al pobre chico.

—¡Eso es venenoso, tonto! —le exclamó Squadmon cuando Dratmon tomó unos hongos muy coloridos, de muy buena apariencia y se veían apetecibles.

—¡Ahora también me vas a decir que esto no se come! —empezó Dratmon.

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo grandísimo idiota! —advirtió la digimon.

—Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de que haya encontrado comida y tú no —se burló el digimon de Eidan.

—¡Estúpido genio, no andamos buscando comida, sino hierbas curativas!

Eidan sólo volteaba a ver a un digimon para luego pasar al otro, no entendía por qué los dos se iban a enojar por algo insignificante, tenía más fe en Squadmon en cuanto su conocimiento a las hierbas curativas, pero si se ponía a favor del digimon de Ashley, seguro Dratmon se molestaría con él, si bien le iba o de plano lo chamuscaría, así que prefirió sólo ver como terminaba el asunto, por su parte, Guepmon seguía recolectando trozos de corteza.

—Si tanto confías en tu conocimiento, ¿por qué no me dices para que es esa hierba? —señaló Squadmon que se calmó, pero sus ojos reflejaban cierta maldad.

—¡Claro, son para… para…! este, bueno, ayuda aquí y allá y te… te, bueno, sanan el corazón y el páncreas… —dijo Dratmon que luego se cruzó de brazos y optó una expresión arrogante.

—¿Ah, sí? Bien, doctor, entonces, señálame donde queda el corazón y el páncreas —pidió la digimon.

—¿Eh? Eh, bueno, pues aquí está el corazón —el digimon no sabía donde señalarse, pero para no verse ignorante, señaló la panza, Squadmon parecía esbozar una sonrisa—, el páncreas esta aquí… —se señaló la cabeza.

«_No tiene idea de donde están esos órganos…_» pensó Eidan «_seguro los digimons tienen los órganos en otras partes_»

—Bien, doctor, si confías en tu diagnóstico, comete esto, según yo, es venenoso… —habló Squadmon con un tono de voz muy sospechoso y sus ojos brillaban.

—¡Claro que no es venenoso y te lo voy a demostrar! —Dratmon le arrebató una especie hoja morada con manchas verdes y sin dudarlo se la tragó, Eidan trató de evitarlo, pero fue inútil.

—¿Envenenaste a mi digimon? —le preguntó Eidan a Squadmon a punto de llorar, asustado de que su digimon le pasara algo muy pero muy malo.

—¡Ves! ¡No es venenoso! De hecho me siento muy… —antes de terminar, Dratmon cayó como piedra, Eidan en un salto ya estaba sobre su digimon para su suerte estaba durmiendo.

—Es una planta somnífero, a algunos le causa salpullido… —explicó Squadmon que hacia alarde de su conocimiento, en ese momento a Dratmon le empezaron a brotar ronchas de color amarillo.

—¿Eh? Entonces hiciste que se comiera eso para…

—Para que ya no siguiera molestando, me tiró todas las plantas que había recolectado y me dio las que no curan nada y ésta… que es mortal. Haremos nuestro trabajo más rápido si está dormido —Squadmon guiñó un ojo, y así fue, los tres recolectaron las hierbas necesarias con más rapidez sin que nadie interfiriera.

* * *

Mimi les dio de beber las hierbas machacadas tanto a Kate como a Chris que ya había despertado, Kate se encontraba especialmente callada y había cierto aire tenso entre los chicos, pero en los digivices de todos ellos empezó a parpadear algo. Jesse conectó su digivice a la computadora de Izzy que por milagro encendió en el momento. Se trataba del señor Gennai quien se alegraba que estaban bien, luego les avisó que había encontrado la forma de abrir cuatro portales, cada uno de ellos llevaría a dónde se encontraban los demás antiguos elegidos.

—Chris, definitivamente tú te vas a quedar —dijo Jesse cuando vio que su amigo se quería levantar.

—Como Kate y él se encuentran débiles, deberán de quedarse con… —observó Eidan.

—Yo me quedaré con ellos —se ofreció Sora.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Izzy.

—Sí, Joe me enseñó algunas cosas, digamos que tengo algunos conocimientos sobre lo que es enfermería, además, hace año y medio aprendí defensa personal… me sé defender muy bien, ¿verdad Tai? —habló con tranquilidad la pelirroja.

—¿Qué sí te sabes defender bien? —repitió el chico que por reacción se agarró la mejilla, parecía estar recordando algo.

La idea fue que cada antiguo digielegido le hiciera compañía al nuevo elegido, quedando en parejas, Eidan y Tai, Joe y Jesse, Ashley e Izzy (quienes se pusieron muy rojos haciendo que todos se percataran de sus sentimientos), Mimi y Matt (esto hizo que una llamarada se levantara dentro de Eidan quien empuñó las manos, dispuesto a ir a golpear al rubio, pero Tai lo jaló del cuello de la playera al portal que se había abierto), Chris preocupado por Mimi, le pidió a Guepmon ir con ella, pero la castaña lo rechazo, argumentando que el digimon se encontraba exhausto.

Kate se hizo la dormida, seguía impactada ante la noticia, no podía asimilarlo, de repente observaba a detalle a Chris, ¿él estaría enterado de que eran gemelos? ¿Por qué Mimi no dijo más, no aclaró bien el asunto? Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo de pensamientos y sentimientos, no evitó derramar algunas lágrimas.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

¡HOLA!!!! Cómo están??? Yo aquí cumpliendo una promesa... subiendo el nuevo capi hoy, lunes :D espero que les guste... sé que es algo raro... uff... capitulo 29!!! a 1 de los 30 jeje

Sigo agradenciendoles mucho sus aportaciones con sus reviews :D me motivan mucho ^^ ahhh... MIL GRACIAS!!!

Bien, bien, llevo algo de prisa (es de mañana y estoy a media hora para entrar a clases -_-, gracias curso de verano ¬¬) Gracias n_n

Un abrazote, se cuidan mucho, hasta la próxima!!! nos leemos n_n


	30. Un choque eléctrico: ¡Tordemon!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**30****:**

**Un choque eléctrico: ¡****Tordemon!**

Joe estaba mareado, se llevó las manos a la boca cuando sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar, y no era para menos, al pasar el portal fue como estar en una montaña rusa la cual tenía incontables bajadas, Jesse yacía tirado en el suelo con los ojos hechos remolinos y Radramon sobre él, con el mismo aspecto que su compañero. Tambaleante y con intensas ganas de devolver su postre favorito (Pay de frambuesa) que comió en la cena, Jesse adquirió una tonalidad verdosa y parece que no contuvo aquellas ganas de hacerlo. Radramon por su parte caminaba como ebrio, muy ebrio que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Joe al observar que estaban dentro de un edificio en plena construcción, pero el techo contaba con grandes agujeros que dejaban ver un cielo rosáceo con nubes verdosas.

Cuando Jesse levantó la cabeza para admirar el cielo, también se extrañó, aquello era tan raro, un segundo después, no evitó empezar a temblar y morderse las uñas, mirar para todas partes, asustadísimo.

—C-creo que aquí nacen los z-zombis… —titubeó Jesse.

Joe se le quedó viendo con una expresión como diciendo «¿De cuál te fumaste?» y no era el único, también Radramon le miraba con la misma expresión.

Jesse ya estaba pálido y Joe empezaba a preocuparse por el chico, podría jurar que el muchacho parecía anémico. De repente un sonido se hizo presente tras de una puerta, el ruido hizo gritar a Jesse como niña a la vez que corrió a esconderse tras de Joe, como si éste fuera muy valiente, la verdad era que a Joe las piernas empezaron a temblarle, sus ojos se desorbitaron, tragó saliva, pues el ruido fue aterrador, cuando se volvió a escuchar, esta vez Joe dio media vuelta para quedar tras la espalda de Jesse.

—Oye, tan grandote y tan miedoso —le espetó Jesse molesto, pues en sí, Joe si estaba muy alto (Jesse le llegaba a duras penas a la oreja y eso que Jesse era el más alto de los nuevos elegidos)

—Mira quién habla, el que grita como niñita de cinco años ¬¬ —le contestó Joe con enfado.

Radramon se golpeó la frente con desesperación, la verdad es que los dos eran unos cobardes.

Joe tomó valor y a paso titubeante se acercó a la puerta para averiguar qué era lo que produjo semejante ruido estremecedor.

—¡No, no lo hagas! En las películas de terror siempre pasa que cuando entras a un lugar tan tétrico, generalmente no salen… sólo se encuentra pedacitos del "valiente" que entró y sangre por doquier —detuvo Jesse todo paranoico.

Joe tragó saliva e inmediato retrocedió de la manera más cómica que se pueda imaginar, caminó hacia atrás de puntillas y se alejó lo más posible de la puerta.

—¿Entonces le tenían miedo a esa bolsa? —preguntó Radramon que ya había vuelto de la habitación.

Fue entonces que los dos chicos se asomaron, todavía sin valor, pues se la pasaron primero discutiendo quien se asomaría primero. Los dos con toda la cautela del mundo, abrieron la puerta y efectivamente, era una bolsa de plástico bastante grande que era arrastrada pesadamente por el aire que entraba por las grandes grietas de la pared y hacía que al arrastrarse produjera ese ruido estremecedor y es que en el cuarto se encerraba un eco.

Tanto Jesse como Joe suspiraron aliviados de que no fuera algo más.

—No puedo creer que una simple bolsa te diera tanto miedo —habló Jesse como si éste jamás se hubiera asustado.

—Al menos no grité como nena —rectificó Joe vivazmente que hizo molestar a Jesse a quien se le sobresalió una venita y giró para ver a Joe, lanzándole una mirada mortal.

Radramon por su parte, que ya era costumbre, se mantenía callado, sereno pero analizaba la situación a detalle, era un digimon, realmente inteligente, cualquiera se asombraría de tanta inteligencia y sensatez que éste poseía.

—¿Y esto es parte del digimundo? —preguntó al fin Jesse, curioso, pues resultaba ser una parte realmente extraña, pero interesante, parecía que el cielo cambiaba de tonalidades constantemente y de repente soplaba un aire que parecía susurrarles que se largaran de ahí.

—No lo sé, Izzy ya nos explicó lo que está pasando y realmente, esto es estremecedor —respondió Joe, mirando hacia el cielo azul cenizo y sus ligeras nubes amarillosas que eran arrastradas con mucha facilidad por el viento.

Jesse ya no dijo más, sólo se dedicó a mirar con detalle a Joe quien seguía con los ojos clavados ante aquel cielo entristecido y que de alguna manera parecía querer enfermar a todo el que lo viera. Radramon se acercó y he hizo lo posible para llamar la atención de Jesse (de hecho, tanto él como Joe parecían haberse perdido ante aquel enfermizo cielo y no encontraban la forma de regresar, por lo que Radramon tuvo que patearle la espinilla a Jesse que no sólo lo hizo salir de aquel trance, sino también de sujetarse donde fue golpeado y brincar con un sólo pie, pues si le había dolido, que hasta unas lagrimillas se asomaron por los ojos del chico), Radramon expuso el por qué tuvo que hacerlo y un momento después, Jesse fue quien hizo reaccionar a Joe (de la misma manera que Radramon lo hizo con él, pero la diferencia es que Joe no lo tomó muy bien y su reacción fue darle un golpe en la cabeza, y luego también, imitar lo que Jesse hizo cuando Radramon le pateó).

—¡Tan sólo debiste haberme hablado! —profirió Joe enojado, sentía que algo dentro de su espinilla latía y se hacía más grande, además de que estaba caliente.

—¡Lo hice, hasta te grité al oído y simplemente no reaccionabas! —reprochó Jesse que ahora sentía dolor en la cabeza, pudo sentir un bultito caliente.

La verdad fue que no supo cómo ni a qué momento Joe se había hecho de un palo que no dudó en partírselo en la cabeza a Jesse que por puro milagro no quedó clavado en el piso ni inconsciente.

Radramon observaba aquella escena y se llevó su mano a la frente a la vez que meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—Shh —Radramon giró cautelosamente.

La puerta de la que antes se habían asomado, empezaba abrirse lentamente, dejando escapar un ruido muy similar a un quejido, tanto Jesse como Joe tragaron saliva y sin percatarse ninguno de los dos, ya estaban abrazados, con la mirada bien puesta a aquella habitación. Se vieron brillar unos enormes ojos amarillos, como de serpiente… Los dos chicos ahogaron un grito y ni cómo se dio cuenta, pero Jesse ya estaba en brazos de Joe (saltó de tal forma que Joe lo cargaba), pero el chico, se molestó y no dudó ni una décima de segundo en dejar caer a Jesse. Empezaron una nueva discusión, importándoles poco la presencia de aquellos ojos que observaban con suma paciencia a los chicos. Cuando escucharon un estruendo, fue que reaccionaron, Radramon había lanzado su ataque ante aquel ser y fue entonces que recordaron el miedo que les había causado la mirada de ése ser. Radramon sugirió correr, algo que parecía no ser necesario, ya que los dos chicos salieron casi volando, importaba poco cuantos pedazos de escombro, vigas tiradas, bolsas entre otras cosas estuvieran estorbando su camino, ellos las esquivaban como si fueran grandes corredores de obstáculos, era más su miedo. Tomaron un respiro cuando se sintieron seguros de haberse alejado de semejante ser, Radramon sin embargo permanecía atento.

La pared se partió en dos, dejando ver aquel enorme ser sin una forma definida, tenía ojos de serpiente, pero un cuerpo extraño, ni si quiera podían definir si se trataba de un digimon o algo parecido, pero era horroroso… Espantó de nueva cuenta a los chicos que estos salieron corriendo cada quien por su rumbo, Radramon trató de detener a semejante ser, pero fue lanzado.

—¡Radramon! ¡Superior Joe! —Gritaba Jesse a punto de llorar, pues se había metido a una parte del edificio escalofriante—. ¡Radramon!

Tragó saliva haciendo un ruidito mientras lo hizo, miraba a todas partes, aterrado, temía que aquella cosa se apareciera así de repente y le arrancara el corazón, que ya lo tenía latiendo a mil por hora y parecía estar creciéndole. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, el del oído y el de la vista. Las gotitas de sudor resbalaban fríamente por su frente, ya no aguantaba más… se escuchó un ligero ruido y él, salió corriendo levantando polvo a su paso.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, igual de desconocida y escabrosa, estaba Joe, cargando a Radramon que había quedado inconsciente al golpe que el ser le dio.

—¿Por qué soy tan débil? —preguntó el digimon cuando despertó.

—No eres débil —animó Joe.

—Eso no es verdad, a diferencia de mis camaradas digimons, yo soy el más débil… mis ataques no son tan fuertes como los de ellos —habló Radramon con voz apagada—. Soy patético.

—No digas eso —Joe no encontraba palabras para alentar a Radramon que clavó su mirada en el suelo, entristecido y se notaba que en su mente en ése segundo estaban pasando mil cosas.

—Yo no soy digno de ser un compañero digimon para un digielegido…

Joe sintió algo muy crudo dentro de su ser, recordando a Gomamon, de lo diferente que eran los dos y luego llegó ése recuerdo que le estrujó el corazón con dolor y pena… cuando vio como Gomamon era destruido por tal de defender a su compañero.

—Jesse merece un digimon más valiente y fuerte que yo… —siguió Radramon que esta vez alzó la vista hacia el cielo que ahora era totalmente negro y se veían rayos rojos de repente.

—¿Tienes idea del dolor que le causarías a Jesse si lo abandonas? —le preguntó Joe, haciendo que el digimon concentrara sus ojos en él—. Si lo haces, entonces, harás que Jesse piense que eres un digimon débil.

Radramon estuvo unos largos segundos observando los ojos de Joe que transmitían toda la razón y que le dieron confianza en él mismo.

—Por algo tú eres su digimon y él es tu compañero —señaló el chico—. Un poco tonto he de admitir y miedoso… pero al fin y al cabo, los dos son amigos. Tal vez no eres el más fuerte de tus otros compañeros digimons, pero sí el más analítico, el más sensato a la hora de actuar, piensas antes de hacer, y esa cualidad, pocos la tienen, ¿no te sientes orgulloso de eso?, lo digo, porque tu destreza analítica, te facilita planear y así salves a tus amigos, ¿no es eso suficiente para ti?, ésa fuerza que dices que no tienes a la hora de pelar, la tienes a la hora de pensar y eso es algo que admirar… Radramon, tú no eres débil.

El digimon que no había despegado su mirada en Joe, al terminar de escucharlo, sintió algo muy lindo dentro de su ser, con fuerzas renovadas, una gran alegría que empezaba hacer latir danzante a su corazón… una verdadera motivación.

—Gracias… superior Joe —dijo Radramon que con entusiasmo se levantó, dispuesto a buscar a su compañero.

—No debes por qué… —Joe que seguía agachado, sonrió por su logro, se sentía muy bien con él mismo, pero al notar que el digimon se estaba alejando más, rápido se levantó— ¡Hey, espérame! —salió corriendo tras de Radramon, el miedo inmediato lo invadió al verse solo.

—¡¿Radramon?! ¡¿Superior Joe?! ¡¿Alguien, algo?! ¡Excepto esa cosa fea de ojos amarillos! —Jesse ya tenía los ojos llorosos, los nervios destrozados y las piernas muy temblorosas al igual que su voz, se admiraba que siguiera con vida después de tantos sustos (salía corriendo apenas y escuchaba el zumbido de un mosquito).

Sintió como el corazón se le paralizó cuando frente a él, relucieron destellantes ojos amarillos de aquella extraña criatura, aquel ser se deslizó suavemente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del ya paralizado Jesse que sus ojos estaban desorbitados, quería gritar, pero ni siquiera podía abrir la boca, simplemente no salía ni el más mínimo ruido de su garganta.

—¡Golpe giratorio! —se escuchó la potente voz de Radramon.

El ataque no sirvió de nada, más que hacer que aquella criatura se alejara de Jesse que estaba agradecido de que al fin apareciera su digimon junto con Joe.

Radramon decidido a defender como sea a su compañero se puso frente a la criatura, que parecía estarse mofando, pues Radramon era una cosa insignificante al lado de él.

—¡Lo va hacer puré! —expresó Jesse, preocupado cuando vio que aquel ser se le lanzó hacia Radramon que no se movió.

—Debes de transmitirle confianza a Radramon… los dos deben de estar seguros… —sugirió Joe que su voz parecía apagarse, como si ni el mismo confiara de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Radramon tu puedes! ¡Sabes que puedes! —animó Jesse.

Joe se sorprendió de que el chico ahora pareciera haber perdido todo aquel miedo que lo invadía, pues no sólo lo animaba con palabras, también brincaba y sonreía… confiado.

—¡Radramon, eres el mejor compañero que alguien como yo pueda tener… gracias por ser mi digimon, te quiero amigo! —aquellas palabras resonaron por el lugar y no sólo ahí, también dentro de la cabeza de Joe que le causaron cierto sentimiento y le depositó su admiración al chico.

Antes de que Radramon quedara bajo aquel ser, el digimon empezó a brillar junto con el digivice de Jesse, que parecía no percatarse de ello y seguía animando a su digimon.

—¡Radramon _free digivolves_ a… !

El cuerpo de Radramon apenas creció otro metro más, pero iba cambiando su aspecto de rana al de una tortuga, del cual su caparazón era totalmente diferente, de diamante puro y en medio un signo del ying yang de oro y plata, su cuerpo asimilaba al animal, pero era más esbelto, y por lo que se notaba, más veloz, tenía una cola más larga, en sus patas delanteras parecían ser manos vendadas (así como se las vendan los luchadores), y sus patas traseras se veían fuertes y más largas que la de una tortuga común.

—¡TORDEMON! —exclamó con poderío, su voz sonaba gruesa e intimidante que se escuchó en un largo eco dentro de aquel edificio.

La criatura que estuvo un rato expectante, sorprendido con la digievoulción, al notar que Radramon, ahora Tordemon, seguía siendo insignificante para él, ni aunque triplicara la estatura, podría a llegar a ser la mitad de lo que la criatura era. Parecía reírse, pero se quedó callado cuando un fuerte golpe lo sacudió lanzándolo contra una pared que la desboronó en el impacto provocando también un ligero temblor que obligó a Jesse y Joe sostenerse de algo.

—¿Y decía ser débil? —susurró Joe con cierto gusto de ver a Radramon digievolucionado.

El ser apenas se estaba incorporando cuando otro golpe lo volvía al suelo, a pesar del tamaño de Tordemon, sus golpes (patadas y puños) lo derribaban con facilidad. Ya harto de que estuviera siendo derrotado por un ser "insignificante", la criatura abrió sus ojos, dejando escapar una especie de rayo del mismo color que iba partiendo la pared (Jesse y Joe tuvieron que agacharse si no querían ser cortados cuando aquel rayo pasó por arriba de sus cabezas, tras de ellos escucharon la pared derrumbarse).

—¡Relámpago Azul! —exclamó Tordemon.

El caparazón estaba obteniendo una tonalidad azul que se veía simplemente hermosa mientras aquel color iba esparciéndose hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el símbolo. Tordemon se agachó para que el ataque fuera a dar directo al enemigo y así sucedió. Derribó a la criatura, ésta vez para que ya no se volviera a levantar. Debido a que la criatura había causado tal desastre, el edificio parecía venirse abajo, por lo que Tordemon, tomó a Jesse y Joe y los cargó como si estos fueran un par de almohadas. Saltó, evitando así que a los tres les cayeran escombros.

Jesse no cabía de tanta felicidad, fue muy chistoso ver como el chico trataba de abrazar a su digimon, pero el caparazón vaya que resultaba estorboso. No tardó mucho en que Tordemon regresara a Radramon y se dejara caer, exhausto. Un pequeño sonido se hizo presente, haciendo que Jesse gritara de nuevo como una niña asustada y saltara sobre los brazos de Joe quien, rápido lo dejó caer.

—Ni pienses que te voy a cargar como a una nena, ya estás bastante grandecito para que te asustes por una bol… —Joe se quedó blanco y sin habla cuando frente a él vio pasar a un verdadero fantasma.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

¡Hola!! cómo están?? Qué tal se la han pasado??? Falta poco para empezar de nuevo la escuela, no??... ah... que lindo... en realidad no ¬¬ gracias al curso de verano no tuve vacaciones ;_; en fin

Yo aquí con un problema con la pagina, cuando entro a mi cuenta, de repente se cierra... será la pagina o un virus?? Ah no sé, espero que se arregle rápido...

Mil gracias por sus rvws n_n me motivan mucho a seguir... ando pensado en varias cosas jeje. También estoy enferma y eso me derrumba con una facilidad, maldita gripe ¬¬

Este... ejem... de cómo Mimi supo lo de los hermanos... jeje... va a tardar en aclarar ésto, pido disculpas por anticipación... (es que ya lo tengo fríamente calculado)

Para quienes ya iniciaron clases, les deseo mucha suerte... sé lo horrible que puede ser ¬¬ pero todo se va al diablo cuando estás con los amigos y te la pasas super con ellos ¡¡Arriba los amigos!! y ni que decir de las cosas tontas que uno llega hacer jeje... muchisima suerte n_n

Gracias por su tiempo ^^ un gran abrazote, se cuidan mucho, hasta la próxima!!! nos leemos n_n


	31. El Reencuentro de dos Enamorados

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**31: **

**El reencuentro de dos enamorados**

Sora observaba a los chicos, Chris se encontraba profundamente dormido y Kate se le escuchaba sollozar, Sora no tenía palabras adecuadas para decirle a la chica, por lo que prefirió dejarlos solos y así Kate podría desahogarse con más libertad. Procynamon y Guepmon cuidaban la entrada, Guepmon se notaba cansado, por lo que Sora le dijo que podía entrar a descansar, ella se quedaría con el digimon de Kate.

—La noticia fue impactante para Kate —comentó Sora, observando el cielo que ya anunciaba que pronto anochecería.

Procynamon que estaba recargado sobre las raíces en una posición de que poco le importaba, con ojos cerrados, le ofreció una fruta a Sora quien se extrañó.

—Debes tener hambre —dijo el digimon.

Era cierto, Sora si tenía hambre y le agradeció al digimon por el gesto e inmediata empezó a comer.

—Kate estará bien… —habló Procynamon—, ella es muy fuerte.

Sora asintió a la vez que le sonrió amablemente al digimon.

* * *

Después de que Joe se recuperó del susto, Jesse le avisó que ya habían encontrado en donde se estaba uno de sus camaradas. Lo llevó a una habitación especialmente deprimente, el aire meneaba las telarañas y el polvo se impregnaba en sus narices, algo que hizo a Joe estornudar más de dos veces. Como en un ataúd, pero de cemento y con una ventanita, se encontraba una chica de lentes redondos y de cabello morado, se veía profundamente dormida.

—¡Es Yolei! —señaló Joe que trató de abrir el pesado ataúd, pero le fue imposible.

Jesse dejaba que Joe insistiera en hacer uso de fuerza bruta, pues le causaba gracia, cuando Radramon le dirigió una mirada de enfado, fue que Jesse aceptó ayudar a Joe.

—Sólo hay que hacer esto —Jesse tocó el ataúd con su digivice.

Una red de luz amarilla invadió el sarcófago y un segundo después, desapareció, liberando a la chica que continuaba dormida, Jesse rápido la tomó en sus brazos para que no cayera de lleno en el piso. Pero la chica estaba más pesada haciendo que Jesse terminara en el suelo y ella sobre él.

—Espero que despierte pronto… —habló Joe que observaba la situación.

—¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas? —pidió Jesse que se enfadó que Joe no le ayudaba a levantar a la chica.

* * *

Izzy cayó de espalda pero al ver que Ashley también caería, rápido se levantó para atraparla (el portal parecía haberlos escupido con repudio). La chica se sonrojó cuando estaba en brazos del chico; y éste no tardó en que el color se le subiera, pues estaban muy cerquita, los dos tenían depositada su mirada en el mismo objetivo: los labios; a casi nada de darse un beso accidental, fue entonces que Squadmon carraspeó, cortando el momento e Izzy bajó a Ashley con mucha delicadeza.

Empezaron a caminar por la ciudad en ruinas llegaron frente a un edificio que todavía se mantenía en pie, chueco y en los últimos pisos se veía que no habían acabado con la construcción, leyeron las grandes letras que se posaban arriba de la elegante puerta a la entrada al lugar: «Hotel El Oso Dormilón», los dos chicos se extrañaron que un lugar tuviera un nombre tan… tonto. Tanto Ashley como Izzy compartieron miradas, fue entonces que el digivice de la chica empezó a emitir un sonidito; había recibido un mensaje, aquello sorprendió a los dos jóvenes, pues no sabían que el digivice tuviera ésa función. En el mensaje, avisaba que uno de los antiguos elegidos se encontraba en aquel hotel, y el remitente era el señor Gennai. Ashley observó a Izzy, buscando una respuesta en el chico, pero éste se encogió de hombros, resignado a seguir las indicaciones del señor Gennai.

—Que lugar tan más… —Ashley admiraba el vestíbulo del hotel, a pesar de tener un nombre ridículo, contaba con una recepción de lo más elegante, como de un hotel de lujo.

Izzy también divisaba el espacio, sin embargo, el sentía que aquello no era tan real, por lo que sin más, caminó con los brazos extendidos, como si fuera un ciego descubriendo el territorio. Al tocar el mostrador, la holografía del lugar empezó a borrarse, dándose cuenta al momento que todo había sido un montaje, un holograma, rápido regreso hacia Ashley que ya empezaba a sentir mucho miedo, pero al sentir la mano de Izzy en la suya, aquel miedo se transformó en valor.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Ashley.

—No lo sé, pero esto es muy parecido a lo que ocurrió en el hospital… —mencionó Izzy, mirando el lugar que ahora era deprimente, tétrico y oscuro.

—Chicos… será mejor que avancemos o… —antes de que Squadmon terminara la frase, la puerta se cerró con un fuerte portazo y un ser deforme con una joroba sobresaliente, hizo presencia frente a ellos, haciendo que Ashley se refugiara tras de Izzy.

—¿E-eso también es un digimon? —Ashley a parte de provocarle miedo, también le produjo repulsión.

—No lo sé —admitió el pelirrojo, a quien aquellos sentimientos también le corroían en su ser.

Squadmon lanzó su ataque especial contra aquel ser justo cuando éste se dispuso a atacar a los chicos, fue cuando Izzy aprovechó para huir de ahí, sin soltar a Ashley, estaba dispuesto a defenderla, no iba a permitir que nada le hiciera daño, no se lo perdonaría. Subieron corriendo las escaleras, el digimon de Ashley se detenía a cada rato para seguir lanzándole ataques a aquel ser que los seguía insistente. Los dos cansados de tanto correr, se detuvieron un instante para tomar aire y esperar a Squadmon que llegó en las mismas condiciones en las que ellos se encontraban, cansada que hasta descendió.

—Esa criatura parece ser indestructible, por más ataques que le lanzó, simplemente no le pasa nada… —dijo Squadmon entre respiros hondos.

—Pues amigable no parece ser —observó Izzy.

—Debemos seguir huyendo de esa cosa, antes de que nos alcance… —sugirió Ashley que tomó a Squadmon.

El digimon frotó con dulzura y agradecimiento su cabeza en Ashley, quien también le hizo un cariñito.

—Si nos separamos, no tendrá otra opción que seguir sólo a uno, me encargaré de que me siga a mí y tú ve a buscar al antiguo elegido —propuso Izzy que no esperó la repuesta de Ashley y regresó hacia las escaleras.

—Izzy… —susurró con preocupación la rubia, Squadmon le miró curiosa.

Ashley se quedó parada, indecisa, no quería dejar solo a Izzy con aquella criatura, ¿qué era capaz de hacerle al chico?, el sólo hecho de imaginarse, le preocupó aún más, luego pensó en ir a buscar lo más rápido posible a ése chico o chica e inmediata regresar por él y ayudarlo… ¿qué debía hacer?, dentro de su mente había una pelea de pensamientos… cuando Izzy pasó corriendo frente a ella, se sorprendió, había conseguido llamar la atención de aquella criatura repugnante y es que el ser no la tomó en cuenta a pesar de haber pasado corriendo a un lado de ella.

—Creo que estará bien, es un chico inteligente, ¿no? —determinó Squadmon que había visto la escena.

—Eh… sí —afirmó Ashley que miraba por donde se había ido Izzy corriendo.

Ashley miró su digivice, según leía, al elegido(a) estaba en el tercer piso, así que sin más, subió las escaleras con mucha cautela. Los escalones lucían deteriorados, así que tenía mucho cuidado donde ponía el pie. El ancho pasillo del tercer piso y sus innumerables habitaciones le causó cierto escalofrío, aparte de lo mal iluminado que se encontraba el lugar, de hecho, más al fondo se veía muy oscuro. Volvió a ver el digivice, pero su piedra estaba opaca.

—Eso quiere decir que tengo que explorar… —dedujo la rubia, con expresión insegura de hacerlo.

Echó un vistazo a la primera habitación… vacía, lúgubre, con un aspecto que parecía que ahí hubieran matado a una persona, Ashley no tardó nada en salir de ahí. Así la pasó en otras tres habitaciones, todas parecían ser una escena de crimen. Cada vez se acercaba a la parte del pasillo que estaba más oscuro, y el miedo le acariciaba más tiernamente, parecía sonreírle al oído. La primera habitación cercana a aquella oscuridad, Ashley dudó mucho antes de girar el picaporte, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón agitados. Entró a la habitación, era más escalofriante que las demás, estaba toda negra… pegó tremendo grito al ver que aquella negrura era en sí miles de arañas peludas que se esparcieron por la habitación, Ashley salió corriendo del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de su espalda, se recargó sobre ella como si las arañas pensaran en salir del cuarto.

—Mejor me voy a esperar a Izzy —dijo Ashley con voz temblorosa, no estaba dispuesta a dar un paso más hacia esa parte oscura.

—No, debemos continuar —animó Squadmon quien lanzó su ataque e iluminó aquel pasillo.

Ashley suspiró, resignada a continuar, de cada habitación salía corriendo, con el corazón exaltado que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, cada vez iba encontrando animales más grandes y desagradables (en una había tremendas ratas que parecían conejos y la última habían señoras cucarachas del tamaño de un ratón). La última habitación parecía estar aguardándola.

—No es momento para darse por vencidas, hemos llegado hasta aquí, no hagas que todo tu esfuerzo sea en vano —apremiaba Squadmon.

—Es tan fácil decirlo —respondió Ash quien la voz parecía cambiarle de tono y se recargaba de la pared como si estuviera caminando por la orilla de un alto edificio.

Le costó mucho para tener el valor de abrir aquella puerta, temía encontrarse con más animales asquerosos o con una especie desconocida que asustaría a todo valiente. Para su sorpresa, era la habitación más tranquila, limpia y decente que hasta por el momento había visto. Sobre la cama que era más bien una para una princesa, con dosel y la suave seda caía, Ashley vio la silueta de alguien durmiendo. Tragó saliva ¿era el elegido (a) quién estaba reposando sobre la cama? Se acercó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y Squadmon también fue sigilosa. Poco a poco fue levantando las cortinas de seda que colgaban. Sobre la cama estaba un chico de cabello lacio color azul oscuro, guapo y vestía formal. Colocó su digivice sobre el pecho del chico y una red rosa lo invadió. A pesar de que no lo encontró dentro de una capsula como a Sora, si tenía como una capa invisible que lo cubría, pues después de que la luz rosa desapareció, se vio pedacitos de una tela muy extraña y de gran grosor. Se miraba un par de años más joven que ella, lo tentó para asegurarse que estaba dormido. Llevó su mano al pecho, aliviada de que así era.

No tenía idea de cómo sacar al chico de ahí, ella no podía cargarlo. De repente, el suelo se movió, ella por el susto brincó a la cama y Squadmon con ella. Para sorpresa de las dos, la cama empezó a levitar… iba hacia arriba como si se tratara de un elevador, Ashley gritaba de tal manera que fue capaz de despertar al jovencito.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó aturdido el chico, se sujetaba la cabeza.

Ashley inconscientemente se aferró a él, la sensación era horrible. El chico se puso muy rojo, pues una chica que él no conocía lo estaba abrazando de tal manera que… ¡ya no podía respirar! La cama se detuvo, Ashley seguía aferrado a ése chico que ya no sólo tenía el cabello azul, también tenía esa tonalidad en su cara. Squadmon picó el cachete de su compañera.

—Ash, estas matando al chico —le señaló ella.

La rubia miró al joven que estaba a punto de desmayarse, inmediata lo soltó y le echó aire para que éste no se desmayara. El jovencito respiró hondo y apresurado, como si el aire se fuera acabar, una vez que ya empezó a recuperarse, interrumpió a la apenada Ashley que no dejaba de disculparse.

—Estoy bien —reconoció el chico, pero estaba mareado.

—Qué pena… lo siento muchísimo… es que… —empezó Ashley.

—Soy Squadmon, el digimon de Ashley —extendió una ala la digimon hacia el joven.

—Ah, mucho gusto, me llamó Ichijouji Ken —respondió el chico, tomando el ala de Squadmon.

—Hola, soy Ashley Hannigan. —Se presentó la rubia quien por lo apenada que estaba con Ken, se sonrojó.

Antes de bajar de la cama, Ashley se asomó para ver si efectivamente ya había dejado de moverse. Estaban en una habitación, casi igual a donde había encontrado a Ken, pero no había rastro de que habían sido llevados por una "cama voladora". Ashley tocó el suelo con cautela, esperando a que no se desboronara bajos sus pies. Ken seguía con una extraña sensación de mareo, por lo que Ashley lo ayudó a caminar. Salieron de la habitación, atisbaron un pasillo muy solitario donde las paredes estaban por caerse, más adelante se veía un claro, así que prefirieron ir hacia allá. Para sorpresa de la rubia, ahí se encontraba Jesse y Joe, éste último con expresión de cansancio. Ken abrió los ojos como platos y a pesar de caminar tambaleante, llegó hasta los chicos y se arrodilló, mirando a Yolei que seguía dormida.

—¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? —preguntó Ashley, desconcertada, ya que recordaba que habían entrado a un portal diferente.

—La misma pregunta iba hacer —inquirió Jesse—. Bueno, pues nosotros llegamos al techo…

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Ken preocupado por Yolei.

—Sólo está dormida, hace rato abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo, fue preguntar por un tal Ken, luego volvió a quedarse dormida —respondió Jesse, que sonrió.

—Él es Ken —le avisó Ashley señalando al chico con discreción.

Ken parecía no tomarle importancia más que a Yolei, a quien le tomaba de la mano con dulzura y se la acariciaba a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada de lo más dulce.

—¿E Izzy? —interrogó Joe.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh por Dios, me olvidé de él! —exclamó Ashley alarmada.

—A lo mejor todavía debe encontrarse en el tercer piso… ¡Voy a echar un vistazo! —dijo Squadmon.

—Por favor, Squadmon, te lo encargo mucho, avísale que estamos aquí arriba y si es necesario, digievoluciona para salvarlo —le pidió Ashley.

Los tres se quedaron un rato en total silencio, Radramon dormía, Joe se veía cansado, mientras Jesse se asomaba para observar aquel extraño cielo que ésta vez era violeta escaso de nubes.

—¿Crees que los demás chicos también se encuentren en este lugar? —preguntó de repente Ashley.

—No lo sé, hasta el momento eres a la única que me he topado —dijo Jesse, pensativo, cabía la posibilidad de que los demás también se encontraran en ése edificio.

—¿Ken? —se escuchó una suave voz, algo debilitada y ronca.

Tanto Jesse como Ashley giraron para ver a la chica, Yolei había despertado y se veía muy contenta, tocaba con suma delicadeza el rostro del chico a quien se le dibujó una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos chicos se miraban con tanto cariño… Ashley y Jesse quedaron boquiabiertos al ver semejante escena, la chica se levantó en un brinco y besó apasionadamente a Ken y éste le correspondió. Joe carraspeó, tomó al todavía dormido Radramon y caminó hacia Ashley y Jesse.

—Creo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos —les susurró cuando pasó entre ellos.

—Este… creo que voy a ver si ya viene Squadmon —dijo Ashley que no quería incomodar a la pareja, pero al parecer a los dos les daba igual, seguían en lo suyo.

—Por Dios, parece que se van a comer… ya ni Sandy cuando besa a Chris… bueno, aunque el de ellos es más lindo —comentó Jesse.

Ashley lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó jalando hacia donde Joe estaba.

De repente vieron que la chica se desapartó de Ken, estaba toda roja y agachó la cabeza, se notaba muy avergonzada.

—P-perdón… p-perdóname por favor… hay no sé qué me pasó… —excusaba la pobre Yolei que ahora parecía que la tierra se la tragara.

—Yolei, tú también me gustas y mucho… desde hace mucho… —habló sutilmente Ken que se acercó a la chica y le levantó suavemente el mentón para que así sus miradas chocaran—, sólo que no he tenido el valor de decírtelo, pero hoy…

Ashley estaba muy atenta a lo que estaba pasando, se le hacía de lo más romántico, hasta sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, una lagrimita ya se iba asomando, suspiró, era mejor, muchísimo mejor que cualquier película romántica… primero se besan y luego se confiesan sus sentimientos… su corazón palpitaba de gusto… ya quería verse a ella así… pero un bufido interrumpió el encanto. Jesse hasta se atrevió a bostezar y eso molestó a Ashley quien no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas y le dio un tremendo golpe que dejó al chico estampado en la pared, ya liberado de él, volvió a encantarse con la escena.

—Ken yo… tú me gustas mucho desde que vivimos la aventura en el digimundo… —confesó Yolei, se veía muy tierna.

—¿Entonces por qué pides perdón? —preguntó Ken (que era más alto que la chica) con ternura mientras la veía con ojos enamorados.

—Por… porque lo hice sin pensar…

—No hay nada que perdonar… —Ken atrajo el cuerpo de Yolei al suyo, quedando la cabeza de Yolei en el pecho del chico, sintiendo claramente como latía el corazón de Ken, era un sonido de lo más hermoso… poco a poco se fue perdiendo al son de los latidos mientras se sentía protegida entre los brazos del chico.

—Eso ha sido lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida —repuso Ashley que hasta se quitó unas lagrimitas, se veía encantada—. Tú también lloras por lo emotivo que fue Ken con Yolei, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Jesse quien también tenía lagrimas.

Jesse le dedicó una mirada de enojo a la rubia y no le contestó, no lloraba por la hermosa escena de Ken y Yolei, sino del terrible dolor que le había dejado el golpe de Ashley.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**G-O-M-E-N-A-S-A-I** por tardarme tanto, lo siento ;_; merezco morir!!... eh, bueno, no es para tanto :P

* * *

Hola!!! cómo están??? Cómo se la han pasado?? yo aquí subiendo este capi... que salió muy espontaneo... para ser sincera, me gustó como quedó (que modesta), espero que también sea de su agrado n_n

Agradezco muchisimo sus reviews y sus deseos para que yo me recupere, muchas gracias ;_; que lindas son, de verdad, las quiero mucho (no estoy borracha)

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y que por ustedes, pues ya llevo 31 capitulos y serán más!!! bueno, eso siempre y cuando, siga teniendo tan buena respuesta como hasta ahora, gracias a ustedes n_n

Seguire poniendo lo mejor de mi en la historia I promess. Gracias por su atención n_n

Un abrazote, se cuidan, hasta la próxima!! nos leemos n_n un beso MUA


	32. El Teatro

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**32**:

**El Teatro**

Squadmon no encontraba a Izzy, ya lo había buscado en el primer piso (gracias a que fue a buscarlo, se percató que el edificio contaba con más de 15 pisos), y desde que lo vieron correr llamando la atención de aquel desagradable ser, no supieron más de él. La digimon era cautelosa, mirando por todas partes, no quería llamar la atención de un ser así como el que siguió a Izzy. Le pareció ver una sombra que pasó fugazmente y no dudó en ir tras de ella.

* * *

El viaje por el portal había sido terrible, Tai, Eidan y Dratmon salieron viendo chispitas de colores y andaban muy torpes, tropezándose entre ellos mismos, como tontos. Dratmon pensando que lo estaban atacando cuando sin querer Tai le piso la cola, éste dejó escapar una llamarada que por casi nada chamusca al chico, aquello hizo reaccionar a Tai.

—Esto es de lo más raro —observó el chico, analizando la enorme cocina completamente blanca que hasta llegaba a lastimar la vista.

Cuando vio que Eidan estaba a punto de irse a estampar en la pared, Tai corrió hacia el chico y lo hizo reaccionar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —preguntaba desubicado Eidan quien por reacción había empuñado sus manos y optó una pose de pelea, mirando aturdido la cocina.

—Tranquilo, ya llegamos —señaló Tai con calma.

Eidan parpadeó, tardó un poco en reaccionar bien.

—Uff y yo que pensé que no tenía fin… ¿y qué hacemos dentro de una cocina? —cuestionó Eidan.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea —admitió Tai que se había encogido de hombros.

El digielegido tomó a Dratmon que andaba dando vueltas y lo puso sobre su cabeza, fue ahí cuando el digimon reaccionó y le miró a su compañero, agradecido.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron a explorar el lugar, la cocina era enorme. Tai tenía hambre, así que empezó a buscar comida.

—Si mi madre cocinara en éste lugar, ahora sería muy colorido —comentó Eidan, recordando cuando su mamá trató de cocinar y la cocina quedó toda salpicada, incluso en el techo.

Tai le miró por un rato, vio a Dratmon sobre la cabeza del chico, el digimon se veía feliz estar ahí, Tai recordó mucho a Agumon, agitó la cabeza a la vez que su mirada se entristeció.

—Al fin una puerta —habló Eidan al momento que abría la susodicha.

Salieron de la cocina para entrar a un teatro, aquello era todavía más extraño y escabroso.

El teatro poseía una iluminación tenue y se apreciaba que estaba tapizado con alfombras rojas con detalles dorados, en el escenario todavía con el telón cerrado de color rojo sangre, ahí había más luz. Los chicos recorrieron con la vista las sillas, todas estaban ocupadas o eso parecía. Caminaron por los pasillos, el lugar empezaba a darles miedo y Dratmon se aferró más a la cabeza de Eidan, pues no eran espectadores, sino maniquíes sentados, todos con aquellos ojos vidriosos, pelucas y una sonrisa escabrosa en sus inexpresivos rostros. Eidan quería dar media vuelta, pero se topó con Tai quien lo aliento a seguir, algo le decía al chico que tenían que sentarse en aquellas tres butacas vacías de hasta el frente. Tai también sentía escalofríos ver aquellos maniquíes, parecía que los observaban aunque no fuera así. Al fin llegaron a las sillas vacías y ahí se sentaron, Dratmon saltó sobre Eidan pues había tocado la mano de un maniquí de niño.

—No sé, pero siento que de un rato a otro, los maniquís cobraran vida… —susurró Eidan a Tai.

Esa era la sensación que les invadía a los dos chicos y al digimon, Eidan sobre todo no evitaba a cada instante voltear a ver las personas inanimadas sentadas, pues desde niño cuando acompañaba a su mamá de compras por la noche y veía a los maniquís, le causaba terror y más cuando su imaginación le hiciera ver que el muñeco de tamaño natural parpadeaba o movía alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Damas y Caballeros la función está a punto de comenzar! —se escuchó la voz de alguien que resonó en todo el lugar.

Eidan se hundió en su butaca, más terror le causó cuando pusieron aplausos grabados, ya que sintió que en realidad los maniquís habían aplaudido. No era sólo él, Tai le había sujetado la mano con tal fuerza que Eidan pensó que quería triturársela.

—¡Oye, vete con esas mañas a otra parte, a mi me gustan las chicas! —reclamó Eidan, molesto una vez que se dio cuenta que aquella reacción de sujetar la mano de otro hombre no eran del todo normal.

—A mí también me gustan las chicas —aseguró Tai indignado al tiempo que se sobaba la mano (Eidan le dio un manotazo)

Los dos jóvenes se veían con enfado, olvidando por completo que estaban rodeados por un puñado de maniquís que fungían ser público. Su pequeña discusión fue aminoraba cuando el telón se abrió y salieron más maniquís.

—Yo me largo de aquí —habló Eidan ya levantándose de la butaca, pero Tai lo sentó agresivamente.

—¡Mira! —señaló el muchacho con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Cómo bailan o cómo hablan? Porque si hacen cualquier cosa por ellos solitos, no quiero estar aquí… —respondió Eidan que tragó saliva y empezaba a sudar.

Tai negó con la cabeza e insistió señalando.

Al fondo de todos aquellos maniquís que eran movidos como títeres para tener los movimientos y de las voces que alguien más hacía tras de bambalinas para parecer que eran los muñecos que hablaban, se veía la escenografía de un castillo, pero en la ventana de éste, se alcanzaba a ver un rostro, uno que no era de uno de aquellos maniquís.

Era un niño rubio, unos años más joven que Tai y Eidan, podría calcularse de unos 14 años, tenía un gorro de color azul pastel con verde y estaba profundamente dormido.

—¡Es TK, el hermano menor de Matt! —inquirió Tai dispuesto a subir al escenario.

Eidan tan sólo escuchar el nombre de Matt frunció la boca con molestia, pero se levantó dispuesto a seguir a Tai. Los dos chicos subieron al escenario pero se quedaron congelados, cuando los maniquís actores voltearon a verlos con aquellos ojos vidriosos inexpresivos, aquella fingida sonrisa se fue desapareciendo poco a poco, no sólo eso, también sintieron que eran taladrados por la nuca, Dratmon que fue el único en animarse a voltear profirió un grito de terror. Tai y Eidan miraron a sus espaldas, el público estaba de pie, todos ellos serios y su mirada fija en los intrusos.

—¿Todavía tienes ganas de largarte de aquí? —le preguntó Tai a Eidan quien asintió lentamente—. Sí, a mi también ya me dieron ganas de largarme.

Los dos chicos corrieron, empujando a los maniquís de enfrente. Uno atrapó a Tai y otros dos más ayudaron a sujetarlo. Eidan no sabía cómo pero había logrado esquivarlos, Dratmon lanzaba sus ataques y aquello aterrorizó a los jóvenes, pues el digimon al lanzarles fuego, derretía al maniquí, dándole un aspecto de personaje de película de terror y todavía en esas condiciones, el ser ahora animado, seguía con su ataque. Se vieron frustrados los dos jóvenes cuando los maniquís ya subían al escenario. A Tai ya lo estaban acorralando, haciéndole bolita. Un maniquí dejó caer una de sus manos pesadamente cuando Eidan cayó pero por reacción el chico encogió las piernas, notando la tremenda fuerza, era como si del material que estuviera construido fuera concreto, ya que le hizo un hoyo al escenario, Eidan aliviado de que no le hubiera roto la pierna, suspiró, pero ahora tenía que ver como levantarse.

Estaban ya casi perdidos, ¿qué podían hacer contra el montón de maniquís?, Eidan estaba demasiado asustado como para recordar de su habilidad que le otorgaba el símbolo y es que también le daba terror el aspecto que éstos tenían una vez que las llamas lo invadían.

La puerta se abrió, dejando escapar una luz maravillosa como esperanzadora, todos los maniquís voltearon a ver quien se había atrevido a interrumpirlos, por la luz apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir una silueta oscura, Eidan y Tai también ponían su atención a la entrada. La figura se introdujo al teatro y fue entonces que a los chicos los ojos se les hicieron grandes. Izzy acababa de entrar y cuando vio lo que estaba pasando, en su rostro se plasmó el terror.

—¡Plumas de luz! —exclamó un digimon que ellos reconocieron al instante.

Squadmon venía junto a Izzy.

—¡Chicos, ¿qué no entraron a otro portal?! —preguntó Izzy que a pesar de tener miedo, era más su curiosidad.

—Sí… pero no es el momento de pensar en ello, ahora tenemos que salvar a TK, y ellos no nos dejan —señaló Tai.

—¡Fuego fugaz! —gritó Dratmon.

El digimon de Eidan había tomado más valor al ver a Squadmon y entre ellos se encargaban de mantener alejados a los maniquís.

—Qué cosas tan extrañas… —caviló Izzy.

—Izzy, no es momento de pensar en lo extraño que es esto, sino en ver como rayos vamos a salvar al hermano de Matt —habló Tai, desesperado por que Izzy parecía no tomar importancia a lo que sucedía.

Eidan tronó sus dedos como si fuera a golpear a alguien, dispuesto a carbonizar a los maniquís, sonrió para sí, confiando que saldrían vivos de ahí. Extendió su mano en dirección a los muñecos y antes de comenzar, les pidió a los chicos y digimons que se mantuvieran muy cerca de él. De la mano derecha de Eidan empezó a surgir el fuego, haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos, una gran barrera. Los maniquís empezaron a derretirse, el fuego de Eidan era muy poderoso. Ya se estaba agotando, eran demasiados a cuales eliminar, pero se mantenía de pie, también los digimons hacía uso de sus ataques para ayudar al digielegido. Cuando terminó, se percataron que se le había pasado la mano: ¡todo el teatro ya estaba en llamas!, corrieron rápido para liberar a TK, inmediato Eidan colocó su digivice para liberar al jovencito de la capsula en el que estaba encerrado, entonces Tai con ayuda de Izzy cargaron al chico. Antes de llegar a la puerta, los maniquíes que no habían sido completamente derretidos (y con una apariencia espantosa), se interpusieron en el camino de los chicos. Regresaron al escenario, buscando una salida, pero el fuego lamía el lugar y para ir tras bambalinas no era posible, volvieron a ver los maniquíes que se acercaban a ellos, a Eidan le recordó a la película de un robot del futuro que viajó al pasado para eliminar a una mujer y ésta lo había destruido aplastándolo en una fabrica… podría resultar. Atisbó arriba y ahí estaban los reflectores que en todo teatro existen. Le dijo a los chicos que se echaran para atrás y a Izzy le pidió que calculara justo cuando aquellos maniquíes estuvieran bajo los pesados reflectores. En el momento que los maniquís estaban debajo de los reflectores, Eidan le dijo a Squadmon que hiciera uso de su ataque. ¡Funcionó!, ahora tenían que correr como locos desesperados a la salida.

Fuera del teatro en llamas, los chicos respiraban agitados, aliviados de que aquella pesadilla acabara, entonces, alguien tocó el hombro de Eidan. Izzy sonreía tontamente y miraba hacia atrás; ellos no entendían por qué.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Eidan quien se tapó por instinto la boca, el ser que se veía acercase a ellos, era grotesco.

—Ah, no es nada, es sólo una criatura que me ha estado siguiendo por.. ¡Corran! —Izzy fue el primero en echarse a correr y luego los otros chicos.

Justo iban a dar vuelta en el pasillo cuando recordaron que olvidaron a TK, el ser estaba observando al joven dormido, a punto de tocarle el rostro, Tai llegó y le dirigió una sonrisa fingida de amabilidad y como si TK se tratará de un saco, lo cargó y salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

Parecía que estuvieran dentro de un hospital psiquiátrico, todo estaba completamente blanco, hasta Eidan fue a estamparse en una pared porque resultaba engañoso. Entraron a una habitación y esperaron que aquello que estaba siguiendo a Izzy y ahora a ellos también (tanto Eidan como Tai le dirigieran una mirada lacerante al pobre chico que parecía suplicar por el perdón). Abrieron la puerta sigilosamente para checar hasta dónde iba el ser, pero este se detuvo en el momento que un ruido quebró aquel silencio, la criatura poco a poco empezaba a voltear, Eidan cerró rápido la puerta y el sonido se hizo presente de nuevo, eran los estómagos de Tai e Izzy que parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en rugir al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué acaso después de ver todo eso, todavía tienen apetito? —les regañó Eidan.

Tai e Izzy asintieron avergonzados, tenían mucha hambre y a ella poco le importaba todas las cosas desagradables que habían visto hace escasos minutos.

—Nosotros no hemos comido nada desde… antes del ataque —recordó Izzy, dándole a entender que no habían ingerido ni un triste trozo de pan en todo el día.

Eidan suspiró hondo, él afortunadamente antes de ser llamado por el señor Gennai ya había cenado y muy bien, pues había comido su platillo y postre favorito. Lamentaba de lo rápido que todo eso había sido y no pudo haberles llevado si quiera fruta para calmar el apetito de los amigos de Mimi y ahora, también sus amigos.

—Es que pues ya somos más y nos hemos estado racionando la comida, además los digimons consumen mucho —explicó Tai que no evitó lanzarles una mirada acusadora a los dos digimons que por reacción se pusieron a chiflar (el caso de Squadmon era raro) y virar sus pupilas a otra parte.

—No nos pusimos a pensar en ello —repuso Eidan sintiéndose culpable.

—No, no es su culpa, no se sientan mal… —trató de arreglar Tai.

Izzy abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el ser, los chicos la cerraron inmediato, pero la criatura la abrió en un portazo, entonces los digimons lanzaron sus ataques y aprovecharon para huir.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!! cómo están?? Pss que creen... se me prendió el foco para ésta historia jaja... si, ya sé, que me estoy tardando para la aventura de Mimi y Matt juntos :P pero ya en el próximo capi ya vienen... jaja... bueno, no sé, pero a mi este capi en lo particular me gustó mucho como me quedó (que modesta soy ¬¬), se imaginan que entraran a un teatro o cine lleno de maniquis?? y que estos cobraran vida?!! ¡ah! a mi si me daría miedo -_- he de confesar.... espero que sea de su agrado este chapter, gracias chicas por seguir leyendome n_n muchisimas gracias... es que en éste me proyecto con uno de mis miedos... sí, los maniquis me dan miedo y más lo de los niños.

Seguiré dando lo mejor de mí... mi imaginación está toda explotada, pero no importa jaja, que se aguante... espero que se le haya hecho original el chapter así como la historia , mil gracias por seguirme apoyando dejandome comentarios, estoy realmente agradecida con ustedes.

bueno, ya me voy, se cuidan, un abrazote, las quiero, hasta la próxima!! nos leemos n_n

un beso MUA


	33. Vamphiramon

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**33****:**

**Vamphiramon**

Mimi estaba que echaba maldiciones a mil por hora, furiosa por la forma que el portal la había arrojado, que sí éste fuera una persona a lo mejor estaría en urgencias, ya que los arrojó como si fueran basura y Mimi cayó de una forma que se lastimó su mano derecha.

—¡Estúpido portal de…! pero ya me la pagaras, te patearé y golpearé… Ahhh me las pagaras ya verás… ¡Ay, mi manita! —Mimi se tocaba la mano lastimada y no evitaba que sus ojos se humedecieran.

—Cuanta energía tiene —musitó Matt para sí, sorprendido.

—¡Ah maldito portal por tu culpa casi me rompo mi muñeca! —Exclamó la castaña y dio un golpe a la pared con la mano lastimada—. ¡AHHH! ¡MALDICIÓN! —Mimi corría sujetándose la mano y llorando, Matt posó su mano sobre la frente con una expresión cansina, no evitó esbozar una sonrisa.

De repente, detuvo a la chica, ella todavía con ojos llorosos (lo cual la hacía lucir muy linda), le miraba suplicante. Matt tomó con sutileza la mano de la joven y analizó, estaba algo inflamada, a lo mejor sólo se la había doblado. El chico buscó algo para vendarle, al no encontrar nada, se quitó la camisa (dejándolo ver con playera azul sin mangas puesta) y le rasgó la manga, de ahí sacó la tela para vendar la mano lastimada de Mimi.

Al lugar donde ellos habían llegado estaba oscuro, y hacía algo de frío, Matt le ofreció la camisa a la castaña para que se cubriera y ella agradecida la aceptó. Matt se ruborizó cuando Mimi le sonrió, en cuanto ella le dio la espalda, él agitó la cabeza.

—¿Escuchaste? —preguntó Matt.

Hizo a un lado a Mimi, quedando ella tras de él, el chico se asomó y notó la presencia de unas criaturas de resplandecientes ojos amarillos que caminaban a dirección de ellos. Mimi estaba por cuestionar lo qué era cuando él, por instinto la empujó contra la pared de tal forma que él quedara frente a ella, le puso su dedo índice sobre los labios pidiendo silencio a la vez que clavó sus ojos azules al pasillo donde pasarían aquellas criaturas. Se escuchó el barullo de las patitas de esto seres pero afortunadamente ninguno los vio. Mimi se sentía rara, mirando a los lados, Matt al virar para verla, se puso rojo, ¡¿qué estaba haciendo?!, su dedo sentía los suaves labios de la castaña, y su otra mano estaba por arriba de ella en una posición como de conquista, las extrañas criaturas ya habían pasado y entonces, ¿por qué no quitaba su dedo de los labios de Mimi?, sus ojos miraban fijos a los de Mimi que parecía andar despistada. Fue ella quien sutilmente alejó el dedo de Matt y se hizo a un lado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la chica a la vez que le puso una mano sobre la frente para ver si no tenía temperatura.

—E-eh, sí, sí —respondió nervioso el rubio, agradeciendo que la chica no se había dado cuenta.

—Bien, entonces continuemos… ah, esto luce tan aburrido como mi clase de historia universal… —comentó Mimi que se asomó al pasillo donde acababan de pasar las criaturas.

Matt seguía nervioso, miraba sus manos y luego clavaba sus ojos en la castaña que parecía estar divertida.

—¿A quién crees que encontremos? —cuestionó ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No tengo idea —respondió Matt que al sentir la mirada de Mimi prefirió mirar a otra parte.

Mimi ya empezaba aburrirse, Matt era muy cortante en cuanto a sus respuestas a las preguntas que ella hacía, parecía que no le interesaban al joven rubio, entonces decidió pasar a otro tema.

—¿Por qué ya no eres novio de Sora?

Matt se detuvo en seco.

—E-eh… ella ya no quiso ser mi novia —respondió el rubio con cierto matiz de dolor en su voz.

—¿Sabes cuál es la razón? —interrogó Mimi tratando de ser sutil.

—Ella vio cuando una chica que admira a la banda, me besó y eso la molestó mucho, bueno, de hecho, de un tiempo para acá, claro, unas semanas antes de venir al digimundo de nuevo, ya no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, cuando teníamos una cita, normalmente yo le cancelaba por lo de las tocadas… en realidad fue mi culpa y comprendo que ahora esté resentida conmigo.

—¿Y la sigues queriendo?

—Sí, es imposible no quererla —respondió con seguridad el muchacho.

Mimi esbozó una sonrisa pero muy dentro de ella, sintió algo feo que hizo que la sonrisa se le borrara al instante.

—Pero ya no como novia, sino como amiga, aunque ella a duras penas me dirija la palabra; verdaderamente me comporte muy grosero con Sora; dolido, ya que ella se refugió en Tai y no lo digo que como novios, sino como en el buen amigo que es y yo pensé otra cosa y le dije una sarta de idioteces… que de recordarlas, me causa vergüenza y no soy capaz de mantenerle la mirada a ella o a Tai… —añadió el rubio, apenado.

—Ellos hacen una linda pareja, todavía recuerdo cuando Sora estaba en peligro, él se preocupaba mucho por ella, aquella vez que fue secuestrada, Tai hasta lloró por sentirse impotente ante la situación… —habló Mimi de una forma enigmática—, recuerdos… —susurró, optando una mirada triste.

Matt le observó, por qué sintió que en cuanto Mimi dijo la última palabra, parecía que se estaba yendo para no volver, fue un sentimiento de vacío y desesperación que le invadió su ser, por lo que le tomó la mano de tal manera que ella sintiera que él estaba ahí. Mimi alzó la mirada, los dos se veían fijamente a los ojos, fue entonces que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña que parecía iluminar aquel oscuro lugar.

—Gracias —Mimi abrazó sorpresivamente al rubio.

Sorprendido el chico por la acción de la castaña, recibió muy bien el abrazo, oyendo claramente los latidos de su corazón acelerándose alegremente, parecía que su corazón bailaba con alegría.

Mimi se sentía muy a gusto entre los brazos del rubio que hasta se acurrucó como niña chiquita, a Matt aquella acción se le hizo de lo más tierna y sintió que con más razón tenía que proteger a Mimi, pues todavía seguía siendo una niña y lo acababa de demostrar. La castaña estaba profundamente agradecida por el comportamiento de Matt hacia ella.

—No…, por favor —murmuró Matt reposando su cabeza en el cabello de la chica el cual emanaba un olor a jazmines, cuando Mimi estaba dispuesta a dejar de abrazar al chico, ya que un murmullo llamó la atención de la jovencita.

Sin remedio, Matt ya no pudo contener más tiempo a Mimi en brazos, pues un segundo después él también escuchó aquel murmullo que se iba acercando más hacia ellos, pero no se desistía de seguir teniendo contacto con la castaña, todavía sostenía su mano.

—El murmullo cada vez se hace más fuerte —habló Mimi en voz baja.

Cada vez aquel bisbiseo se podía entender mejor, era la voz de una mujer que al parecer estaba hablando con un mudo por que sólo se escuchaba su voz, parecía discutir. Los dos chicos se asomaban discretamente para ver si alcanzaban a ver a la poseedora de aquella voz femenina. Se pegaron a la pared lo más que pudieron, cuando sintieron que aquella mujer los había visto, a pesar de que ellos apenas observaron algo negro.

—Uhh, comida… que diga, invitados —se escuchó la voz melosa de una mujer.

Mimi y Matt miraron a la mujer. Era espectacularmente atractiva con un cuerpo de concurso y su vestimenta de lo más sensual, con un vestido rojo sangre dejando ver elegantemente sus atributos, alta, de cabello ondulado negro azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de piel blanca, blanca como la leche, labios seductores pintados del mismo color que su vestido y unos enormes ojos color azul muy claro, llevaba un abrigo negro que a simple vista se notaba fino. Dejó boquiabierto a Matt y a Mimi, Matt por lo hermosa que era aquella mujer era y a Mimi; también, pero sobre todo por el bonito vestido, aunque sentía que ella no lo iba a rellenar como aquella mujer, porque inconscientemente se comparó.

«_Buaah… de aquí a que me desarrolle así, pasaran mil años_ » pensó con desanimo.

La bella mujer esbozó una sonrisita de gusto y clavó su seductora mirada en Matt que seguía embobado (cualquier hombre que la ignorara, no se podría decir hombre), se dirigió a él a paso coqueto y se detuvo justo frente al chico que se irguió. La mujer posó una de sus blancas manos sobre el rostro de Matt y éste se veía encantado.

—Hey, espérate… ¿cómo que comida? —interrumpió Mimi molesta por dentro a la vez que le alejó la mano del rostro de Matt.

—Lo siento querida, escuchaste mal, dije invitados… síganme por favor —la mujer le dedicó una mirada curiosa a la castaña que le veía con desconfianza.

Matt era incapaz de caminar por sí solo, por lo que Mimi tuvo que regresar por él y llevarlo.

Mimi siguió a la mujer, pero no porque confiara en ella, sino porque sentía que los llevaría con uno de sus antiguos camaradas.

Entraron al comedor, poseía un estilo medieval, con 4 chimeneas en las que ardía un fuego verdoso con suma tranquilidad, olía delicioso y la mesa era iluminada suavemente por unas velas rojas. La mujer extendió su mano señalando los asientos, Matt se vio muy educado ofreciéndole la silla a la bella mujer, Mimi pensando en que el rubio haría el mimo gesto, lo esperó, Matt tomó otra silla y Mimi dispuesta a sentarse en ella… se fue de espaldas, pues Matt tomó aquella silla para que él se sentará.

—¡¿Qué te pasa pedazo de…?! —reclamó Mimi una vez que se puso de pie, aunque lo hizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, furiosa con Matt.

—Eh, lo siento muchísimo —se disculpó el rubio, más embobado por la mujer que no le prestaba mucha atención a la castaña.

Mimi le miraba más que furiosa a Matt, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a tomar una silla y romperla en la cabeza del chico, pero suspiró hondo, tenía una idea del por qué Matt estaba así… la mirada de aquella hermosa mujer era hipnotizadora en caso de los hombres y apostaría que hasta Eidan, su más fiel enamorado, también caería rendido a los pies de aquella seductora fémina.

—Platíquenme cómo es que llegaron a mi humilde morada —cuestionó la bella mujer para romper aquel silencio.

Matt abría la boca pero no decía nada, Mimi tuvo que darle un zape para que se destrabara.

—Pues por un portal, veras… —empezó el rubio a delatar, pero Mimi volvió a golpearle la cabeza.

—Por error —interrumpió ella.

—¿Por qué por error? —interrogó de nueva cuenta la mujer.

—¿Dónde está el chico o chica? —preguntó Mimi levantándose de golpe de la silla.

—¿Qué chico? Discúlpame querida, pero no sé de qué me hablas.

—Nosotros venimos a buscar a uno de nuestros compañeros, y sé que él o ella se encuentra por aquí —Mimi veía con profunda desconfianza a la mujer.

La mujer suspiró hondamente mientras posaba su mano con elegancia en su pecho, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió destinó sus pupilas en Matt que seguía embobado.

«_Ojala y estuviera idiotizado por los golpes que le di en la cabeza y no por esa mujer _¬¬» caviló Mimi mirando molesta al chico.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó Mimi cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

—Oh, perdón por no presentarme, me llamo Vamphiramon —contestó la mujer.

«_¿Un digimon? ¡Pero si tiene un perfecto parecido humano!_» observó Mimi, analizando a la mujer de pies a cabeza, no le encontraba ningún defecto, algo que le delatara que fuera tal. Se detuvo en los atributos de la mujer y por reflejo volvió a compararse con Vamphiramon, volviendo a sentirse acomplejada.

La hermosa digimon ya estaba coqueteándole descaradamente al rubio que se veía no sufrir nada por ello, cuando Mimi volvió en sí. Con una fuerza sorprendente jaló a Matt con todo y silla poniéndolo tras de ella para que así Vamphiramon ya no lo viera, pero Matt se asomaba tras de la espalda de la castaña quien a pesar de no estar mirándolo, lo empujó de tal manera que el chico terminó en el piso.

—¿Qué tiene de malo cortejar a un chico tan guapo como él? Es tan hermoso que dan ganas de comérselo… no lo digo de forma literal, claro —comentó la mujer.

«_¿Y ahora que digo? Ella tiene dos buenas razones para convencerlo ¡No tengo argumento…! _—se observó el pecho— _nada a comparación de ella _» Mimi volvía a sentirse menos atractiva.

—Mira niñita, si tú no te atreves a enamorar a ése chico, es mejor que te hagas a un lado, deja que una mujer de verdad se encargue… además, tú no tienes… motivos suficientes para enamorarlo —Vamphiramon sacó más el pecho y enseñó la pierna.

—¿Y eso qué me importa? ¡Yo soy más joven y hermosa que tú, cara de morsa! —respondió Mimi orgullosa que se acomodó su hermosa cabellera castaña y sonrió con victoria.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme, mocosa?! —el comentario enfureció a Vamphiramon y Mimi se alzó más, orgullosa de sí misma, ya no sintiendo el complejo que aquella mujer le hacía sentir por sus atributos físicos.

—Yo no te estoy insultando, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad **}=3** —respondió Mimi que se cruzó de brazos y le miraba victoriosa.

—¡Ahggg, me las pagarás! —dijo entre dientes Vamphiramon que ya estaba con las manos hechas puños.

—¿Qué, tienes 30 ó 40 años? Jaja, da risa, una abuela como tú tratando de conquistar a un jovencito de 15 años…

—En realidad tengo 17 y dentro de poco cumpliré los 18 —intervino Matt pero en su inoportuno comentario, obtuvo un golpe de lleno en la cara por parte de Mimi que hizo que el chico terminara estampado por arriba de la chimenea.

—¡¡No estoy tan vieja, apenas voy a cumplir 23!! —exclamó Vamphiramon ya furiosa que hasta empezaba a verse menos atractiva.

—23 cirugías que te has hecho… esas arruguitas cerca de los ojos no te las quitaron del todo —le señaló Mimi muy tranquila.

Vamphiramon se lanzó contra Mimi quien ya esperaba ése ataque así que sólo lo esquivó, de brazos cruzados y semblante arrogante.

—Ya eres una anciana, tus lentos movimientos te delatan…

—¡Cállate maldita mocosa, yo no soy ninguna anciana! —Vamphiramon estaba cegada por la furia que sin premeditarlo sólo se lanzaba contra Mimi quien con facilidad esquivaba sus torpes intenciones de golpearla.

—Je, te lo dije, eres una anciana y para colmo, ridícula… —inquirió Mimi cuando por fin dejó su pose arrogante y bloqueó un golpe de la digimon que ya no se veía hermosa.

—No me subestimes, te puedo dar una gran sorpresa —respondió Vamphiramon sonriéndole misteriosamente a la joven, las dos se miraban con desafío.

—Me la darás cuando te empieces a infartar…

Las dos se separaron, Matt que parecía ya recuperarse del golpe que Mimi le había dado, ahora estaba espantado por ver a la antes hermosa y seductora mujer a lo que ahora veía, una digimon, con cuerpo de mujer, pero que la belleza de la cara se le había esfumado como vapor. Cuando miró a Mimi, se sintió muy atraído, el semblante confiado y arrogante que tenía Mimi la hacía ver muy bonita, hermosa, hasta parecía que era iluminada por una luz muy especial.

Vamphiramon se dejó de mascaras y reveló lo que realmente era, una digimon de aspecto humano pero con rostro muy parecido al de un buitre (se asemejaba más por su nariz), dejando al descubierto sus brillantes colmillos.

—¡Grito Oscuro! —exclamó la digimon, abriendo la boca de tal manera que podría caberle un plato, Mimi se tapó los oídos, obligándola a retorcerse en el suelo.

El grito era ensordecedor y provocaba nerviosismo, insoportable y para colmo fue bastante largo, cuando el digimon se calló para tomar aire y volver hacer el ataque, no supo cómo, pero terminó con las velas rojas dentro de su boca.

—Chillas como rata —repuso Mimi que se veía satisfecha de habérsele ocurrido meterle las velas en la boca a la digimon.

Vamphiramon parpadeó, incrédula, un momento después se deshizo de las velas… tragándoselas, fue algo asqueroso de ver para los dos chicos que lo expresaron en su cara, Matt hasta se tapó la boca.

—No puedo creer que me haya dejado llevar por ella —se reprochó el joven.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que te hayas dejado llevar por ella —aprobó Mimi—. Idiota —Mimi le dio otro zape a su compañero.

—Bien, me lo merecía —admitió el rubio, sobándose la cabeza.

Los dos se echaron a correr cuando la mujer soltó un ataque que liberaba una telaraña que se impregnaba rápido y con fuerza a lo que tocara, como las sillas las dejó colgando en el techo. Matt se metió debajo del comedor y ahí encontró, envuelto en aquella telaraña a un chico que inmediato reconoció. Un jovencito de la misma edad que su hermano, moreno, de cabello castaño con tonalidad vino, de peinado alzado, de vestimenta juvenil.

—Encontré a Davis —avisó Matt a Mimi quien distraía a la digimon.

—¡Qué bien…! ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó que por un pelito se liberó de ser atrapada por aquella telaraña—. Yo me encargaré de ésta loca…

—¿Sigo teniendo movimientos de anciana? ¿Verdad que no? —decía Vamphiramon.

—No, ahora pareces una araña patona… ¡y fea! —respondió Mimi gustosa.

Mimi parecía disfrutar de hacer enfadar a la digimon. En un descuido de la castaña, Vamphiramon apareció atrás de ella, tomándola por sorpresa dispuesta a morderla.

—Tu sangre joven pronto dejara de correr por tus venas y yo saborearé su dulce sabor —le susurró Vamphiramon a Mimi.

—¿Me convertiré en algo como tú? —preguntó Mimi asustada ya imaginándose con el aspecto de Vamphiramon.

—Ya quisieras, mocosa —respondió la digimon con gusto.

—Uff que alivio… —suspiró hondo Mimi, se veía desahogada por desechar aquella idea de ser igual a Vamphiramon.

Antes de que la digimon objetara, Mimi le dio un codazo en el estómago liberando todo el aire de Vamphiramon que se dobló por el dolor a la vez que soltó a Mimi.

—A ver… —Mimi se acercó a la mesa, extendió su mano liberando una ráfaga de viento que levantó el comedor dejando a Matt estupefacto y a libre vista al chico dormido envuelto en telaraña. Mimi caminó hacia Davis, puso su digivice y liberó al jovencito, Matt lo cargó, la castaña hizo otro movimiento haciendo que la mesa terminara llevándose a Vamphiramon de corbata. Los dos chicos hicieron gestos de dolor cuando vieron a la mesa estrellarse con la pared.

—Bien, hora de irnos —reconoció Matt.

—Ejem… —carraspeó Mimi, mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Siento mucho haber sido descortés al no ofrecerte una silla hace rato —esta vez Matt se escuchaba más sincero que hasta agachó la cabeza.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo Mimi con satisfacción.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!! Qué tal, cómo están??? Qué tal la escuela... mis clases empiezan el lunes T.T Buaaa... por eso me apuré haciendo el capitulo... se ve que me gusta andar actualizando rápido ¬¬... bien, bien, éste capitulo definitivamente ha sido uno de mis favoritos... salió mejor de lo que yo me lo imaginé (soy tan modesta ¬¬), jaja, espero que la disfruten... te extraño Nix, te entiendo muy bien... malditos virus ¬¬... a mi me borró la idea original ya redactada de digimon advance... bueno, espero que estés bien, chicas, a Joagirl, Adrit126, mfsuzu-chan, Osiris, les dedico este capi con mucho cariño, gracias por seguir fielmente la historia, toy muy agradecida con ustedes, Nix, también te lo dedicó a ti, aunque sé que te gusta el Michi n_n sorry... bueno, se lo dedico a todas a quienes le gusten el mimato jeje :P

weno, bye bye, un gran abrazo, se cuidan mucho, las quiero, hasta la próxima!! nos leemos n_n

un beso MUA


	34. Mimi VS Vamphiramon

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**34****:**

**Mimi vs. Vamphiramon**

Mimi y Matt corrían, algo les decía que no se había deshecho del todo de Vamphiramon y que lo de la mesa sólo había hecho desatar toda la furia del digimon. Con la oscuridad que gobernaba el lugar, a cada rato se andaban tropezando o cayendo, para Matt le era más difícil ya que cargaba el cuerpo de Davis. Se sintieron muy aliviados de ver un elevador y desesperados empezaron a apretarle los botones, dándose cuenta que el ascensor no servía, entonces vieron las escaleras que subían, y un letrero al lado señalándolas a la vez que decía que aquel sitió era el sótano.

Escucharon el grito desgarrador de la mujer, ése que obligaba taparse los oídos, afortunadamente no estaba cerca, Mimi apremió a Matt subir él primero junto con Davis. El chico con todo su esmero y fuerza trató, no sabía que Davis estuviera tan pesado, piso un pie de Davis y aquello lo hizo venirse abajo. Davis cayó como res, pero Matt algo aturdido por la caída apenas pudo darse cuenta que había caído sobre algo.

—¿Estás cómodo? —escuchó una voz bajo él, se alejó un poco, encontrando el rostro de Mimi.

El chico tragó saliva y en un parpadeo el color se le subió, admiraba la belleza de la chica, ¿en qué momento se había puesto más hermosa?, sabía que desde niña era muy bonita, pero en ése lugar, su belleza relucía más a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba… se puso muy nervioso pues no estaba a más de diez centímetros alejado del rostro de Mimi, en su mente pasaban una serie de preguntas qué el mismo no encontraba una respuesta, ¿por qué se ponía tan nervioso con una chica? ¡Ni siquiera le pasaba aquello con Sora y menos con su montón de fans! ¿Por qué su corazón latía aceleradamente? ¡Eso tampoco pasaba con Sora! ¿Por qué rayos no se movía y dejaba de mirar los labios de Mimi? No escuchaba nada más que los fuertes latidos que resonaban dentro de su pecho, su mente se nubló repentinamente y un impulso le estaba haciendo acercar más a la castaña.

—¡Qué te quites, me estas clavando la rodilla en el estómago! —gritó Mimi quién movió al chico tirándolo al suelo y ella se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo.

Matt parpadeó, todo rojo y sintiendo que su cara era una sartén caliente que bien podrían poner unos huevos y éstos se cocerían en un instante.

—¡Ahí están, malditos! —exclamó Vamphiramon señalándolos, rabiosa.

—Sube a Davis, rápido, yo la distraeré —apresuró Mimi a Matt.

Él todavía apenado, no tardó en hacerle caso a Mimi.

Vamphiramon se fue de lleno en contra de Mimi a una velocidad impresionante, golpeando a la castaña en el estómago con fuerza y un segundo después le dio una patada en la quijada, lanzando a Mimi contra el ascensor, abollando las puertas de éste. Mimi aturdida por el fuerte golpe, miraba borrosa la silueta de Vamphiramon que se acercaba sin piedad a la chica, sentía algo caliente que le salía de la boca y se escurría entre los labios hasta llegarle al cuello, se limpió y notó la presencia de la sangre. La digimon tomó por el cuello a Mimi, mirándola con un profundo resentimiento, no tardó nada en empezar a aplastarlo con una sola mano, la castaña empezaba a sentir la desesperación cuando ya el aire no entraba libremente en su organismo. Pataleaba desesperada pero todo era inútil ¿Acaso ése era su fin?, sus pensamientos ya empezaban a oscurecerse por la necesidad de aire… ¡No, no podía ser su fin! Reunió las pocas fuerzas que era capaz de tener, haciendo un orbe de energía traslucida que le arrojó a la digimon y ésta la liberó. Mimi tosió y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

—¡Casi me matas, estúpida! —reclamó Mimi entre resuellos.

—Esa es la intención, mocosa —respondió Vamphiramon orgullosa.

Mimi estaba también enojada, pero Vamphiramon en un segundo ya estaba frente a ella, le sonrió malévolamente y le dio una patada a la castaña que la volvió a mandar contra el elevador, destrozando esta vez las puertas. Matt bajó rápido las escaleras, cuando vio que Vamphiramon sacó unas enormes garras que parecían cuchillas dispuesta a clavárselas a la castaña (dirigidas al rostro de la chica), Matt corrió hacia la digimon, pateándola por la espalda, Vamphiramon ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a mirarlo, ya que su cabello parecía cobrar vida propia, lanzándose como serpientes al rubio, atrapándolo por el cuello y sujetándolo de los brazos, levantándolo a más de dos metros, topándolo casi con el techo. El chico estaba siendo estrangulado por cabello y no podía ni cómo evitarlo.

—Ahora ya no serás tan hermosa… —Vamphiramon levantó sus manos, sus garras brillaron.

Mimi miró desafiante a su atacante, esperando el golpe. Las garras de Vamphiramon se hicieron añicos unos centímetros antes de llegar a su objetivo, la digimon desconcertada preguntándose qué pasó, miraba sus manos, luego sintió un terrible dolor que le recorrió desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta el cuello.

—No soy tan maldita como quisiera ser, por eso, te dejaré vivir —susurró Mimi con suma displicencia tenía su mano clavada entre las costillas de la digimon quien ahora escupía un chorro de sangre y miraba con horror a la chica.

La castaña poseía una mirada de lo más fría envolviendo maldad en ella, su semblante era oscuro, la digimon en su vida había sentido tal terror como ése día, ¿por qué le tenía tanto miedo a la jovencita? Tal vez…

Matt cayó en seco envuelto en un cabello negro que desapareció al momento, Vamphiramon se arrodilló tratando de respirar, con un terrible dolor recorría cada fibra de su ser, hasta los ojos sentía que se le iban a salir. Mimi se agachó para ver a Matt, colocó con sutileza su dedo en la boca entre abierta del rubio, de la punta de su dedo se hizo una bolita de aire que entró en Matt, un segundo después, el chico despertó agitado, resollando con fuerza y sujetándose la garganta. Cuando miró a Mimi arrodillada al lado de él, sintió una gran tristeza, la mirada de la chica era vacía, sin vida… su corazón se estrujo por un terrible miedo que le invadió, su impulso fue abrazarla.

—No estás sola, yo estoy contigo, por favor, Mimi, reacciona… —pidió el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazaba con fuerza a la castaña como si ella se fuera a desvanecer.

Mimi que no rodeaba a Matt, poco a poco empezó a levantar sus brazos, terminando entrelazándolos alrededor del cuello del rubio, llorando.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Wuaaaahhh... no puedo creerlo, no tuve clases ¡Que horror! Jaja, no es cierto, que bueno... me levanté temprano y mejor me puse a escribir :P

Hola!!, cómo están? bueno, yo pues segun esto hoy iniciaban mis tan anciadas clases jeje (sarcasmo) bueno, bueno, pues aquí, espero que ahora que ya van a iniciar mis clases, pues que esto no interrumpa mis fics, ninguno de los tres: **Digimon Advance, Ladrona de mi Amor y Asesino** yo aquí haciendole propaganda a mi historias ¬¬... ejem... pero estoy más comprometida con Digimon Advance, pues ha sido el primer fic que subo a ésta página y estoy realmente agradecida con todas ustedes que la han seguido, y el fic que le he tomado mucho cariño, además de que ha sido el que más tiempo y desvelo me ha tomado :P, pero aún así, es de mis preferidos (y duro con mi modestia ¬¬), sigue en pie la idea de la segunda temporada que por motivos de lo desatada que es mi imaginación no me he detenido a pensarla muy bien, y bueno, ahora que ya inicie clases (lo más seguro que mañana) pues el tiempo se me vaya acortar, por las tareas que los profes me dejen (le tengo pavor a contabilidad... son tantisimos numeros Ahhhh y si no me cuadra, estoy perdida ;_;)... al menos, seguiré tratando de ser lo más constante posible para con cada una de mis historias (pero sobre todo con ésta). Gracias por su atencion chicas, las quiero mucho n_n

Gracias por sus reviews, estroy muy contenta que les guste esta historia, que a pesar de todo, es la que tiene una trama más compleja que las otras... mil gracias chicas!!!

So, so, me despido, mucha buena suerte para todas las que ya iniciaron clases y las que están por iniciar clases, les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo curso escolar...

Bye bye, se cuidan mucho, un abrazote, hasta la próxima!!! nos leemos n_n

Un beso MUA


	35. La Canción

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**3****5:**

**La canción**

Matt ya tenía húmedo su hombro por las lágrimas de Mimi pero no se alejó de ella, sentía que debía seguir apoyándola, delante de él, Vamphiramon se retorcía de dolor pero no emitía sonido, o tal vez él no escuchaba nada, sólo el corazón de Mimi que latía impaciente.

La castaña se separó lentamente del chico, secándose las lagrimas, pero Matt le tomó la mano y fue él quien se encargó de limpiarle el rostro con mucha ternura, mirándola fijamente a los castaños ojos de la chica.

—Y-yo… —trató de decir la chica, pero Matt colocó su dedo sobre los labios de ella.

—No te preocupes, esto quedara entre nosotros, espero que algún día me tengas la suficiente confianza para contarme lo que te ha sucedido —interrumpió el rubio, sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad, Mimi se sonrosó y agachó la cabeza para cuando la levantó, le regaló una dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento al joven.

Estaba más que claro que Matt ya estaba enterado del expediente de Mimi, pero a diferencia de los demás, él no se puso a especular, mantuvo en secreto sus pensamientos respecto al tema.

Davis ya estaba despierto, todo atolondrado pero reconoció enseguida a los chicos, se puso muy rojo al ver a Mimi, parecía que había visto a una top model (a pesar de tener puesta la camisa de Matt que le quedaba holgada), unos corazoncitos se le dibujaron en los ojos, encantado. Se la pasó el camino cortejando a la castaña y aquello molestaba a Matt que de repente le ponía una mano sobre la cara y lo hacía detener, Mimi también ya estaba fastidiada de tanto ruido por parte del chico que ya le daban ganas de mandarlo a dormir con un buen golpe.

Subieron y subieron más escaleras, ya con las piernas algo adoloridas, Mimi admiraba el gran entusiasmo y la energía de Davis, pero luego recordaba que el chico estuvo dormido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, así que le miraba con enfado.

—¡Ahgg… pero que idiota! —exclamó Matt cuando chocó con alguien.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, imbécil! —gritoneó Tai, sobándose la frente.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —los dos chicos hablaron al unísono a la vez que se señalaron.

—¿Qué no ustedes entraron a otro portal? —cuestionó Izzy.

—¿Y eso qué importa? ¡Es Mimi! —Exclamó Eidan que no evito en correr hacia Mimi y dispuesto a abrazarla.

—Ni se te ocurra —detuvo ella en seco, pues no iba a permitir que la estrujaran y menos cuando todavía seguía adolorida por la golpiza que Vamphiramon le había dado.

—¡TK! —observó Matt que rápido fue hacia su hermano que seguía dormido.

Matt estaba muy contento de ver a su hermano menor, que fue quien se encargó de llevarlo. Eidan caminaba a la par de Mimi mientras que Dratmon estaba sobre su cabeza como si fuera un sombrero, Squadmon volaba tras de los chicos, como una guardaespaldas de los muchachos. La digimon les decía hacia donde tenían que ir para llegar con Ashley y los demás. Izzy caminaba especulativo respecto de que habían entrado a portales diferentes, sin embargo, todos se encontraron dentro de aquel edificio en ruinas, lo que significaba que los portales que se abrieron, los llevaron al mismo lugar, sólo que en distintas ubicaciones en el edificio.

Tai por su parte se notaba preocupado, de repente observaba a Matt y TK, seguro estaba preocupado por su hermana, ¿por qué a ella no la habían encontrado?, Squadmon avisó de que Jesse y Joe liberaron a Yolei y Ashley había encontrado a Ken, ¿Entonces su hermana donde estaba?, se paró en seco y golpeó la pared, haciendo que los chicos voltearan a verlo.

—Kari debe estar bien, ella es tan valiente como tú —habló Davis tratando de alentar a Tai.

Mimi le destinó una mirada especial a Tai y cuando él estaba por levantar su mirada hacia ella, inmediata viró sus pupilas hacia otra parte.

Tai se sentía impotente, débil, ¿dónde estaba Kari? Esperaba que después el señor Gennai apareciera y le avisara del paradero de su hermana, no dudaría nada en enfrentarse a Jack y a sus compinches por tal de salvar a Kari, estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperar a su hermanita.

—Kari, prometo que te encontraré… —dijo entre dientes el chico que parecía que estaba solo, derramó unas lágrimas.

—Y no estarás solo —Mimi le puso una mano de apoyo sobre el hombro del chico—. Cuentas con todos nosotros —le sonrió.

Tai sintió algo cálido al verla, una esperanza renaciente, depositando toda su confianza en ella y sin más le abrazó, con suma gratitud.

Matt, Eidan y Davis se quedaron boquiabiertos… Matt y Eidan por su parte sintieron que sus entrañas le ardían y el diablo les picaba desde adentro.

—Sí, cuentas con nosotros para encontrar a Kari —dijo Matt que separó a Tai de Mimi, a pesar de querer ocultar su molestia, se le notaba por su expresión en el rostro.

—Gracias, Mimi —musitó Tai que todavía sujetaba la mano de la castaña.

—EJEM… —esta vez se trataba de Eidan que desunió las manos de los chicos—. Creo que tengo algo de temperatura —Eidan colocó la mano de Mimi en su frente, ella algo desconcertada no reaccionó tan rápido —¡Auch! —gritó Eidan, pues cuando Mimi reaccionó por fin, le pellizcó la frente al muchacho.

—Cuál temperatura ni que nada ¬¬ —inquirió la castaña, molesta.

El ser grotesco que seguía a Izzy y ahora a todos los demás, fue detenido por la furia de Mimi, una furia que se le acumuló cuando Matt y Eidan interfirieron y hasta eso, corrieron con suerte de que el ser hiciera aparición, o de lo contrario, hubieran sido ellos los que estuvieran dentro de aquel remolino que la castaña hizo y hacía al pobre ser dar y dar vueltas como si estuviera dentro de una licuadora. Mimi movió la mano de forma desesperada y el remolino se alzó más, unos instantes después se vio como el ser era arrojado por una de las enormes grietas de la pared del edificio.

Nadie más se atrevió a decir una palabra, pues a cada ser extraño que se encontraban, las castaña se hacía cargo de la criatura sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, a todos los mandaba a volar (literalmente). Mimi ya se había desahogado, pero no del todo y sentían que si alguien interrumpía aquel silencio, iba a pagar su intromisión y no querían terminar siendo arrojados por las ventanas o grietas.

* * *

Cuando Ashley vio a los chicos, corrió de inmediato hacia ellos, abrazando a Mimi como si no la hubiera visto en años, luego fue abrazar dándole un beso en la mejilla a Izzy quien se puso rojísimo, hasta parecía sacar vapor de su cabeza. Davis saludó a Yolei y Ken que estaban abrazaditos, tuvieron tiempo de presentaciones, Yolei le brillaron los ojos al ver a Mimi, se notaba su gran admiración hacia la castaña. Los digivices de los elegidos empezaron a timbrar al mismo tiempo y todos ellos señalaban el techo del edificio.

—Debe ser el portal que nos llevara de vuelta con Chris y Kate —habló Jesse.

Subieron por los escombros con mucho cuidado, los que llegaban primero, ayudaban al resto a subir. Había una extraña piedra de gran tamaño, la piedra parecía de cristal pero colorido. De repente se iluminó, dejando ver unas letras.

_Dos voces distintas_

_Son levantadas por el viento_

_Para ser escuchadas por Dios_

_Y abrir las puertas del perdón. _

_Liberando las almas_

_De todos aquellos que no escucharon_

_La razón _

_De lo que es realmente el amor._

_Unan sus voces en una sola_

_Y que esta canción_

_Permita ser llegada_

_A lo más profundo de su corazón. _

Los chicos la leyeron al unísono y todos tenían una expresión interrogante plasmada en su rostro y se miraban entre ellos, hasta los digimons estaban desconcertados ante tal texto.

—Está bonito —habló Yolei para romper el silencio.

—Sí muy bonito —admitió Ashley.

—Ajá… ¿Pero qué rayos significa? —cuestionó Davis.

Por reacción todos miraron a Izzy quien se veía especulativo, parecía ya estar formando la respuesta.

—Tal vez… debemos cantar… —inquirió Izzy no muy seguro.

—Suena lógico —aprobó Joe que optó por una pose pensativa al sostener su mentón con su mano.

—Bien, entonces que cante Matt y Mimi —señaló Tai.

—¿Cantar? —Mimi abrió los ojos como platos.

—Sí, recuerdo bien que posees una bonita voz —corroboró Tai.

—Es verdad, cantas muy bien, Mimi —aportó Joe, recordando cuando Mimi había sido una princesa.

—Pero mi voz ha cambiado, ya no canto igual… —excusó la chica, se veía alarmada.

—Vamos Mimi, demuestra que cantas como los mismos ángeles —apremió Yolei que parecía tener estrellas en los ojos cuando veía a la castaña.

—¿En serio cantas? —cuestionó Ashley.

—E-eh… —Mimi quería zafarse de la situación.

—¡Yo quiero escucharte! —exclamó Eidan, eufórico.

Matt observaba silencioso a la castaña, ella poco a poco se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, ¿cuál era el motivo de no querer cantar?, él no la había escuchado cantar, pero por lo que supo por boca de Tai y Joe, es que Mimi no cantaba nada mal.

—Nosotros definitivamente no vamos a cantar… tal vez nos lancen al vacío —dijo Tai señalándose a él y a Joe quien asintió vigorosamente.

—¡¿Cómo que nos lancen al vacío?! —reclamó Joe alarmado por la idea, imaginándose ya cayendo.

—Eh, a mi sinceramente si me gusta cantar, pero no lo hago bien —confesó Yolei que hasta bajo la mirada con pena.

—A mi ni me miren, sino pregúntenle a Yolei quien estuvo a punto de dejarme sin dientes cuando cante en el karaoke —habló Davis que señaló a su compañera.

—Cierto, muy cierto, su voz es muy similar al de una sierra eléctrica oxidada —admitió Yolei que asentía lentamente, al igual que Davis.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Davis cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Yolei había dicho.

—Cantar no es lo mío —dijo Ken con simpleza.

—Eh, pues yo sólo canto cuando me estoy bañando, pero mi mamá luego entra toda espantada porque cree que están matando a alguien —admitió Eidan, sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—No pues yo sólo soy el baterista de la banda, Chris es el cantante, yo no tengo ningún talento en eso de la cantada —dijo Jesse que se encogió de hombros.

—Yo definitivamente no canto —repuso Izzy.

—Ashley tiene buena voz, ¿por qué no cantas, eh? —ofreció Mimi, resguardándose tras de la rubia.

—¿Yo? No, yo toco el piano, no canto, sabes de sobra que luego mi voz se agudiza muy feo que terminas tapándote los oídos, incluso tú has sido de las primeras en decirme que debería de quedarme callada cuando pretendo cantar alguna canción que me gusta ¬¬ —Ashley empezaba a molestarse conforme iba recordando.

—A mi me consta que ha sido así —apoyó Eidan que al momento en que Mimi le dirigió una mirada asesina, él se sintió encogerse y poco a poco empezó a poner a Dratmon frente suyo.

—¿Y los digimons? —la castaña señaló a las criaturas.

Todos los chicos compartieron miradas complices, luego volteaban a ver a los digimons, para regresar a compartir miradas.

—No —determinaron todos ellos al mismo tiempo con una voz poco convincente.

—¿Por qué no quieres cantar? —cuestionó Matt que al fin se animó a hablar.

Mimi le miró, viró sus pupilas a otra parte, se veía triste.

—Porque me duele recordar… —respondió la chica que se sentó, todos los demás la rodearon, sintió el apoyo de los chicos y se animó a relatar—: Cuando todavía vivía en Nueva York, tuve una vecina que… era una niña, tan sólo una niña —era inevitable contener las lagrimas—, que se ganó mi cariño y quería que por las noches le fuera a cantar… ella tenía una enfermedad terminal, ya estaba en silla de ruedas cuando yo la conocí… ésa noche, fui a su casa y me pidió que le cantará aquella canción que las dos escribimos la noche anterior… estábamos en el balcón contemplando las estrellas, fue de lo más extraño que el cielo estuviera despejado y que la ciudad pareciera oscura, sólo las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, como brindándonos su apoyo… yo empecé a leer la canción y luego ella me pidió que se la cantara con el tono que habíamos quedado, así lo hice, mientras la cantaba, ella observaba con añoranza aquellas estrellas y esbozaba una sonrisa complaciente, cuando terminé, me dijo que yo tenía la voz más dulce y hermosa que en su vida había escuchado, que le había… —Mimi se tapó la cara, de sus dedos escaparon algunas lágrimas—… que le había llenado de vida y su corazón danzaba de alegría cada vez que me escuchaba y me agradecía el tiempo que pasé con ella y sobre todo por cantarle… yo, yo no sabía que decirle, sólo… sólo volví a cantarle la canción… Al día siguiente, los padres de ella tocaron a la puerta para avisarnos que… que Elena había fallecido durante la noche… por eso, por eso… —Mimi ya no pudo más y se soltó a llorar con más fuerza.

Las chicas ya estaban llorando por la triste historia, a Davis unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, los demás chicos también estaban conmovidos por el relato. Ninguno de ellos tardó en brindarle su apoyo moral a la castaña quien estaba profundamente agradecida de que todos ellos estuvieran ahí, entonces, Tai habló:

—¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que lo que Elena quiere, es seguir escuchando tu voz?

Mimi le miró con sus ojos llorosos, no se había puesto a pensar en ello, tenía mucha razón, recordando como Elena le pedía que no dejara de cantar, que tenía una hermosa voz y que le entristecería mucho no volverla a oír…

—A pesar que ya no está físicamente en éste mundo, su esencia todavía sigue, a lo mejor, esa noche estampada por hermosas estrellas era una señal, de que necesitaban una más para estar completas… —dijo Ken quien le puso una mano sobre la espalda de la chica, él la entendía perfectamente que se sentía perder a un ser muy querido.

—Es cierto, ahora debe de estar brillando, pero su luz debe ser la más tenue porque ya no te ha escuchado cantar y si su corazón se llenaba de alegría cuando te escuchaba, imagínate ahora que ya no te ha oído… —agregó Yolei.

—Demuéstrale que no la has olvidado —esta vez, Matt le ofreció la mano para que Mimi se levantara.

La castaña aceptó la oferta del chico, ahora ya tenía una buena razón para volver a cantar, Elena seguía viva en sus recuerdos y en su corazón.

Los dos jóvenes, tomados de las manos se pusieron frente a la extraña piedra la cual volvió a brillar, dejando al descubierto otras palabras:

_Una tenue luz brilla en mí ser,_

_Una suave melodía suena dentro de mi corazón_

_Cuando cae el amanecer_

_Susurrándome que la razón_

_No se puede creer_

_La existencia del amor_

_---  
_

_La oscuridad cae pesada _

_Como si no hubiera un mañana_

_Toda una noche deseada_

_Para los que no tienen esperanza_

_Un alma desesperada_

_Por ser liberada_

_---  
_

_La luna surge de la nada_

_De luz plateada_

_Ilumina emocionada_

_Ésa noche atormentada_

_Tintinean nerviosas_

_Las estrellas doradas_

_Temerosas a ser tragadas_

_Por aquella oscuridad desesperanzada_

_---  
_

_Una suave melodía suena dentro de mi corazón_

_Susurrándome que el amor_

_Es la verdadera razón _

_Que ilumina nuestra vida_

_Como esa luna plateada_

_En una noche desesperanzada_

_---  
_

_Tintinean nerviosas…_

_Las estrellas doradas…_

_Sé mi luna plateada_

_---  
_

_Una suave melodía suena dentro de mi corazón_

_Susurrándome que el amor_

_Es la verdadera razón _

_Que ilumina nuestra vida_

_Como esa luna plateada_

_En una noche desesperanzada_

_---  
_

_Tintinean nerviosas…_

_Las estrellas doradas…_

_Sé mi luna plateada_

_.  
_

No encontraban que tono usar, por lo que terminaron quedando de acuerdo que aquella extraña canción tenía que ser acompañada por un tono melancólico, fue cuando los dos se tomaron las manos con más fuerza y sin ponerse de acuerdo en que momento empezar, Matt y Mimi cantaron al mismo tiempo. La voz de Mimi era simplemente hermosa, dulce que trasmitía armonía a cada palabra que decía. El cabello de los dos chicos empezó a ser agitado por una suave brisa, el de Mimi se estaba extendiendo como si fuera una fina manta de seda. Una suave línea de luz surgía de la piedra que iba envolviendo a los dos chicos, la luz era muy bonita de un color celeste y en la piedra empezaba abrirse un portal. Matt veía a Mimi de reojo cuando los dos esperaban a que apareciera la estrofa, la chica cerraba los ojos a la vez que dejaba escapar una lágrima, tenía la más hermosa voz que él jamás haya escuchado. Los demás chicos que escuchaban atentos, estaban muy conmovidos con la voz de Mimi, los que no la habían escuchado cantar, estaban estupefactos por la bella voz que la castaña poseía.

En cuanto dijeron la última estrofa, Mimi y Matt se miraron a los ojos por un segundo, que para ellos fue muy largo, Mimi se había perdido en el hermoso color azul como el mar de los ojos de Matt, mientras que él, fijaba sus pupilas en los ojos castaños llenos de inocencia de Mimi.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola chicas!!! como tán????

no pss yo, aquí quejandome de lo horrible que son las clases... aunq me gusta ir a la escuela, obvio, por los amigos jeje... la escuela me está consumiendo mucho ;_; Buaaa... lo bueno que hoy salí temprano... pero, pero, me dejaron un monton de tarea ¬¬... bueno, nimodo....

eh, pues les traje esto... no se burlen de la canción por favor... es de mi propia invención ;_; hasta llore cuando la escribía (eso lo saque de malcom el de inmedio :P) jaja, espero que les guste....

Otra cosa, pues debido a ésto de la escuela, y pues que al parecer va a ser un semestre bastante ajetreado, me vi en la necesidad de borrar el fic _UNA HISTORIA DE MIMI_, para que así pss ya mejor me concentre en los tres que tengo activos, éste, **digimon advance, ladrona de mi amor y asesino** (que por cierto, gracias al fic de MimI-CulLen llamado **AMARSE EN SECRETO** me ha inspirado mucho a seguir con mi historia, gracias MimI-san n_n)

Agradezco toda su atención, mil gracias

y les agradezco con todo mi corazoncito latiente los reviews que me dejan y ése tiempo que le dedican a leer este fic y también los otros mil gracias n_n

Bueno, me voy, se cuidan mucho, un abrazote, un beso MUA hasta la próxima!!! nos leemos n_n


	36. La Verdad de Chris

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**36****:**

**La Verdad de Chris**

Fue inesperado que al entrar al portal, los elegidos fueran apartados de los antiguos elegidos, a la vez que al lado de los nuevos digielegidos, aparecieran Kate y Chris que ya se veía más animado. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya no estaban con Tai y los demás.

Mimi despertó alarmada, recordando que ése día era el cumpleaños de su papá, se levantó agitada ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de verse en el espejo, tenía que ir a comprarle el regalo para su padre, cuando se dio cuenta que salía en pijama y con el cabello con un parecido muy similar a un nido de pájaros (cuando se vio al espejo gritó y se preguntó si se había peleado con su cabello mientras dormía).

Su mamá cocinó un pastel que se veía raro, la castaña se preguntó si aquello era comestible, su papá por su parte se veía encantado y le brillaron los ojos.

Mimi esperaba a que su mamá regresara con la velas, sonriendo ante la mirada coqueta que su papá le lanzaba aquel pastel, ¿cómo es que a su papá le gustaba la comida que su mamá preparaba?, sin duda alguna, él tenía un estómago de acero. Su mamá colocó "la velas" y aplaudió, Mimi abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó espantada.

—¡Mamá, esas no son velas, ¡es dinamita!! —señaló la castaña.

—¿Qué? Pero si en la tienda me dijeron que su luz era chispeante y mira, ¡lo es! —excusó la señora Tachikawa.

Mimi no podía creer en la ingenuidad de su madre y no evitó en golpearse la frente cuando su papá apoyó a su esposa… unos segundos después fue que se alarmaron y los esposos se abrazaron pensando en su fin, Mimi puso cara de enfado. Agitó la cabeza, ¿qué tenía que hacer?, si las tiraba por la ventana de todas formas iba a explotar… Tomó la dinamita y se fue a la ventana, era su única alternativa… le costó mucho para lograrlo, pero finalmente lo hizo… La dinamita explotó en silencio y sin causar daño alguno, pues Mimi había hecho uso de su poder, encerró el explosivo en una esfera de aire. Suspiró aliviada y retiró el sudor de la frente con la mano.

—Ya no vuelvas a comprar velas chispeantes mamá, resultan peligrosas… ¬¬ —le aconsejó la castaña.

* * *

En las noticias del espectáculo no se hablaba más que de que ya faltaba poco para escoger a la pareja de Michael en la serie y de que ya estaban a escasos tres días para comenzar con la grabación de los capítulos, también de que solicitaban extras. A Mimi le daba exactamente lo mismo, bien podrían poner a una nutria como protagonista y ni aún así lograrían llamar su atención, por lo que prefirió cambiar de canal.

Los chicos habían ido al cine pero no se les reunió Kate ni Chris, todos sabían ya el motivo, desde que habían regresado al digimundo, ninguno de los chicos les había hablado, incluso Jesse no tenía noticia de ninguno de los dos.

Tocaron a la puerta, ella estaba viendo una película y comiendo palomitas, se lamentaba que no estuviera su mamá para abrir la puerta, al principio pensaba en no abrir, pero eran insistentes, hasta llegaron a golpear la puerta como si quisieran derribarla. Se sorprendió ver ahí parado a Chris que ni siquiera saludó ni pidió permiso para entrar, aquello le había extrañado.

—¡¿Qué tienes que andarle diciendo a Kate que es mi hermana?! ¡Tú no tenías por qué habérselo dicho! ¡Ese es un asunto de familia! Ella no debió enterarse de ésa forma… —exigió el ojiverde.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —cuestionó Mimi, sorprendida.

—¿Eh? —Chris miró con mucha extrañeza a la chica.

—Tú y ella en realidad son gemelos y no primos… —señaló la chica todavía sorprendida.

—P-pero, eso quiere decir que tú sólo lo dijiste…

—Eh, bueno, tú te estabas desangrando y la única que comparte tu tipo de sangre es ella y sé que a Kate le da horror ver su sangre, tenía que hacer algo para que no pensara en ello y tuve que decirle que eran gemelos, sólo algo realmente impactante iba a bloquear su terror a la sangre —relató Mimi.

—Y-yo —Chris se sentía el más grande imbécil del planeta por lo que prefirió sentarse.

—No hace más de dos horas que fui a decirle a Kate la verdad, se molestó mucho, incluso pensé que me iba a golpear, pero luego se sintió aliviada y agradecida porque pues aunque haya sido cruel, te ayudó —inquirió la castaña.

—Eres la persona más loca que he conocido, capaz de mentir de una forma así para salvar…

—Salvar a un amigo —completó Mimi—. Y ahora, tú me acabas de confesar que ella y tú son hermanos realmente —repuso—, tranquilo, yo no diré nada, como tú me dijiste, éste asunto es familiar y no tienes que explicarme el verdadero motivo por el cual fungen como primos y no como hermanos —le interrumpió cuando vio que Chris estaba a punto de hablar.

—Gracias —Chris estaba muy agradecido con Mimi, pero sobre todo, arrepentido de haberla tratado como lo había hecho.

—Me alegra verte bien y con ánimos como para venir a reclamarme de tal manera —sonrió Mimi.

—Y-yo, lo siento… lamento sinceramente haberte tratado como lo he hecho y de llamarte bruja loca, aunque si estás un poco loca…, pero no eres ninguna bruja y si lo fueras, serías la más linda de todas.

—Te creí hasta lo de que estoy un poco loca, el resto, creo que no era necesario ¬¬ —decretó la chica.

—Es cierto… la verdad es que todavía pienso en que realmente eres una bruja —admitió Chris.

—Mucho mejor, ¿quieres ver una película? Apenas comenzó, así que no te pierdes de mucho —invitó Mimi.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!!!, como están??? eh... bueno, perdón por la tardanza jaja, la escuela me está consumiendo mucho, ya parezco pasa, tarea hasta por dónde no sabía que existía ¬¬ en fin, ni modo... pero dentro de lo que cabe, a pesar de que mi cabeza está a punto de explotar de tanta información que retener, con la memoria que yo tengo ¬¬, bueno, pues sigo teniendo mucha imaginación, al menos toda esa tarea no me ha afectado tanto, sigo imaginando, sólo que no he tenido todo ése precioso, adorado tiempo, y pues han estado atascadas... cerebro ocupado... bueno, mientras lo hice corto, es mejor corto a nada, además de que aclaro algo, jeje, espero que les guste.

Mil gracias por sus reviews!!! a muchisimas gracias... n_n so, so, arigato gozaimasu

Weno, weno, pss ya me voy... hacer tarea ¬¬ y luego irme a la school ¬¬.... bye bye, se cuidan mucho, un gran abrazo, hasta la próxima!!! nos leemos n_n

un beso MUA

**Posdatada:** MimI-CulLen, muchas gracias por dedicarme el capitulo 06 de Amarse en secreto (la recomiendo altamente, está buenisima!!! no se la pierdan) ejem... mil gracias de nuevo MimI-san n_n un abrazote bien grandote, te cuidas mucho


	37. Fama Pasajera

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**37****:**

**Fama Pasajera**

Mimi encendió la televisión un sábado por la mañana, con pereza, se acomodó en el sillón y vio las noticias, justo empezaba el segmento de las del espectáculo.

—¡Esta es una verdadera exclusiva! ¡Ya tienen pareja para Michael Washington para la serie: _Mi vida como estudiante_! —decía la conductora muy emocionada y a un ladito de ella aparecía la imagen de Michael sonriendo.

—No han dejado de hablar de ése asunto —bufó Mimi, a punto de cambiar el canal, prefirió dejarlo, en cierta forma, tenía curiosidad por saber quién iba a ser próximamente famosa.

—Después de varios días en la intensa búsqueda para la protagonista femenina de ésta nueva temporada, los productores de la serie… Eh, mejor véanlo por ustedes mismos —señaló la conductora en la televisión la imagen de Michael abarcó toda la pantalla.

—Hola, Michael, dinos, ¿cómo te sientes ahora que ya encontraron a tu pareja para la serie? —le preguntó la reportera al joven.

—Eh, bueno… pues vaya, no sé, verás, acabo de regresar de Nueva York, y pues apenas me estoy enterando de la noticia, creo que… tal vez podría decir que emocionado, ya tengo curiosidad por conocerla… —respondió el chico, sonriente.

—Pues tal vez ya la conoces, apenas ayer platicamos con el productor de la serie y nos comentó que ninguna chica quedaría mejor en el papel de Rachel (el personaje que será tu novia en la serie) que tu novia… —habló la reportera, se veía muy emocionada, en sí, Michael lucía guapísimo y éste sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Ah, sí? Vaya, pues los productores han mantenido algunas cosas en secreto para mí por lo visto… ¡¿Cómo que novia? ¡Pero yo ni tengo!! —cuestionó el rubio algo alarmado al percatarse.

—Sí, la chica que sale en ésta revista —la reportera no tuvo ningún inconveniente en mostrar la susodicha y ahí se veía a Mimi platicando con Michael, esa foto donde decían que los habían visto discutir.

Mimi saltó del sillón poniéndose frente al televisor, casi pegando los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y viendo, ¿cómo que ella? ¡Si ni había hecho casting ni nada que se le pareciese!

—Los productores se dieron a la tarea de investigar un poco sobre ella, nos mostraron una foto y realmente es muy bonita, y lo curioso es que es una estudiante de Whitewoods, además de que le vieron muchísimo talento… chicas, no se pongan celosas —señaló la reportera.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo? Entonces qué pasó con las chicas que hicieron casting… —Michael se veía igual de desconcertado como lo estaba Mimi en ésos momentos.

—Ah, pues serán extras, ya mañana empiezan las grabaciones, ¿no?, las chicas también tendrán participaciones… ¿cuántos capítulos van a grabar aquí en la ciudad? —interrogó la reportera.

Michael se quedó callado, con los ojos abiertos, luego la reportera insistió y él, contestó:

—No tengo idea… con permiso, me retiro —el chico educadamente se despidió y mandó un beso.

—Ah, pero que educado es, sin duda alguna, las chicas deben de estar que quisieran meter a la afortunada en agua hirviendo, bien, pasando a otra noticia… —decía la conductora.

Mimi espantada apagó el televisor y se fue asomar a la ventana, pensando que ahí se encontraba una muchedumbre de enloquecidas, unas con trinches y otras con antorchas, dispuestas a entrar por ella, al ver la calle tan tranquila como siempre, lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio, cuando la puerta se abrió, se sobresaltó.

—Yo… pareja de Michael en la serie… —se dijo Mimi, todavía sin poderlo creer.

* * *

Llegó a la escuela, había mucho movimiento, campers, todo listo para empezar a grabar, fue cuando vio a un tipo alto, feo, robusto y de bigote que le dijo que se acercara, ella admiraba todo aquel desorden mientras que iba hacia ésa persona.

—Tus papás aceptaron y firmaron el contrato, al ser menor de edad, ellos recibirán tu paga, ¿te lo explicaron, cierto? —le habló aquel sujeto.

—¡¿Qué mis papás hicieron qué?! —reclamó Mimi, furiosa.

—Tenemos la autorización de los dos para que participes en ésta serie, pero tranquila, te pagaremos muy bien, ¿qué tal actúas?

—Como piedra, ése es el mejor papel que sé interpretar —respondió la castaña, todavía molesta.

—Qué simpática eres, por eso traes loco a Michael… ¡Hey, Michael! —llamó el hombre al rubio—. Quítale el miedo a tu novia para que actué, te lo encargo mucho, dentro de poco empezaremos y tú, niña, te espero para pasado mañana, que es cuando ya empiezas a salir.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué rayos significa todo esto? —le preguntó Mimi, reteniendo aquella furia en un puño.

—A mi me tomaron de sorpresa, yo que iba a saber que el productor te elegiría a ti… pero supe que tus papás entregaron unos videos donde sales en obras de teatros y a ellos les encantó, me dijeron que eres sumamente talentosa… —respondió Michael.

—¡Hija, hija! —llegó la mamá de Mimi, muy entusiasmada.

Mimi se tuvo que calmar, aunque veía con enojo a su mamá.

—¿Te gusto la sorpresa? Es que dije: Mimi es muy talentosa, debería de actuar con su mejor amigo, seguro se la va a pasar bien…

—Pero yo no quiero actuar, eso no es lo mío, no me gusta —objetó la castaña y miró con menos precio a Michael.

—Pero si lo haces muy bien, dejaste al productor boquiabierto cuando te vio en el video, y luego le puse uno dónde estabas cantando, ¿te acuerdas?, aquel concurso en sexto de primaria… —su mamá aplaudió de gusto.

—Sí, mamá, pero yo no pienso pasarme mis vacaciones trabajando y menos, las navideñas… por Dios, ya suficiente sufro por culpa de… —Mimi estaba a punto de señalar a Michael, pero su mamá no sabía que ella y él ya no eran amigos.

—Mira, mira, ya me entregaron el cheque —la señora mostró el cheque, Mimi se lo arrebató de las manos, sus ojos parecían hacerse muy grandes y hasta brillaron.

—¿Cuándo dijo que empezaba a grabar? —preguntó Mimi guardando el cheque cuidadosamente y veía más entusiasmada a Michael.

Michael miró con extrañeza a Mimi, ¿desde cuándo era tan ambiciosa?, no lo sabía, pero ciertamente le había hecho gracia.

* * *

Ashley invitó a Mimi a ir de compras, tenía planeado renovar todo su guardarropa, (quería cambiar de estilo en cuanto a su vestuario, realmente quería verse más bonita para Izzy), a Mimi a quien le encantaba ir de compras, no dudó nada en aceptar.

En cuanto entraron a la tienda, las chicas que andaban también comprando, le lanzaban miradas significativas a la castaña, quien sentía toda aquella mala vibra y le causaba cierto temor, sentía que no iba a salir viva de la tienda, por lo que iba lo más pegadita a Ashley, ya no estaba disfrutando el día de compras.

—¿Por qué todas se me quedan viendo con esa cara de quererme asesinar? —le preguntó a discreción a Ashley.

—Por Dios, Mimi, cómo si no te hubieras dado cuenta… ésas chicas, audicionaron para el papel que ahora tú tienes… es obvio que tengan ganas de lincharte y quemarte viva… —respondió Ashley con mucha tranquilidad.

—Gracias, realmente es lo más alentador que he escuchado en mi vida ¬¬ —repuso la castaña con sarcasmo, imaginándose lo que Ashley le dijo.

—Pero no les hagas caso, tan sólo míralas… con esos cuchillos en sus manos, realmente se ven indefensas, además tú eres muy buena corriendo, ¿no? —señaló Ashley que andaba viendo una blusa rosa.

Mimi tragó saliva… odiaba que el departamento de cocina estuviera al lado del de la ropa… las chicas habían sido muy rápidas para ir a conseguir los afilados utensilios.

—¿T-tú c-crees? —habló Mimi con un tono de voz de suma cobardía.

—Sí… ¡¿A qué hora consiguieron los cuchillos?! —interrogó Ashley que al principio no le había tomado importancia, pero ahora que veía al montón de chicas con expresión amenazante, también ella se estaba asustado, hasta la vendedoras de la ropa estaban entre ellas.

Las dos chicas veían aterradas a las otras, que hasta rojos tenían los ojos, amenazantes alzaron el cuchillo en dirección de Mimi que parecía estar suplicando por su vida. Mimi tomó de la mano a Ashley y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad de la tienda que ni el polvo se los vio, Ashley tan sólo parpadeaba, pues no sentía mover las piernas, de hecho, iban tan rápido que ella iba casi flotando.

A varias cuadras alejadas de la tienda, Mimi se notaba agitada, tanto que se apoyó en el muro para lograr seguir manteniéndose de pie y respirar a grandes bocanadas.

—Casi no la contamos —dijo entre respiros la castaña.

—En realidad, ellas no tenían intención de matarme a mí… sino a ti —señaló Ashley que no estaba cansada.

Mimi le lanzó una mirada fulminante, a Ashley se le vio una gotita de sudor y cierto arrepentimiento por haber dicho aquel comentario.

—Todo lo que tengo que soportar por estar unos capítulos en ésa serie… pero ni modo, todo sea por el dinero…

—No entiendo por qué haces todo eso, si tu papá gana muy bien, en sí, tienes una buena posición económica —especuló la rubia que miró hacia arriba con expresión pensativa.

—Sí, pero no hay nada como comprarte algo que tú quieres con tú propio esfuerzo, además me van a pagar muy bien, por los 10 capítulos que voy a aparecer me van a pagar 65 mil dólares ¡¡65 mil!! —enfatizó la castaña que los ojos le brillaron.

—Bien, tienes razón, no es despreciable ésa cantidad, y mañana ya empiezas con las grabaciones…

Mimi asintió como si fuera una gran sabia.

—A la próxima vez le voy a pedir a Kate que me acompañe, salir contigo resulta ser peligroso —comentó Ashley.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¬_¬ —fulminó Mimi a Ashley.

—¡No, nada! —repuso enseguida la rubia sonriendo tontamente—. Que te deseo mucha suerte y espero que para mañana sigas con vida… ¡porque ahí vienen ésas chicas! —exclamó.

Las dos chicas se echaron a correr.

* * *

En la escuela, que ya era como un estudio de grabación, se veían a varios extras con uniformes, haciéndola de estudiantes. El productor estaba sorprendido de que Mimi se hubiera aprendido los diálogos tan rápido y a pesar de no haber ensayado, tenía la sensación de que la chica tenía un talento nato para la actuación. Michael se hizo presente.

—Bien, ya tienen idea de la trama, debido al comportamiento de "Sam" para con su familia, ellos de castigo lo enviaron a otra escuela, donde se siente incomodo en el primer momento, la odia, está molesto porque lo alejaron de sus amigos y su novia, pero entonces, apareces tú, "Rachel" que lo haces cambiar de opinión, ya que tú aparte de ser muy bonita, eres muy inteligente, fría y parece que no tienes sentimientos, le llamas la atención poderosamente a "Sam"… ya saben, tienen un ligero romance y de ahí los padres de "Sam" se dan cuenta que hicieron mal y hacen que su hijo regrese a su antigua escuela, donde están sus amigos y su "novia" —explicaba el productor rápidamente, los chicos asentían comprendiendo.

—Entonces Rachel va a ser como… ¿Eh? Sólo un gusto, "Sam" ya tiene novia… —recapacitó Mimi.

—¿Acaso no has visto la serie? ¡Necesitamos de meterle romance, intrigas, suspenso y cosas que no se deben de dar a ésta nueva temporada! Además, aparecerás en los primeros capítulos, pero si vemos que gusta, hay una posibilidad de que regreses a la serie, a lo mejor al final de la temporada —dijo el productor, fascinado.

—Se nota que no ha tenido una buena vida amorosa ¬¬ —murmuró Mimi, Michael alcanzó a oírla y rió por lo bajo.

* * *

Las grabaciones eran divertidas y al estar más tiempo con Michael, se dio cuenta que el chico había cambiado mucho, era muy amable, humilde, modesto, ya no altanero, pedante, grosero. Igual, como dentro había unas chicas envidiosas, hacían todo lo posible por hacer que regañaran a Mimi y entonces, el chico entraba a meter las manos por ella.

El productor estaba más que encantado con Mimi, pensaba que llevarían más días de grabación, pero no fue así. Poco a poco, la castaña fue ganándose el cariño del personal y ya la trataban bien, pues ella los trataba con amabilidad, aunque de repente la chica le cambiaba el humor.

—¡Escena 65, toma 1! ¡El beso! —exclamó quien tenía la claqueta.

—¡¿CUÁL BESO?! —interrumpió Mimi, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—El beso que se dan "Rachel" y "Sam", ése beso que va a confundir al protagonista, recuerda que ya éste es el último episodio donde apareces, ¿no me digas que no leíste esa parte? —le recordó el productor.

Mimi visualizo el libreto en su mente, era muy extenso y le daba flojera leer las letritas pequeñas que narraban lo que tenía que hacer… hasta que al fin, encontró la palabra… "y ellos se dieron un beso…"

—¡¿Eh?! —Mimi miró a Michael, a quien todavía sostenía sus manos, ésa escena dictaba que tenían que estar tomados de la mano.

—Tranquila, sólo es un beso… no significara nada —susurró Michael, lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono triste.

«¿Un beso? ¡Y con Michael! Pero… pero… ahhh, tengo miedo… nunca he besado a nadie y no quiero que mi primer beso sea de mentiras… mi primer beso quiero que sea con alguien especial y sobre todo, que lo sienta, que sea verdadero…» pensaba la castaña, alarmada por la idea, luego volvió a ver a Michael, todavía asustada.

—¿No puede ser un beso en la mejilla? ¡Si quiere le doy hasta dos! —propuso la joven.

El productor tronó la lengua haciendo un sonidito como si estuviera llamando a su mascota, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza rotundamente.

—No, tiene que ser en los labios, será un beso significativo, algo que traspase las pantallas, que los televidentes sientan ése amor… —decía el productor que hasta algunas lagrimas de emoción escaparon de sus ojos.

—En serio, debería de conseguirse una novia ¬¬ —musitó Mimi, sintiendo pena por el pobre hombre.

—Así, que sea un beso tierno, pero a la vez apasionado… —seguía el productor.

—Pero yo no he besado a nadie —objetó la castaña en voz baja, pero eso no evitó que Michael la escuchara y ahora el chico le tomaba mucha atención.

—¿Por qué no cambiamos ésa escena por otra? —propuso Michael.

—¿Qué otra escena? —interrogó el productor, poniendo una cara de morboso.

—Una sana ¬¬ —aclaró Michael, se notaba que entendía perfectamente al productor, pero Mimi le miraba curiosa, inocentemente, a Michael le causó mucha ternura, era como si fuera una niña a punto de preguntar a qué se refería.

—Bien, te escucho —el productor se cruzó de brazos y poniendo toda su atención en el chico.

—Bueno, tal vez "Sam" se sienta confundido sin necesidad de besar a "Rachel", puede que la chica le dé una carta dónde le explica lo que siente por él… digamos que ella no sabe que yo regreso a Nueva York en dos días, bueno, ni el personaje lo sabe, se va sin avisarle… —en realidad, Michael no tenía idea de qué proponer.

—¡Ah, lo tengo! —Exclamó el productor—. "Sam" le dirá a "Rachel" que se va a ir mañana, entonces la chica quiere demostrarle su amor, llevándolo a… —la cara de pervertido volvió a surgir en el rostro del hombre.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESO NO! —gritó Michael todo rojo, y le lanzó al productor la silla en la que el chico estaba sentado hacía un segundo, su intención era no pegarle, pero vaya que tuvo puntería.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Mimi que analizó al señor convulsionándose por el golpe y la nariz llena de sangre.

—Por supuesto que sí, pregúntale a Dalia qué si no —respondió Michael todavía rojo.

Dalia era la chica que la hacía de novia de Michael en la serie (Melissa), pero a diferencia de Mimi, ésta chica si se daba cuenta a lo que el productor se refería y era ella la que siempre terminaba reventándole una silla al productor.

------------------------------------------------------

Rachel le da un beso en la mejilla, uno dulce, a Sam, antes de que éste abordara el avión, ella fue a despedirlo y lloraba por su partida. Era la primera vez que él la veía llorar, su corazón se estremecía a cada lagrima derramada de la chica. Su cabeza se llenó de preguntas: ¿Por qué ahora no quería marcharse de ahí? ¿Por qué ya no le importaba que la chica que él decía amar hasta la muerte lo estuviera esperando en el aeropuerto en cuanto el avión aterrizara? ¿Por qué le había ocultado a Rachel la existencia de "Melissa"? Apretaba fuertemente el pañuelo que Rachel le obsequió el primer día que él estuvo en ésa escuela, donde fue recibido por una golpiza cuando terminó las clases y que una chica muy bonita le ofreció el pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre derramada.

--------------------------------------------------------

Al finalizar las grabaciones, Michael tenía que marcharse a Nueva York, para grabar allá los siguientes capítulos. Mimi lo esperaba en el aeropuerto.

—Michael, discúlpame por haberte tratado como lo hice, pero me di cuenta que has cambiado y me agradas más como eres ahora… —le dijo Mimi.

—No hay nada que disculpar, yo fui un idiota —respondió Michael, sintiéndose apenado.

—Eso ni se discute, sí fuiste un verdadero idiota… pero, ahora, eres ése amigo a quien yo estimaba mucho, el chico cuyo padre es un actor famoso y ése niño no se sentía superior a nadie por ese hecho… y ahora, me encuentro con ése niño que sigue siendo humilde.

—¿Quieres decir que…? —Michael se sentía contento.

—Que si tú quieres, podemos renovar nuestra amistad —añadió ella, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Por supuesto, no hay nada más valioso para mí que tu amistad, Mimi —Michael le sonrió, entonces ella lo abrazó fuertemente, él sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco, quería que aquel abrazo no acabara nunca, pero entonces se anunció que ya era hora de abordar el avión que partía a Nueva York.

—Seguiremos en contacto… —Mimi le guiñó un ojo.

—Espero verte pronto —el chico se despidió, lamentando de que ya era hora de irse, pero con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar con la castaña.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola, que tal, como les va en la escuela?? A mi, me cargan todos los días con tarea, muchisisima, ah, esos maestros, como les gusta dejar tareas, espero ser algun dia profesora MUAJAJAJA... ejem...

bueno, este capitulo tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pues es una reconciliacion con Michael, ahora sí, aunque el chico no va a dejar de aparecer... esta planeado que tenga mas participacion para la segunda temporada... ni he terminado este fic y ya pensando en la segunda ¬¬... bueno, este chapter se los dedico a todas ustedes que me dejan review, en especial a **joagirl** n_n a quien me dijo una vez que le gustaba esta pareja, no es que haya romance entre ellos, pero si una linda amistad como de hermanos, espero que sea de su agrado y les haya entretenido, quise ponerle un poco de comedia, ya ven, Mimi está loca en este fic jaja...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, aunque sea un saludito que dejen, motivan mucho para continuar a estudiar... jaja, pero que babosada, ven, la Tarea es dañina, que diga, para escribir y estimulan a la imaginación para dar lo mejor de ella para crear la historia mil gracias n_n

weno, weno, pss ya me voy, se cuidan mucho, un abrazote, hasta la próxima!! nos leemos n_n

un beso, MUA


	38. Plática entre Hermanos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**38****:**

**Plática entre hermanos**

El tiempo en el digimundo era de lo más extraño, atardecía apenas casi amaneciendo y luego entraba la noche, la cual sucedía que apenas duraba 2 horas y a veces pasaba lo contrario, por lo que los chicos realmente no tenían idea de cuantos días normales ya había pasado, pero al menos no había ningún percance, todo era tranquilo y el árbol había sido como una casa de seguridad para ellos.

Sora le había tomado mucho aprecio a los digimons de los nuevos elegidos, en especial a Squadmon que era muy cariñosa con ella, de vez en cuando Sora pensaba que se trataba de Biyomon y cuando volvía a la realidad, lloraba, siempre ponía un pretexto y se alejaba de los demás para que nadie la viera derramar lágrimas, el recuerdo de ver a Biyomon desaparecer le torturaba su corazón cruelmente, pensaba que los demás le daba igual porque no parecían echar de menos a sus compañeros digimons, por ésa razón, se la pasaba más tiempo alejados de sus compañeros y le encantaba ir a buscar comida con los digimons compañeros de los nuevos elegidos.

Izzy seguía lamentándose no poder arreglar su computadora, ya la había desbaratado quien sabe cuántas veces y vuelto armar, Yolei era de gran ayuda. Davis por su parte se entretenía jugando con Ken y los digimons fútbol, el pobre de Dratmon siempre detenía los goles con su cara y tardaba unos instantes en reaccionar. A veces tanto Ken como Yolei se perdían, se iban y cuando regresaban, se veían cada vez más enamorados. Joe platicaba con TK, pero el joven rubio a veces parecía no poner mucha atención, su mirada lucía perdida en sus pensamientos. Matt solía salirse, no se sentía muy a gusto cuando veía a Sora y Tai juntos. Sora era muy solidaria para con el castaño, pues este cada vez se ponía más angustiado y desesperado por no saber nada sobre su hermana y Sora como buena amiga le decía palabras de aliento y vaya que resultaba, lograba calmarlo y hasta le arrancaba una sonrisa de gratitud al chico.

* * *

En el mundo real, a pesar de que era otoño y la navidad muy próxima, hacía un calor insoportable, la gente en San Francisco ya había colocado las luces navideñas en sus hogares, decorado los árboles, casi en cada esquina se encontraban a Santa Claus (pobres de lo que usaban botargas), las tiendas abarrotadas por compradores, unos más, listos para prender su viaje a otra parte. Pero el calor era simplemente una tortura (Mimi agradecía ese hecho, vendía más limonadas y subía más el precio, argumentando que los precios de los limones y el azúcar estaban por las nubes), en fin, a pesar del intenso calor, no se desanimaban para recibir con los brazos abiertos la navidad.

Los nuevos elegidos se fueron de compra con la intención que a la próxima vez que fueran al digimundo, les llevaran víveres a los chicos, como desde la última vez que fueron, ya no habían tenido ninguna noticia, ni siquiera las inesperadas apariciones del señor Gennai, también entre todos cooperaron para comprar una nueva computadora portátil para Izzy (Ashley quería pagarla sola y cuando todos voltearon a verla, se puso más roja que un tomate).

* * *

Mimi dormía plácidamente, parecía haber tenido una pelea campal con sus sabanas, pues estaba totalmente descubierta, tenía puesto un short blanco y una blusa beige de tirantes y el ventilador encendido a toda potencia por el calor que ésa noche hacía.

---

Se veía a ella ir corriendo por un hermoso campo de flores multicolores en un cielo despejado de un color azul brillante y el sol, con sus suaves rayos dándole brillo a cada flor. Alegre saltaba por algunos pequeños peñascos que se encontraba, de repente fue aterrizar a una parte donde había muchos dientes de león y que se desprendieron al momento del impacto, ella reía contenta de ver como los pequeños dientes de león que parecían ser diminutas paraguas blancas se iban alzando hacia el cielo, era un verdadero espectáculo, cuando vio que un diente de león descendía, se levantó y el diente se colocó con sutileza sobre su dedo, ella sopló, ayudando a que el diente de león se elevará y se fuera con sus compañeros. Fue entonces que encontró una silueta, un joven vestido totalmente de blanco, se levantó por completo, aquella persona no le inspiraba nada de desconfianza por lo que se dirigió a ella, notando que ahora vestía un hermoso vestido blanco de caída ancha y estaba descalza, el césped bajo sus pies parecía terciopelo, así que corrió hacia ése chico, éste le tendió la mano y ella no dudó nada en tomársela. Era extraño todavía no verle el rostro, no poder identificar de quien se trataba, él la llevó hacia él, se sentía tan segura, sintiendo la calidez del pecho de aquel chico, era un sentimiento de lo más hermoso, levantó la cabeza para al fin saber de quién se trataba, vio su boca que se movía y decía algo, pero ella no lo escuchaba, fue el momento de verle a los ojos y entonces…

---

—¡¿MATT?! —Gritó ella levantándose de un jalón, totalmente despierta, notando sus acelerados latidos del corazón— ¿Qué hago soñando con Matt?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente, se encendió la luz y notó la presencia de su mamá que llevaba una sartén y la de su papá quien tenía el rodillo, se notaba que había sido él quien abrió la puerta con una patada.

—¿Dónde está el ladrón? —preguntó su padre que amenazó con el rodillo, cuando se dio cuenta de su "arma", miró a su esposa y los dos intercambiaron de "armas".

Mimi que estaba estupefacta ante lo que estaba viendo, ¡¿pero qué rayos…?! ¡Su papá tenía puesta una mascarilla!, después de que se le pasó el asombro, empezó a reír suavemente hasta que inevitablemente empezó a carcajearse.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el digimundo, que justamente también era de noche, dormía tranquilo un rubio, que se levantó de repente, había tenido un sueño donde se veía a él en un campo de flores, que los dientes de león, pero que había una chica vestida completamente de blanco, que lo estaba esperando y que él la abrazaba, se sentía tan feliz tenerla en sus brazos, pero no le veía el rostro y no podía reconocerla por más que intentara identificarla, hasta que…

—Mimi… —murmuró Matt—, era Mimi.

Al despertarse por completo y de salir de su ensimismamiento ante aquel sueño que notó la ausencia de su hermano. Todos dormían tranquilos, Davis parecía ser un contorsionista en su pose mientras dormía.

Salió y ahí, contemplando el extraño cielo del digimundo se encontraba TK.

—¿Insomnio? —le preguntó Matt que se sentó frente a su hermano, cruzando sus brazos tras de su cabeza, se recostó como si nada le importara, flexionando un poco su pierna izquierda y luego miró el cielo.

—Preocupación —respondió el joven rubio.

—¿Kari, no es así? —esta vez, Matt fijo sus ojos azules en su hermanito.

TK, se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, pero al levantarla, también miró a su hermano.

—Sí, ella. —Corroboró.

—Pronto la encontraremos —animó el rubio mayor.

El pequeño asintió, pero no parecía muy convencido, su mirada reflejaba culpabilidad, Matt se percató pero no quiso preguntar nada, se quedaron un largo rato en silencio. La noche era fresca y no había ningún ruido que los alarmara.

—¿Cómo fue que te declaraste a Sora? —preguntó de repente el hermano menor, haciendo que Matt se resbalara de su pose (ya se estaba durmiendo).

—Eh… este… si quieres que te diga cómo lo hice para que tú lo hagas con Kari, yo te recomiendo que le digas lo que sientes, no importa si lo haces o no con flores o en un lugar especial, lo que importa, es que lo hagas con el corazón en la mano, dejes que sea tu corazón que hable por ti —aconsejó Matt—. También es importante que mientras lo hagas, la mires a los ojos.

—Gracias, hermano, ¿cómo crees que reaccionara Tai cuando le diga que quiero ser algo más que amigo de su hermana? —TK, sonrió.

—Conociendo a Tai, la primera reacción que tendrá, será tumbarte los dientes y luego hacer que te los tragues como pastillas… —reconoció Matt, con expresión pensativa, y sin querer alarmó a su hermanito—. Pero ha madurado, sin embargo, no te garantizo que él lo tome con mucha calma… para esto te recomiendo que cuando se lo digas, lo hagas acompañado de alguien y que esté tras de Tai y así cuando Tai pretenda lanzarte contra a ti como un toro, la otra persona lo sujeta y de preferencia que ésa persona mida dos metros.

TK, empezó a reírse, y contagió a Matt, si Tai supiera lo que estaban diciendo de él, seguro haría lo que Matt relató.

Hubo otro silencio, después de que las risas se apagaron, ahora la noche parecía ser más larga que los días anteriores.

—¿Es verdad que Mimi ha cambiado mucho? —interrumpió de nueva cuenta TK, pero esta vez Matt ya no se estaba durmiendo—. Como yo ya no la vi, recuerda que desperté cuando ya estábamos en el árbol.

—En cierta manera, sí, pero todavía sigue teniendo ese corazón inocente… —repuso Matt con una mirada enternecida.

—Davis no deja de hablar de ella y de lo sorprendido que estaba ante aquella habilidad… es como si fuera su heroína y Yolei sigue admirándola, también lo de su hermosa voz…

—Si, es hermosa —Matt lo dijo en un tono que hizo que TK, le prestara mucha atención y clavara su mirada en su hermano mayor—, la voz, su voz es hermosa —se apresuró a decir Matt cuando se percató de la mirada insinuosa de su hermano.

—También ella lo es —dijo mordazmente el menor de los rubios haciendo que su hermano se pusiera totalmente rojo.

—Ejem…, TK es hora de dormirse, si mamá supiera que te dejo dormir hasta altas horas de la noche, seguro que me regañaría por el resto de mi vida —habló Matt como si no hubiera escuchado lo último y obligó a su hermano a meterse al árbol.

* * *

Uy, parece que me morí por que ya tiene una semana que no he actualizado, pero no es por que no quiera, la escuela me está exprimiendo por completo.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!!! cómo están?? Bueno, pues presento otro capitulo más, es cortito, y pues quería poner algo que envolviera a TK y a Kari, aunque ésta brilla por su ausencia, pero al menos aclaro los sentimientos del rubio menor jeje, por que Kari va a tener muchisima importancia en la trama de la segunda temporada, ah, también Willis va a aparecer en la segunda, temporada... eso sí, no tengo nada escrito al respecto por que no he terminado ésta, ah, y pues creo que habrá un período de descanso para escribir la segunda temporada, para que aclare bien las ideas por que quiero que me salga bien y presentar algo de calidad para ustedes n_n Muchas gracias por su atención y por sus reviews n_n ah, son mis musas jeje, mil gracias. Éste capi se lo dedico con muchisimo cariño a **Adrit126 **n_n gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews n_n

Hasta la Próxima, nos leemos, un beso MUA!!!


	39. Intercambio de Regalos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**39****: **

**Intercambio de Regalos**

Después de tanto intentarlo, Kate logró hacer abrir un portal que los llevaran al digimundo, avisó a sus amigos y ellos rápidos entraron. Los digimon se veían de lo más contentos al ver a sus compañeros, sobretodo Guepmon que abrazaba con suma ternura a Chris, (Guepmon se la pasó todo aquel tiempo muy angustiado por la salud de su amigo).

—¡¡Gracias chicos!! —exclamó Izzy cuando vio la computadora que Ashley le entregó.

A Izzy le brillaron los ojos, era una computadora de alta tecnología y de lo contento que estaba, poco le importó la presencia de todos los chicos que besó a Ashley, quien se puso como tomate, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos, se percató de lo que estaba haciendo cuando los chicos aplaudieron la hazaña del pelirrojo.

Izzy estaba todo colorado con ganas de que fuera llevado por un tobogán, muy nervioso y espantado, entonces sintió que le apretaron la mano, fue cuando volteó y vio a Ashley, ella con sus hermosos ojos grises, sintió que se derretía nada más de verla, fue entonces ella quien le besó con dulzura los labios.

—Ese fue el mejor regalo de navidad —le susurró la rubia al chico.

Cuando llegó ella, estaba atrás de todos, escuchaba cuchicheos de que aquello había sido muy lindo, se hizo paso entre los chicos y sin empacho preguntó:

—¿De qué me perdí? —Mimi se le notaba la curiosidad.

Yolei se encargó de ponerla al tanto y Mimi no evitó en expresar su sorpresa:

—¡¿Qué son novios?! —Miró impactada a Ashley y a Izzy—. ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? —le reclamó a la rubia.

—Pero si te lo he dicho ya varias veces —excusó Ashley recordando las veces que le preguntaba a la castaña que le gustaría a Izzy y diciéndole que él le gustaba y eran novios.

Mimi viró sus pupilas, como tratando de recordar… hubo muchas ocasiones que Ashley le decía muchas cosas, pero ella no ponía atención, cuando estaban comprando los regalos para llevarle a sus amigos al digimundo, ella estaba muy entusiasmada viendo el Santa Claus de caramelo y chocolate de tamaño natural…

—Hmm… chocolate —Mimi puso una carita de embelesa.

—Ah, ya sé porque no me ponía atención ¬¬ —recordó Ashley.

No hubo más que felicitar a los novios.

Cuando chocó con Matt, Mimi recordó lo del sueño y viró su mirada a otra parte, lo mismo que Matt hizo al verla, recordando claramente el sueño.

Los nuevos elegidos dejaron los alimentos que habían llevado para sus amigos del digimundo, también un poco de ropas, abrigos y cobijas.

Jesse puso música, para darle ambiente al intercambio de regalos, ya había llegado el momento, después de haber comido, y de reconocer lo sabroso que le había quedado el pastel a Ashley. A cada nuevo elegido le había tocado obsequiar a 3 chicos.

Jesse le regaló a Yolei un joyero, Ken se molestó y abrazó a Yolei.

—Hey, tranquilo, viejo, también tengo algo para ti —le dijo Jesse, entregándole un desarmador.

—Bonito regalo ¬¬ —comentó Kate—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre regalar un desarmador?!

—Es que no se me ocurría qué regalarle a un chico… lo siento, hermano, pero es que pues apenas los conozco y no tenía idea de qué regalarte —se disculpó con Ken.

A Ken le causó mucha gracia Jesse.

—Gracias, puede llegar a ser de mucha utilidad —dijo Ken.

—Bueno, pues como dije, no sabía que regalar —Jesse le dio a Joe, un martillo.

—Eh, bueno, pues muchas gracias —agradeció Joe, extrañado.

Chris le regaló un libro de medicina (fue lo único que se le ocurrió regalarle) a Joe.

—Muchas gracias, al fin un poco de estudio —agradeció Joe, contento.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, admirando el libro que parecía una biblia, era muy ancho, tendría unas mil páginas como mínimo.

Mimi se imaginó a ella con el martillo en sus manos y de forma desquiciada, destrozar aquel grueso libro, le causaba tanta diversión que esbozó una sonrisita traviesa.

—Gracias a ti es que estoy aquí —dijo con humildad Chris.

—Ah, pero no fue nada… —Joe se puso muy rojo.

—Por cierto, Mimi, ¿cómo es que fuiste al mundo real?, Ashley trató, pero no se movió mucho —recordó Izzy.

—¿Y quién dice que yo fui al mundo real? ¡No, yo estuve en ése hospital del juego! ¡Enfrentándome a ésas criaturas espantosas que aparecían a cada paso que daba! ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir los instrumentos necesarios! ¡Tuve miedo T.T! ¡Y luego, resolver ésos malditos acertijos que me causaban migraña! No tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí… —Mimi tenía los ojos llorosos y hacía pucheros—. Primero llegué a unas pirámides, luego en el desierto, para después aparecer en ése maldito hospital T.T, me enfrenté con los jefes… ¡Eran así, ¡ASÍ!, de enormes!! —la chica se levantaba y brincaba como si fuera una niñita—. Fue horrible, espantoso… ¡Pero me divertí! ¡Les gané! ¡Ja, Mimi-Sama los derrotó! ¡Y alcanzó un alto puntaje en el juego! ¡SÍ! —los ojos de la castaña refulgían como estrellas, todos estaban boquiabiertos, sobre todo Izzy que se sintió culpable hasta que Mimi empezó a presumir—. Y pues después de sufrir todo ese horror, volví para con ustedes, pero antes también aparecí en otras partes del digimundo —guiñó el ojo y enseñó la punta de su lengua.

Todos estaban muy sacados de onda por aquel extraño comportamiento de Mimi que parecía haberse llenado de energía de tan sólo recordar aquella aventura en el hospital.

—Ah, Sora, yo te traje esto —Mimi le entregó a la pelirroja una caja vacía, Sora miraba extrañada el regalo.

—G-gracias… —musitó Sora.

—Perdón, me los comí… —confesó Mimi poniéndose un poco roja—. Pero también te traje esto —ahora le entregó un curioso broche para el cabello, era muy bonito, tenía en medio una piedra azul.

—Ay qué bonito es, muchas gracias Mimi —esta vez Sora se veía muy contenta.

—Es que sabía que me comería los chocolates por lo que decidí comprar un regalo alterno.

Chris carraspeó, pues todavía era su turno para regalar, el otro regalo era para Davis, le entregó una sudadera del equipo de futbol de Japón y a Tai le obsequió lo mismo.

Ashley le regaló a Izzy una bufanda que tenía estampado un oso panda y se la puso con mucho cariño, a TK, le obsequió un gorrito blanco con una raya azul, a Ken le entregó dos pulseras.

—La segunda regálasela a quien tú quieras —le guiñó el ojo a la vez que le señaló a Yolei.

—Qué bonito detalle, muchas gracias —Ken no dudó en guardarlas, quería darle la segunda pulsera a Yolei, pero quería hacerlo en un momento más especial.

Eidan le regaló a Matt un disco de música, se lo entregó con molestia y ni le dio tiempo para que Matt agradeciera el gesto y rápido pasó con Sora, a quien sonriente le obsequió un bonito dije en forma de ángel, Sora estaba muy agradecida y le sonrió, a Izzy le regaló una memoria USB.

Kate entregaba a Matt (se veía encantada de regalarle al rubio) un estuche que traía un bonito bolígrafo, él le agradeció con una sonrisa, la chica se sintió desvanecerse, tuvieron que hacerla reaccionar para que le entregara el obsequio al otro chico. TK, recibió por parte de ella… ¡Otro gorro!, ¿cómo sabían que ése era su accesorio favorito?, tan sólo empezó a reírse por lo bajo, tocándose su gorro. Kate le regaló unos calcetines a Davis.

Mimi muy contenta le daba a Yolei una bonita diadema para su cabello que lo tenía más largo, Yolei se sentía en las nubes. Cuando fue con Tai, le sonrió.

—Me tocaba darte un regalo a ti… pero… creo que nada te quitaría esa cara que traes ahora… Lo único que puedo darte por el momento, es una promesa —dijo la castaña, mirando fijamente a Tai.

Los chicos le miraban, a ella y a Tai. El chico por su parte, prestó toda su atención a la castaña.

—Encontraré a Kari y no permitiré que nada malo le pasé en cuanto ella esté conmigo, la protegeré, te lo juro.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------

* * *

YUJU mañana no hay clases, que padre... así que a escribir jeje

* * *

hola!! como tán?? eh, bueno, pss el capitulo lo hice con mucho cariño y como regalo para una gran amiga!!! Feliz cumple (aunque ya pasaron unos días :P) te deso lo mejor!!! gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews!!! te quiero mucho, ah todo esto, la festejada es **mfsuzu-chan, muchas pero muchas felicidades n_n **hasta el capitulo se ve relacionado con regalo jaja, espero que te haya gustado ^^

y bueno, agradezco a las chicas que me dejan reviews, de verdad, y ya estoy en el capitulo 39!!! q emocion jaja, a 1 para los 40 y todavía los que faltan, espero no llegar a más de 60 ¬¬ ejem, bueno, espero que les guste el chapter, ya para el otro pienso ponerle un poquito de acción por que estos ultimos han sido muy flojos :P

ok, ok, ya me voy, se cuidan mucho, un besote MUA

por fis, dejen reviews, ya que me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo

y de nueva cuenta **¡Feliz cumpleaños mfsuzu-chan! un abrazote!!! o(  
**


	40. Digievolución Necesaria

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**40****: **

**Digievolución ****Necesaria**

Los digimons se pusieron tristes, pensando que se habían olvidado de ellos, pero no fue así, sus compañeros humanos les regalaron muchos dulces, (Jesse definitivamente no tenía idea de que obsequiar y le regaló a Radramon unos lentes), los demás habían llevado un accesorio.

Los chicos colocaron un árbol navideño improvisado, se deleitaron con la voz de Mimi cuando la chica cantó los villancicos, y salieron huyendo cuando Davis interpretó una canción, era el que peor cantaba, hasta Procynamon pensó que se trataba de un enemigo que atacó al pobre chico, dejándolo colgado en la pared. Volvieron a comer, Mimi a pesar de ser delgada y de muy bonita figura, era la que más comía, impresionando a los recién encontrados chicos y también a Sora que empezaba a envidiarla por ése hecho.

A pesar de que en el mundo real todavía faltaba poco más de una semana para la navidad, los chicos en el digimundo ya la estaban celebrando, fue cuando la tristeza llegó a los antiguos digielegidos.

—Los "_usurpadores_" serán los que estarán con nuestras familias, y ellos pensaran que somos nosotros realmente —dijo Izzy quien adoptó con ese nombre los clones de ellos que andaban en el mundo real y que por ellos, sus familias estaban tranquilas, ignorando que sus hijos estaban perdidos.

—Es cierto… ¿ellos sabrán ocupar perfectamente nuestro lugar que ni nuestras propias madres se dan cuenta? —comentó Tai.

Mimi suspiró hondamente, pensativa, tal vez si hubiera una posibilidad para viajar a Japón, iría y así, ella misma averiguaría si los "_usurpadores_" tenían una misión para ocupar los lugares de sus amigos, o simplemente era para llenar el hueco.

—Lo que importa es que al menos estamos bien, ¿no?, y que pues a pesar de todo, nos mantenemos juntos —habló Sora para animar.

Procynamon comía uno de los dulces, escupiéndolo con repudio, pues era acido y no lo soportó, salió corriendo del árbol, Kate, preocupada por su digimon se fue tras de él y tras de ella, todos los demás.

Era de noche en el digimundo; estaba tétricamente oscuro y helaba afuera, muchos se lamentaron no esperar dentro del árbol, pero querían ayudar a encontrar a Kate y Procynamon, el más preocupado de todos era Chris.

Los chicos se separaron por pequeños grupos; Ashley, Jesse, Izzy, Sora y Davis formaron el equipo 1; Eidan, Mimi, Tai y TK, equipo 2; Chris, Ken, Joe y Matt equipo 3. Los tres equipos dispuestos a encontrar a sus amigos, que parecía habérselos tragado la oscuridad. Yolei se había quedado en el árbol por si Kate regresaba, la chica se notaba preocupada, esperando a que Kate fuera encontrada lo más rápido posible.

* * *

El equipo uno escudriñaba cada centímetro del lugar, casi, casi, con una lupa, Ashley no se despegaba a Izzy, a Sora le causaba mucha ternura, hacían tan bonita pareja, a cada rato se la pasaban sonrojándose y más cuando chocaban miradas, inmediatos bajaban la cabeza (todo eso se veía, gracias a que Squadmon usaba sus plumas de luz), Jesse sin embargo, poseía una expresión de estar a punto de vomitar ante aquellas escenas y al parecer, Davis también se estaba empalagando con demasiada ternura de la pareja.

—En estos momentos quisiera chupar un limón —comentó Davis.

—Yo me tomaría un vaso de jugo de limón recién exprimido… ¿me preguntó si tendrán un interruptor para que a cada vez que se ven se les encienda la cara? —respondió Jesse.

Los dos chicos empezaron a reírse ante tal idea, Radramon miraba a su compañero y negaba con desaprobación aquellas burlas.

«_Cuando se enamore, va a actuar como un verdadero idiota_» pensó Radramon acerca de Jesse.

Sora que escuchaba las burlas de los chicos, se molestó, estaba a punto de regañarles, pero su buen juicio le dicto que no tenía que meterse con dos infantes, dos personas tan inmaduras como lo eran Jesse y Davis.

—Todavía son unos niños —susurró Sora para sí, cerrando los ojos con resignación y luego dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

* * *

En otra parte del oscuro bosque, se encontraba el equipo dos, Tai le gritaba a Eidan por que éste a cada rato se tropezaba con el castaño y empezaban una pequeña disputa, Eidan no tenía la culpa de que todo estuviera tan oscuro, entonces, se le ocurrió hacer uso de su habilidad, haciendo una flama que al menos iluminaba un poco y así ya no se andaba tropezando con Tai.

—Parece que ya se le está haciendo costumbre a Kate de desaparecerse seguido —comentó Mimi.

—¿Le habrá comprado dulces rancios a Procynamon? Tal vez eso le molesto al digimon —dijo Eidan.

—Puede que a Procynamon no le gusten los dulces —comentó TK, analizando aquella probabilidad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! ¡No existe ser en éste planeta…! Bueno, también en el digimundo… ¡Qué no le puedan gustar los dulces! —Exclamó Mimi indignadísima ante tal idea—. ¡Por Dios, que cosas dices! Deberías de lavarte la boca con jabón por decir semejante barbaridad… —regañó la castaña.

Tai miró a Mimi que se veía como fiera y luego posaba sus ojos color chocolate en un asustado TK, que hasta se encogía a cada grito que la castaña pegaba. Aquella escena le causó cierta gracia que empezó a reír, hasta que Mimi le lanzó una mirada asesina, es que prefirió guardarse la risa.

Mimi estaba muy molesta por el comentario de TK, tanto Tai como el rubio menor estaban algo desconcertados por ésa actitud tan absurda que la castaña había optado, el que se miraba muy tranquilo ante la situación (o mejor dicho, acostumbrado), era Eidan.

—Un consejo, no digan frente a Mimi cosas malas acerca de: Helado, chocolate, pasteles, dulces, galletas, pizza, palomitas, comida italiana… ehmm… bueno, simplemente mejor no mencionen que todo lo comestible es malo… y mejor… mejor no digan nada si quieren conservar sus rostros intactos —mencionó Eidan cuando se acercó a los chicos.

Se mantenían quietos en cuanto escuchaban un ruido y cautelosos investigaban de donde había provenido tal ruido, descubriendo que era Dratmon que le gruñían las tripas, al parecer comer tantos dulces le había caído pesado.

* * *

El equipo tres por lo tanto, se mantenían callados, cualquier ruido, volvía casi loco a Chris, parecía que tenía una audición súper desarrollada, por lo que sus compañeros de equipo, preferían estar callados. Chris iba delante de ellos, como guiándolos, aunque la realidad era que ni el ojiverde tenía idea de a dónde ir.

* * *

Kate estaba muy preocupada por la extraña reacción de Procynamon, sabía que aquello no era normal, de hecho, sentía que no estaba bien, fue cuando estuvo a punto de darse un fuerte tropezón, su digimon reapareció, salvándola. Luego él la llevó hacia donde había un claro, sentándola a ella en una piedra y él se fue a la que quedaba frente a la chica, de tal manera, que los dos se vieran cara a cara.

—¿Qué pasa, Procynamon? —preguntó Kate sin rodeos, no sabía por qué, pero lo sentía algo triste.

El digimon bajó la mirada, como preocupado, avergonzado, culpable.

—No es justo que me hayan mandado a espiarlos… y que me haya hecho pasar por tu digimon —habló Procynamon sin darle la cara a la chica.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—¿No se han preguntado por qué aparecí justo en el momento que iba a atacar a Ashley? —interrogó como forma de respuesta el digimon, Kate negó lentamente, ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Jack me mandó, sus dos compinches ni siquiera lo saben… es por eso que logró derribar las ruinas, ése lugar que era como una fortaleza para cuidar a los antiguos digielegidos yo…

—¿Tú qué? —apresuró Kate, horrorizada, desilusionada… con muchos sentimientos fluyéndole en su cabeza.

—Yo soy un impostor, tu verdadero digimon está en manos de Jack —confesó Procynamon, mirando fijamente a los ojos llorosos de Kate.

—¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo…?

—Porque ustedes me han tratado muy bien… me han dado cariño… confianza… y no se me hace justo que les haga esto… me he encariñado mucho contigo, aunque no sea tu digimon… yo —el digimon también empezó a derramar lágrimas—… yo deseo con todo mi corazón ser tu compañero, envidio al digimon que Jack tiene bajo su poder, aunque también me cause lastima… Yo no quiero causarles daño…

Kate lo miraba con una mezcla de rencor, incredulidad, cariño… su mente estaba demasiado caliente, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, por lo que se agarró la cabeza y se dejó caer de rodillas ante el suelo ensuciándose las rodillas con lodo, aquello le importaba poco… ya nada podía ser peor…

—¡Todo esto ha sido una mentira, UNA MALDITA MENTIRA! —Exclamó con enojo la morena, mirando al digimon con profundo odio—. Estaba tan feliz de que al fin encontrara a mi digimon y ¡ahora…! Ahora resulta que no lo es… es un maldito impostor que ha sido un espia para nuestro enemigo… ¿qué más? ¡Dime qué más! —exigió la chica, iracunda que corrió hacia Procynamon y lo agitó con fuerza.

—Eso es todo… —Procynamon no se atrevía a mirar a la chica a los ojos, sentía que podría ser mortal para él.

Los gritos de Kate resonaban ante aquella oscuridad, el equipo más cercano a ella, era el de Chris, quien rápido corrió hacia donde provenían los reclamos de su prima.

El chico llegó hasta ella, viendo como la chica seguía agitando a Procynamon, Kate se notaba devastada.

—Perdóname por favor —pidió el digimon que se notó el gran coraje que reunió para pedir el perdón.

—¡NUNCA! —respondió Kate, haciendo que el digimon se pusiera más triste.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para liberar a tu digimon —dijo Procynamon, desolado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —cuestionó Chris, haciéndose notar.

—¡Es un maldito traidor! ¡Procynamon es un traidor! —señaló Kate sin compasión.

—¿Cómo que un traidor?

—No es mi digimon verdadero, él es un espia de Jack, es por eso que lograron derribar las ruinas… ¡Todo es culpa de él! —explicó Kate impaciente.

—¡Serás un maldito! —Chris extendió su mano, dispuesto a atacar al digimon que parecía estar esperando aquello, también Guepmon optó una expresión desafiante, dispuesto a pelear.

Chris lanzó un tubo de agua contra el digimon, pero una pared de roca se levantó, pero fue derribaba fácilmente, al parecer, Chris estaba más furioso que Kate y lo estaba demostrando con aquel devastador ataque.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el agua fue como partida, como si hubiera entrado un tubo de plástico en medio, y lo hacía extenderse a tal punto que antes de llegar a Procynamon el agua terminó esparcida en el lugar.

—¡Quítate que no es asunto tuyo! —exclamó Chris, estaba cegado por la furia.

—¡No lo haré! —Mimi se interpuso, poniéndose frente al digimon.

Kate se estaba asustando, tampoco iba a permitir que le hicieran daño al digimon, a pesar de que por el momento estaba muy enojada con él… pero le quería y tal vez iba a terminar perdonándolo…

—Bien… entonces —Chris le importó poco que la chica estuviera ahí, era más su furia que volvió a lanzar un ataque… los ataques de los otros chicos parecían ser consumidos por el agua.

—¡¡¿Qué estás imbécil?!! —gritó Mimi, que a pesar de no hacer ningún movimiento, el agua terminó yéndose hacia arriba, como si frente a la chica hubiera una pared invisible e impermeable, el agua se vio caer como lluvia.

—Nadie va a dañar a Kate, ¿comprendes? —recitó Chris, la furia le estaba cegando por completo.

—¡Quieras o no, Kate tendrá que sufrir de alguna u otra forma y tú no podrás evitarlo, es parte de la vida… no todo es de color de rosa! —habló Mimi.

Alrededor de Mimi empezaba a levantarse el polvo, el cabello de la castaña se agitaba, Procynamon que estaba tras de ella, sentía un gran poder, un poder que le causó escalofrío… se sentía siniestro…

Chris ya estaba listo para volver a lanzar otro ataque, pero éste se veía que iba a ser mucho más fuerte que el anterior, Mimi aunque todavía no hacia algún movimiento, también ya se veía lista para hacerle frente y hasta para…

Kate que era la más cercana, estaba temblando, presentía que aquello no era bueno, conocía a Chris, el tenía un carácter muy especial, aunque de Mimi, de ella no estaba nada segura, era tan impredecible y extraña…

Mimi empuñó la mano de una forma amenazante, Procynamon sintió que algo malo, muy malo iba a suceder si es que Mimi daba el primer golpe…

A pesar de que los otros chicos gritaban para detener aquello, los nuevos elegidos que interferían con sus poderes, éstos eran consumidos por algo, algo invisible, que también evitaba que ellos entraran, sólo estaban Mimi, Kate, Chris y Procynamon… pero nada, era útil.

Llegó el momento… Kate se interpuso, dispuesta a ser ella quien recibiera el impacto…

—¡NO, KATE! —gritó Chris, muy asustado.

—¡KATE! —exclamó Procynamon saliendo detrás de Mimi a toda velocidad con toda la intención de proteger a la chica—. ¡Procynamon _free digivolves a_…!

El cuerpo de Procynamon se llenó de luz, creció hasta tres veces más. Una criatura de semejanza al de un zorro, tanto en color como en facciones, sólo unos detalles lo hacían ver como un zorro fuera de lo común; llevaba en brazos a Kate, que le miraba con gratitud.

—Tenía que ser así para que sucediera… —murmuró Mimi, poseía una mirada de lo más calculadora, miraba al digimon digievolucionado, luego bajó la mirada, notando que el golpe de Chris iba directo a ella, realmente, la castaña no había lanzado su ataque.

Mimi tan solo tendió su mano frente a ella y el fuerte golpe se desbarató, como si se lanzara un balde de agua al cristal de una ventana, salpicando por todos lados. Chris quedó helado al verla… se veía totalmente diferente, para nada se veía tonta, al contrario, imponía y causaba cierto temor, se veía incluso más hermosa. Sabía que su golpe había sido el más fuerte y ella lo deshizo con un solo movimiento, aquello le daba miedo. Empezaba a ver borroso, había gastado mucha energía en aquel ataque, todo le daba vueltas, ya no podía estar más tiempo de pie.

—¿Cómo te llamas ahora? —cuestionó Kate, mirando fijamente a su digimon que tenía las orejas amarradas como si fuera su cabello en una cola y las dos estaban muy peludas que parecían ser de verdad el cabello, usaban pantalones vaqueros desgarrados, conservaba el pañuelo amarrado a su cuello, seguía manteniendo un cuerpo delgado y ágil, se notaban algunos músculos y sus ojos, seguían siendo morados.

—Lexunamon —respondió aquel digimon.

—Lexunamon, si digievolucionaste para salvarme, eso significa… —musitó Kate, sintiendo alegría.

—Soy tu verdadero compañero, Kate —terminó Lexunamon, sonriendo a su compañera.

Los chicos estaban desconcertados, admirados… no entendían lo que había pasado a pesar de verlo, todos callados regresaron al árbol, Kate estaba feliz, preocupada por su primo, pero no culpaba a Mimi por que el chico estuviera inconsciente, al contrario, parecía agradecerle… tal vez Kate sentía algo sobre la verdad de Mimi y por eso no la juzgaba tan rápido como los demás. Observó a Procynamon a detalle, su digimon también había sido víctima de un engaño de Jack y aquello enojaba mucho a Kate.

Ciertamente, aquella actitud de Mimi había dejado helados a los antiguos y nuevos elegidos, incluso a los digimons que cuando ella se levantó (esperando a que Chris reaccionara y mientras lo hacía, se había mantenido en completo silencio), los digimons se hicieron a un lado y le miraban con cierto temor, ella les dirigió un mirada llena de frialdad y sin despedirse y mucho menos desearle una bonita navidad, apretó un botón de su digivice y desapareció.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!!, cómo están?!! Eh, yo toy muy feliz, pss ya es el capitulo 40!!! ¡Fiesta, fiesta!!! jeje, ando muy animada, y además que me gustó como quedó este capi

como que Mimi encierra mucho misterio, no??

Y pues este chapter es el trampolin para la fase final!!!

Buaaaa, voy a llorar cuando termine este fic...snif, snif ;_;

pero a la vez me alegra, pss tomaré un break mientras acomodo las ideas para la segunda temporada (me encanta escribir, así que a lo mejor empiece más rápido en escribirla, pero no aseguro nada, igual me surgen muchas ideas pero no precisamente de este fic)

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a la nueva integrante en dejarme un review, mil gracias, por eso te dedico este chapter con mucho cariño **xxtaiora4everxx**, mil gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi historia y dejar un comentario!! (supongo que te llevaste mucho tiempo) mil gracias.

Weno, weno, me despido, un abrazo y un beso MUA, hasta la próxima... por fis, dejen review, que así me motivo muchisisisisimo más n_n.

Posdata: Hola, Osiris, como has estado? espero que bien, te quiero amiga y gracias por tu apoyo n_n


	41. La Sonrisa del Enemigo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**41****:**

**La Sonrisa del Enemigo**

Jey D miraba al vacío, con expresión pensativa, pero sus ojos se le notaban un poco de melancolía, no pudo evitar en lanzar un suspiro.

—Ese Jack cuando quiere es un verdadero imbécil, le dije que necesitamos a más para vencer a ésos malditos digielegidos —profirió Vi L, interrumpiendo el silencio del rubio.

—No te has cuestionado por qué seguimos a Jack, Violett —habló el rubio con tranquilidad.

—¡No me llames por mi nombre, sabes que no debemos de hacerlo! —exclamó la joven.

—Sí, claro, que absurdo… sólo estamos tú y yo, nadie más nos escucha —respondió el chico.

—Bien, si así quieres, está bien, Daniel… ¿por qué estás tan pensativo?

—Tan sólo, recuerdo…

—Todos los hombres son unos idiotas… mejor me voy —Vi L o Violett se levantó refunfuñando y maldiciendo al rubio que poco le importaba.

—Es muy bonita —murmuró Daniel, esbozando una sonrisa, en sus ojos se reflejaba cierta añoranza.

* * *

Jack se encontraba leyendo un expediente, traduciendo aquellas notas que estaban en ruso.

_"**13 de agosto**.- En coma sin motivo aparente, después de tantos estudios para determinar qué es lo que causó en la niña tal estado, no hemos encontrado la razón. Yo, Irwin Katrowsky, me he dado a la tarea de encontrar ése motivo, realmente estoy intrigado de saber cómo es que la chica se hubiera caído del balcón y caer en el del vecino del piso de abajo, cinco metros. Su padre argumenta que al entrar a la habitación para desearle las buenas noches, ella estaba observando el cielo y de repente, se desvaneció, cayendo inevitablemente. Esto ha sido de lo más raro"_

_"**14 de agosto**.- El caso me lo paso el Doctor Samariego, pensé que lo del estado en coma había sido producto de un golpe en la cabeza, pero nada hacía probar que ésa teoría fuera cierta, aún así, no se descalificó y fue la razón que le dieron a los padres de Tachikawa…"_

_"**29 de agosto**.- El caso de Mimi Tachikawa me está volviendo loco… me tiene muy intrigado, me obsesiona saber, es lo más extraño que me ha sucedido, ayer la chica despertó… pero su mirada era completamente perdida y sus primeras palabras se referían a un mundo oscuro, le denominaba digimundo, ¿qué demonios es eso?, por más que investigue, me pasé noches sin dormir y no encontré nada relacionado al digimundo…"_

_"**30 de agosto**.- Han pasado dos días desde que la pequeña despertó, pero no parece reconocer a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma, le puse un espejo para ver si se acordaba de su nombre, pero no hubo reacción de la pequeña, sigue con esa mirada perdida… sus padres están notablemente preocupados y no es para menos, por más que intenten hacer recordar sus nombres, ella simplemente a los cinco minutos olvida todo, su mente está en blanco y se niega a retener un mínimo recuerdo. El caso me está volviendo más que loco"_

_"**12 de septiembre**.- Han pasado más de dos semanas, y la jovencita sigue sin recordar nada, esto es de dar miedo, con la misma mirada, pero resulta intimidante y fría cuando me le quedo viendo, ciertamente hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina, pareciese que es capaz de asesinar a sangre fría… pero aún así, no puedo dejar de investigar acerca de ella"_

_"**19 de septiembre**.- Ella ya empieza a tener más reacción y al parecer, memoria, es capaz de retener los nombres de sus padres, su mirada ya es más expresiva…"_

_"A punto de darle de alta y su actitud es de lo más alegre, es muy simpática honestamente, pero me sigue helando la sangre recordar aquella mirada fría, pareciese que no hubiese caído del balcón, pero ahora lo intrigante es que no recuerda haberse caído, ni las dos semanas después que despertó en coma, en tres días tiene una cita médica conmigo y espero aclarar mis dudas acerca de ella, cómo cuestionarle ¿qué es el digimundo?"_

Aquella nota era la última, fechada el 23 de septiembre de hacía 3 años, antes del siniestro en el hospital St. Amsburgo (el que se incendió). Jack esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y arrugó las notas entre sus manos, se miraba triunfante.

—Estás ligada a esto más de lo que me imagine, Mimi Tachikawa…

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!! como han estado??Bien, bien, he aquí un capitulo corto, creo que de los más cortos que he hecho en éste fic, pero de suma importancia, como se habrán dado cuenta, aquí relato o explico un poco lo de Mimi y para aclarar más, por que creo que pues va de sobra en el argumento, el doctor es ruso y pues hizo las notas en su idioma materno, espero que (hasta ahora uff después de hace tanto) haya aclarado del por que las notas estaban en ruso y no en inglés :P

Muchas, pero de verdad, muchas gracias por sus reviews, cuando los leo, me lleno de inspiración n_n. Este pequeñisimo capitulo, se lo dedico con un especial cariño a **Osiris**, quien me ha alienta con sus comentarios, mil gracias amiga n_n espero que te vaya super en la escuela y que los malevolos profesores no te dejen tanta tarea, por que hay veces que se pasan ¬¬

weno, paso a despedirme, se cuidan mucho, un abrazo y un beso MUA, hasta la próxima!!! n_n

dejen reviews, porfis, que alimentan mi imaginación y le dan velocidad a mis dedos para escribir, gracias ^^

Con mucho cariño XANHEX ^^

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	42. Confesión

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**42: **

**Confesión **

Mimi despertó agitada de una terrible pesadilla, estaba muy asustada, miró sus manos las cuales le temblaban irremediablemente, ¿realmente había sido una pesadilla?, dentro de su ser recorría como agua caliente la sensación de haber querido hacerlo sin dudar, quería… de verdad quería, pero logró controlarse, ¿qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho?, agitó la cabeza, imaginárselo ya había sido horrible… Se levantó rápida y fue al baño para refrescarse la cara y así alejar aquel sentimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando conmigo? —se cuestionó la castaña, mirándose en el espejo, sin más se puso las manos sobre la cara y empezó a llorar.

Los días navideños hasta el fin de año fueron tristes, todos los días amanecían lloviendo y las egoístas nubes grises ocultaban todo rayo de sol, los días se veían desesperanzadores, además de que hacía frío, pero un frío melancólico y el aire que soplaba trasmitía cierta tristeza. La navidad no fue tan alegre como en otros años, y el recibimiento de año nuevo, no fue lo que muchos esperaban.

Mimi no se había reportado con sus amigos desde que fueron al digimundo, a pesar de que ellos le dejaban recados, enviado emails, hablado al teléfono, incluso a visitarlos, ella simplemente se negaba a recibirlos y ni si quiera les contestó los email deseándoles feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, se la pasaba todos aquellos días en la azotea, encargándose de boquear la puerta, pues hubo más de una ocasión en que Eidan había ido a buscarla ahí. A la castaña poco le importaba mojarse y por ello sentir más frío, cuando bajaba a su departamento, su mamá la recibía preocupada, le ponía una manta y le daba chocolate caliente (lo único que le salía bien), preocupada, pues su hija últimamente se la había pasado sumida en aquella soledad que como madre, ella también le entristecía su corazón. Mimi ya no era la misma, ya casi no hablaba, ni sonreía, nada, no quería saber de nada y de nadie, su papá también estaba preocupado por su hija por lo que decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta en el departamento y que acudieran todos los amigos de ella, pero la chica simplemente, no se hizo presente, se fue a la azotea, importándole que aquella noche lloviera todavía más fuerte y que el frío fuera casi capaz de congelar los huesos.

No regresó a su departamento hasta que todos los invitados se habían marchado, se encontró con sus mejores amigos, quienes la esperaban, todos preocupados por ella, pero la chica, hizo caso omiso y entró al departamento sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada o un saludo, como si ellos no hubieran estado ahí. Su mamá rápida la vio, se veía sonrojada, le tomó la temperatura, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y le quitó el abrigo que seguía escurriendo agua de lo mojado que estaba. La señora Tachikawa le dio un baño a la chica y la recostó, llamó al médico porque la fiebre no quería ceder.

En el digimundo, los nuevos elegidos se hicieron presentes, viendo que Jack y sus compinches estaban atacando a los antiguos digielegidos y que ya se habían hecho cargo de los digimons, no supieron cómo pero los enemigos les arrebataron los digivices y fueron derribados con suma facilidad, inhalaron un gas que los dejó inconscientes.

Despertaron encerrados en unas celdas, al lado de ellos se encontraban los antiguos elegidos y mucho más alejados, los digimons. Eidan había sido de los primero en despertar y el que se encargó de ayudar a los demás. Se encontraban solos, Ashley e Izzy se tomaron de las manos importándoles poco que hubiera un reja de por medio. Izzy abrazó a la chica, pues ella temblaba de miedo, de hecho, ahora sentían mucho miedo y se sentían impotentes al ver sus pobres digimons heridos e inconscientes.

—Hicieron todo por protegernos —habló Sora con voz quebrada y temblorosa, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Estamos muy agradecidos con ellos, de verdad que se portaron de lo mejor para con nosotros —reconoció Matt, mirando a los nuevos elegidos, percatándose de la ausencia de una.

—¿Y Mimi? —cuestionó apresurado Joe.

Los nuevos elegidos compartieron miradas, nadie se animaba a contestar, francamente no sabían de ella desde aquella vez que los ignoró y es que sintieron muy feo que ella ni siquiera un saludo les hubiera dirigido.

—No lo sabemos, desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, no hemos hablado con ella —dijo Ashley.

—Creo que se fue de viaje —mintió Chris, los nuevos elegidos se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

Los antiguos elegidos fueron ahora quienes compartieron miradas entre ellos Yolei y Joe se pusieron a cuchichear.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando unos pasos resonaron, poco a poco se hacía más presente aquel ruido, hasta que vieron salir a Jack junto con sus dos compinches, el líder, se miraba complaciente.

—Veo que la no elegida no está con ustedes… bueno, ni modo… —observó Jack.

—Esperaremos a que llegué, se nota que le encanta hacerse la importante a ésa —dijo Vi L con repudio.

El único que se mantuvo callado fue Jey D, de hecho les miraba de otra forma que la última vez, pero le dedicaba una mirada especial a Ashley.

—Bien, esperaremos pacientemente hasta que ella se haga presente para empezar… ¿o empezamos de una buena vez? —repuso Jack.

—Qué tal si le damos un poco de tiempo para que se puedan despedir… —inquirió Vi L, esbozando una sonrisita malévola.

—De acuerdo, regresamos en unos instantes, disfruten de sus últimos minutos con vida —dijo Jack—. Jey D, vigílalos. —le ordenó al rubio, éste asintió obediente.

Ashley se percató de la mirada que Jey D le había destinado hacia segundos, así que cuando vio que los otros dos desparecían y el sonido de las pisadas se iba amortiguando, le habló:

—Te ves cansado.

—Lo estoy… yo… ya no quiero seguir —respondió Jey D en voz baja pero audible, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —interrogó la rubia.

—Por necesidad… —el chico volteó a verla, Kate chocó su mirada con él, hasta ahora que lo notaba, aquel rubio tenía unos ojos muy hermosos y sin proponérselo, se sonrojó y se ocultó tras de su primo.

—Nosotros podríamos ayudarte —siguió Ashley.

—Ustedes son muy fuertes, cada vez se hacen más fuertes y eso le asusta a Jack y también a Vi L… yo en cambio, a mi no me asustan, sino que los admiro, ustedes han continuado a pesar de todas en las que les hemos puesto…

—Libéranos y te prometo que te ayudaremos, ¿no es así chicos? —les dijo a los demás, quienes se veían dubitativos para dar la respuesta, pero aquello no le importó a Jey D.

Izzy no sabía por qué, pero sentía muchísimos celos, más cuando se daba cuenta que la mirada del joven rubio era totalmente distinta para con Ashley que con los demás, con Ashley era más tierno y para con ellos, un poco más hostil. Por reacción agarró la mano de Ashley, como diciendo que ella era su novia y le funcionó, Jey D desvió la mirada.

—Aunque quisiera, yo no podría, Jack es el que maneja todo esto —respondió el joven—. Lo que puedo hacer es entregarles sus digivices…

—¿En serio? ¡¿De verdad lo harías?! —Ashley se veía contenta ante aquella respuesta.

—Sí —afirmó el chico, esbozando una suave sonrisa, pero su mirada reflejaba cierta tristeza—, aunque eso me costara la vida… —musitó para él.

«_Para que al fin algo que yo haga, valga la pena… que tú vivas feliz con el chico que quieres… me duele saber que no tengo oportunidad contigo y no la tendré, pero estaré feliz con el sólo hecho de que me recuerdes_» pensó el rubio, observando la linda sonrisa de Ashley. Apretó los puños con dolor, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por recuperar los digivices que Jack tenía en su poder y todo lo iba hacer para liberar a los chicos y liberarse él también.

No se esperaban que alguien estuviera escondido, escuchando la conversación de los chicos, aquella persona se retiró muy sigilosa del lugar, esbozando una sonrisa de maldad.

No tardó casi nada de que Jack se hiciera presente junto a Vi L que miraba con despreció a todos los chicos, con Chris era menos dura, sin compasión señaló a Ashley y a Jey D.

Fue muy crudo ver como Jack sacó algo como una cuerda roja y atrapó a Jey D del cuello, alzándolo a varios metros, por más que el chico rubio trataba de defenderse le era imposible, al parecer los poderes que éste tenía era consumido por la cuerda. Le atacaba con orbes de energía que iban directo al estómago del chico, se veía como la cuerda apretaba más el cuello del pobre muchacho. Luego de que el chico estaba ya bastante débil por el esfuerzo de quererse zafar y por los golpes ya dados, Jack sin compasión alguna llevó el cuerpo del chico contra la pared duramente, para luego pasar a la otra, lo azotó con fuerza, aquello fue muy duro para los jóvenes, Chris abrazó a Kate para que ella no viera lo que estaba pasando, Eidan e Izzy cubrieron a Ashley, Ken llevó a Yolei a su pecho, Tai abrazó a Sora, Joe se tapó los ojos, de hecho todos evitaban ver, Matt le dio media vuelta a su hermano de tal forma que él no viera, Davis se dejó caer, expresando muecas de dolor, Jack era muy cruel para con Jey D, estaba a punto de matarlo, ya el chico estaba todo ensangrentado, fue cuando lo arrojó contra aquellas grandes ventanales, rompiendo el vidrio al impacto y éste causándole más heridas al chico, se vio como el cuerpo de Jey D caía en el vacío.

—No esperen ése trato para con ustedes, con él todavía fui un poco flexible, pues había sido un buen ayudante —dijo Jack, complaciente, como si lo que hubiera hecho, fuera cosa de aplaudirse, pero se ganó varias miradas de odio por parte de los chicos, Tai y Eidan fueron de los que se lanzaron contra los barrotes, queriendo que no existieran para matar a Jack.

—¡Eres un infeliz desgraciado! —exclamó Chris, abrazaba a su prima que lloraba incontrolablemente.

—¡Nada mas deja que salga de aquí y verás cómo te pongo! —decía Eidan que quería ser líquido para salir con facilidad de ahí.

—¡MALDITO! —Tai estaba furioso, nadie tenía que ser tratado así, además de que la furia ya la llevaba de cuando vio como había herido a los digimons.

Todos los jóvenes estaban furiosos por el acto de Jack, querían matarlo, pero eran pocos los que lo expresaban.

Jack sólo se mofaba ante los comentarios de los jóvenes, hasta que empezó a carcajearse. Vi L no se veía dolida por lo que le pasó a su compañero, al contrario, de hecho, ella era la que causaba más escalofrío verla, su mirada era más siniestra que la de Jack y aquella sonrisa enigmática que se le dibujo en el rostro, helaba la sangre.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola, como tán? Pss ya faltan poco capítulos para que terminé el fic ;_; tengo planeado 50, y bueno, le he dado un giro que ni yo me lo esperaba, pura espontaniedad :P

y pues ya que termine, me tomaré un descanso para la segunda temporada.

Este capitulo se lo dedico con muchisimo cariño a una gran amiga y escritora, amo sus fics, **MimI-CulLen** espero que sea de tu agrado n_n

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews de verdad me ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir y quiera presentarles lo mejor

y prometo que mejoraré en cuanto mi forma de escribir por que estoy conciente que me hace falta mucho, así que en la segunda temporada, daré lo mejor de mi imaginación

espero sus comentarios al respecto del capitulo mil gracias n_n

Weno, me voy, cuidense mucho, mil gracias, hasta la próxima n_n

Con mucho cariño: XANHEX ^^

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	43. Nuestros Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**43:**

**Nuestros Amigos**

Mimi yacía tendida en una cama de hospital, estaba toda aturdida no recordaba haber llegado ahí, pero todavía se sentía muy mal.

Ésa noche que bajó con el abrigo todo mojado, tenía fiebre, pero ésta era demasiado alta, extremadamente alta, su mamá llamó una ambulancia por que no podían hacer nada. En cuanto llegó al hospital la metieron en una tina de agua con hielos, al parece funcionó, pero la sacaron de inmediato ya que la temperatura descendió de manera drástica y empezaba a tener hipotermia acompañada de convulsiones.

Ahora estaba sobre la cama, con fiebre, ya no la tenía tan alta, pero era preocupante que no haya cedido, tenía a lo mucho un par de días, se la había pasado durmiendo.

Miraba la habitación, grande y totalmente blanca sólo las cortinas azules de las ventanas que daban al pasillo entre otros artefactos era que le daba un poco de color.

La castaña estaba descalza, parada frente a un río seco, con semblante enfermo, miraba como llovía suavemente. Las gotas chocaban contra su rostro, poco a poco, la lluvia iba arreciando y las gotas ya eran más lastimeras. Mimi respiraba con la boca, le salía vapor, pero ella sentía que estuviera sacando fuego, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, todavía tenía fiebre. No podía mantenerse de pie y la cabeza le empezaba a dar vuelta, irremediablemente cayó a ése río seco, perdiendo la conciencia antes del impacto.

* * *

Ashley lloraba, Izzy le acariciaba la cabeza, sabía la razón del llanto de su novia, y él, francamente también tenía un nudo en la garganta por lo que le había pasado a Jey D.

—¿Verdad que no está muerto, Izzy? —suplicaba la rubia.

Él no sabía que contestar, por lo que forzadamente le mostraba una sonrisita, y la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Jack seguía burlándose de la impotencia que tenían los elegidos, observó hacia afuera, notando lluvia, entonces esbozó una sonrisa acida.

—Con esto, la presa se va a romper… liberara toda ésa agua con una presión impresionante, arrastrando lo que sea con ella. Empiezo a sentir lástima por los pobres digimons… —decía en voz alta, hablaba con Vi L, pero su mirada se concentraba en cada uno de los antiguos elegidos.

Aquel comentario inmediato atrajo la atención de los antiguos elegidos que se acercaron más a la reja, para ver a Jack, entonces él, gustoso de que tenía toda la atención de los chicos, caminó hacia ellos, manteniendo cierta distancia.

—Sus digimons no están muertos, todo lo contrario… pero se encuentran en encerrados en una caja de metal dentro del río que ahora está seco, pero que dentro de poco… se va a llenar y todo el agua golpeara con furia ésa caja… ah… pobrecitos, van a morir ahogados… aunque haya uno que otro que se sabe mantener en el agua —esto último lo dijo refiriéndose a Joe quien abrió los ojos—. Morirá de todas maneras.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! —gritó para sorpresa de todos Joe, que ahora tenía la impulsividad de Tai y Eidan.

Jack se hizo un poco para atrás cuando la mano de Joe salió de las rejas dispuesto a tomarlo del cuello y estrangularlo, pero aquello era imposible.

—Me encantaron las caras que pusieron cuando creyeron que sus digimons habían muerto, cuando en realidad sólo fueron transportados a otra parte… —siguió Jack.

Los antiguos elegidos parecían perros rabiosos, querían matar a Jack en esos momentos, la únicas que se mantuvieron serenas, fueron las chicas, entonces, Jack concentró sus pupilas en ellas.

—Veo que falta una chica… Ah, sí, una niña muy bonita, creo que es hermana de alguien… —Tai se quedó quieto, con los ojos bien abiertos, entonces el dedo de Jack le apuntó—. Tu pequeña hermana Kari… ¿acaso no la encontraron? Qué pena… pero ¿qué crees? No la van a encontrar tan fácil, de ella yo me encargué personalmente… —soltó una risotada.

Tai estaba furioso, así que con toda su fuerza empujaba los barrotes.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hermana, desgraciado?! ¡¿Dónde la tienes?! —exigía el chico.

—Sabes algo… la chica no elegida, ella podrá darte la respuesta… después de todo… ella tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando con tu hermanita… deberías de reclamarle a ella… —dijo Jack enigmáticamente, dejando a todos quietos…

—¿Mimi? —inquirió Tai con semblante pensativo.

—Sí… te propongo algo, tu hermana a cambio de Mimi —ofreció Jack.

Tai se veía pensativo, parecía que estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando alguien lo agitó de los hombros.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le gritó Matt, furioso.

—¿Tú qué te tienes que meter? —Tai lo empujó.

Aquello inició una pelea entre ellos, Matt le golpeó la nariz y Tai la quijada, hasta que los demás chicos los apaciguaron.

La escena divertía a los enemigos. Mientras que los nuevos elegidos se veían preocupados.

—No seas idiota, no ves que es una trampa —le dijo Eidan—. En todo caso, eso se lo hubiera propuesto a Mimi directamente, ¿por qué contigo? Tú no tienes ningún derecho de aceptar…

—Chico tonto… lo que le estoy proponiendo al hermano de Kari, es que se una a Vi L y a mí, a cambio de que su hermana… —dijo Jack.

Dejó a todos expectantes, ¿qué caso tenía proponerle eso a Tai estando todos ellos de testigos?, Tai empuñó con más fuerza su mano a tal grado de lastimarse, Sora preocupado, lo socorrió.

—Puedes pensarlo detenidamente… —Jack miró hacia afuera, la lluvia estaba más fuerte.

* * *

Mimi despertó, el agua se encontraba encharcada, se levantó lentamente, importándole poco que su ropa estuviera llena de lodo. Observó que frente a ella estaba una presa, notando severas cuarteaduras en ella, y con la fuerte lluvia que caía, pero aquello no le preocupaba, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar trastabillante, no tenía muchas energías, a cada rato se andaba cayendo, ensuciándose más de lodo. El río empezaba a tener agua, ya le llegaba a los tobillos. Notó que el río era muy ancho y que era bastante profundo, pero seguía aturdida.

Vio algo extraño, era el fin del río o tal vez un contenedor, era un muro de metal, pero hasta abajo estaba una caja, una caja de metal con una reja, caminó hacia allá, ¿qué podría ser aquella caja?, se preguntó en ése momento… antes de llegar volvió a caer, esta vez le costó más levantarse, empezó a toser y unas gotitas de sangre escaparon de su boca, pero no le importó. Alzó la vista, ahí, dormidos, se encontraban…

—¿Palmon? —su voz sonaba muy débil, pero los digimons la escucharon y se despertaron rápidos.

—¡MIMI! —Exclamó la digimon a quien los ojos le brillaron con esperanza, se pegó a la reja que parecía una coladora—. ¡Mimi, eres tú! —Palmon se veía feliz, sus gritos hicieron que los demás digimons se levantaran.

—¡Mimi! —esta vez era Agumon.

La castaña miró con desconfianza a los otros digimons, para ser franca, no los recordaba… a ninguno más que a Palmon. Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, quería recordarlos… se notaba que le dolía por los gestos que ella hacía, preocupando a Palmon que quería tirar aquella reja, pero le era imposible.

—¡Que ya no quiero olvidar! —exclamó Mimi en un fuerte grito, mirando hacia arriba, la gotas de lluvia chocaban contra su rostro con fuerza, reclamándole al oscuro cielo.

Miró a los otros digimons, poco a poco, los recuerdos se le venían como grandes punzadas en su cerebro, pero ya empezaba a recordar los nombres de cada uno… había uno que no lo identificaba, se parecía a un puercoespín, ¿era el digimon de Cody?, recordó que Cody no había ido con ellos al día de campo por que se encontraba de viaje en China, alborotó la cabeza, Armadillamon estaba tras de Gomamon y a la lado de Tentomon, era amarillo, pero éste no era amarillo, era café claro con tonalidades cerúleas y tenía un caparazón con agujeritos, a lo mejor de ahí le salían las espinas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó a ése extraño digimon.

—Eniramon —respondió con voz tímida y se encogió, más bien parecía quererse ocultar de Mimi.

—Mimi, sácanos de aquí… —pidió Palmon, suplicante.

La castaña trató de jalar la reja mientras que los digimons la empujaban, pero era inútil, los digimons hicieron de sus ataques demostrándole que no les era de utilidad para poder liberarse. Biyomon no dejaba de preguntar por Sora y Mimi paciente le respondía, pero la verdad era que la castaña estaba fatigada y débil.

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, entonces Mimi recordó la presa que estaba a varios metros de ellos, pero seguro se iba a dejar ir con toda su fuerza y con furia iba a chocar en donde estaba aquella pared de metal y los digimons, si aquello pasaba… no había mucho tiempo que pensar y cuando menos se lo esperaba, el agua ya estaba llegando hasta ellos. Los iba a golpear con fuerza pero ella no supo de donde había reunido energías para hacer uso de su poder, sorprendida notó como el digivice se le estaba materializando en su muñeca, cuando llegó al digimundo no lo tenía. El agua estaba escapando de su campo de aire, pero al hacerlo estaba aminorando su fuerza. Se dejó caer, el agua cayó. Vio que los digimons trataban de salir de ahí, aguantando la respiración Gomamon llamaba su ataque especial pero no le funcionaba, entonces Mimi les arrojó unas burbujas, encerrando a los digimons en ellas, ahí adentro, los digimons podían respirar.

«_No puedo dejarme vencer…_» pensaba la castaña, obteniendo más fuerza y confianza en ella, olvidando por completo que estaba enferma. Colocó sus manos frente a la reja, se vio como estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se notaba mucha presión y a pesar de no tener contacto con la reja, ésta parecía estar moviéndose. La reja salió disparada como si hubieran puesto un detonador, sorprendiendo a los digimons que salieron de la caja de metal y subieron hasta llegar a flote, donde tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire. Sus cuerpos eran levantados a la vez que ellos se sorprendieron más al ver como en el agua se hacía un agujero, dejando ver a Mimi en medio, el agua se arremolinaba alrededor de ella, el cabello de la castaña era levantado y los ojos de la chica parecían haber adquirido otro color poco definido.

Mimi cayó una vez que todos estuvieron fuera del río, se miró las manos.

—Entonces aquella vez que detuve la flecha no fue el aire… sino la telequinesia —se dijo ella, descubriendo un nuevo poder.

Se sentía llena de energía y con una gran confianza en ella misma, sorprendida de su nuevo poder y lo fuerte que éste era, incluso más que el aire que ya podía controlarlo más y es que ella no sólo iba a la azotea a ver los atardeceres, también a practicar para controlar el aire.

* * *

Tai dio un paso al frente, sorprendiendo a todos los chicos.

—Quiero ver a mi hermana —pidió el chico, haciendo que todos prestaran atención en él.

—De acuerdo… —Jack hizo una seña a Vi L y ésta rápida salió del lugar.

Kari se encontraba despierta, pero su mirada estaba completamente perdida, sus pupilas carecían de brillo y tenía un semblante triste, parecía estar llorando, aquello le partió el corazón a Tai.

—¿Convencido? Ella está bien físicamente —dijo Jack, Tai se sentía impotente, llorando por no poder hacer nada por tener a su hermana ahí con él—. Esperaré a tu respuesta pacientemente.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa macabra, ahora una pregunta surgía, ¿por qué le interesaba que Tai estuviera de su lado?

A pesar de lo que sus amigos le decían, Tai no escuchaba nada, sólo tenía en su mente el rostro de su hermanita, no sabía dónde estaba, la había visto por medio de un espejo.

—Ya esperamos demasiado, ¿no crees? —inquirió Vi L, Jack asintió.

—Empecemos de una buena vez. Elegidos, ¿ustedes saben que pasa si se destruye uno de sus digivices? —Les enseñó los digivices—. Sus digimons también son destruidos… Ah sí que ¿por cuál empezamos…? Ah, ya sé, por el traidor… Procynamon.

—¡No, no te atrevas! —gritó Kate, Chris tuvo que sujetarla.

* * *

Mimi admiró a todos los digimons y los abrazó, feliz de que realmente estuviera bien, pero sobre todo con Palmon, de ella no se quería despegar, la digimon visualizó el digivice de Mimi.

—Tiene la forma de tu emblema, sólo que está un poco diferente el símbolo —analizó Palmon.

Fue entonces que Mimi le echó un vistazo, la última vez que lo había visto, estaba incompleto pero ahora, tenía la forma de lágrima, sólo que no era igual al de su emblema cuando fue elegida junto a Tai y los demás.

—Mi símbolo no estaba completo porque me hacías falta tú —le dijo Mimi, sonriéndole a Palmon.

—Gracias Mimi, yo siempre supe que vendrías por mí —la digimon parecía llorar, las dos se volvieron abrazar, Mimi estaba más que feliz por haber encontrado a Palmon y a los demás, pero sentía que no todo era felicidad y al visualizar aquel feo castillo verdoso que más bien parecía un montón de cuevas que daban la figura del castillo, le dio un escalofrío.

Entonces, recibió un mensaje, el señor Gennai le estaba avisando lo que estaba ocurriendo y de donde se encontraban todos los chicos, entonces ella apresuró el paso, dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos y no estaba sola, ahora a su lado se encontraban los digimons que estaban listos para luchar.

—Ahora entiendo porque me mandaste aquí y no directo con ellos —murmuró Mimi, Agumon y Gabumon la escucharon.

La fiebre, la debilidad y el dolor de cabeza se habían esfumado de su cuerpo, ya nada le importaba más que sus amigos.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!! cómo están? qué les pareció este capitulo?? Ya es el 43!! que emoción y que tristeza a la vez, a sólo 7 capitulos para que termine... bueno, bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, no tengo mucho que decir, estoy en proceso escribiendo el siguiente capi... explotando toda mi imaginación para que me salga algo más o menos decente.

**mfsuzu-chan**: Amiga, sabes lo mucho que me gusta tu fic de la vampiresa, está genial!! gracias por tu espacioso review jeje

**Adrit126**: Agradezco mucho que leas mis fics y me dejes comentarios, mil gracias ^^ y bueno, como esto no lo puse en el capitulo, Mimi soñó la pelea que tuvo con Chris cuando Procynamon digievolucióno, sólo que en el sueño, el final no era muy feliz. espero que te haya aclarado la duda, amiga y de nuevo, muchas gracias y Jey D bueno, Daniel, no es tan malo ^^Por cierto, me gustaría leer dentro de poco alguna de tus historias, espero que te animes pronto a publicar una, seguro debe ser muy buena y bueno, primero que pase tu temporada de examenes que por cierto, te deseo lo mejor.

**MimI-CulLen**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo amiga!! ahh, bueno, te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo inicio de semestre, que te vaya de maravilla ^^ te quiero amiga, nos leemos.

Este capítulo se lo dedico con mucho cariño a **Chizuma**, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerlo y dejarme review, espero que este capitulo te guste n_n

Gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan mucho para inspirarme a escribir la historia y ya dentro de poco, el final. espero que sea de su agrado.

Weno, weno, ya me voy, se cuidan mucho, un abrazo y un beso MUA nos leemos n_n

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	44. El Desafío

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**44:**

**El Desafío**

Jack aplastaba amenazadoramente el digivice de Kate, quien lloraba y quería salir de inmediato de la celda, hacia todo lo posible, invocar su poder, pero el digivice no estaba con ella, así que todo esfuerzo por la chica era inútil, Jack se divertía ante tal hecho, pero Vi L sonreía de la manera más siniestra que helaba la sangre, al parecer, ella disfrutaba mucho más que Jack.

—No, mejor veamos que hace el pequeño digimon por salvar a su compañera… Vi L, saca a la chica de la celda. —Ordenó Jack.

La chica de ojos escarlatas gustosa fue a la celda, haciendo un movimiento de la mano que dejó a los elegidos como congelados, sacó a empujones a Kate quien quería correr hacia Jack y bofetearlo pero fue detenida rápidamente por la otra chica.

—Tus esfuerzos son inútiles… —le susurró Vi L.

—Suéltame y te demostraré que tan inútiles son —vociferó Kate quien piso con fuerza a Vi L.

—¡Maldita estúpida! —exclamó la chica, furiosa por el pisotón y abofeteó a Kate que la arrojó al suelo donde ya estaba a punto de patearla.

—Tranquila —detuvo Jack, Vi L le lanzó una mirada lacerante al joven, pero desistió de golpear a Kate.

Dejaron que la chica se pusiera de pie y fuera hacia donde estaba su pobre digimon ya lastimado.

—Kate —susurró Procynamon que apenas estaba abriendo los ojos.

—Procynamon —gimoteó Kate, sintiendo como su corazón se hacía chiquito al ver a su digimon en aquellas condiciones.

La chica abrazó a su digimon a pesar de que la reja estaba de por medio. Kate lloraba, entonces Vi L la tomó del brazo y sin contemplación la lanzó de tal manera que Kate cayó de espalda.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarla?! —exclamó Chris.

Sorprendió a Vi L, pues el chico fue el primero en lograr moverse y correr a los barrotes de la celda, a la vez que sus ojos verdes brillaban por el rencor que sentía por la chica de ojos escarlatas que parecía reírse ante ello.

Jack por su parte, contemplo a Chris.

—Son unos malditos cobardes —esta vez era Eidan que ya estaba junto a Chris.

—Par de idiotas —Vi L se burló de los jóvenes, pero concentraba sus ojos en Chris, el chico le atraía. Con desdén volvió a meter a Kate a la celda, dónde Chris inmediato la abrazó.

* * *

Mimi se andaba quejando que por andar descalza se estaba lastimando sus pies con las piedras en el camino, lo peor vino cuando tenían que escalar un poco para al fin llegar a ése castillo.

—¿No hay manera que digievoluciones a Lillymon? —le preguntó Mimi a Palmon.

—Aunque pudiera digievolucinar, no te podría cargar, estás más grande y debes de estar más pesada —observó Palmon.

Mimi frunció el seño molesta. Tal vez Palmon tenía razón, aunque siendo Lillymon, tanto ella como su digimon estarían de la misma estatura, incluso Mimi sería más alta… entonces vio a los otros digimons.

—No nos han dado de comer desde hace cuatro días, no tenemos energía para digievolucionar —dijo Gatomon.

—En todo caso, necesitamos de que Izzy y los demás estén con nosotros para poder digievolucionar —caviló Tentomon en voz alta.

La castaña liberó un suspiro de resignación, no le quedó de otra que escalar.

Maldiciendo y diciendo algunas palabras que hizo a los digimons mirarla constantemente por lo fuertes que eran, Mimi miraba con odio a Tentomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Biyomon y la agilidad de Gatomon para subir, bueno, ellos ya estaban arriba, Palmon se ayudaba de sus hiedras venenosas, pero cuando Mimi supo que le causarían ronchas moradas (ya que las hiedras de Palmon se habían vuelto más fuertes en cuanto a la sustancia tóxica que contenían), declinó la oferta de su digimon a ser ayudada.

En cuanto llegó a la cima, le lanzó una mirada como de pistola a los digimons que sintieron feo. Caminaron otro rato y más adelante, se vio como un bulto, aquello le extrañó a Mimi que corrió para saber qué era.

Mimi cayó hacia atrás, al ver a un chico rubio bastante lastimado e inconsciente, le tomó el pulso, afortunadamente todavía seguía vivo, le alzó un poco la cabeza, con mucho cuidado.

—Es…, él es… uno de los compinches de Jack —musitó Mimi, impresionada de verlo en una condición tan deplorable, sintió muchísima lastima por el joven.

—S-salva a tus a-amigos, antes de q-que los mate y a sus d-digimons —con muchísimo esfuerzo había formulado aquellas palabras el joven.

El corazón de Mimi dio un vuelco de horror, el chico se desmayó en sus brazos, su bata que ya estaba sucia por el lodo, se manchó de sangre, Mimi dejó escapar unas lágrimas, Palmon y los otros digimon también sentían tristeza por el pobre joven. Mimi abrió los ojos, los cuales destellaban furia, su semblante había cambiado.

—Ése maldito —habló la chica con un tono lleno de odio.

* * *

Kate estaba llorando desesperada cuando veía como Procynamon era azotado sin compasión contra la pared, como lo habían hecho con Jey D, Chris le abrazaba pero no era suficiente para ahogar los gritos de la joven, quería que pararan por piedad, pero aquello hacía que Jack siguiera y con más fuerza, como si la chica pidiera que azotaran más a Procynamon, poco les importaba que ya el pobre digimon estaba inconsciente, lo seguían torturando.

—¡Para, para ya, por lo que más quieras! —suplicaba Kate que se arrodilló, aferrada a los barrotes.

—Bien, bueno, a ver otro… ah, que tal éste —señaló Jack a Dratmon.

—¡Ni te atrevas a tocarlo, pedazo de basura! —gritó Eidan que parecía fiera.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, imbécil? —se burló Jack—. Tengo sus digivices y en éstos, los símbolos que les otorga ése poder… ahora, son sólo unos humanos.

—¡Yo no necesito de un símbolo para partirte la cara, idiota! —vociferó Eidan que apretaba con fuerza los barrotes.

Todos los chicos estaban impresionados del valor de Eidan que ni siquiera temblaba y mantenía fija su mirada en Jack, se notaba rabioso, furioso el joven. Jack carcajeó, le caía en gracia el valor del joven. Tai se mantenía callado, mirando fijamente a Eidan, era como estarse viendo en un espejo.

—Pobre idiota, yo te puedo noquear a la primera… he de admitir que has demostrado un gran valor al enfrentarte a mí, pero siempre ha sido por medio del poder de ése símbolo —declaró Jack, que había dejado de sonreír.

—Sácame de aquí y te demostrare que el símbolo no me hace falta —retó Eidan.

Todos dejaron escapar un gritito de sorpresa, Jack era más fuerte que su amigo, eso se notaba a leguas, además de que el otro seguro haría uso de sus poderes importándole un cacahuate que el pobre chico pudiera hacer uso del suyo. Le hizo un ademan a Vi L y ésta comprendió al instante, liberando a Eidan, al ver que los demás se le iban encima, con un movimiento los mandó al fondo de la celda.

—Me agradas, créeme, me agradas, aunque no tendré compasión de ti… para que sea parejo, toma tu digivice —Jack para sorpresa de todos, incluida Vi L, le dio el susodicho a Eidan.

—Te dije que no me hace falta el símbolo para romperte la cara —Eidan arrojó el digivice, los chicos le gritaron que había sido una estupidez.

—Confiemos en él —dijo Jesse, también preocupado, miraba a Kate destrozada que era la única en no percatarse de lo que estaba pasando en ésos momentos.

—Tranquila, hermanita, Procynamon soportara esto —le susurró Chris, sintiendo enormes ganas de dejar escapar las lagrimas, ver a su hermana llorar, le destrozaba por completo.

Jesse que lo alcanzó a oír, se le quedó viendo, Mimi les había aclarado a todos que ella usó lo de que Chris y Kate eran gemelos, sólo fue por la situación de la transfusión sanguínea, pero le estaba desconcertando que ahora Chris le dijera así, sabía que su mejor amigo quería a Kate como hermana…

—No sé qué pensar, si eres muy valiente o un completo imbécil, pero da igual… tengo curiosidad por saber en qué momento me vas a partir la cara… —retó Jack.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola, cómo han estado? Que tal la escuela, supongo que pesado por que muchos han estado en examenes -_-y yo dentro de poco entraré a esa tortura; les deseo todo lo mejor para con los resultados!! Bueno, yo aquí, presentandoles el capitulo 44!! A 6 capitulos para darle final a este fic, y cada vez creo que los hago más confusos... bueno, paso a dar las gracias a cada una de ustedes ^^ :

**Nailea**:Das miedo O_O, eres adivina?? jaja, no, no es cierto, muchas gracias por tu review, no importa que tan largos sean, me fascinan tus comentarios!! Bueno, Eidan ha tenido muy buena respuesta, les ha gustado como es su personalidad, verdad que es lindo?? este, bueno, continuo, Jack es un maldito ¬¬ y sí, Mimi es un verdadero misterio, tiene una personalidad bastante compleja y ella sigue siendo la portadora de la pureza, sólo que ahora a los digielegidos les añadí otras ¿virtudes o emblemas? no sé como decirlo... ehm, me quede en blanco... sólo te puedo decir que disfrutes del capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado, por que te lo dedico con muchisimo cariño, este humilde chapter es para ti ^^ nos leemos luego, si? un besote SMUAK

**Adrit126**: Hola!! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, respecto del por qué Jack está interesado en Tai, no te puedo responder, ando especulando la razón de su interes sobre Tai, y el de Mimi, ese sí es un misterio :P no me odies por no responderte, por fa... nos leemos, un beso MUA

**joagirl**: Hola, espero que te haya ido muy bien en esta temporada de examenes, supongo que ya dentro de poco ya caeran los otros ¬¬ así son, pasan los primero y no tarda nada en llegar los segundos ¬¬ Muchas gracias por tu review, y hacerte un espacio para leer los 2 capitulos, ya intuía yo que estabas en etapa de examenes, te deseo lo mejor ^^ gracias amiga, un besote MUA.

**mfsuzu-chan**: Qué onda? gracias por el review y haber hecho a un lado la flojera pra dejarlo, de verdad te agradezco, y Kari, ella va a estar hasta la segunda temporada junto con Willis -_- bueno, hay luego nos leemos, eh, y ya sabes, me encanta tu fic de la vampiresa, jeje, te cuidas mucho n_n

Este capi se lo dedico con mucho cariño para **Nailea**, una chica que escribe de lujo y adoro su fic de strawberry and lemon, de verdad que presenta una calidad de escritura unica, y me encanta! soy fiel a ella n_n, espero que este humilde capitulo sea de tu gusto ^^

Un gran saludo para: **Osiris, xxtaiora4everxx, MimI-CulLen, Chizuma, Nix, Lady-Apolion, Sakurarika y Belencita2390**, gracias por su apoyo ^^

Ah bueno, como no lo mencione a lo largo de este fic, les dire los emblemas de cada uno de los nuevos elegidos en este capitulo sólo mencionare 2:

Emblema de Eidan: Valor, Justicia y Fidelidad.

Emblema de Ashley: Amor, Luz y Perseverancia.

Próximo capítulo: Eidan vs Jack ¿creen que se ponga bueno??

weno, me voy, ya no las aburro con mis notas, porque creo son más largas que el capitulo ¬¬ Se cuidan mucho y de nuevo, suerte para todos quienes están en examenes!! les deseo la mejor calificación, nos leemos n_n

Con cariño: XANHEX

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	45. Eidan vs Jack

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**45:**

**Eidan vs Jack**

Yolei retrocedió cobardemente cuando los ojos escarlatas de Vi L se le echaron encima, aquella mirada era inquietante y siniestra, había logrado hacer que la piel se le pusiera de gallina en su vida había sentido algo así. Tropezó con Ken.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su novio.

—Ajá —atinó a decir la chica, que hizo que Ken la abrazara al menos así se sentía protegida.

Vi L sonrió, mirando con una mezcla de lastima y diversión mal sana la reacción de Yolei. Ken sin embargo clavó sus ojos azules en la chica, sintiendo que podía entender el comportamiento de la enemiga.

Era un mar de emociones para todos los chicos: admiración, suspenso, sorpresa, entre otros, por el valor que demostró Eidan, Tai fue quien más se acercó para ver al chico.

—¡Eidan! —Gritó Dratmon, que corrió contra los barrotes y trató de derrumbarlos con sus débiles poderes—. No, Eidan —masculló con coraje por no poder salir.

—Bien, Eidan, demuestra que ése digivice no te hace falta para partirme la cara —Jack lo incitaba, burlándose al señalarse la cara.

El joven corrió hacia Jack, empuñando su mano, dispuesto a dejarle ir de lleno el golpe a la cara de Jack, pero fue detenido al recibir un rodillazo en el estómago que le hizo escupir, por el fuerte golpe sintió que sus ojos salían de sus cuencas y el aire no transitaba por su cuerpo, Dratmon al ver aquel hecho, se arrojaba contra los barrotes con desesperación.

—Demasiado lento, amigo —dijo Jack, lanzando a Eidan a varios metros.

Tai sacó los brazos de los barrotes, gritando que iba a matar a Jack, Matt también se lanzó, como deseaban ser agua para escapar de la celda. Sora ahogó un grito y se refugió en el pecho de Joe, Yolei se tapó los ojos, Davis estaba boquiabierto. Mientras que los elegidos gritaban con desesperación, rogaban a Eidan que se levantara.

—Sus gritos no harán que se le quite lo estúpido —habló Vi L, mirando fijamente a los elegidos.

Eidan se estaba retorciendo en el suelo, pero al sentir la presencia del enemigo, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó, sujetándose la panza, luego se limpió la sangre que emanaba de su boca.

—En realidad, no eres nada sin el digivice, Eidan —se burló el enemigo.

Agarró al chico del cuello y lo llevó hasta chocar contra la pared, donde se vio que se cuarteó, le apretaba el cuello fuertemente. Sora esta vez gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que los chicos le decían lo desgraciado y maldito que era Jack, Yolei no soportó más y se desmayó, haciendo que Ken la atrapara en sus brazos, Izzy también sintió pena y bajó la mirada, impotente, apretando sus puños, TK y Matt gritaban desesperados porque soltaran al pobre chico, por su parte Tai, prestó más atención, mirando fijamente a las expresión de dolor y desesperación que poseía Eidan. Para sorpresa de todos, Jack recibió un golpe que hizo que liberara a Eidan, era Davis quien le había arrojado el martillo a la cabeza del enemigo, aquello hizo que éste se enfureciera y ordenara a Vi L que se sacara al que se atrevió a agredirlo, Davis no se inmutó, al contrario, se sintió orgulloso y solito salió de la celda.

—¡Date por muerto, maldito! —Jack empezaba a sacar una energía color negro de la palma de su mano, entonces es que Davis sintió terror y empezó a temblar.

Un nuevo impacto detuvo a Jack, éste impacto se había encargado de incinerarle la capa por completo, aquello llamó la atención de todos.

—La pelea es conmigo, imbécil —habló Eidan, se veía muy decidido aunque respiraba agitado.

Los elegidos y los antiguos elegidos estaban realmente sorprendidos, hubo un gran silencio por parte de todos ellos, un silencio de respeto y admiración hacia Eidan.

Jack interrumpió el silencio al sonreír, miró con complacencia a su contrincante pero a la vez con furia.

—Vuelve a meter a ése mocoso a la celda, Vi L —le ordenó.

El tenso momento fue borrado cuando Davis le pedía el número telefónico a Vi L, haciendo que los elegidos se cayeran de espalda, ¿cómo se le ocurría a Davis pedirle el teléfono a la enemiga que por cierto hasta ella se resbaló, en una situación tan crucial?, le miraron molesto cuando éste ingresó voluntariamente a la celda.

—¿Qué? Es muy bonita —objetó Davis, apenado ante las severas miradas de sus camaradas.

Alrededor de Eidan se estaba elevando una espiral de una línea de fuego, hasta llegar a dos metros, la línea se engrosó más y el fuego se veía furioso, capaz de destruir cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente.

—Interesante —murmuró Jack para sí, realmente Eidan le sorprendía.

Izzy se acercó a Ashley, le intrigaba saber porque ella se veía especialmente impactada. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarle, un temblor sacudió el lugar con fuerza, haciendo que todos perdieran equilibrio y cayeran.

—Impactante —reconoció Jack que estaba levitando, para sorpresa de todos y Eidan estaba cubierto por un intenso humo negro.

Estaban estupefactos al ver el tremendo hueco que estaba tras de Jack.

—De verdad que me sorprendes, muchacho. Pero no es suficiente.

Jack movió las manos y del suelo surgieron como cuerdas con vida que envolvieron las extremidades de Eidan. Las chicas gritaron al ver que las cuerdas se le metieron en la piel al pobre muchacho y éste gritaba de dolor.

—¡EIDAAAAAAAAN! —gritó Dratmon con las pocas fuerzas que tenía el pobre digimon, llorando.

—¡Ya déjalo! —exclamó Tai que también derramaba unas lágrimas.

Las llamas invadieron aquellas cuerdas, protegiendo a Eidan. El chico ya estaba débil, pero estaba decidido a continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

«_Verdaderamente eres sorprendente, más que ninguno otro, a pesar de todo, te sigues manteniendo de pie_» admiró en secreto Jack.

—¿Por qué continuas luchando, Eidan? —interrogó Tai, sorprendido de la voluntad del chico.

—No permitiré que dañe a ninguno de mis amigos aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ellos —respondió Eidan entre jadeos.

Tai calló, bajó la mirada avergonzado, su cerebro se lleno de confusión y prefirió retroceder, esconderse de sus amigos, se alegró que ninguno se diera cuenta de ellos por estar al pendiente de la fortaleza de Eidan.

Ashley tomó valor, se acercó a los barrotes, mirando decidida a los enemigos, parecía que sus ojos se volvían más oscuros.

—Eidan es alguien que tiene el corazón más grande y cree en sí mismo, es sorprendente y tiene un gran valor, así que mejor date por vencido. —Las palabras de la rubia dejó impactados a los chicos, Jack le miró y sonrió.

—Un poco más y él caerá —sentenció Jack.

—El valor de Eidan es lo que lo hace mantener de pie —Ashley tenía una mirada dura contra Jack.

—Jaja, sí, ese mismo valor lo llevará a la tumba en unos instantes —se burló descaradamente Jack.

—¿Eso crees? —respondió Ashley, mostrando el digivice de Eidan.

La boca de Jack se entreabrió y sus ojos se habían abierto como platos, entonces, Eidan estaba peleando sin la ayuda del digivice, todo aquel sorprendente poder que emanaba del cuerpo del joven, el perfecto control del fuego no era fruto del digivice, sino del valor del chico.

No fue el único en quedar anonadado ante la noticia, también los demás tenían cara de no creérselo, Tai bajó las manos de su cara, mirando fijamente a Eidan que estaba parado y a su alrededor había un circulo de fuego que de repente se levantaba con poderío.

—Te dije que yo no necesito del símbolo para partirte la cara, ¡MALDITO! —Eidan había sonreído con satisfacción y se aventó contra Jack, aprovechando que este todavía no salía de su sorpresa.

Parecía verse en cámara lenta como Eidan le dio un puñetazo en la cara, su mano bañada de fuego chocaba contra el rostro del enemigo y a éste se le deformaba el rostro, como la sangre salía disparada de su boca y un segundo después, el cuerpo de Jack era lanzado contra la pared.

Se abrió un camino de fuego hasta llegar al cuerpo de Jack, las llamaradas encerraron al enemigo como si este estuviera en una celda.

Vi L admiraba la pelea, se había puesto interesante, aunque tenía que ser intervenida, silenciosamente lanzó una espiga violeta que atravesó el estómago de Eidan.

El chico sintió algo caliente pero muy delgado en su panza, la visión ante él se tornó borrosa y sus piernas empezaron a flaquearle, no tardó mucho en caer al suelo.

—Basura —susurró Vi L a Eidan con sumo desprecio.

El violento fuego se apagó al momento que Eidan ya no respondía.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola, como han estado?? Bueno, espero que no las haya defraudado con el capitulo -__- sólo quería aclarar lo valiente y lindo que es Eidan, apoco no?? jeje, si llegara tener a alguien así como novio, ni loca lo dejo ir :P Ya es el capitulo 45!! no me la creo O___O como olvidar que a finales de mayo publiqué mis primeros 2 chapters con intención de que la historia no resultara tan larga y mirenla ahora, y todavía una segunda temporada tengo planeada... uff como me complico la vida jeje, ya sólo quedan 5 chapters, me da tristeza pero a la vez alegría finalizar con una parte de este largo e importante proyecto de mi vida, gracias a todas por su generoso apoyo, tanto a quienes me dejan comentario, para quienes sólo lo leen, a todos, mil gracias... parece que me ando despidiendo ¬¬ tengo las emociones a flor de piel.

**Nailea**: Uff que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y pues que este no sea de tu desagrado, espero llegar a transmitir algo en estos ultimos capitulos, mil gracias amiga, te quiero mucho ^^ adoro como escribes, un besote así bien grandote SMUAAAKKK

**Adrit126**: Hola!! como puedo agradecerte todo el apoyo que me has brindado?? Dime por favor!! yo con gusto lo cumplo n__n muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta leerlos para motivarme a seguir escribiendo, mil gracias ^^ un besote amiga, te quiero ^^

**joagirl**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review ^^ ¿cómo te ha ido en los examenes? Bueno, te agradezco mucho tu apoyo para con éste fic y el de asesino, mil gracias por tomarte un poco de tiempo para leer los fics ^^ te quiero, mil gracias, igual, cómo puedo agradecer todo el apoyo que me has dado?? jeje, ok, te cuidas un abrazote y un beso MUA.

De nuevo, reitero mis agradecimientos a cada persona que me visita al dar un clic a éste humilde fic y se toman su valioso tiempo para leerlo, espero que sea de su agrado, ya que pronto culminará la primera parte, muchisimas gracias, un saludo a todos!!

Próximo capítulo: Encuentro no digo más, creo que con el nombre ya se darán una idea de lo que pasara jaja, es como un pequeño spoiler

Aquí los emblemas de los otros dos:

Emblema de Mimi: Pureza, Fortaleza y Sinceridad

Emblema de Chris: Amistad, Paciencia, Fe

Con mucho cariño: XANHEX

**Aviso**: Bueno, pues que me voy a tardar más de una semana para subir el otro capítulo debido al montón de trabajos que me han dejado mis queridos y adorados profesores ¬¬ por su atención, mil gracias^^

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	46. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**46:**

**Encuentro**

Los elegidos estaban espantados al ver a Eidan tirado en el suelo, de su cuerpo se desprendía sangre y aquello hizo que las chicas se pusieran a llorar, pensando en lo peor, Jack le lanzó una mirada de completa desaprobación a Vi L pero a ella, aquello se le resbalaba, se notaba que no le importaba que fuera reprendida por Jack. Hubo un gran silencio por un rato. La situación se tornaba más tensa, se sentía el aire de desesperanza que invadía el lugar, los chicos devastados al ver que Eidan no reaccionaba.

—No debiste hacerlo —Jack le llamó la atención a Vi L cuando se alejaron de los otros.

—Te confiaste, y demostró tener un gran poder sin la necesidad del digivice, si lo hubiese tenido, ahora tú estarías derramando sangre por doquier, deberías estar agradecido —respondió fríamente la chica, sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta Jack sentía muy pesada la mirada de ésta chica.

—Sólo dedícate a obedecer y no andes actuando por tu cuenta, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo que ahora estamos sólo tú y yo, así que tendrás que traer a los otros si es que a estos chicos el poder se les empieza a despertar en cualquier momento, entonces ni tú y yo podremos hacer algo al respecto, nos tienen ventaja, y a pesar de la apariencia débil de ésas chicas, yo me pondría a pensar más al respecto, sobre todo de la rubia.

—Mientras tenga a los digimons y digivices…

Vi L lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y regresó a vigilar más de cerca a los chicos. Ashley le dirigía una mirada asesina, Vi L le analizaba, parecía que los ojos grises de Ashley se volvían más oscuros.

—Espero que no te pongas en plan de valiente, porque juro que mato a tu digimon pato —amenazó Vi L, aquello hizo que la mirada de Ashley se volviera más intensa.

Eidan empezaba a levantarse, Vi L volteó a verlo, a ella también le sorprendía que siguiera con vida, el chico tendió su mano, saliendo de su palma una bola de fuego directo a Vi L, pero ésta la esquivo con gran facilidad, ahora era su turno, esta vez sí planeaba matarlo con o sin consentimiento de Jack, deseaba hacerlo, junto sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo un balón y en el centro se estaba materializando una bolita eléctrica de color azul rey que dejaba escapar rayos verdosos, aquella esferita se estaba haciendo más grande, sin contemplación, la lanzó contra Eidan.

La esfera se estrelló a unos centímetros del joven que de lo agotado que estaba se desmayó. Luces azul rey y pequeños rayos verdes destellaron por el lugar, obligando a todos cubrirse y cerrar los ojos, también a Vi L.

Cuando se percataron que ya no había peligro, se sorprendieron ver a Mimi. La castaña tenía puesto una gabardina negra, blusa roja sangre que estaba abotonada hasta el ombligo, pero se le apegaba a su cuerpo, guantes que le dejaban la mitad de los dedos descubiertos, pantalones negros ligeramente holgados, en su pierna derecha tenía dos cinturones ceñidos y del lado derecho estaba rasgado, de tal manera que se le veía un poco la pierna, sus botas lucían un diseño gótico, con toques de metal en los tacones y de accesorio un sombrero negro que le quedaba de maravilla. Los chicos quedaron todos embobados al verla, hasta Chris estaba boquiabierto.

Tras de Mimi hizo aparición una digimon que todos ignoraban de quién se trataba, ésta digimon llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de Jey D. La digimon tenía en su cabeza y que le cubría los ojos una tierna rosa que todavía no se abría por completo, alta, de muy buen cuerpo y de atributos muy notables por su seductora vestimenta, todo rojo y con botas negras de tacón, se alcanzaba a notarle el largo cabello rubio que lo tenía amarrado y raíces que le envolvían los brazos, al igual de una capa que estaba hecha como de hojas. Igual por ella los chicos quedaron embobados y las chicas se sonrojaron, Sora murmuró muy suavemente que apenas y ella se escuchó un: «_están preciosas las dos_»

—Lindo atuendo —habló Vi L al ver a Mimi.

No obtuvo respuesta de la castaña.

Mimi tan sólo le dirigió una mirada y caminó hacia Eidan, agachándose un poco para tocarle el cuello para ver si tenía pulso, luego se levantó.

—Rosemon, por favor, cura a Eidan —le pidió Mimi a la digimon que ahora ya sabían cuál era su nombre.

—Rosemon, debe ser la digievolución de Palmon —analizó Izzy, encantado.

Los chicos estaban impactados, contentos, sintieron que el alma volvía a su cuerpo de ver a Mimi y sobre todo de aquella forma, se veía decidida a pelear y además en compañía de Rosemon que no se veía nada débil.

—Biyomon —susurró débilmente Sora al ver a un digimon rosado que volaba—. ¡Biyomon! —exclamo llena de felicidad, aferrándose a los barrotes.

—¡Sora, Sora! —exclamó Biyomon que se acercó a ella, las dos se abrazaron con añoranza.

Los demás digimons hicieron presencia, llenando de alegría el corazón de cada antiguo elegido, todos abrazaron a sus respectivos digimons, lloraron de felicidad, rieron, Ken hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que Yolei reaccionara y ella pudiera abrazar a Hawkmon. El encuentro fue de lo más emotivo, tanto que los elegidos también lloraron de alegría de ver que sus amigos estaban felices, Matt no fue muy cariñoso con Gabumon pero en su mirada se veía que estaba feliz de verlo.

—Gracias Mimi —murmuró Matt, mirando a la castaña.

El rubio acarició la cabeza de su digimon.

Tai estaba feliz de ver a Agumon, era como su luz que había llegado a iluminar la oscuridad donde hacía unos segundos él se encontraba. Joe cargaba a Gomamon como si éste se tratara de su hijo. Izzy le sonreía Tentomon, pues aunque quisiera abrazarlo le resultaría difícil, por la forma de su digimon y por los barrotes que interferían. Davis le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a su digimon y le reclamó el por qué se había dejado atrapar tan fácil. Armadillamon también estaba contento de verlos, pero a la vez triste por no encontrar a Cody, sabía que su compañero se había ido de viaje, aunque tenía enormes ganas de verlo.

—¿Y Kari? ¿Dónde está Kari? —preguntó Gatomon, alarmado de no encontrar a su compañera.

—¡Ellos la tienen! —inquirió TK, que era el único que tenía a su digimon con él, ya que Patamon logró colarse entre los barrotes.

Gatomon irradiaba coraje en sus ojos, apretaba sus garras con desesperación y volteó a ver hacia donde TK señalaba, a una chica de cabello negro azulado de ojos escarlatas… al ver la profundidad de la mirada de aquella chica, abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Ella? —interrogó el digimon, impresionado.

—¿Está en grave peligro, TK? —cuestionó Patamon, mirando fijamente a su compañero, claro dejaba ver su preocupación por la chica.

—No lo sé y no sabes lo mal que me siento por no haberla protegido más —TK cerró sus puños y sus ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar unas lagrimillas.

—No fue tu culpa, TK —Patamon se le acercó, dándole cariño.

Matt deseaba que Mimi los viera, que ella también fuera participe de la felicidad de todos ellos, pero cuando ella volteó, su mirada era muy fría, como si no sintiera nada, la sonrisa de su rostro se borró, quería verla sonreír.

—Esperaba tu llegada, Mimi —entró Jack, sonriendo satisfecho de verla.

Mimi seguía con una expresión seria, miraba con rencor tanto a Jack como a Vi L.

—A la no elegida que esconde un mar de secretos, a la chica que no tiene…

—Símbolo —completó Mimi—. Te equivocas, ahora que tengo a Palmon, yo también soy una elegida y es que mi símbolo se fue formando solo —la chica mostró su digivice.

—Entonces eres una digielegida "especial" —enfatizó con burla el enemigo.

Mimi clavaba sus castaños ojos que destellaban furia en los ojos cafés del chico, éstos expresaban gusto y deseo.

—Tal vez —respondió la castaña con ironía marcada en su voz, sonrió.

Jack sintió una bofetada que le volteó la cara, se sobó con incredulidad, mirando a la chica parada el mismo lugar, pero él podía jurar que sintió la mano de la joven.

Vi L le dirigió una mirada analizadora a Mimi.

Rosemon posaba su manos sobre Eidan se veía que irradiaba algo de un ligero color verde por todo su cuerpo pero que era más concentrado en su mano. Entonces Eidan reaccionó y lo primero que vio, fue los atributos de la digimon, el chico inmediato se puso rojo y se echó para atrás.

—G-gracias —tartamudeó el joven, nervioso.

—No es nada, amigo de Mimi —respondió Rosemon que le sonrió.

Eidan quería apartar su mirada, pero simplemente no podía, Rosemon se levantó, dejando ver a todo su esplendor el espectacular cuerpo que tenía, pero de igual forma, ya no le hizo sombra a Mimi. Eidan concentró sus ojos azules en la castaña, se veía hermosa.

—¡Mimi! —exclamó con alegría, levantándose para ir corriendo hacia ella.

Todavía estaba adolorido, pero quería abrazar a Mimi, ella volteó y al ver que este se cayó, se dirigió a él.

—Todavía estás débil, no te esfuerces mucho —le dijo la castaña, mostrando su preocupación por su amigo, le ayudó a levantarse.

—No me importa Mimi, yo sólo quiero ver que tú estés bien, no quiero verte triste —los ojos del chico brillaban, maravillados por lo hermosa que estaba Mimi.

—Trataré de no estar triste para ti, Eidan —le respondió Mimi, enternecida por la petición de su amigo.

El chico sonrió, maravillado, su mirada era tan cristalina y llena de sentimiento e inocencia que Mimi se vio forzada a huir de aquellos ojos. Nunca había sentido esa inquietud que ahora sentía después de ver la profundidad de los ojos de su amigo, sentía que no merecía que alguien como él la quisiera, simplemente no se merecía a una persona tan pura de corazón como lo era él.

«_Yo ya no soy más la portadora de la pureza_» pensó Mimi con un dejo de tristeza que estrujó su corazón sin piedad, dirigió una mirada fugaz a Rosemon y luego a Eidan.

—Te quiero mucho, Mimi —Eidan la abrazó con fuerza, como un niño chiquito.

No le respondió, ella también lo quería, pero ahora estaba confundida.

Mimi le hizo un ademán a Rosemon, señalándole las celdas.

Rosemon hizo que aquellas raíces se desenvolvieran de sus brazos y rompió con facilidad los barrotes donde estaban sometidos los digimons de los elegidos, de la misma forma liberó a Tai y a todos los demás. Fue cuando más emotivo estuvo y más lagrimas se liberaron como ríos salvajes; cuando ya podían abrazar a su gusto a sus respectivos digimons. Ashley y los demás no tardaron nada en ir por sus digimons y abrazarlos, maldiciendo a Jack por lo que les había hecho, la más lastimada era Kate, por que Procynamon era el más herido de todos, pero lo bueno es que no se sintió sola, ya que todos sus amigos se sentaron a su alrededor, cada quien abrazando a su respectivo digimon, pero con la mirada le transmitían todo su apoyo. Dratmon corrió hacia Eidan, el chico soltó a Mimi, agradecido, su digimon de un salto estaba abrazando a Eidan y luego subió a la cabeza. Los chicos le pusieron atención a la presencia de aquel digimon extraño que ellos no reconocieron. Les llamaba la curiosidad ese digimon, pero éste no se despegaba de Jey D, lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad, ternura, coraje, pero ahí estaba a un lado del chico.

—Rosemon, por favor checa a los demás digimons, ¿sí? —pidió Mimi.

—Por supuesto Mimi —obedeció Rosemon.

Mimi esbozó una sonrisa de ver lo contentos que estaban sus amigos con el encuentro de los digimons, suspiró hondamente, agradecida de que todos estuvieran bien, sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, ella miró a los ojos zafiros del chico.

—Lo estaré —respondió ella, sintiendo el apoyo de Matt.

Jack vio como Mimi inclinó un poco su cabeza de tal forma que la mano de Matt rozara su mejilla, aquella escena hizo que los celos despertaran en él, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, debía de tocarla.

De la nada surgieron digimons enemigos, los digimons de los chicos, a pesar de los débiles que se encontraban, estaban dispuesto a luchar.

Jack se marchó de ahí, recargándose en la pared de uno de los pasillos más oscuros de aquel lugar.

—Primero muerta antes de verte con otro, Tachikawa —dijo para sí Jack, golpeando la pared con rabia, sus ojos proyectaban maldad pura.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola hola!! n__n que les pareció el capitulo?? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Faltan 4 capitulos para que se termine esta temporada!! ya los ultimos ;__; que tristeza... bueno, alegría también y un logro personal, que al fin voy a culminar con un proyecto mío ^^ tenía la mala costumbre de que antes los dejaba votados -___- y ya ni me acordaba de ellos, pero he cambiado!! :D que bueno ^^

**joagirl**: Chica linda, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo que me has demostrado a lo largo de este fic, mil gracias, de verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo ^^ un besote y un abrazo!! tqm

**Adrit126**: Hola niña linda!! muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que me hace mucha ilusión leerlos y que me muestren por medio de estos su apoyo, mil gracias ^^ y también por desearme suerte en esto de la escuela ^^ tqm

**Nailea**: Hola hola!! ah, eso ya lo puse arriba ¬¬ Eh!! Eidan no se murió jojo... y yo no tengo corazón para eliminarlo O__O sobre todo siendo uno de mis personajes favoritos que he creado. Le atinaste!! sí, era eso n__n el encuentro entre los digimons y sus compañeros.

Wiii hoy cumple años una gran amiga, y le dedico este chapter a ella, feliz cumple!! **Nailea** que cumplas muchos años más y que sigas escribiendo tan bien como lo haces, te quiero mucho amiga, un abrazote y un besote, Happy Birthday/Joyeux Anniversarsaire!!

Ah, sí! ya se me había olvidado :P Los ultimos dos emblemas:

Emblema de Jesse: Esperanza, Confianza, Alegría

Emblema de Kate: Conocimiento, Amabilidad, Honestidad

Próximo Capítulo: ¡La Batalla Comienza!

Con mucho cariño: XANHEX

Felíz día de brujas!! y día de muertos que se la pasen genial!!

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	47. ¡La Batalla Comienza!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**47:**

**¡La Batalla Comienza!**

Vi L movió la mano de una forma extraña, haciendo que de donde habían surgido la horda de digimons, aparecieran otros que se encargaron de capturar a los jóvenes.

—No quiero que nadie interfiera en nuestra pelea —comunicó a los recién atrapados—, estoy ansiosa de saber por qué Jack está tan interesado en ti —se refirió a Mimi con aquella mirada despectiva y sombría.

Matt se movía con desesperación para liberarse, no quería que le hicieran daño a Mimi, pero su captor lo sostenía con mucha fuerza. El rubio jamás había sentido tanta preocupación en su vida, tenía un miedo difícil de explicar y no sabía del por qué Mimi le había interesado tanto desde el momento en que él despertó y la vio.

Pero nada hacía que Mimi se intimidara ni aunque la enemiga lanzó algo que parecía ser un látigo rojo que azotó con fuerza muy cerca de la castaña a quien sólo el agitó la gabardina y el cabello a la vez que hizo que el sombrero saliera volando.

Los chicos habían dejado de forcejear para liberarse de aquellos digimons, admiraban que Mimi seguía ahí parada, tan sólo mirando los ataques que Vi L le lanzaba pero que jamás llegaban al objetivo. También les asombraba ver como Rosemon peleaba con varios digimons a la vez.

—Debo de ayudar a Mimi —murmuró Eidan, que empezó a forcejear más.

—Gabumon, ¿puedes digievolucionar? —le preguntó Matt.

El digimon del rubio meneó la cabeza, negando, se notaba apenado por no poder ayudar. Ninguno de los digimons de los antiguos elegidos aunque trataran de digievolucionar podían hacerlo, y los digimons de los actuales elegidos hacía uso del poco poder que tenían para ayudar a Rosemon, excepto Procynamon que estaba en brazos de Kate que era la única que no hacía nada por zafarse y veía a Jey D que seguía inconsciente.

Vi L se estaba molestando que Mimi tan sólo estuviera ahí parada, sin siquiera mover un músculo por detenerla, se había percatado que a la castaña le protegía un escudo invisible, así que decidió hacer algo para que así, Mimi demostrara de lo que era capaz. Tomó a TK y lo arrojó al suelo como costal.

—¡TK! —gritó Matt que dejó de moverse.

—Ya me aburrí de que no hagas nada al respecto, así que pues mejor jugaré con él —dijo Vi L divertida.

El rubio mayor miró con ojos suplicantes a Mimi, sabía que en manos de ella estaría la vida de su hermano menor, pero sintió que el corazón se le encogía al notar que Mimi no se había inmutado.

—Bien, bien, entonces, mira —Vi L alzó a TK por medio de una fuerza extraña, ni siquiera lo tocaba y lo dejó caer fuertemente contra el piso, ahí el muchacho respiró hondo porque había sentido que le habían sacado el aire.

—¡TK! —esta vez era Patamon que hizo su ataque en contra de Vi L, pero había resultado completamente inútil, así volvió arrojarle otro montón de ataques, pero nada, Vi L ya molesta lanzó al digimon contra otro que lo recibió con un fuerte golpe de cola que dejó incrustado al pobre Patamon en el suelo.

Tai no dejaba de observar a Mimi, muchas preguntas empezaron a bullir dentro de su cabeza que ya la tenía caliente, se arrodilló sujetándosela, sentía como le punzaba por dentro y no soportaba más.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Ashley.

Todos voltearon a verla, excepto Mimi. La rubia poseía una mirada llena de furia y de su cuerpo emanaba un calor que hizo que el digimon que la sujetaba la soltara al momento, su cuerpo desprendía una suave luz y su cabello se agitaba lentamente.

—Eidan fue capaz de hacer que el fuego surgiera sin necesidad de su digivice, yo también puedo hacer que mi poder funcione —dijo Ashley que en su mano se empezaba a formar la espada de luz.

—Vaya, vaya, al final de cuentas, me quedaré con las ganas de saber la capacidad de ella —señaló la chica de ojos escarlatas a Mimi—, así que me conformaré con pelear contigo…

—También conmigo —se unió Kate que había convertido en piedra a su captor.

—Dos contra una, no se me hace justo… pero será muy divertido —Vi L disfrutaba, su mirada reflejaba una victoria ganada.

Los chicos elegidos se miraron, desconcertados, las chicas eran quienes habían hecho despertar su poder, y ellos nada, a excepción de Eidan que fue el primero, pero Chris y Jesse se sentían como inútiles, entonces, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en Jesse y empuñó su mano la cual se alcanzaba a ver unos destellos amarillos. Chris se quedó admirado, su amigo ya se había liberado al electrocutar a su captor y él, no podía hacer despertar su poder, estaba dudando, miró a Kate que se veía decidida. Posó sus ojos verdes en Mimi que seguía callada, su mirada iba directo a Matt quien le veía con molestia.

Mimi caminó hacia TK, le ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó el rubio menor que se limpió la boca.

—No lo sé —le susurró ella, acercándose a su frente en donde le plantó un beso y entonces, discretamente le dijo—: Dile a Matt que lo siento, por favor.

TK le miró, desconcertado por un rato, entonces ella volvió a caminar, dejando al chico.

—Vi L, yo soy tu contrincante —avisó Mimi.

Vi L giró para verla, la chica ya tenía en su mano algo parecido a témpanos de hielo, pero de color rojo vivo, una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujó entonces.

—¿Qué? —Ashley estaba sorprendida, su espada desapareció.

—Creo que quiere que usemos nuestro poder para ayudar a su digimon y a los otros —captó Kate.

Los elegidos se miraron por unos segundos, luego posaron sus ojos en Rosemon que ya se veía algo exhausta y a sus digimons haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por detener al otro montón. Un sorprendente temblor los sacudió cuando un enorme digimon cayó y con él se llevó una parte de lo que se parecía a una ventana.

—Nuestros digimons necesitan digievolucionar —habló entonces Eidan, parecía reanimado.

—¿Pero cómo? Ya no tenemos fuerzas —dijo entonces Radramon.

—Usando nuestras fuerzas, somos un equipo, ¿no? —sonrió Eidan.

—No sólo un equipo, también somos amigos, así que… peleemos juntos —añadió Jesse.

Kate miró a Procynamon, lo abrazó con mucho sentimiento. El cuerpo del digimon se estaba curando milagrosamente, cuando el digimon despertó, Kate cayó arrodillada, se veía débil.

—Una transferencia de poder —señaló Ashley.

—¿Qué ocurre, Chris? —le preguntó Guepmon.

—Que yo no puedo hacer que mi poder salga —confesó el chico, abrumado por ése hecho.

—No importa, Chris, tan sólo sé paciente —Guepmon le expresó en su mirada su apoyo.

A Ashley, Chris, Jesse y Kate se sorprendieron ver que en sus muñecas volvía aparecer el brazalete, pero esta vez era un poco diferente, tal vez un nuevo digivice. El que Eidan tenía en su mano igual se transformó y entonces atisbó hacia Mimi, descubriendo que el de ella era igual al que ellos poseían ahora.

Los digimons de Eidan, Ashley, Jesse y Kate digievolicionaron y no tardaron nada en combatir con los digimons enemigos, ayudando a Rosemon y a los digimons de los antiguos elegidos.

La batalla de los digimons estaba ya causando estragos en el castillo, por lo que a los elegidos no les quedó de otra que huir antes de que les cayera un escombro.

—Sigue lloviendo —habló Jack.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en un campo, llovía y el ambiente era deprimente, todos se cuestionaban como habían llegado si hacía unos segundos estaban corriendo por los pasillos.

—Tal vez el castillo no existía… realidad virtual —habló Izzy, estupefacto.

—Exacto, además, aquí podrán luchar a gusto —respondió Jack.

Éste le lanzó una mirada especial a Mimi que no estaba nada sorprendida.

—¿Qué esperas Vi L, no que muy ansiosa por pelear con Mimi? —apresuró Jack que esbozó una sonrisa.

Rosemon lanzaba sus raíces como fieros látigos que golpeaban a una digimon de aspecto de mujer y luego la enterraba, para ahí, ir contra otro digimon que intentaba atacarla por la espalda. Dragondramon lanzaba su poderoso ataque, invadiendo el cielo de llamas, tomando a su enemigo desprevenido, arrojándolo duramente contra el suelo. Squaridranamon volaba de manera majestuosa, confundiendo a uno de los digimons para luego atacarlo, le embestía brutalmente. Tordemon por su parte daba poderosos golpes, hacía uso de su caparazón cuando le era necesario, liberando electricidad contra su enemigo. Lexunamon mostraba su rapidez que era difícil de distinguir ante la mirada humana y lanzaba garras que quedaban incrustadas en el digimon enemigo que gritaba de dolor en cuanto las garras se adentraban a su cuerpo. Mientras Agumon y los otros digimons también hacían uso de sus ataques a los digimons más pequeños, pero se veían más en dificultades, pues a pesar de que eran más pequeños, también eran poderosos; pero Guepmon llegaba a socorrerlos.

Se escuchaban los estruendos, los gritos anunciando los ataques de los digimons, los quejidos, de todo a pocos metros de los jóvenes, ahí había una batalla campal; los digimons de los elegidos contra los digimons enemigos.

Los actuales elegidos animaban a sus digimons a gritos, aunque se sintieran débiles, cuando uno de los ataques enemigos iba directo a ellos, los chicos lo único que pudieron hacer, fue echarse al suelo sujetándose la cabeza, pensando que ahora sí ya no podían hacer nada para defenderse.

Un mar se levantó ante ellos, era una fiera corriente de agua que se había levantado a varios metros, consumiendo aquel ataque, los chicos miraron a sus espaldas, Chris tendía sus manos, las cuales le temblaban, unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El agua poco a poco se iba calmando hasta que empezó a descender junto a Chris.

—Idiota —gritó Mimi.

Chris se levantó y le miró, preguntándose en qué momento había llegado hasta ellos.

—No tenías que hacer tanto esfuerzo, teniendo la ayuda de la lluvia… —miró hacia arriba, las gotas de la lluvia le mojaban sutilmente el rostro, parecía que querían resbalar con suavidad por su piel.

Chris respiraba agitado, no supo cómo es que le había salido todo ese poder para defender a sus amigos, recapacitó.

—Encárgate de cuidarlos, porque eres el único que puede hacerlo —La castaña le sonrió dulcemente, él se sonrojó.

Mimi regresó decidida hacia Vi L que contemplaba las luchas de los digimons.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó a Mimi sin siquiera voltear a verla.

La castaña no respondió, se ajustó los guantes y al alzar la mirada, mostraba una sonrisa extraña y una mirada difícil de descifrar.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Hola!! yo aquí reapareciendo después de unos días y lo malo es que sólo con la actualizacion de este fic, xq?? me he enfocado con Digimon Advance debido a que se encuentra en fase final ya 3 chapters más y llegará a su final, ah y por la escuela como también ahi nos encontramos a mes y medio para que finalice el semestre pues ya los maestros han empezado a presionarnos más de la cuenta U__U el lunes ya tengo examen, y en la semana son muchas expocisiones, trabajos, investigaciones... ahhh me voy a volver más loca ¬¬ en fin, no me he dado mucho lujo, además ha hecho frío (me fascina el frío n__n) pero a mi el frío me hace querer dormir más y yo soy muy dormilona U__U quiero hibernar, e igual, como que la flojera y un fastidio que le he tomado a Word ya que con él hago mis tareas y muchas tablitas que me están estresando ¬¬ espero que dentro de estos días, ande actualizando mis otras historias mas no prometo nada.

Punto y aparte. Espero que este chapter les haya gustado n__n

**Nailea:** Hola chica bella hermosa!! como estás?? Wuaa que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado y yo con mis misterios jaja, apenas se medio resuelve uno y aparece otro... uff un cuento de no acabar, no crees?? y bueno pss lo de Kari ahí ando pensando en el final, he escrito las ideas q tengo, sólo que me faltan desarrollarlas, pero espero terminar con el fic a final del mes un besote enorme amiga!! SMUAAAAKKKKK

**Chizuma:** Hola!! gracias por tu review n__n bueno, no todos los misterios se resuelven, hasta creo que revolvere más... ahh soy tan complicada... perdón, y muchisimas gracias por seguir el fic, dentro de poco te estaré molestando con mis reviews en tu excelente historia, que he leído a medias... bueno, apenas llego a medio capitulo del primero y siempre me molestan y pierdo el hilo, me choca eso ¬¬. un besote y un abrazo!!

**Osiris:** Amiga, hola!!, que alegría saber de ti, pero dont worry, ya me imaginaba que el colegio se había puesto pesado, pero me hace feliz que este puente te haya dado tiempecito para leer este fic ahhh de verdad se extrañaban mucho tus comentarios :D ahh te quiero muchisimo amiga, un besote nos leemos n__n

**Lizeth:** Hola chica bella, mil gracias ^^ wooww francamente admiro a quienes se ponen al corriente con un fic tan largo, ahhh de verdad mil gracias ^^ me hace tan feliz que alguien más se una a la historia, un besote.

**Dark-rut-dighital:** Hola niña linda, muchas gracias por tu comentario y pues yo te entiendo muy bien que es dificil... ya 47 capitulos... uff que fastidio, espero que leas esto por que te agradezco mucho el tiempo que le dedicaste a los primeros capis ^^

**Adrit126:** Hola niña bella!! cuántos misterios rodean a Mimi no?? Y sí, de Eidan es facil de enamorarse, es que es tan cute... y además si es guapo... ahhh... largos suspiro... jeje, que bueno que el capitulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado, y pues que este también lo sea... a 3 chapters para dar final.... espero no decepcionar a nadie con el final pues ya tengo escrito el borrador u_u un enorme beso y un gan abrazo!!

Capitulo dedicado con mucho agradecimiento a **Lizeth**, muchisimas gracias por invertir tu valioso tiempo en leer este fic ^^

Muchisimas gracias chicas por sus valiosos comentarios, por su tiempo invertido a esta historia y por brindarme su apoyo!! de verdad mil gracias!! también para quienes lo leen y no dejan comentario, aunque a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto eh, jaja, un gran saludo, un abrazo y un beso para todos!!! nos leemos para la próx.

Con cariño: XANHEX

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	48. La Pelea de 2 Guerreras

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**48:**

**La Pelea de 2 Guerreras**

El cielo relampagueó con poderío capaz de iluminar perfectamente el lugar, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin importarle nada. Los digimons seguían con su pelea, armando gran alboroto cuando algún que otro digimon caían al suelo provocando retumbes.

Mimi no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su contrincante, Vi L estaba ansiosa ya por empezar la pelea y no tardó nada en dejársele ir a Mimi a una velocidad impresionante que dejó a los espectadores boquiabiertos, pues en un parpadeo, Vi L ya estaba frente a la castaña.

Le soltó un golpe directo a la cara a Mimi, pero este se detuvo por una barrera de aire, obligando a Vi L dar un salto hacia atrás.

La joven de ojos escarlatas no tardó nada en volver atacar físicamente a la castaña, pero sus golpes siempre eran detenidos. Se separó cinco metros, de su mano se materializó una espada negra.

—Creo que llego el momento de ver sangre —musitó Vi L con una mirada algo psicópata.

Eidan corrió hacia Mimi pero algo hizo que terminara rebotando, entonces se dieron cuenta que era la misma barrera que hubo cuando Procynamon digievolucionó.

—Usas la espada para verte menos débil —le dijo Mimi a Vi L.

—Yo no soy débil —replicó la chica, mirando con odio a Mimi.

—Bueno, demuéstralo entonces —desafió la castaña, incitando a la otra a que le atacara de una buena vez.

La estocada de Vi L fue esquivada, sus movimientos con el arma en contra de Mimi se veían torpes a comparación de la velocidad con que Mimi los esquivaba. La espada chocó con una barrera, haciéndose añicos al contacto.

—¿Me estás subestimando, verdad? —Vi L estaba furiosa.

—Ya déjate de juegos, que no tengo tiempo —esta vez Mimi fue quien se lanzó contra su rival.

Vi L saltó hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de Mimi, pero la castaña fue rápida y apareció tras de su contrincante. La chica también tenía los reflejos muy despiertos y bloqueó el golpe que iba destinado a ella, aquel golpe resonó en el lugar, luego se separaron en el aire.

Los jóvenes admiraban aquella pelea, se notaban preocupados por Mimi, pero no sabían en que aspecto. Yolei, Ken y Joe cuidaban de Jey D y el digimon que hacía instantes estaba al pendiente de ese chico, ahora estaba peleando con los otros digimon. Izzy abrazaba a Ashley quien derramaba unas lágrimas, Tai seguía confuso pero eso no evitaba sentir preocupación por lo que ahora sus ojos contemplaban. Sora le tomaba de la mano fuertemente al castaño, estaba asustada por lo que fuera a pasar. Davis también estaba preocupado, pero cuando veía que Mimi tenía más posibilidades, no dudaba en expresar su apoyo para con su amiga. TK estaba sorprendido, jamás se hubiera imaginado a Mimi así, y menos peleando de tal manera, de una manera que sólo podría ser comparado con películas de acción. Matt se notaba más preocupado que los demás, apretaba su puño con fuerza, su hermano se percató de ello y no sabía si era el momento de decirle lo que Mimi le había dicho hace rato.

Mimi le dio una patada en el estómago a su enemiga, ésta hasta se agachó por el dolor, pero al levantarse, le dio un golpe a la mitad del pecho, haciendo que Mimi no pudiera respirar.

La chica de ojos escarlatas vio la oportunidad perfecta, extendió un largo látigo que no tardó nada en enrollar el cuello de Mimi. La castaña trataba de quitarse el látigo, pero a cada esfuerzo éste se aplastaba más.

—Y yo pensando que dabas para más —se burló Vi L, pensando que ya tenía todas las de ganar.

A Mimi le hubiera encantado hablar, pero no podía, sus palabras serían asfixiadas, con sumo esfuerzo se puso de pie, contemplando a Vi L, agarró el látigo y lo jaló hacia ella, obligando a una desconcertada Vi L, dar unos pasos hacia delante involuntariamente.

La castaña se liberó del látigo al cortarlo con una ventisca de aire, pero Vi L no aceptó ésa pequeña derrota y sin más, volvió atacar lanzando varias esferitas de poder en contra de Mimi. Se vio como se levantaba una nube de humo alrededor de la castaña, alarmando a todos los presentes. Cuando el humo se disipó, todos notaron que las gotas de la lluvia resbalaban por algo invisible que protegía a Mimi, pero les asustó ver ahora la expresión que ella poseía. Era sombría.

Las piedras que rodeaban a la castaña empezaron a alzarse a su alrededor, temblorosas, a la altura de los ojos de la joven, ella sonrió, las piedras se lanzaron contra Vi L que tuvo que cubrirse. Las piedras se encargaron de rasgar las prendas de la chica y se vieron las cortaduras que habían logrado hacerle, como una delgada línea roja aparecía en la piel desnuda de la chica.

—¿Eso qué rayos fue? —Se preguntó Jack impresionado—. No puede ser el aire, éste se está encargando de protegerla…

Mimi movió las manos y todos se preguntaban por qué razón lo había hecho. Vi L estaba sorprendida y sus ojos trasmitían cierto temor, pues su cuerpo estaba siendo levantado sin razón aparente, entonces, visualizó a Mimi…

La rabia la invadió y haciendo uso de todos sus poderes, volvió a atacar a Mimi. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo, al levantar la cabeza, vio a Mimi parada muy junto a ella. La castaña poseía una mirada sin expresión, pateó el rostro de su rival sin contemplación alguna, la sangre salpicó sus botas y parte de su vestimenta. Vi L se sujetaba la nariz, pero no le impidió ponerse de pie. Vi L lanzó otro ataque, pero Mimi con un movimiento de mano, como si estuviera espantando un mosquito, lo desvió y fue a parar en contra de uno de los digimons enemigos, haciéndolo desaparecer al impacto.

—¡Ya basta Vi L! —exclamó Jack.

—No, esto no se acaba aún —respondió Vi L.

—¡No seas idiota! ¿No ves que ella tiene más ventaja que tú?

—Cállate, que yo todavía no he dado lo mejor de mí.

—Acabaras muerta si no te detienes ahora —le gritó Jack.

—¡Pues entonces que así sea! —Vi L se lanzó con todas las intenciones de golpear a Mimi pero en su intento, terminó estampada contra el suelo.

—Qué terca eres, pero eso te costara la vida —inquirió Jack.

Los jóvenes que habían escuchado los gritos de Jack y Vi L, se espantaron, eso de que la chica acabaría muerta, nos les había gustado nada, pues eso quería decir que Mimi no tenía compasión y que ya no era la misma chica dulce, inocente, bondadosa, amable que ellos conocían. Sora se soltó en llanto y Yolei estaba en shock, admiraba a Mimi sobre todas las cosas, pero saber que ahora era capaz de matar a alguien, no era para admirarse.

Vi L se volvió a poner de pie, esta vez con más dificultades, se limpió el rostro manchado de lodo con sangre, escupió un chorro de ése liquido viscoso de color escarlata.

—¿Quién eres en realidad, Tachikawa? ¿Estás siendo manipulada inconscientemente? ¿O qué rayos te pasa? Porque a veces demuestras ser una idiota descerebrada, pero otras, demuestras de tus capacidades asesinas… dime, ¿no te agrada esa sensación de tener tanto poder? Eso que te incita a matar sin compasión, de ver como suplican porque ya no les hagas más daño, de cómo la sangre resbala por su piel, tibia y roja… después de todo, no somos tan distintas, tú y yo, tenemos ésa necesidad de ver sufrir a los demás y regocijarte con cada lágrima, grito de dolor, de la mirada desesperanzada que tienen cuando sienten que ya nada pueden salvarlos… yo amo eso, de verlos sin que nada dentro de ti te impida romperles sus absurdos sentimientos, simplemente no sientes nada, sólo ganas de continuar hasta verlos exhalar el último aliento… Mimi Tachikawa, yo soy tu futuro.

—Cierra el pico, yo no seré como tú, pedazo de basura —respondió Mimi con una voz gélida.

—Pronto no podrás controlarlo y te acordarás de lo que acabo de decir… ¿o no recuerdas ésas intensas ganas de matar a Vamphiramon? Porque yo las sentí en un principio y me contuve… pero fueron más fuertes que yo y el poder es algo de lo que no quieres dejar de disfrutar…

Mimi la silenció con un golpe en el estómago, tan fuerte que hizo a Vi L escupir otro tanto de sangre a la vez que liberó todo el aire. Las gotas de lluvia volvieron a caer sobre la castaña mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su contrincante.

—Tarde o temprano caerás, después de todo también eres débil —musitó Vi L antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola como está?? Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y pues ya... el 48 por Dios, apenas puedo creerlo!! a 2 capitulos para que termine está temporada!! eh bueno, también aprovecho este espacio pues para avisar a quienes leen mis otros fics, que por el momento los tengo pausados por dos razones: 1) Tengo la idea en la cabeza pero no me salen a la hora de redactarlos U__U: 2) Un poco de fastidio por Word.

Eso si me he enfocado en este fic por llegar casi a su fin y pues espero no defraudarlos. Ah también que en cuanto termine el fic, retomare las otras historias con más calma y pues subire las actualizaciones, espero que se me pasé ese bloqueo a la mera hora de escribir pronto n__n.

**Nailea:** Hola amiga!! ehh todavía no puedo creerlo que hayamos charlado!! fue un verdadero placer platicar contigo n__n y si, chicas al poder!! es que ya me hartaba que generalmente es el chico quien da el ejemplo ¬¬ y dije, algo que cambie, espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado, te quiero mucho, un besazo desde aqui en México!!! SMUAAAAKK

**mfsuzu-chan:** Hola, milagro!! que bueno que te haya gustado n__n hay luego nos leemos o nos encontramos en el chat, ya sabes, para hablar bien de nuestros profes y de la school, jeje, un besote SMUAAAKK

**Lizeth:** Hola chica hermosa!!! Ahh que padre que te haya gustdo el capitulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado, y también me da alegría que este fic te guste :) un besote y un abrazote n__n

**MimI-CulLen:** Amiga!! como tás?? que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior ahh que alegría que me hayas comentado ya pronto se acabara el fic u__u pero es un gran logro para mí ;) te quiero mucho amiga, nos leemos un besote y un abrazote!!

**Adrit126:** Niña hermosa!! mil gracias por comentar n__n yo estoy agradecida contigo por seguirme con este fic n__n eh bien, que bueno que te haya gustado y que este capi también te guste n__n

Chicas, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo, a quienes me leen y por falta de tiempo no comentan, también les agradezco mucho.

Ah si, tengo una propuesta, es que sin querer Eidan hace bonita pareja con Mimi (**Eimi** así le he llamado a la pareja de **Eidan&Mimi**, sí, sé que suena rídiculo ¬¬) pero pues al parecer a más de una le agrada que haya algo entre ellos dos y yo digo... xq no?? claro sin que se pierda el mimato, verdad... que es la pareja principal de esta historia, el mimato será más presente en la segunda temporada pero también me llama la atención de que sea más de uno el que ande loquito por nuestra querida, complicada y misteriosa castaña... que me dicen?? Espero respuesta para esto también n__n

Un saludo enorme, así de grandote para todas las chicas que con anterioridad me han dejado review y por cuestiones de tiempo/escuela, no han entrado a leer este fic, muchisimas gracias, mucha suerte para todas n__n

Con cariño: XANHEX

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	49. Elfinadmon

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**49:**

**Elfinadmon **

Mimi dejó caer el cuerpo de Vi L, alzó la mano dispuesta a acabar con la vida de ella, había esbozado una sonrisa realmente escabrosa. Su mano había optado como la figura de una cabeza de serpiente y se veía fluir una energía incolora. A punto de dejarla ir con fuerza al cuello de su contrincante, alguien la detuvo sujetando su muñeca.

—Mimi… —susurró el chico, la lluvia caía sobre los dos, el muchacho tenía el cabello todo mojado y le cubría parte de sus ojos, pero aún así ella lo reconoció.

Aquella falta de sensibilidad estaba desapareciendo de los ojos de Mimi.

—Matt —musitó ella, abrazándolo fuertemente, estaba realmente agradecida que la hubiera ayudado a no terminar con Vi L.

—Tu no estás sola, lo sabes —repuso el rubio, mirándola con compasión y amor.

Las lágrimas surgieron en los ojos de Mimi. Volvió a abrazarlo y no le importó humedecer todavía más el pecho del joven, se sentía protegida en sus brazos y que era capaz de controlar, aquellos instintos que se apoderaban de ella y no la dejaban actuar cuerdamente.

Matt posó su mano dulcemente sobre el rostro de Mimi, notando lo suave que era su piel, obligando que la castaña lo mirara, tenía sus ojos llorosos y la hacía ver muy tierna, pasó sus pulgares para quitarle aquellas lágrimas, se le acercó de tal manera que pudiera sentir la respiración de la joven.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti y siempre estás en mis sueños —le susurró.

La muchacha lo visualizó, sintió algo muy lindo al escucharlo, la verdad era que ella tampoco había dejado de pensar en él y de los sueños donde se veía junto con él, pero a diferencia de Matt a ella le daba pena admitirlo. Matt depositó un suave beso sobre su frente, mientras la tomaba de las manos.

—Y en el sueño, tú no estás sola, estás conmigo —añadió el chico.

Jack se hizo presente, tomando a Vi L.

—Que tiernos —comentó con aquella voz fingida—. Ya liberaste tu furia, ¿no Tachikawa? También a tus amigos, a sus digimons, bravo, has salvado el día.

El muchacho la veía de una forma enigmática, se podía distinguir un toque de encanto, frialdad y deseo. Matt abrazó con fuerza a Mimi, retando a Jack con la mirada, sentía como si ese chico quisiera hacerle algo muy malo a la castaña.

—Ahora qué es lo que yo puedo hacer, ¿pelear contigo? No, yo no me atrevería a dañarte, eres demasiado hermosa como para hacerte si quiera un rasguño, y bueno, tampoco quiero abusar, pues has degastado mucho energía peleando contra Vi L, y sus digimons también están agotados, pero eso no me importa. Todos tus amigos igual no son de gran ayuda y yo, estoy solo —comentaba Jack.

—Lo estás y siempre lo has estado —intervino Mimi, muy decidida en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—No, ya no más… —Jack esbozó una horrible sonrisa que heló la sangre de los chicos.

Matt salió disparado por una fuerte ventisca, Mimi quedó impactada, sin duda era su poder, pero ella no había hecho nada, ahora estaba sola frente a su enemigo.

—Tu estarás conmigo… hagamos un trato, ¿quieres? Ven conmigo y liberare a Kari —habló Jack de tal forma que su voz fue escuchada por todos.

TK y Davis corrieron a socorrer a Matt, quien algo aturdido se levantó, quería volver hacia Mimi, no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que ése idiota tocara a un ser tan puro e inocente como lo era Mimi, él lo sabía, Mimi todavía seguía siendo una niña que pedía a gritos ser protegida, él lo sintió aquella vez cuando conocieron a Vamphiramon, como ella suplicaba por no estar sola.

—Ese maldito si se atreve a dañar a Mimi… —gruñó Matt tratando de zafarse de TK y Davis, estuvo a punto, pero Joe e Izzy llegaron a detenerlo.

—Matt, Mimi ya no es la niña rosa que todos conocimos —trató de calmar Joe, notándose el esfuerzo por detener a su amigo.

—Es verdad… Mimi ahora es todo un misterio… no sabemos que le pasó para haber cambiado así —apoyaba Izzy.

—Hermano, estoy seguro que ella sabrá defenderse —habló TK.

—Tiene súper poderes, ¿ya lo notaste, cierto? —comentó Davis, haciendo que Matt dejara de moverse y se le quedara viendo con desconcierto, de hecho, también TK, Joe e Izzy se le quedaron viendo con expresión interrogativa—. Bueno, pues que no es como nosotros.

Jack estaba atento a la respuesta de Mimi, pues la castaña había optado una expresión pensativa. Frunció el ceño, al parecer se la estaba pensando demasiado, luego sonrió.

—¿Qué crees que soy idiota? Ja, como si fueras a cumplir, como si no conociera a las alimañas como tú. —Respondió Mimi, Tai se le quedó viendo, apretó sus puños y los dientes, no tardó nada en echarse a correr hacia Jack y Mimi con toda la intención de intervenir.

—Es un trato justo, le regreso a su adorada hermanita a ése chico y tu estás conmigo, ¿qué dices? Tan sólo un sí o un no, aunque la respuesta negativa traerá graves consecuencias, sí sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿o no recuerdas lo que viviste mientras estuviste en coma? —dijo calculadoramente, obteniendo la reacción que quería de la castaña, quien abrió los ojos como platos y la incertidumbre se reflejó en su rostro.

—Yo… yo no estuve en coma… —contestó dubitativa Mimi, no recordaba haber estado en ése estado y no tenía idea porque le incomodaba hablar de ello, pero sintió un escalofrío aterrador recorrerle el cuerpo cuando unas imágenes no muy bien definidas llegaron como rayo a su cerebro.

Mimi empezaba a respirar agitada, tratando de encontrarle sentido a ésas imágenes amorfas que pasaban a una velocidad que la estaban mareando; no había nada más que un campo completamente blanco frente a ella, sus pupilas se movían frenéticamente, horribles punzadas le torturaban dentro de la cabeza, ya no soportaba, hasta que liberó un gran grito.

—¡Te tengo! —musitó Jack, victorioso.

—¡Quiero a mi hermana de regreso! —se escuchó a Tai.

Tai salió volando, pues Mimi había sacudido su brazo y había hecho que la tierra se levantara amenazadoramente contra sus amigos.

Los chicos gritaron ante tal amenaza, además del fiero viento que los empujaba y lastimaba cuando llevaba piedras con él. Mimi parecía haberse perdido.

Chris hizo uso de su poder para evitar que las grandes rocas les cayeran encima, hasta los digimons habían detenido su pelea ante intenso poder que había sido liberado y llegaron rápido hacia sus amigos.

—Mimi —murmuró Eidan, preocupado y estupefacto, aquella chica que veía que se dirigía a Jack ya no parecía ser la Mimi que él conocía.

—¿Qué diablos le hizo? —interrogó Ken, se veía más preocupado que los demás.

Sora gritó al ver que una enorme piedra le iba a caer encima, Tai reaccionó, saltó sobre la chica, arrastrándola unos centímetros, esquivando de puro milagro aquella piedra que quedó incrustada de manera violenta en el suelo. El aire era amenazador, iba más allá de un remolino que arrasaba con todo lo que se le pusiere enfrente… ¿esa era la furia de Mimi?

—No, no podemos dejarla… ella es nuestra amiga… y sea como sea, cuenta con nosotros —habló Chris con ciertas dificultades, pues la tierra le estaba entrando en la boca y el aire le arañaba con agresividad la cara.

Kate se le quedó viendo, el más sorprendido era Eidan, quien esta vez se miraba dudoso.

—Recuperemos a nuestra amiga —apoyó entonces Ashley que a pesar de lo difícil que era, trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sí, hagámosle saber que no está sola —era Jesse que daba un paso al frente con mucha dificultad.

Los antiguos elegidos ya estaban en el suelo, agarrándose como podían para no ser arrastrados por el aire, admiraban como cada elegido se estaba poniendo de pie y luchaba contra ése terrible viento.

—Yo estoy con ella, siempre —se unió Kate.

—Y yo no dejaré de luchar para que sea feliz —esta vez fue Eidan quien sorprendió a todos cuando arrancó a correr en contra de ése aire.

—¡Nosotros también estamos con ustedes! —gritó Dratmon y los otros digimons que no tardaron en ir tras de sus compañeros.

—Mimi —susurró Palmon, hizo uso de sus hiedras venenosas para alcanzar a sus nuevos amigos—. ¡Yo no te dejaré jamás! —gritó entusiasta.

Jack estaba más que satisfecho de ver como el aire sacudía todo el lugar, era increíble el poder destructivo que poseía Mimi, él seguía mostrando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

«_En cuanto se libere por completo, tardará en recuperarse, entonces ella será mía y sólo mía y podré ser yo quien controle todo ese sorprendente poder_» pensó Jack sin evitar empezar a carcajearse.

Mimi abrió los ojos y concentró su mirada en Jack, éste dejó de sonreír, sabía que algo iba a pasar entre ellos, así que sólo, esperó a que eso sucediera.

Piedmon hizo aparición frente a Jack, rápido el digimon hizo un ataque que fue deshecho sin el mínimo esfuerzo y luego fue tragado técnicamente por las ráfagas de viento. Así aparecieron los demás enemigos que los chicos habían enfrentado antes, pero eran derrotados con una facilidad que dejó boquiabiertos a los antiguos elegidos.

—¡Mimi, Mimi! —se escuchaban casi ahogados los gritos de Palmon.

—Un respiro; sólo te ha bastado con un respiro para vencerlos a todos —habló Jack.

—¡Tai! —exclamó Agumon.

Los antiguos elegidos eran arrastrados con mucha facilidad por el fiero viento, también los digimons iban con ellos.

Los digivices de los antiguos elegidos empezaron a emanar una suave luz y el cuerpo de sus respectivos digimons igual. Todos los digimons divievolucionaron a su forma ultra, Agumon y Gabumon llegaron a la mega, haciéndose cargo de sus respectivos compañeros, protegiéndolos de que el aire no se los llevara, Zudomon se encargó de proteger a Jey D.

Eidan y los demás chicos, daban un paso y por la fuerza del aire retrocedían tres, les era muy difícil alcanzar a donde estaba Mimi, pero tenían que intentarlo, a pesar de que el viento quería rasgarles la piel.

La castaña alzó la mano de la cual se desprendió una ráfaga de aire que azotó a Jack, éste impresionado por el impacto, se limpió la nariz, mirando a Vi L siendo llevaba por el aire, pero él parecía no interesarle al viento.

—Te salvaré Mimi —se dijo Eidan, luchando contra el aire, una cenizas incandescentes se empezaban a ser presentes en su cuerpo—. No permitiré que nada malo te pase, primero me muero…

Eidan era quien más iba avanzando, aunque de repente el aire lo revolcaba, pero el chico se volvía a levantar importándole poco que su rostro tuviera ya varias cortadas. Al muchacho le resbalan unas lágrimas por impotencia, por no poder llegar hacia Mimi más rápido y salvarla.

Ashley se cubría el rostro con sus brazos, el viento la hacía detenerse para evitar ser arrastrada, le costaba mucho, incluso se cayó tres veces y tuvo que andar a gatas para continuar, pero no le importaba, debía de estar con Mimi, su mejor amiga.

Chris tenía la cabeza revuelta, no había tratado bien a Mimi, pero en el fondo el caía muy bien, tal vez se le hizo costumbre ser grosero con ella, y era divertido, pero ella había demostrado ser muy buena amiga, y él la estimaba mucho, tal vez demasiado, más de lo que él pensaba, ahora le preocupaba más que su propia vida, a lo mejor, inconscientemente se estaba enamorando de ella…

Jesse caminaba con coraje, aunque era al que más hacia el viento retroceder, pero los recuerdos de cuando Mimi le salvó, le hacía tomar más fuerza, sus pasos eran pesados como sí su calzado fuera de plomo, pero no le importaba.

Kate estaba logrando detener las piedras que llevaba el aire consigo, era quien más determinación mostraba, para ella, Mimi era como una hermana, era la persona más sorprendente que en su vida haya conocido, la admiraba y sabía de lo extraña que solía ser, de lo impredecible, pero eso hacía de Mimi Tachikawa más interesante y la persona más enigmática que en su vida ha conocido, aunque sentía que Mimi ocultaba algo, incluso para sí misma. Kate iba tras de Eidan, sólo a unos pasos para igualarlo y quien le ayudaba cuando el chico era arrastrado por el aire.

Jack se limpiaba el rostro como si se hubiera manchado de comida, cerraba los ojos, y al abrirlos, empezó a formar una criatura de silueta femenina, cinco veces más grande que él, de ojos naranjas como gato, casi todo su cuerpo era velludo de color gris, como si fuera una vestimenta muy provocativa, pues su piel era rosa donde se dejaba ver el ombligo, las piernas y los brazos. Tenía el cabello corto de color cenizo y unas pequeñas orejas como si fueran las alas de un murciélago.

—Nalyamon —habló la digimon.

Sorpresivamente el aire empezó a ceder, se preguntaban sí la aparición de aquella digimon tenía que ver y absorbía el poder de Mimi; les preocupaba ése hecho, sobre todo cuando vieron que iba a aplastar a la chica como si fuera una mosca.

Las manos no llegaron a Mimi, entonces la digimon se echó para atrás, sonriente y dejando ver la hilera de colmillos.

—¡PESTE NEGRA! —exclamó Nalyamon, inhalando aire.

Pequeñas piedras iban directo a la boca de aquella digimon, su boca la había abierto a una magnitud sorprendente, podría comerse a Greymon de dos bocados. Luego soltó el aire, uno negro directo hacia Mimi.

—¡MIMI! —exclamó Palmon, haciendo uso de su hiedra venenosa para llegar más rápido a Mimi y protegerla.

—Palmon —susurró Mimi, hincándose.

—¡Palmon _free digivolves_ a…!

Los chicos se detuvieron, una esfera de aire, uno muy celoso que no dejaba ver nada encerró a Palmon, se preocuparon, tal vez era otro ataque de la digimon enemiga y ahora estaba lastimando a Palmon. La esfera de aire se estaba volviendo de un verde reluciente, hasta que se abrió liberando una luz muy poderosa que obligó a los presentes cerrar los ojos.

—¡ELFINADMON!

Una digimon muy hermosa y esbelta, de aspecto humano, con unas hojas verdes cubriéndole los ojos, de cabello color blanco y largo, de orejas puntiagudas, una vestimenta igual provocativa de color verde, con adornos de hojas de plantas, en su frente había una tiara que en el centro tenía una rosa azul, brazaletes de oro, botas con toques de oro, de ombligo descubierto haciendo notar su estrecha cintura y de arma: un arco. Fue lo que dejó ver la esfera luego de que la luz se fue apagando.

—Fortaleza —musitó Mimi admirando a su digimon.

Vi L se estaba levantando, alcanzó a ver a Mimi, ahí arrodillada por el cansancio, sonrió para sí, cubriendo su mirada con su cabello. Lanzó un ataque contra la castaña, ahora junto con el ataque de Nalyamon, eso sería mortal. Mimi giró un poco y le bastó con la mirada para regresar aquel ataque, Vi L abrió los ojos como platos por lo sorprendida de que la chica se percatara, sintió como algo caliente le atravesaba el estómago, no sólo lo sentía, admiraba aquella flecha negra que se estaba incrustando y ya le estaba perdiendo de vista, todo frente a ella se oscureció. Mimi admiró hasta que Vi L cayó para luego ser ella en quedar inconsciente.

El aire negro que iba dirigido a Mimi, se desvió cuando Elfinadmon se hizo presente, había sacado una gran hoja como si fuera un abanico y lo sopló contra Nalyamon a quien no le hizo nada.

Jack rápido fue por Mimi, aprovechando que la chica estaba débil.

—Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima, te mato —advirtió Eidan, decidido, fue el primero en llegar.

—Niño, no te pongas en tu plan de valiente, te guste o no, yo soy más fuerte que tú —se burló Jack.

—Pero no más fuerte que todos nosotros —se señaló Chris, que había llegado junto con Kate.

—¡Y nosotros! —exclamó Matt que llegó montado sobre MetalGarurumon.

Los antiguos elegidos también se hicieron presentes cada quien con su digimon, todos se veía imponentes y decididos a pelear.

El enemigo ya al ver que eran demasiados contra él, se la pensó dos veces, por lo que poco a poco se empezó a alejar, aunque su mirada era todo un enigma, recuperó a Vi L y desde lo lejos les dijo:

—Esto no se ha acabado, recuerden que tengo a Kari —y desapareció, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

—¡Es un maldito cobarde! —gritó Eidan quien dio un puñetazo en el suelo.

—Pero nos dejó un regalito —observó Yolei.

Alrededor de los chicos había otro montón de digimons a quienes enfrentar.

—Lucharemos todos juntos —dijo Ken quien sonrió y miró a Yolei.

—¡Al ataque! —gritó eufórico Davis.

Nalyamon se arrancaba unos bellos y los convertía en finas agujas que lanzaba contra Elfinadmon quien las esquivaba sin problema alguno, a pesar de que Elfinadmon no poseía alas o algo que se le asemejara, podía mantenerse suspendida en el aire.

Las dos digimons tuvieron un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, Elfinadmon le dio un rodillazo en la panza a Nalyamon y luego un golpe a puño cerrado en la quijada, arrojándola contra el suelo duramente. Nalyamon le sacó el aire con su cola y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Elfinadmon.

—¡Duro, tu puedes, Elfinadmon! —gritaba Sora y Yolei.

—Peleas de chicas —susurró Kate a Ashley quien sólo asintió.

—¡Dale un gancho al hígado… eso, así, así merito! —decía Yolei.

—¡Noquéala! —le gritaba Sora.

—¡Arráncale el pelo!

—¡Pártele la cara!

Kate y Ashley sólo compartían miradas, no pensaban que Sora y a Yolei les gustara la violencia y menos de ésa manera, con la apariencia de las jovencitas, de chicas buenas, nunca lo hubieran creído si alguien se los contaba.

—Caras vemos… —musitó Ashley.

—Amor a la violencia no sabemos —completó Kate.

—¡REMOLINO DANZANTE! —vociferó Elfinadmon.

La digimon posó con elegancia su mano sobre la rosa azul de la tiara y se vio algo como un listón zafiro muy brillante y sobre la mano de Elfinadmon empezaba a hacerse remolino, le sopló y el remolino se fue haciendo más grande, hasta llegar a Nalyamon. Fue atrapada.

—No me vencerás con esto —gruñía Nalyamon.

—¡FLECHA ESMERALDA! —Elfinadmon sacó su arco, y una flecha de luz verde, se apareció.

La flecha se hizo en unas diez, directo a Nalyamon que abrió los ojos como platos. Las flechas se incrustaron y se vio como se unían con una luz verde a tal punto de que cuando la trayectoria trazada llegara a la flecha que la digimon tenía en la frente, ésta se hizo polvo.

La lucha de los digimons fue sencilla gracias a las flechas de Elfinadmon. Una vez derrotado a los enemigos, Elfinadmon volvió a ser Palmon, abrazó a Mimi, llorando.

—Sólo necesita descansar —le dijo Matt.

—Tai, ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó Agumon.

—Nada —respondió éste, pero su mirada lo delataba.

—Ya sé que pasa contigo, pero ahora estamos juntos, podemos encontrar a Kari —animó el digimon, poniéndole su mano-garra en el hombro del chico.

—¡Lo dices como si eso fuera tan sencillo! —reclamó el joven, quitando de su hombro la garra de Agumon.

—Tai… —Agumon miró a su compañero, una fría tristeza lo invadió al momento cuando lo vio alejarse del grupo.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!! ya, el PENÚLTIMO capítulo U__U y ya dentro de poco el último chapter... sí!!! al fin voy a terminar con algo que no tenga que ver con la escuela, un gran proyecto personal como es este... aunque queda la segunda temporada que me vagan ideas que de repente se me pierden pero pues con el tiempo regresan, soy tan rara -___- espero que la historia siga teniendo reviews... y también aprovecho este espacio para quienes leen mis otros fics que por un tiempo no podré publicar las actualizaciones debidas, lo siento mucho, pero a mi mamá la van a operar y pues tengo que cuidar de ella, espero que toodo salga bien y si se puede, ya el viernes o sabado ando publicando el ultimo capi de esta historia, eso sí, si las ganas de escribir vuelven a mí en estos días (después de los examenes) y escribo algo interesante, no lo dudaré en publicarlo ;) por que tengo varias ideas pero simplemente no me han dado ganas de escribir (y me preocupa eso con lo que me encanta escribir, pero ahora sí no sé lo que me está pasando) Sigan dejando reviews, que me reaniman mucho n__n y siento todo su apoyo, mil gracias!!!

**Adrit126:** Hola chica bella!! Gracias por tu review, y sí, es una pareja hermosa n__n pero al final será Mimato, tal vez si va a existir algo entre Eidan y Mimi y haré todo lo posible por que ninguno de los dos salga herido, de hecho hay unas ligeras ideas acerca de ellos y del por qué se puede dar una relación n__n espero seguir con tu apoyo amiga, muchisimas gracias!!!

**Lady-Apolion:** Hola hermosa!! Gracias por expresar tu valiosa opinión, y sí va a haber mucho mimato en la segunda temporada, ya me las arreglare como terminara todo ;) muchas gracias

**Nailea:** Hola!! jaja, no eres la única que se complica con las parejas, a mi siempre me han gustado las parejas que no quedan en el anime... he la razón por la que escribo mimato :P y no pensé que Eidan fuera a tener tanta... ehm no tengo la palabra... simpatía jeje, espero tu opinión para con este capi ;) Te quiero un besote!!!

**MimI CulLen:** Hola preciosa, como tás?? n__n gracias por comentar me hace muy feliz y me llena de ilusión que sigas la historia, ya un capitulo más y puf, se acaba!! pero bueno, te quiero amiga!! espero leerte pronto n__n

**Lizeth:** Hola nena bella!! gracias por tu review, te deseo la mejor de la suerte y mucho aguante!! que cuando se quiere poner dificil la escuela, se pone dificil, un besote SMUAAAKKK

Este capi, se lo dedico a tooodaas que han seguido el fic, muchisimas gracias por leerlo y dejarme comentario, con un cariño especial para todas ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado y que perdonen que todavía no aclaro mucho u__u un enorme abrazo y un besote SMUAAAAAAAAAAKKKK

Con cariño: XANHEX

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	50. Nos Volveremos a Ver

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sólo los nuevos personajes y nuevos digimons que han sido inventados por mí, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**50:**

**Nos Volveremos a Ver**

—_Nada es gratis; si quieres ayudar, tienes que olvidar, esa es la condición, Mimi. Tú decides… al momento que lo hagas, despertarás…_

Era una suave voz que resonaba dentro de su cabeza, pero sólo se veía a ella con una vela en su mano, iluminando un poco el espacio, el resto era completa oscuridad y no veía a la persona que le hablaba, sabía que no era su voz. Se desesperó al buscarla, corrió de un lugar a otro, hasta que terminó cayéndose y perdiendo aquella luz que se apagó.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Mimi, escuchando su voz resonar varias veces en un eco—. ¿Dónde estás? No, mejor dicho… ¿dónde estoy?

No hubo respuesta, sólo el eco, la castaña empezaba a sentir miedo, se abrazaba a sí misma, la oscuridad la estaba tragando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Está despertando —anunció una voz.

—¡Mimi! —era la voz de Palmon.

La joven abría lentamente los ojos, al principio su visión era borrosa, sólo veía bultos pero no podía identificarlos, conforme su vista fue mejorando, vio que sus amigos la estaba rodeando, esperando a que ella despertara por completo.

—¡La vela! ¿Y la vela? —preguntó exaltada.

—¿Cuál vela, Mimi? —interrogó Ken.

—Eh… —La castaña estaba desconcertada, por qué necesitaba la vela—. Desperté.

—Sí, que alegría Mimi que estés bien, nos tenías sumamente preocupados, tienes mucho tiempo que te quedaste dormida —dijo Sora quien la abrazó con mucha ternura, como una madre abraza a su hija, unas gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mí —Mimi todavía seguía aturdida y no encontraba palabras adecuadas.

Se levantó, atontada todavía y vio que Tai, Agumon, Matt y Gabumon no se encontraban con ellos. La pregunta correcta no se formulaba muy bien en su cabeza. El piso se movía ante sus ojos, sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano, vio a Eidan a su lado que le sonreía.

El chico la abrazó con añoranza, derramando unas lágrimas de felicidad de verla despierta, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, cuando él le dijo: «_Pensé que te perdía_».

Mimi le rodeó el cuello, aceptando el abrazo del chico. Chris al ver la escena bajó la mirada, Kate que estaba abrazando a Procynamon, se dio cuenta y juraba sentir un vacío en su corazón.

Ashley llegó corriendo y se unió al abrazo, diciendo lo feliz que estaba de ver a Mimi, no tardó nada en derramar lágrimas, Mimi estaba muy agradecida de tener amigos como ellos, luego Jesse también se unió, a la castaña le hacía falta brazos para sus amigos.

—Estoy muy impresionado contigo —dijo Izzy, sonriendo—. Hay algo de ti que estoy seguro que ni tú misma sabes.

—¡Izzy! Por Dios, hechas a perder el momento, ¡¿no ves lo felices que estamos que todo esto se haya acabado y tú diciendo esas cosas fuera de lugar?! —le reclamó Ashley, con el ceño fruncido.

Izzy se ruborizó ante la imponente mirada de su novia, haciendo que los chicos empezaran a reírse por la reacción de su amigo. Joe saltó de tal forma que asustó al pelirrojo que se puso blanco, volviendo a sacar una carcajada a sus demás compañeros.

—¡Qué bueno que ya todo terminó y que nuestros amigos estén de vuelta con nosotros! —exclamó eufórico Joe, riendo de oreja a oreja y saltando con Gomamon, quienes lo conocían se extrañaron por aquel comportamiento, pero los otros se divertían.

—¡No, no ha terminado, todavía falta encontrar a Kari y ese maldito la tiene! —gritó con furia TK, en sus ojos se veía el enojo y la impotencia retenida.

—TK —masculló Patamon, admirado de que su compañero estuviera así.

Mimi clavó sus ojos castaños en el suelo, parecía transmitir culpa, Eidan se le quedó viendo.

—¡La encontraremos! —dijo el castaño ojiazul, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dejó a Mimi y fue hacia TK, colocando su brazo en el hombro del rubio—. Sólo no pierdas la esperanza, amigo.

—G-gracias Eidan —TK se le quedó viendo a los ojos de chico, eran un poco más azules que los suyos, sintió confianza en el elegido.

—¡Wow, Mimi eres lo máximo! —exclamó Davis, a quien en los ojos le aparecieron dos estrellas—. Peleas muy bien, ya quisiera yo pelear así. —El chico miraba con profunda admiración a Mimi quien arqueó las cejas.

—Ah, eso me recuerda… ¡Toma! —Yolei le dio un zape a su amigo que éste fue a parar al suelo—. ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre pedirle el teléfono a la enemiga, eh?! ¡¿No ves que ella nos quería hacer papilla?!

Todos rieron por la reacción de los chicos, seguían tan igual, hasta Ken soltó una risotada.

Por el momento el ambiente se destensó, aunque siempre se notaba la preocupación, sobre todo en Sora que no dejaba de ver hacia atrás, seguro se trataba por la ausencia de esos dos, Mimi se dio cuenta aunque la pelirroja trataba de ocultarlo.

Kate se acercó a Mimi, con su digimon en brazos que dormía profundamente, la castaña miró extrañada a Procynamon, lucía más pequeño.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Jey D? —le preguntó Kate, fingía no preocuparle, aunque su mirada reflejara todo lo contrario.

—No lo sé —respondió la castaña.

—Es que él trató de ayudarnos, pero Jack… —Kate se quedó callada, recordar cómo había sido tratado el chico, le daba tristeza, rabia, apretó los dientes para evitar que sus lágrimas salieran.

—Supongo que estará bien, Rosemon hizo todo lo que pudo para curarlo, pero todavía no despierta —observó Mimi al chico que seguía inconsciente y a su lado aquel digimon.

—Pobrecito… —liberó Kate, con lastima—. ¿Y ése es su digimon?

—Tal vez —masculló Mimi, no estaba segura.

—Eso quiere decir que él también es un elegido, ¿verdad? —en los ojos de Kate apareció un brillo de alegría.

—No sé, no veo que tenga un digivice…

—Pero que tal si su digivice está perdido, no sé, igual su símbolo… —Kate trasmitía ese ferviente deseo que el chico también perteneciera a su grupo.

Mimi sonrió, no tenía idea y no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Kate, sin embargo, la curiosidad llegó a ella, observando como aquel digimon no se alejaba de Jey D.

—Joe, —llamó la castaña, el chico rápido fue hacia ella—. Puedes ver cómo está Jey D, por favor.

—Claro Mimi —Joe no tardó nada en ir hacia el chico.

—Te ves cansada, Kate —inquirió Mimi.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, voy a ver si Joe necesita algo de ayuda —Kate se fue tras Joe.

La castaña suspiró, sentía que todo estaba gris dentro de ella, como una enorme tristeza que estaba opacando ésa alegría que sentía de ver a sus amigos bien, de ver a Palmon y a los otros digimons que descansaban después de la ardua pelea que tuvieron, como sus amigos conversaban y reían de algunas anécdotas graciosas que les habían pasado, de verdad que le alegraba verlos así, conviviendo y olvidando el amargo momento que tuvieron con Jack y Vi L, pero esa alegría no era suficiente para olvidar ésa voz.

—Me alegro verte bien, Mimi —escuchó una voz algo fría tras de ella, volteó y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos verdes de Chris.

—Chris —murmuró, recordando el horrible sueño… la sangre, bajó la cabeza.

El chico la tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a verle los ojos. A ella siempre le gustaron aquellos ojos aunque generalmente le vieran con dureza, frialdad e indiferencia.

—Lo siento —dijo suavemente, sintiendo vergüenza.

Chris expresó desconcierto, ¿por qué ella iba a decirle eso? Todo lo contrario, él debería de pedirle perdón por su estúpido comportamiento hacia ella, pero se quedó callado, tan sólo la miró, notando la profunda tristeza que trasmitían sus castaños ojos.

—Bien, lo bueno es que te encuentras bien —dijo el chico tratando de sonar alegre, la dejó y fue con sus demás amigos.

«_Demonios, ¿por qué hice eso? Ahgg, no, no, no pienses en eso Chris_» se reprimía el ojiverde mentalmente, le dieron unas enormes ganas de besar a Mimi pero tuvo que ser un idiota para no hacerlo.

La chica estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, había tanto misterio alrededor de ella, la situación la estaba exasperando, caminó hacia el horizonte, mirando el cielo todavía gris con tonalidades oscuras, al menos ya había dejado de llover. Llegó a la orilla de una gran cráter que se había hecho al impacto de la pelea de los digimons, vio ahí las rocas y entre ellas, algo rosa, algo que le hizo que todos sus pensamientos se revolvieran aún más, sus ojos se abrieron por lo impactada que estaba que se cayó hacia atrás.

—¡Mimi! —escuchó a Palmon.

La digimon llegó tan rápido a Mimi, acompañada de todos sus demás amigos, todo ellos viendo lo impresionada que estaba la castaña, no entendían el por qué, vieron hacia donde los ojos de la chica señalaban.

—¿Estás bien, Mimi? —le preguntó Palmon, preocupada que la abrazo.

De los ojos de la castaña empezaron a brotar lágrimas. Se levantó y señaló hacia donde estaban esos escombros.

Las piedras eran removidas por una fuerza invisible, los chicos miraban a la joven que movía las manos, entonces ellos vieron algo rosa que poco a poco se iba descubriendo más.

Un sombrero de vaquero color rosa salió de los escombros, Mimi dejó de hacer movimientos, pero sus ojos seguían aquel accesorio. El sombrero volaba hacia ella, hasta que llegó a sus manos. La chica lo abrazó con añoranza, dejando escapar otro mar de lágrimas. Se arrodilló, Palmon le puso su mano sobre el hombro, quería saber que le estaba pasando a su amiga, pero lo único que pudo compartir con ella, fueron lágrimas.

Los nuevos elegidos no entendía lo que pasaba, ni tampoco Davis, Yolei ni Ken comprendía, en cambio Sora, Izzy, Joe y TK entendían perfectamente, a ellos también les llegó ese sentimiento de nostalgia, recordando que cuando habían acabado con su misión en el digimundo y se fueron, Palmon no quiso despedirse de Mimi y ya cuando el transbordador estaba en el aire, el digimon salió corriendo despidiéndose de su amiga, y cuando Palmon cayó, Mimi exclamó algo y el sombrero salió volando por una ráfaga de aire y de ahí, ya no supieron más de sus amigos.

—Mimi —susurró Sora.

La castaña la miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la abrazó, Sora se quedó un instante pasmada, era Mimi, la niña temerosa que no le daba pena decir que sentía miedo. La abrazó con mucho cariño, permitiendo que Mimi llorara en su hombro.

—Mimi, mira, todos estamos aquí, todos ahora somos amigos gracias a ti, hemos vivido grandes aventuras, y lo que nunca voy a olvidar es lo del espantoso hospital, eres la alegría de nosotros, por favor, no llores —pidió Jesse.

—No sé qué significa éste sombrero rosa para ti Mimi, pero ha hecho que lloraras, ignoro si es por felicidad o tristeza o tal vez por ambas, sólo quiero que compartas con nosotros ese sentimiento —dijo Ashley que llevaba en sus manos el sombrero negro que Vi L había hecho que volara—. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado y tú también —le entregó el sombrero a Mimi.

—Todos ustedes son lo más valioso que tengo —se animó a decir Mimi, quitándose unas lagrimillas rebeldes «_y no me los merezco_» esbozó una sonrisita tensa que los demás no notaron que esa linda sonrisa estaba escondiendo algo.

Estaba muy agradecida con todos ellos, los miraba detenidamente, encontrando todo el apoyo que ella necesitaba en los ojos de cada uno.

—¡Matt! —gritó Tentomon.

Se notaba la silueta del rubio, acompañado de su digimon, caminaba lento hacia ellos, poco a poco se alcanzaba a ver sus cabellos rubios. Sora corrió hacia él.

—¿Y Tai? —le preguntó apresurada.

Matt negó con la cabeza, entonces ella puso su mano sobre su rostro, notando que había sido golpeado, seguro los dos se habían peleado.

—¿Qué pasó? —interrogó ya casi llorando.

—Quiere estar solo y que lo dejemos en paz, necesita aclarar su mente —recitó Matt pesadamente.

Los azules ojos del muchacho miraron los ojos llorosos de Sora, pero luego viró su vista hacia los demás, encontrando a Mimi en medio, con el sombrero rosa en sus manos y a pesar de estar un poco alejada de ella, alcanzaba a ver la tristeza en los ojos de la castaña.

—Dime que no le hiciste daño —pidió Sora.

—Es un cabeza dura, lo sabes, Sora, la verdad es que no terminó nada bien, mira como me dejó él, hasta Gabumon tuvo que pelear con Agumon, es como en los viejos tiempos… —Matt hizo a un lado a Sora con mucha frialdad y a la chica le dolió, ella quería que el rubio le abrazara para consolarla, pero no pasó, sólo se quedó parada, admirando como él iba hacia los demás.

—Tai —sollozó la pelirroja, llevándose las manos a la cara.

El rubio llegó hasta Mimi y sin premeditación la abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si ella se fuera a desvanecer en sus brazos. Los que lo rodeaban se sorprendieron, Joe agarró de la playera a Eidan cuando este se le iba a dejar ir como fiera a Matt.

Mimi no podía creérselo que él la estuviera abrazando con tanto sentimiento. Él se separó, observándola detalladamente, tomando su rostro.

—¡Señor Gennai! —exclamó Ken, sorprendido por la presencia del anciano.

—Muchachos, he tratado de comunicarme con ustedes pero todo ha sido inútil, hasta hoy —habló el señor Gennai, de repente su transmisión se entre cortaba—. Jack, su enemigo es un cracker, un genio en computación, es él quien se ha encargado de… de que todo aquí sea un caos y todos los portales… él puede manipular el digimundo a su regalada gana, puede desde bloquear cualquier puerta como… como abrir todas, igual ha creado esos digimons monstruosos y… chicos, deben de andar con cuidado, él y la chica son de cuidado…

—Señor Gennai, Jack trabaja en una cafetería en San Francisco, pero no sé si él siga ahí —recordó Mimi, como había olvidado ése punto tan importante.

—Ustedes, los elegidos deben de encargarse de investigar a ése joven y a sus subyugados, pues esa chica no es la única —indicó el anciano.

—Sólo es ella y Jey D, pero Jey D ya no es malo —defendió Kate.

—Sí, vi todo, pero no son los únicos, esos chicos… —la imagen del señor Gennai se fue por unos segundos, pero regresó—. Kari…

—¿Usted sabe dónde está Kari? —cuestionó Gatomon.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por entrar a dónde ella se encuentra… es muy difícil, pero necesito de la ayuda de Palmon y el anillo mágico de Gatomon —señaló el señor Gennai a los dos digimons, Palmon se señaló incrédula.

—¿Yo? —se dijo Palmon.

—Sí, de los dos, ustedes deben de cuidar a Kari, tienen que hacer que ella sienta que no está sola en ése lugar… necesito que uses tus hiedras venenosa para poder entrar ahí…

—¡Nosotros también podemos ir! —habló Davis.

El señor Gennai meneó la cabeza.

—Sólo los digimons pueden ir al lugar donde ella se encuentra, al ser seres digitales, ustedes corren un grave riesgo, hasta no encontrar la forma de que ustedes puedan ir a salvarla sin tener consecuencias, no puedo dejarlos ir, es por eso que necesito de Palmon —esta vez el señor se dirigió hacia Mimi.

Mimi miró al anciano y luego depositó sus ojos en Palmon.

—Yo no me quiero separar más de ti, Mimi —dijo la digimon, abrazándola.

—¿Yo puedo ir, señor Gennai? —habló Gatomon.

—Sí, tu anillo mágico es de suma importancia —respondió el anciano.

—Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, Palmon, no se me hace justo que te acabe de encontrar y de nuevo te pierda… pero… —Mimi quería llorar.

—Eres valiente, Mimi —apoyó Matt.

—Mimi, no importa —habló Palmon, sonriendo, desconcertando a la castaña—. Iré con Gatomon y protegeré a Kari, yo estaré con ella, creo que no me necesitas para defenderte, pues has demostrado que tienes un sorprendente poder, valor y fortaleza.

—Palmon.

—Te extrañaré, eso no lo dudes Mimi, pero estoy segura que estarás feliz de saber que Kari no se encontrara sola en ese lugar donde ella está, yo pelearé por ella si es necesario…

—No podrás digievolucionar —dijo Izzy—. Si Mimi no está a tu lado.

—Lo hará —determinó Mimi, dejó a Izzy boquiabierto—. Palmon va a digievolucionar para defender a Kari, tengo la fe puesta en ella. Palmon, no dejes sola a Kari y encárgate que no le borren sus recuerdos, ¿de acuerdo?

La petición de Mimi dejó extrañada a su digimon, pero luego ésta asintió con determinación, abrazó con fuerza a Mimi.

—Bien, abriré el portal, Gatomon, usa tu anillo mágico —pidió Gennai.

Gatomon se despojó de su anillo y lo mostró.

—Chicos elegidos, necesito de su poder para poder abrir ese portal que lleva a Kari, junten sus digivices —ordenó el anciano.

Los seis juntaron los digivices, vieron como si fuera un arcoíris de luces se dirigía a través del anillo mágico de Gatomon y más adelante se abría un portal, Palmon envolvió el cuerpo de Gatomon con su hiedra venenosa y con la otra, cruzó aquel portal.

—Te extrañaré mucho, Mimi —dijo Palmon antes de que atravesaran aquel portal, Gatomon seguía sosteniendo la argolla en lo alto.

—Yo también, Palmon, te quiero mucho —sonrió Mimi, triste pero a la vez contenta.

Los dos digimons adentraron a ése portal que rápido se cerró. Mimi se dejó caer, llorando.

—Has sido muy valiente, Mimi —apremió el señor Gennai—. Entiendo que no sea fácil, pero no estás sola, alguien ha creado un nuevo compañero digimon para ti, y te está buscando.

—Pero yo no quiero a otro digimon —respondió la castaña.

—Mimi, no has perdido a Palmon, además, tener un amigo más no te hará daño, dale la oportunidad a ese digimon que te busca, por favor —le dijo Kate que se agachó y le sonrió—. Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarlo.

La castaña asintió lentamente.

—Chicos, es momento de que ustedes también se vayan a su mundo, o de lo contrario se quedaran aquí por varias semanas y a partir de hoy, el tiempo se ha sincronizado al del mundo real —habló Gennai a los elegidos.

—Señor Gennai, ¿nosotros todavía no podemos volver a nuestro mundo? —preguntó Yolei, preocupada.

—Por el momento no, además, tengo que hacerles una petición… —el señor Gennai señaló hacia delante, un nuevo portal se había abierto—. Es hora de que ustedes marchen e investiguen a Jack —les dijo a los elegidos.

Los chicos sentían que iban a tardar en volver a ver sus amigos, Ashley abrazó con mucha fuerza a Izzy y le dio un gran beso, como si ya no se volvieran a ver, ¿por qué esa sensación le invadía a todos? Sora se despidió de cada uno de ellos, abrazándolos, los digimons también estaban tristes de no ver a sus compañeros por un tiempo.

—¿Y Jey D? —interrogó Kate preocupada—. No podemos dejarlo en ésas condiciones.

—Él también se va con ustedes —respondió el anciano.

—Señor Gennai, ¿será posible que tengamos un poco de tiempo para estar con nuestros amigos unos instantes más? —preguntó Guepmon.

—Sí, claro —accedió.

Guepmon saltó a los brazos de Chris y le dijo lo mucho que le extrañaría, Chris se quedó patidifuso cuando Guepmon empezó a ronronear, eso no era normal en un digimon, pero le causó mucha ternura.

—He pasado los mejores momentos junto a ti Chris —dijo Guepmon.

—Lo dices como si no nos volviéramos a ver, te juro que dentro de poco estaremos en una nueva aventura —prometió el ojiverde.

Procynamon por su parte le decía a Kate lo feliz que estaba de tener a una compañera como ella, la chica se conmovió pues el digimon había despertado para decirle esas palabras, le dio un beso en la frente.

—Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Procynamon, te quiero mucho —le respondió ella, viendo como el digimon volvía a dormir en sus brazos.

—Te voy a extrañar —dijo Radramon con voz gélida y miraba a otra parte que no fuera Jesse.

—Sí, yo también —respondió Jesse que miraba a otra parte, los dos portándose indiferentes.

—Eres un gran compañero, cobarde, pero buen compañero —admitió Radramon.

—Sí, tu igual —Jesse le miró por el rabillo del ojo justo lo que Radramon estaba haciendo—. ¡Al diablo! ¡Te quiero mucho Radramon eres el mejor amigo digimon que alguien puede tener, te voy a extrañar horrores! —Jesse abrazó a su digimon y saltó con él con mucha alegría, le besó la cara.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero deja de hacer eso que me avergüenzas ¬¬ —pidió el digimon.

—Ahhg… ¡Guacala, bese a un sapo! —exclamó Jesse, mostrando la lengua, y empezó a escupir asqueado, haciendo que todos se carcajearan.

—¡¡Y tú me llenaste de baba!! —gritó Radramon furioso.

—Ashley, tú no vas a hacer eso si me besas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Squadmon.

—Por supuesto que no, tontita, tú no eres un sapo, además, eres hermosa —respondió Ashley que le acarició el pico a su digimon—. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te voy a extrañar?

—Sí, me vas a extrañar lo mismo que yo te extrañaré a ti —Squadmon empezó a llorar.

Las dos se abrazaron y suspiraron a la vez.

—Eidan —musitó Dratmon bajando un poco la cabeza, Eidan le acarició.

—Todo va a estar bien, dentro de poco estaremos juntos —dijo el castaño ojiazul.

Mimi se despidió de todos los digimons con una sonrisita triste, pero les pidió que cuidaran de sus amigos a lo que los digimons asintieron decididos. Notó como el pequeño digimon que estuvo muy al tanto de Jey D se entristeció, se dirigió a él.

—Cuidaremos de Daniel, Eniramon, te lo prometo —le dijo ella, tranquilizando al digimon que sólo asintió con alegría.

Chris y Jesse cargaron a Jey D. Todos se dirigían al portal, Yolei lloraba mucho, no quería verlos partir, Ken se despedía con una mano, Joe también estaba reteniendo las ganas de llorar, los chicos estaban tristes, los digimons lloraban, Squadmon volaba alrededor de Ashley y ella la abrazó diciéndole que pronto la vería, Izzy también estaba triste por ver a Ashley alejarse cada vez más. Esa maldita sensación de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo sin verlos era horrible en sus corazones, todos la tenían presente y era por eso que les dolía que sus amigos se marcharan. Entró primero Chris y Jesse con Jey D, luego Kate, Ashley, Dratmon no soltaba tan fácil a Eidan, se aferraba a la cabeza de su amigo, pero al final, comprendió que debía dejarlo ir y por ultimo Mimi, quien alguien la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

—Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? —preguntó Matt.

—Sí —respondió Mimi.

—Por qué no soportaría estar sin ti por mucho tiempo —entonces Matt la atrajo a su cuerpo, sus labios se unieron a los de Mimi quien parpadeó incrédula ¡Su primer beso! Nunca se imaginó que Matt sería su primer beso, cerró los ojos, era hermoso, se perdió en la sensación, no le importaba más que ese mágico beso.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Eidan hasta se quedó quieto aunque su cerebro le ordenaba ir a patear al rubio pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, los antiguos elegidos no creían lo que estaba viendo, Yolei exclamó su clásico «_¡Bingo!_» se veía feliz, Joe tenía la quijada hasta el ombligo, Davis estaba igual que Joe, Izzy sólo parpadeaba, nunca pensó que Matt se fuera a enamorar de Mimi, TK esbozó una sonrisita, lo sabía, Mimi era la pareja ideal para su hermano a pesar del mar de diferencias que existían entre ellos y para ser franco, a Mimi la consideraba como a su hermana y le caía mejor que Sora, pero la reacción de Sora le llamó la atención, la chica bajó la mirada, entristecida y un segundo después salió corriendo, no había soportado ver a su ex novio besar a su mejor amiga.

—Nos volveremos a ver —recitó Mimi, sonriendo una vez que sus labios se despegaron, él le dio otro pequeño beso—. Lo prometo.

Dejarla ir no fue fácil para Matt, quería retenerla, pero sentía como las suaves manos de la chica se iban deslizando de las suyas. La contempló marcharse hasta que el portal se cerró.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

He aquí el ultimo capitulo del fic, espero que después de terminado, siga recibiendo comentarios, bien, de aquí a seguir con los otros fics y bueno, el nombre del capítulo es más por mí que por el fic, pues ya el próximo año, empezaré con la segunda temporada de esta importante historia para mí y espero seguir con buenas respuestas que con este.

Gracias a todos quienes se tomaron un tiempo para leerlo, para dejar comentario, un saludo muy especial para todos quienes lo visitan desde: **Perú, España, Chile, Ecuador, Venezuela, Argentina, Bolivia, Panamá, Colombia, Portugal, Uruguay, Brasil, Nicaragua, USA, Honduras, Japón, Australia, República Dominicana,** **México, **a mis paisanos jeje, muchas gracias ^^

Este último capítulo se lo dedico de todo corazón a todos!! quienes han seguido con la historia, mil y un gracias por su apoyo n__n

Gracias a: **Blenecita2390, joagirl, Adrit126, mfsuzu-chan, sakurarika, Lady-Apolion, MimI-CulLen, Osiris, Nix, Chizuma, xxtaiora4everxx, Nailea, Lizeth, dark-rut-dighital** ¡Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por dejarme comentarios n__n un enorme abrazo y un besote!! También muy agradecida con quienes se integren n__n

Con mucho cariño y gratitud: XANHEX

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n

* * *

**Digimon Advance** © by XANHEX

* * *

_**Preview Digimon Advance 02: Destiny **_

_Nuevo año, nuevo semestre, nuevos compañeros, más personajes, nuevas aventuras, sorpresas, romances, misterios, tristezas, alegrías, celos, enemigos… ¿dónde estará Kari? ¿Qué está dispuesto hacer Tai por recuperar a su hermanita? ¿Qué misterio rodea a Mimi? ¿Por qué Mimi está demasiado ligada a la desaparición de Kari? ¿Mimi cumplirá la promesa que le hizo a Tai? ¿Qué sacrificios hay que hacer por recuperar a un ser querido? ¿Quién será el nuevo digimon de Mimi?… La confusión llega a Mimi cuando ve a Eidan empezar a enamorarse de otra chica, pero no es la única que está confundida, ¿Chris se atreverá a relevar lo que realmente siente por Mimi? ¿Qué pasará con su novia Sandy entonces? Sora quiere mucho a Tai aunque le da celos ver como Matt se lleva tan bien con Mimi, ¿Se atreverá Sora a recuperar lo que antes fue suyo o simplemente se hará a un lado? _

_Uff… muchas preguntas, no? Bien, pues las respuestas estarán en la segunda temporada de Digimon Advance!! _

_Próximamente… _

_2010_


End file.
